The Bloodline
by Asya55
Summary: Josephine or Josie, she was raised with the Winchesters at Bobby's house after the death of her parents when she was ten. A good hunter, good friend and a beautiful girl. A story of friendship, family and love. Dean/OC starting season one. Please review.
1. Remembering the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**** This story is the mixture of two crazy minds my friend imcrazyfordean (Jo with the great imagination) and me (Asya the crazy one and writer), well it's her idea after all and I'm glad that we're sharing this story and that I had the pleasure to write it. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!**

**Well as we mentioned this is Dean/OC starting season1 and continuing, we hope you'll like it. And we also added pics for Josie's car and top, find them on my profile :D**

**Imcrazyfordean (Jo) and Asya55 (Asya) ;)**

**Enjoy the story!!!**

* * *

_From Josie's diaries_,

My name is Josephine Walden-Josie for short, I'm 24 years old and I'm a hunter. Well my parents were too, that's how I was introduced to that way of living in the first place. My father was a great hunter and my mom was a nurse, that's how they met. She treated him and knew about his life as a hunter and fell in love with him and got married but they quit the hunting scene when I came into order to keep me save but they kept helping their fellow hunters in research and stuff. They were awesome, yes were, my mom and my dad died when I was ten, no not in a supernatural way but in a way that made me cope easily with their death, they died in a car accident and the next day I was alone, but not for long. I went to live with my parents' best friend, Bobby Singer. Uncle Bobby is the best, he treated me like his own daughter and he taught me everything about hunting, he can take the whole credit for me being a great hunter.

And with me being in Uncle Bobby's house I met a lot of people, I mean he was and still helped the other hunters and every one who hunts practically knows Bobby Singer. But the greatest gift from god ever was me meeting the Winchesters, John Winchester and his two sons Dean the oldest and Sam the youngest. And we immediately became friends, no we became family; I'm older than Sam by two years and younger than Dean by two years but that wasn't a problem at all. First I got close to Sam, Sam is the sweetest person anyone can ever meet and he's like my baby brother literally, from the first time I saw him I knew he'll always be like my baby brother and we used to spend a lot of time together.

But it was a whole different story with Dean, I mean at first we weren't so connected, he was jealous of me and Sam's bond but got use to it. Dean and I became close too I mean I love cars, classic rock and skipping homework so we became buddies. He felt what I felt towards Sam-to me it was my own greatest disappointment-his other sibling, his younger sister the one he feels he needs to protect and take care of. Well I wasn't feeling that way towards Dean, I hate to say that but I had a huge crush on him…well I kinda still do, but I never told him, Dean was and still a total playboy plus I think he never had any feelings for me.

Well I stayed with Uncle Bobby till I turned 18 then he let me go hunt by myself with one condition, to call him every day twice a day or as he put it "I'll go hunt your ass myself dragging you home." And I know Bobby, when he says it he means it.

The worst day ever was the day Uncle Bobby and Uncle John had a huge fight and Uncle Bobby kicked Uncle John out, I was 14 or 15 at the time. I kept in contact with John and the boys and I used to help John with hunts and research, Sammy used to call me all the time but I didn't see the boys for almost 3 years or even more.

So, that's all about me for now, but my story with the Winchesters wasn't over, hell it's just the start.

--*--*--*--

**Flashback**

Few years ago, in New Orleans, Josie who was 18 now and stared to hunt on her own.

"Hello," Josie answered her phone.

_"Hey Josie, its Dean!" _

"Damn boy! It's been ages."

_"Ya, well I kinda missed you."_ Dean said.

"You're such a liar cause if you really missed me you would have at least called, but you didn't." Josie smirked.

_"You know dad, he works my ass off all the freakin time."_ Dean whined making Josie laugh.

"Ya, I know John," she told him, "but let me ask, why am I honored with this phone call?"

_"What? I'm offended. Can't a guy call and ask how you've been doing?"_

"No, not in your case Dean, I bet a million dollars that you're calling for some kinda favor, I'm I right?" Josie asked, joking.

"_Well, you know me well Josie. And I'm so embarrassed but I know you're staying in New Orleans now and I need your help, so when can I meet you and where_?"

Dean and Josie sat a date to meet at the local bar near by her flat the same day at 7pm. Dean arrived first and then Josie walked in the bar roaming till her eyes found him sitting at the bar.

Josie came up behind Dean, he couldn't see her. "You've got such a nice ass mister, can I squeeze it?" she whispered in his ear making him chock on his beer.

He turned around to see who it was and found out it was Josie.

"Damn girl! You got so bold," Dean told her smiling Josie. "And look at you, you look hot."

Remembering Josie with her boyish style and her short hair Dean would never thought that the girl who used to share her Metallica t-shirts could get that hot.

Josie was so much different from the last time he saw her, she had now had long wavy shoulder length dirty blond hair, she got taller too she was 5.5, her body totally changed she was well curved and looking like a real woman now. And she replaced her tomboy style as she used to wear exactly what Sam and Dean wore. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and a very attractive white knot-front bra top, high heels and full make.

"They're real by the way!" Josie told Dean.

"What?"

"My boobs that you're staring at they're real," she said, "Well the only fake thing on me is my copycat Victoria secrets' thong."

Dean for the first time looked at Josie in the eyes, amazed. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot," she leaned into whisper in his ear, "I'm not wearing one." She pulled away, seeing the shocked look on Dean's face she giggled. "Hell Dean, I was joking."

"Yah, sure, I know." Dean said swallowing hard. She laughed.

Josie took a seat next to Dean and ordered a beer.

"Well, why are you here in New Orleans?" she asked sipping her beer.

"I'm on a case, isn't that obvious?" Dean smirked.

"No it's not, since when does John let you do jobs alone?"

"Since I'm old enough, I'm 20 smartass."

"Ohhhh, I'm scared Mr. I'm 20." She mocked and chuckled. "So, what about your case?"

"It's a hunted house case." Dean answered.

"I know, which one?"

"What do you mean? Are there many hunted houses?" Dean wondered.

"Are you kidding, this town has as many hunted houses as STDs in a ten dollar whore."

Dean chocked again on his beer. "You and your metaphors, you'll get me killed." Josie just chuckled.

"It's that house in the woods…" Dean started but Josie cut him off.

"Yah, the wizard's house, Yuk I hate that house," she said. "Well I've got most of the info I spent a month in this town collecting them, I cleaned like ten houses so far but that house is kinda creepy."

"So you're helping?" he asked.

"Sure, and we're goin tonight."

Later that night after Josie and Dean finished the job.

"Shit! That was one evil bastard." Josie said getting in her 1967 Shelby GT.

"I still can't believe Bobby gave you this car!" Dean said getting into the passenger's seat.

"Dean," she looked at him, "I can't believe you're talking about the car after such a crazy hunt. But to comfort you, Bobby gave it to me on my 16th birthday. And you've got such an awesome car, what the hell?"

"Dad was being an ass, he didn't allow me to drive it here and I had to take the bus, can you imagine?" Dean whined.

"His car, his rules," Josie smirked," but now we're gonna go celebrate our successful hunt."

"At the bar?" Dean asked.

"Nope, at my flat," she answered, "You, me and six pack and maybe some shots."

"I'm in."

Josie and Dean arrived at her studio flat.

"So what do you wanna do?" Josie asked, "Watch a movie? Eat? Get drunk?"

"Well all," Dean smiled wickedly, "What about some poker, strip poker?"

Josie didn't say anything she just took off her top. "Well if you want me naked all you had to do was ask." She smirked. Dean's jaw literally hit the ground.

"Josie, wow, I mean you're naked, you're crazy!" he exclaimed.

"I know," she simply said, "well _Dean_, I saw the way you were looking at me earlier and I'm sure you want this as much as I want it so what are you gonna do?" she got closer to Dean, his eyes were locked on her body licking his lips.

He got closer to her and his hand reached her body pulling her against him and their lips were locked in an eager kiss. Pulling back both of them were panting. Josie reached the hem of Dean's shirt and helped him to take it off.

"Josie, I hope you're not drunk!"

"No, I'm not Dean. I want this, I want you, NOW!" she said and pushed him on the bed. She took her jeans off.

"Oh, CRAP!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yah, I wasn't joking about the panties," she straddled his lap, "I don't wear any." She leaned down and they start to make out.

They switched the position and Dean was on the top now, he started to kiss Josie's jaws drifting lower to her neck, kissing and nibbling, she moaned as Dean got to her sensitive spot, kissing the crock of her neck.

"Dean," she groaned.

Dean stopped kissing her, took off his pants and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll make you scream my name way harder Josie." He promised looking her in the eyes before leaning down to continue what they started.

Few hours later; Dean and Josie were cuddling on the bed.

"Josie!" Dean called.

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?" he asked.

Josie turned on her other side to face him. "Does that make a difference?"

"Well, kinda." He hesitated.

"Look Dean, I'm a big girl and I wanted to be with you, I wanted you to be my first." She paused, thinking. "I…um… I …"

"What?" Dean questioned seeing her like that, she wanted to tell him something but she couldn't.

She sighed. "Never mind," Josie huffed. "Did you call John I mean did you tell him about the hunt?" she asked changing the subject.

"No, he doesn't know that I called you, actually he asked me not to call you and to do the job myself." Dean grinned.

"So," she smiled. "Do you wanna spend the rest of the week here with me? Or call your dad and tell him you finished the job?"

"Well," Dean grinned wickedly. "Do you really need an answer for that?" he said starting kissing her body.

Josie giggled. "Not any more!" she replied.

**End of flashback.**

--*--*--*--

_Back to Josie's diaries:_

Well, I don't even know why I thought of that but I kinda do every single time I think of Dean and remember the good times we spent together but I also remember what happened next.

After we spent a whole week-mostly in my room-John called Dean and yelled at him, I don't know how but John knew that Dean finished the job already, or maybe he just guessed, I mean it's a simple job after all. So John asked Dean to _'get your ass back cause I need you on a new job in Ohio_', and of course Dean didn't want to get his ass kicked and left.

--*--*--*--

**Flashback**

Josie walked in her flat finding Dean packing his stuff.

"Hey!" she greeted kissing him lightly on the lips. "What's goin on? Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Dean huffed. "Dad just called and asked me to help on a job in Ohio so I gotta go; he already knows I've finished the hunt."

"That's so not good," she said disappointed and sat on her bed. "I've already planned for the next week or at least few more days."

"Sorry Josie, but you know dad. I really had a great time." He smiled and sat next to her, leaning to press a kiss to her lips and she deepened the kiss.

"Me to," she said pulling back. "So, I guess now it's time to say 'I'll see you later' right?"

"Right," Dean smiled. "Bye Josie."

"Bye Dean."

Dean walked out of the room leaving Josie there by herself.

**End of flashback.**

--*--*--*--

_Back to Josie's diaries_,

Well, that wasn't all for Dean, but I'm trying to remember the good stuff and for my relationship with Dean, it's rare cause he's a huge pain in my ass. I'm angry now, lets skip the Dean talk and talk about my sweetie pie aka, Sammy.

Sam Winchester, what a nice person he is, I mean I met a lot of people that I liked, loved but not a lot of respect, and Sam is one of those people that you respect and love, it's hard not to. But one certain thing about Sam, he hated his life. The hunting, travelling all the time and his life, he was the loner, shy, cute kid and seeing him making a great decision like leaving John and Dean and go to school was HUGE.

I knew about that when he called me one day and told me even before telling his father and brother.

--*--*--*--

**Flashback**

"_Hey Josie_!"

"Hey Sammy, sweetie how you going?" Josie answered.

"_I'm fine, in fact I'm great_," Sam said. "_And I got great news too_."

"What! You're not a virgin any more?"

"_Ha, ha so funny Josie_," Josie chuckled imagining Sam's red cheeks. "_I've decided to go to Stanford Law School_."

"Oh my God! That's great Sammy," Josie was silent for a moment. "I can't believe it, my baby is all grown up now, I'm so happy for you Sam."

"_I know Josie, but you gotta stop treating me like a baby, I mean you're only two years older_."

"Shut up boy! I'll always be you big sister and you're always gonna be my baby no matter what, even with grand kids around you." Josie said. "So? Did you tell John and that brother of yours?"

"_Nope, I'm so worried about that_!" Sam said in a worry tone.

"If you need me with you…."

"_No Josie, I'll do it and tell them_," Sam huffed. "_But wish me luck_."

"Sammy, I always wish you the best of luck and don't worry I'll pray for you harder sweetie."

Two days later Sam called Josie again, but this time he was angry and frustrated.

"Hello," Josie answered her phone sleepily, it was 2am and she was asleep.

"_Hey Josie, its Sam. Sorry for calling you now but I really need you_." Sam said.

"God! What happened?" She snapped. "Is every thing ok?"

"_No, my dad and Dean hated the idea of college and when I insisted, dad made me chose between them or school,_" Sam paused. "_And I chose school, then dad told me that I should get used to being alone cause once I leave I can't come back_."

"Crap, your dad can be an ass sometimes," Josie yelled. "Where are you now Sam? I'll come pick you up and I'll drive you myself to Stanford tomorrow."

**End of flashback.**

--*--*--*--

_Josie's diaries,_

And I did, I went to pick Sam up and took him to school and when John knew about that he was so mad at me, but I couldn't care less. Sam had a dream and I helped him to fulfill it I didn't do any thing wrong and neither did Sam. Sometimes I wish I was like Sam, to have a dream and to fight the world for it, but unfortunately I don't, well, still looking.

I saw Sam a few times after that but not Dean or John. And I used to go visit Sam in college, I even met his girlfriend Jessica and she's a sweetheart, the one for Sam.

But for about 7 months Sam didn't call me, I thought he was busy with school, but sadly I was wrong. And I knew that when I accidently met him and Dean when I was working a case in Iowa, but that's a whole different story.

_End of the diaries._

* * *

**Ha, what do you guys think??? Let us know!!! Please Review!!!**


	2. We Met Again!

**Disclaimer: You know that we know that you know that we don't owe anything except for Josie. Just want to make sure :D **

**Authors' Note: sammy winchester, deansgirl1, crossedcherry, merry merry, april3604, Loz-ox, Lucy Colt, Emily, Vanexys: Thank you all for the awesome reviews and we're so happy that you liked the 1****st**** chapter and we hope that you'll like that one too. Another thank you to all our friends on the Facebook esp Martine and Yhainny, thank you girls for the support :)**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**This is rewrite of S1 E7 Hook Man.**

Sam and Dean went to check out a mysterious death in a small town Iowa, a boy was killed when he was with his girlfriend and the girl said that the attacker was _'invisible'_, the boys thought they should go check it out.

They went to the town pretending to be college students, to get closer and get more information as the boy who was killed was in the local college. They walked to the room that he was supposed to stay in, but in the hallway they noticed a bunch of guys surrounding a hot chick with a short denim skirt and a V neck babydoll shirt making the boys around her drool, and though it was the boys dorm and girls were not allowed to be in there that girl-who they saw only her back-managed to get in some how.

Dean couldn't hold himself and he had to check the hottie out. And when he saw her face he was shocked and nudged Sam to look too.

"Dude, look, its Josie!" Dean told Sam pointing to the girl.

Sam looked at his brother rolling his eyes. "And what would make Josie come to…" but he cut off his sentence when he looked at the girl seeing that she it was Josie.

"Told ya!" Dean said smugly and went to break up the circle around the girl. "Excuse me boys," he pushed the boys out of his way. "Hello Josie!" he greeted the girl.

Josie's eyes widened and she was shocked seeing Dean and even more when she looked over his shoulder and saw Sam too, but she let out a sweet smile to the other boys around her.

"Sorry boys, I've to go now," the boys were disappointed. "But I'll catch up with you later at the game tonight, ok?" the boys nodded and left but not without directing few death glares towards Sam and Dean.

Josie was still amazed and couldn't say anything just pointed to the open room across the hallway and walked in, Sam and Dean silently followed.

"Hey, Josie!" a boy who was covered in purple paint said. "Could you please help me with this for the game!" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't now, gotta talk to my friends here," she smiled. "Could you leave the room for a while please, and go to Jim he will help you with the paint." The boy smiled and eyed Josie up and down and took the brush and the paint bucket on his way out of the room.

"Nice color by the way." Dean smirked.

Once the boy left the room Josie closed the door, turning around to face Sam and Dean crossing her arms against her chest.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked. "And you Sam, why aren't you at school?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too Josie." Dean smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you jerk!" she said to Dean making Sam laugh.

"Whipped!" Sam muttered, and then he walked toward Josie. "Long story short, we're here for a case." Sam said and hugged her tightly.

Josie smiled. "It's so good to see you again Sammy, but…"

"No, please don't ask." He cut her off. "We need to work this case together; I mean it must be why you're here in town right?" Sam said pulling back.

"What? No way, this is my case." She shook her head no. "And you don't expect me to work with him." She pointed at Dean.

"Hey!" he protested. "I remember that we used to be a great team Josie." Dean winked at her checking her out.

"Still not talking to you jerk!" she said coldly. Dean scowled.

"Josie please," Sam looked straight in her eyes giving her his famous pleading puppy dog eyes, knowing that she couldn't resist. "For me."

"Fine," she huffed. "But on one condition, you'll tell me every thing that happened. Ok?"

"Ok, but after the hunt," Sam said. "Now, tell us what's going on."

"Well, the boy who died was dating the reverend's daughter she's a local girl, her name is Laurie she was with him when he got killed they were at the make out spot, boys and girls go there all the time. And she said that the thing which killed him was invisible." Josie told the boys. "I was planning to go check out the place where the guy died but first I've got to go to his funeral and talk to his girlfriend."

"So, we can go with you." Dean said to Josie.

She glared at him. "Look _Dean_, if you do anything stupid I'll make sure that you'll never hear the word _dad_ ever in your life. Got it?" she threatened.

"You know I don't get scared that easily Josie." Dean said with a smug smile on his face.

Josie was about to snap but Sam grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Josie, ignore him. I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid." Sam told her. "Now let's go to the church?"

"Ok," Josie said. "Just let me go change, I can't go to the church with this slutty outfit."

Josie and the boys went to the funeral and talked to Laurie, the dead guy's girlfriend.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yes I do." Sam replied.

"Well I think she's hot." Dean said. Both Josie and Sam rolled their eyes.

"No Dean, not that," Sam said. "She said she was in the car heard scratches and she found the guy's body suspended up side down over the car."

"Damn, that sounds like the Hook Man legend!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, I was afraid of that," Josie said. Sam and Dean looked at her questioning. "In 1862 there was a man named Jacob Carnes he was a man of religion, he killed 13 prostitutes one night. He had a silver hook on his hand as he lost it, and he killed them with it. And this happened exactly where the boy got killed."

"Well, that's bad." Sam said. "But shouldn't we go check it out?"

"I guess, but I don't think he'll show up," Josie said. "I mean that he only shows up for people he thinks are doing something bad."

"I got an idea." Dean announced.

"And since when do you use your upstairs brain Dean? Well, that's new" Josie mocked. Dean made a face at her and Sam chuckled.

"Ha, ha funny," Dean said. "We still can go but if we want him to show himself we need to make him." They were about to ask but he waved them off. "I can go with you Josie, and I think he'll show up."

"I knew you couldn't take your head out of the gutter." Josie said. "I disagree."

"Well, if you can imagine yourself on the top of Sam having fun, be my guest." Dean said.

Josie shook her head trying to get that image out of her mind looking disguised.

"Dean, you're sick!" Sam said. "But Josie…"

"I know," she cut him off. "I'll go with him." Josie sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!" Dean told Josie with a cocky smile.

"Go to hell asshole!" She cursed.

Later that night, Dean and Josie were sitting in his car at the place where the Hook Man killed the boy the week before, Josie sat shotgun arms crossed and silent.

"If you think that the spirit is gonna show up while you're sitting like that you're wrong." Dean said to Josie. "He showed up to the couple during a make out session."

"I don't even believe I'm doing this," Josie murmured to herself. "And what do you want us to do Dean?"

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Since when you start being all innocent Josie?" he mocked.

"Since I don't want you to touch me Dean." She said.

"Well, that's new," he grinned. "I remember you screaming asking me to."

Josie felt her body temperature raise and her breath caught remembering the time she did that, and she tried to control herself and show no weakness to Dean.

"That was in the past, now I don't even wanna see your face." She said.

"Don't lie hunny; I know you don't mean that." He grinned.

"Fuck you Dean," she snapped. "Now, let's get the hell done with this." She demanded.

"Ok, lay down and take off your shirt!" He instructed.

"No way I'm doing that!"

"Come on, we have to. Other wise the ghost won't show up."

Josie huffed, climbing into the backseat, Dean followed by. She laid on her back and Dean got on the top of her feeling her heavy breath.

Although Josie's been with other guys before, but with Dean it was a different story, she never felt with the other guys the feelings she felt with him, remembering the first time together and her first time ever. And though he really annoyed her now but she couldn't help but shiver.

Dean leaned down and his hands started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her body only wearing a white semi transparent lace bra, Dean's breath caught and he tried to unbuckle the bra but Josie's hands stopped him.

"No." she said firmly but somehow her voice was shaky.

Looking in her eyes, Dean pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled against them as they tasted the same as before, like cherry. Josie too couldn't resist the feeling of Dean's lips on hers and she kissed back. The kiss was eager and lasted long until they pulled back panting.

But before Josie could say anything, Dean lent to kiss her neck remembering that she loved it, feeling her arching underneath him he continued to kiss her harder, nibbling and drifted lower.

"Dean, stop!" Josie asked him, her voice was low and he didn't stop. "Stop it Dean, I mean it." Her voice was louder this time making him stop.

Dean looked at her surprised. "You want me to stop?"

"Yes Dean, I'm not doing that with you, I'm not …" but she couldn't finish her sentence as Dean lent down to force a lingering kiss to her lips, even with the surprise, Josie kissed back, but when the kiss started to get all deep and steamy Dean pulled away for her shock.

"You want it Josie, you know you do," Dean whispered his eyes locked on her body. "I never get false alarms sweetie, just admit it and you'll have it."

Josie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well, here's your first false alarm hunn."

"No it wasn't, you got all soft and I remember what you liked." He said.

"Dean, a lot of men know what I like so you're not that special!"

"I'm really surprised Josie," Dean said. "I remember the last time you were begging for it, literally!" he teased.

"That was years ago you bastard, and for the record it wasn't that good, I was faking it." Josie snapped.

"Now you're lying," he grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You said it was the best you ever had."

"It was the _only_ I ever had bitch!" she yelled and pushed him roughly. "Now, get off me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll kick your ass and you know I can!" she snapped.

"Seriously, what's with you?" Dean asked, "Josie you never been like this!"

"The fact that you don't even know what's wrong," she paused, "God, Dean, you're annoying." She said and punched him between his shoulders.

"Aw! What the hell was that for?"

"Next time it'll be harder and much lower too!" she threatened.

"Josi…" Dean started but hearing noise form outside the car made him stop. "Did you hear that?"

"Ya," Josie answered. "Dean, someone's out there!"

"I know, stay still!" he instructed making her lie down, he was about to get off her and go to check things out.

"No, don't!" Josie stopped him grapping his shirt forcing him to stay down, "Not until we make sure who's out there." He nodded.

They saw someone getting closer to the car windows and he knocked harshly on it. Dean and Josie were amazed, normally ghosts don't knock.

"Open up!" the man outside demanded.

Dean sat straight and adjusted his clothes while Josie buttoned her shirt. Dean opened the window finding the town sheriff staring angry at him.

"What's up?"

"You're not allowed to be here, wanna have sex get a damn room, now go away before I arrest you!" The sheriff yelled and turned around walking away.

Dean and Josie looked at him still confused.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but he defiantly doesn't look like a ghost, and it seems like the ghost won't show up." Dean said. "So? Do you wanna finish what we started?" he winked at Josie.

She climbed back to the front seat. "Bite me!" she said flipping him the bird.

"I'll take that as a no!"

**SO? What do you guys think?. Please review!!! :)**


	3. Cat Fight

**Authors' Note: **

**april3604, crossedcherry, Loz-ox, merry merry, Lucy Colt, yhainny, Vanexys: thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews, we're so glad you liked the story and Josie ;). **

**And yhainny, soon you'll know why Josie is so pissed with Dean ;). **

**Also thanks to our friends on Facebook esp Martine. And for all of you who alerted/favorite us or the story, thanks to all of you guys love you so much.**

**Imcrazyfordean (Jo) and Asya55 (Asya) ;).**

**HAPPY 80****th**** Birthday Grandpa! I Love You!!! Jo **

**Enjoy the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Josie was in her room in the girls' dorm room when she heard the screams and then the police sirens outside of the dorm. She went out to see what was going on, it turned out that Lorrie's roommate was killed and Lorrie found her dead in her bed, the hook man cut her throat. Josie hurried to call Sam and Dean, and then she went to wait for them outside of the dorm away from the police men who were surrounding the place not letting anyone in or out.

They finally arrived.

"Nice PJs!" Dean smirked pointing at Josie who was still wearing her sleepwear. She rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"Why would the hook man come here? This is far from the 9mile road." Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe it isn't hunting the scene of his crime, maybe it's about something else." Josie said.

"We don't know yet, let's get to the dorm," Dean said. "Do you think we can catch a naked pillow fight?" he asked hopefully. But Sam and Josie were already on their way up climbing to Lorrie's room from the window.

Once they got in they saw the cravings on the wall, it said "_Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?_" and they saw the same mark that was written on Jacob's hook. They knew it's all related to him now.

"Ok, now we only need to go salt and burn the bastard." Dean said.

"The problem is when they executed him; he was buried in the old north cemetery in unmarked grave." Josie told him.

"Super!"

"Well we know now that it's the spirit of Jacob Carnes, but we don't know what he's gonna do next and who could be the victim." Sam huffed.

"I'll take a guess and say that it has something to do with your friend Lorrie." Dean said and Josie nodded. Sam looked confused and he got into the car.

* * *

Later that night Sam, Dean and Josie were in the boys' room, and Sam found out something about the case, there was a pattern of several murders, and all the suspects were men of religion who were preaching against immorality and they were involved in those killings saying that it happened by an invisible force, killings happened by a sharp instruments.

And Sam's theory was that Lorrie's father is the one who's related to those murders, but they didn't know if he was haunted by the spirit or if he summoned it to help him keep his daughter save by killing the bad people around her, like her boyfriend and her roommate. So they decided that Sam should go keep an eye on Lorrie while Dean and Josie will go find the unmarked grave to salt and burn the remains.

Josie and Dean got to the cemetery and started searching for the gravestone, Dean finally found it.

"Josie," he called her freaking her out because his voice was too loud for the silent cemetery. "Found it."

"Yah, and all the dead people heard you too." Josie said, annoyed. "So, what now?"

"What do you think hot pants? Dig, salt and burn the bastard." He smirked dropping the tools on the ground.

Josie bent over to pick one of the shuffles, and Dean took it as a chance to check her out as when she leaned her already tight jeans got tighter and he saw the small of her back and part of her pink thong, Dean got all dreamy imagining himself ripping those…

"DEAN!" Josie yelled a little angry seeing him looking at her like that licking his lips and she knows how that man thinks so she wasn't too happy.

"Huh?" Dean was all wrapped up in his thoughts barely noticing Josie yelling at him. "Josie, why are you yelling?"

"Cause you're looking at my ass with those dirty eyes?!"

"If it's a consolation, you've got a _very_ sexy ass!" he smirked and winked licking his bottom lip.

Josie was angry and furious; Dean was getting on her nerves and was totally enjoying it. "Ok, my sexy ass won't help you sorry ass," she gave him the shuffle. "You dig alone."

"Come on Josie; don't be so cranky, you always loved the dirty talk."

"Still, I'm not helping." She said crossing her arms stubbornly, sitting on the ground.

"Fine," Dean said angrily. "But remember that!"

"Oh, don't worry I remember it all."

Thirty minutes later Dean was done digging and found the coffin, he got out and salted and burned it.

"Took you long enough." Josie said sarcastically.

"Ya? Cause you were being a …"

"A bitch?" he nodded. "I know! Now let's go see what Sammy did."

"Yah, all about Sammy," Dean muttered. "Why don't you have a nickname for me, why Sam only?"

"Oh, I've one for you!" Josie said. "Its 'man whore' and I use it all the time." She smirked.

"If you hate me that much Josie, why don't you just leave?" Dean asked quite angry.

"I'm not here cause of you Dean, it was my case and you crashed. And for the record, I'm here for Sam not you and not any one else. Now we're clear, let's go back to Sam." Josie said and walked to the car, Dean following behind her and he was very angry about what she just said, not even knowing why she was treating him like that.

Both Dean and Josie were silent in the car, but Dean's phone broke the silence. It was Sam who called from the hospital as Lorrie's father was attacked by the hook man in his house while Sam and Lorrie were outside; Sam tried to help the man shooting the ghost and then took the man to the hospital.

Dean hurried to meet with Sam at the hospital and Josie was so worried about Sam. And when she saw him she ran and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" she asked checking him for wounds or blood.

"Yes Josie, I'm ok don't worry." He said.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"The Hook man happened, I saw him." Sam said. "Why didn't you burn the bones?"

"What! I did." Dean snapped. "Are you even sure it was Jacob Carnes?"

"Sure as hell looked like him." Sam said. "And that's why I think the spirit is not connected to the reverent."

"He won't send it after himself." Josie said.

"Exactly, I think its Lorrie." Sam told them. "Last night she found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman, and she told me that the way she was raised is when you do something bad you get punished."

"So the spirit is attached to her punishing the people she thinks are bad." Josie stated.

"But how? I burned everything in that coffin." Dean said.

"Did you got the hook?"

"The hook!" Dean and Josie exclaimed at once.

"Ya, it was the murder weapon and in a way a part of him." Sam told them. "The source of his power."

"So if we find the hook…" Josie started.

"We find the hook man." The three of them finished.

The boys and Josie went to the library to look for any information about Jacob Carnes, and they found out that the Jacob's stuff were at Lorrie's house and at the church where her father preaches, also they found out that Jacob's silver hook was melted down and made it into something. So they decided to go search the house and the church to meltdown anything that even looks like silver.

"Sam take your pick, house or church?" Dean asked.

"I'll take the house." Sam said and headed to the house.

"Hey, stay away from her underwear draw." Dean teased. Sam and Josie rolled their eyes.

Dean and Josie got to the church and looked for all the silver stuff burning it; also Sam went to the house and got them all the silver stuff in the house too. They heard a noise upstairs at the church and when they went to look they found Lorrie there.

"You should go see her Sam." Josie said and headed down with Dean to continue burning the silver stuff.

While they were helping each other, they heard Sam's screams.

"Damn it." Dean cursed and hurried with Josie to see what was happening.

The hook man was attacking Sam and Lorrie, Lorrie thinks that it's all her fault that her father and her friends died and her sense of guilt made the hook man come after her.

Josie ran so fast passing Dean and found the hook man about to attack Lorrie and Sam was there too trying to hit him but she took her shot gun first.

"Sam, Drop!" she yelled and shot the ghost making him disappears.

"I thought we got all the silver!" Sam yelled.

"Me to, we must've missed something." Dean said.

"Lorrie," Josie called. "Where did you get that chain?"

"My dad gave it to me from the church when I started school." She answered.

"Is it silver?" Dean yelled.

"YA!" Lorrie yelled back.

Sam snatched the chain from her neck throwing it to Dean who took it and hurried down stairs to melt it, Josie stayed with Sam to protect Lorrie from the hook man as they heard the sound of his hook craving the walls making them wish for Dean to hurry up. But the hook man appeared in front of them and they were about to defend themselves and the poor girl with them, suddenly they saw the hook starting to melt and the hook man burst into flames. Sam and Josie finally sighed knowing that the nightmare was over.

* * *

Sam was at the ambulance with the paramedics taking care of his wounds; Dean was talking to the sheriff about what happened and Josie was leaning against her 1967 Shelby GT which she missed so much since she spent the whole hunt with the Winchesters in their car-Dean's to be accurate.

But what was bothering her was that she had no idea why Sam was back on the road and where the hell John is, she kept it to herself for two days but she can't take it anymore. So when Dean finished talking with the sheriff she went to talk to him, seriously this time she needed to ask him about Sam before he comes.

"Dean," she called standing next to him against the Impala. "What's going on? Where is your dad and why is Sam back on the road? I hope nothing bad happened."

Dean smiled faintly. "Really bad things happened Josie," he sighed deeply. "Dad is missing, and Sam's girlfriend died…"

"WHAT? Shit Dean, that's just…shit!" Josie exclaimed.

"And now we're back on the road looking for dad and Sam is so…so lost, I think you should talk to him, he was always open with you. I parley got two words out of him." Dean said.

Josie gave Sam a look of pure concern and she hated not seeing the sadness in his eyes before that moment but when she looked at him on the shades of what Dean just said she saw it, she saw how Sam has been changed, how he looks sad, lost and broken. But that wasn't the only thing she saw and that Sam wasn't the only lost person here. Dean too, with John being missing he was also lost and even with all the badass guy attitude and pretending to strong for his brother, Josie could see it in his eyes and in the way he talked.

Josie didn't know what to do to help those boys, not only with Jessica's death but also with John being missing, but she only can do what she does the best, talking and comforting them and offer them help even if it's useless because if John Winchester don't want to be found he won't be found.

"Dean," she called standing in front of Dean making him to look at her. "I'm sorry about your dad if there's anything I can do just let me know." She said and opened her arms for him; he got into her arms and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what happened Dean, take care of Sam just the way you used to, and remember, you need him as much as he needs you." She whispered in his ear.

Dean broke the hug and kissed Josie's forehead. "Thanks Josie, I really needed that." He smiled.

"You're welcome Winchester." She smiled back. Dean smirked about to say something, Josie knew he can't handle serious moments and probably would say something stupid. "No smug Dean jokes please; I'll go talk to Sam."

"You're a joy kill Josie!" Dean pouted.

"I know!" she said and stuck her tongue out.

Josie saw that Sam was still by the ambulance and she waved to him to join her in her car. Once he got into the car Josie placed her hand on his knees looking at him in the eye, seeing the tears about to pour.

"Josie," Sam only managed to say that in a sad whisper.

But being Sam's best friend and practically his sister Josie didn't need any more words to be said, she knew Sam very well and the words now won't describe what he feels but with her heart she felt his suffer and misery, and she leaned to hug him tightly letting him cry against her chest while her arms and heart surrounding him with all the love she has for him.

Josie was crying too, seeing Sam like that she remembered the little boy who used to crawl in her bed after a bad dream till she sang to him to sleep. She always felt that she's responsible for him and now …she got the same feeling again and even harder, and that's when she thought he was happy with his new life with his girlfriend and school.

"If you want me to stay, just say it." Josie whispered in Sam's ear offering to stay.

"No, you don't have to, you have a life." He said still in her arms.

"You're funny!" she smiled faintly. "I don't have a god damn life Sam," she sighed.

"Still, you can't be around, especially when Dean is here now."

"Yes I know but you…" she stared but Sam cut her off.

"No, go now and I promise to call you if I ever need anything," Sam said. "Mostly when I need a hug like that."

Josie felt him smile when he said that sentence and she smiled too.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Sam confirmed.

* * *

**SO, what you guys think? Let us know! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Authors' Note: **

**sam riggs, Vanexys, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Angel JJK, crossedcherry, Lucy Colt: Thank you SO much for your sweet reviews, also our Facebook friends, Martine and Yhainny, thank you girls for your support. And for all of you, soon enough you will get to know all about 'why Josie is so pissed at Dean?' just wait a few more ;) and thanks for all of you who alerted, favorite the story or us :D love you all :)**

**This chapter is a rewrite for s1 e9 Home. Now Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

Sam had a nightmare; he saw a woman and her kids in danger inside their house. Waking up, he started to search about where that house might be. He drew a picture of a tree he saw in his dream and he realized that this tree was the one in the picture he had, the one with his mom and Dean when they were kids before their mom was killed.

When Sam told Dean about the dream he didn't want to go, so Sam had to tell him about the visions and how some of his dreams came true, like the one he saw Jessica die in. Dean was so stubborn at first because Sam wanted them to go back to Lawrence where he thinks the woman he saw and her kids are in danger. Dean swore to himself that he'll never go back '_home_', back at the place his mom died 22 years ago, so it was hard to go but finally he agreed.

They arrived at Lawrence and went to take a look at the house from outside, but Sam insisted on going inside, so they went and talked to the lady who was in the house and she agreed to let them in. The woman told them that she really liked the house but as it's an old one there were some problems in it, like she heard scratches and the lights flickered too. After a while the boys left the house but Sam was sure that this was the woman he saw in his dreams and that she's in danger he also had a theory that it might be the thing that killed his mom. Dean wasn't so sure so he went to do the thing he thought it might help, call his father. But as usual John didn't answer his phone and Dean had to leave him a voice mail.

Dean was disappointed and he thought he might use some help as he can't get Sam out of his ideas and he was worried about what he might do, so he decided to call the one person Sam can listen to, Josie.

"_What you want Dean_?" Josie answered her phone.

"I need you!" Dean said in a serious tone which Josie noticed.

"_What's wrong Dean, are you ok? Is Sam ok_?" She asked worryingly as she got scared that something happened to them considering Dean's tone of voice, she even suspected that he was crying.

"I called dad but I only got his fucking voice mail and Sam. Josie I need you, we're in Lawrence now." Dean said not able to control his speech.

"_WHAT_?" Josie exclaimed. "_And what the hell are you doing there_?"

Dean told her everything about Sam's dreams and the house; he told her the whole thing.

"…and now Sam wants us to talk to people dad used to know here and check out the house and to keep an eye on it." Dean finished.

"_Damn_," she cursed. "I _hate when Sam gets all annoying and stubborn_," Josie sighed deeply. "_I'll be here early in the morning_." She confirmed. "_Dean_,"

"Yes Josie?"

"_Are you ok_?"

"I don't know, but I think it's gonna be ok." Dean sighed. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Dean didn't tell Sam that he called Josie and that she was coming and he didn't know how Sam was going to react but he also knew that Josie can handle Sam and it might not be a problem after all.

It was 11am when the boys heard the knocks on their door, Sam was confused but Dean already knew who was there.

"Will someone open the damn door!" Josie yelled from the other side of the door. Dean hurried to open the door.

"Josie?" Sam said in confusion. Then he looked at Dean realizing that he's the one who called her.

"Aww, what an overwhelming welcoming," She mocked entering the room put her duffel on the floor and sat on one of the beds.

"Did you call her?" Sam asked his brother little angry.

"And what if he did?" Josie said in a firm tone. "I'm here and that's it, suck it up boy!"

"I didn't mean that Josie but…" Sam started but Josie cut him off.

"Whatever, he shouldn't call me without telling you first Sam, but that's Dean already." She smirked, teasing Dean.

"Well thanks for being such a sweetheart Josie." Dean sarcastically said.

"Always a pleasure Deano," she teased. "Now I gotta change didn't you say that you'll visit the physic woman whom your dad went to before?"

"Yes we are. Are you coming?" Sam asked.

"No, I just drove the whole night to see your sweet ass Sam." She mocked him. "Sure I'm coming too. But first I gotta change." She said and took off her shirt being now in her white and black leopard print bra.

"Wow Josie, you wear underwear now that's a huge improvement." Dean smirked teasing.

"Oooh yah Dean, wait till you see the panties too." She said and both of the boys eyes widened.

Josie took off her jeans revealing her matching panties, Sam and Dean's eyes were locked on her half naked body.

"Sam, you're staring!" Dean pointed.

"Well you're staring too." Sam told him. Then he got a wicked idea as he was still pissed because Dean called Josie without telling him and wanted to piss him off. He knew that even Dean has no feeling for Josie-at least that was the way he acted-but he still gets jealous when he sees other guys with her. "And I don't think that Josie here minds me looking at her beautiful body, right Josie?" Sam teased.

Josie never turn down a chance to get Dean mad, hearing the smartass tone Sam talked with she went for it.

"Sure Sammy, I don't mind," she said and went to stand next to him; he was sitting on his bed. "Actually, if you want a piece of this cherry pie, all you have to do is ask…or just go for it." She winked at him.

"I gotta admit that is some hot lingerie Josie, you've a good taste." Sam said and winked.

"Well, a girl's gotta have some fun and with this weird life we have this is the only thing I can pamper myself with," she said and leaned closer to Sam showing him her bra. "See, it's original."

"Yummy!" Sam said licking his lips.

"Well, didn't you two always say that you're like siblings and best friends?" Dean said jealousy and annoyance in his voice.

"Technically Dean, we're not blood related," Josie said. "Also there's no rule for best friends not to have fun together, they call it friend with benefits."

"See Dean, she's ok with it." Sam said and wrapped his arms around Josie's waist sitting her in his lap. Josie giggled.

"Ohh Sam I always knew you're good." She said turning to face him wrapping her legs around his middle.

"Well, you're about to see." Sam said and started to tickle Josie making her giggle wildly.

Sam's hands were roaming Josie's body tickling her and with every giggle Josie let out Dean got more pissed. Seeing her and Sam like that-even if he was sure they were only doing this to tease him-still he was mad.

"Well, now Sammy you got to touch what your old bro couldn't even look at." Josie said.

"I doubt that hunn," Dean protested. "I'm sure I went through the whole thing, in and out."

Dean's words made Josie shiver in Sam's hands and it also annoyed her a little so she decided to spice it up a little. She reached for Sam's shirt winking at him to let her do what she wanted, she unbuttoned it and got off his lap lying on the bed motioning to Sam to get on the top of her, and Sam was about to freak out but she mouthed to him _"don't_ _worry_" and winked.

So he got on top of her and she gave him a light kiss on his lips, Sam started to stroke Josie's body and kiss her neck, all that in front of Dean who was sitting in the chair across the room. Even though Sam and Josie NEVER had such feelings for each other but the moment forced things to heat up a little.

Sam was really enjoying what he was doing as well as Josie who was having fun too, the only one in the room who wasn't having fun was Dean, he wanted to take his brother off of Josie and go for it himself skipping the flirt and get down to business.

Sam was getting rougher and Josie liked it, especially when he went to nipple her neck crock and she let out a loud moan which made both Sam and Dean snap and Sam stopped kissing her seeing that his little tease turned to bite him in the ass as things got off and he was really about to take Josie. And the problem was that he liked it so looked like she did too.

Josie opened her eyes and looked at Sam's face seeing the confused freaked out look on his face she mouthed to him "_I'm sorry, I'll handle that_".

"Ooh Sam, that was hot," She said and kissed him again lightly on the lips. "We should go now but we can continue when we get back." Josie said and sat straight as Sam got off her now. "And of course Dean will leave the room for us, right Dean?"

"I quit pimping years ago Josie, sorry." Dean growled; Josie and Sam laughed hard.

"He only pimps himself Josie." Sam said between his laughs.

"Get you asses up and let's go." Dean commanded then and got out of the room still hearing their laughs.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Josie went to see Missouri the physic which they found her name in their father's journal hoping that she might know something about John or at least about the house. The three hunters went inside the house waiting for the woman to call them in.

While they were waiting Missouri came out with a man escorting him to the door.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." Missouri told the man then when he went out she turned facing the boys and Josie. "Whew! Poor bastard, his woman cold-Bangin' the gardener." She said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Josie wondered.

"People don't come here for the truth Josie, They come for good news." The woman said surprising the three of them knowing Josie's name. "Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." She said asking them to join her.

Once they got in the room she stretched a hand for Josie to shake, Josie smiled and took Missouri's hand.

"Oh, poor girl," she said. "Don't worry, one day every thing will be ok." Missouri promised then she leaned to whisper to Josie. "He'll be all yours, all of him." She smiled and pulled away.

"Is this the good news?" Josie asked smiling faintly. Missouri smiled and shook her head no.

"No, it's the truth girl." She said then she turned to look at Sam and Dean. "Well, let me look at you. Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She told them. "And you were one goofy-Looking kid, too." She told Dean; Sam and Josie chuckled. Missouri took Sam's hand in hers. "Sam, oh honey I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your father. He's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?"

"You were just thinking it, just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Josie asked.

"I don't know." Missouri answered.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean said.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" she yelled at him a little. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room. But I can't just pull facts out of thin air." She told him. Then she asked them to sit. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon." She yelled at Dean.

"I didn't do anything." He defended himself.

"Well, you were thinking about it." She informed.

Josie leaned to Sam. "I love that woman!" she told him and both smiled.

"So, about our Dad, and the hou…" Sam started but Missouri cut him off.

"I'll tell you it all from the beginning Sam." She said and started to talk.

* * *

**Let us know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Two's a Crowd

**Authors' Note: **

**April3604, sam riggs, Vanexys, yhainny, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Angel JJK, Lucy Colt, crossedcherry: Thanks you all for all the nice reviews and we're SO glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like thins one too ;)**

**A BIG thank you to our friend Martine for all the support 3 ;D**

**Now Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Missouri started to talk; she told the boys everything that happened after their mother's death, she told them when John came to her for the truth and what she told him. She told him about the scary things out there, she also went back with him to the house to sense the energy of the thing that killed Mary, and Missouri also told the boys how evil that thing was, and when they asked her if she ever felt it again.

"No, I kept an eye on the place," she said. "Nothing weird happened there."

"Why is it acting up now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Missouri said.

"But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house, All happening at once. It just feels like something's starting." Sam said.

"I think we should go back to the house again!" Josie suggested.

"Ok, let me grab my stuff and we can go, at least to talk to the poor woman who lives there." Missouri said.

"When did you get all smart and logical Josie?" Dean teased.

"Since I stopped seeing you jerk!"

Missouri went with the guys back to their old house and she convinced the lady who owns the house to let them in, telling her that whatever she felt bad in this house is real and it was trying to hurt her family and that they can help her, so Jenny-the lady who owns the house let them in and Missouri went to Sam's old nursery where Mary was killed.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri told Sam and Dean sensing the energy in the room.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." She told him.

"What is it?" Josie asked.

"It's not it, it's them!" Missouri said. "There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family." She told him. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand!" Josie said, confused.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Missouri explained.

"But you said there's more than one spirit!" Sam said.

"There is." Missouri confirmed. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Whatever this damn thing is, we need to find a way to kill it because no one is dying in this house." Dean determined. "Ever again!"

Missouri went back with Josie, Dean and Sam to her house. And she got out her herbs to make hex bags to stop the ghosts in Jenny's house.

"So, what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asked pointing at the stuff Missouri had.

"Angelica root, van van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri answered.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" he asked again.

"We're gonna put them in the house walls to stop the ghosts, maybe kill them." She answered.

Dean looked at one the herbs he was working on and tried to taste it.

"You idiot!" Josie yelled at him. "Stop sucking everything you see Dean." She gave him a light smack on the back of his head.

"I remember the time when you liked it Josie." He teased.

"Behave boy!" Missouri shouted at Dean. "And don't eat or even taste any of those things, it might kill you."

"Sorry Missouri, but he rarely uses his brain." Sam said mocking his brother.

"It's ok Sam, but once we get in the house to put these hex bags we gotta work fast," She informed. "Once the spirits realize what we're up to things are gonna get bad."

"Okay!" the three of them said in union.

They went back to the house and once again Missouri managed to convince Jenny to leave the house for a few hours so they can put the hex bags in the house walls to purify it.

But unfortunately it wasn't that easy and as Missouri said once the ghost felt them it went crazy. It trapped Missouri in the basement; throw knifes at Dean and Josie in the kitchen and tried to kill Sam by strangling him with an electric wire. And if it wasn't for Josie and Dean who reached Sam in the right time to take off the wire off his neck and Dean took the hex bag and planted it in the wall, he would've dead. When Dean put the hex bag in the wall a massive white light shined all over the house announcing the purification of the house of the nasty ghost.

"Oh my God!" Josie exclaimed. "Sam, are you okay?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

Few minutes later Dean, Sam and Josie joined Missouri in the now unclean kitchen.

"Is it over now?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Missouri replied. "Why you're asking?"

"Nothing, never mind." He said.

"Hello, we're home!" Jenny said walking inside the kitchen; she stopped seeing the chaos inside. "What happened?"

"We're so sorry," Sam apologized. "We'll pay for everything." He offered making Dean and Josie glare at him.

"Don't you worry," Missouri told Jenny. "Dean's gonna clean up this mess." She said and then turned to look at Dean. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." Dean pouted murmuring something under his breath. "And don't cuss at me."

"Okay!" he huffed.

Few hours later outside Jenny's house, Sam, Dean and Josie were watching the house in their car.

"So, tell me again. What are we still doing here?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, I-I just..." Sam startled. "I still have a bad feeling." He said.

"If I don't get some sleep soon Sam, you'll feel a lot worse." Josie threatened.

"Me too Sam, I should be sleeping in my bed now, maybe with Josie's breast in my hand too." Dean said and Josie again gave him a smack on the back of his head, but this time it was harder. "Ow," he pouted.

"Sam, Missouri did her job and I think the house is clean now, so?" Josie wondered.

"I know, but I just wanna make sure, okay!" Sam said.

"Oh my God Sam, look!" Josie yelled seeing Jenny in her bed room looked like she was asking for help.

"You two go get the kids," Dean ordered Sam and Josie. "I'll go get Jenny!"

Dean went to Jenny's room to take her out while Sam and Josie went to get the kids, Josie went to get Jenny's baby boy and Sam went to get the older sister. Josie took the baby and went out to see Sam, she saw that Sam got the girl but she also saw the ghost, there was a ghost in fire.

"Take the kids out!" Sam ordered Josie who was about to protest. "NOW!" He yelled.

As soon as Josie took the girl from Sam, something pulled him inside. Josie went out finding Dean and Jenny already outside.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Something got him, Dean, we gotta get him!"

"No, you stay here with Jenny and the kids; I'll go see what's happening." Dean said and didn't wait for Josie to say another word running back inside the house leaving her out with Jenny and her kids.

It turned out that there was really two ghosts in the house, one of them was the ghosts of Mary who sacrificed herself to save her sons form the poltergeist cleaning the house once and for all. Jenny thanked the boys and gave them their old pictures she found in the house. Sam, Josie and Dean went to check on Missouri one last time before they left in the morning as they decided to stay the night and leave the next day.

But there was one problem as Josie made her mind and decided to tag a long with the boys, and not only for the night, she decided to stay with them till they find John as she was so worried about both of them especially Sam. And she also decided to drop her car off later with one of her friends so she could stay with the boys in their car.

"I'm calling the bed," Josie said as soon as she walked in the motel room and she went to set on Dean's bed. "So Dean, You better find somewhere else to sleep."

"Hell no," he said. "I'm sleeping in my bed, I paid for it. If you gonna sleep here you're sleeping next to me."

"Fine with me," Josie grinned. "And maybe we can have some fun too." She said and winked.

"You two better not screw around today cause I want to sleep." Sam huffed.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll be quite." Josie smirked and went to take out her PJs from her duffle to change into; she entered the bathroom leaving the boys in the room.

"You know she's not gonna have sex with you right?"

"Yes Sam, and I'm not going to have sex with her either and not because you're here but because I'm still pissed at both of you for what happened this morning." Dean said.

"Whatever Dean," Sam said. "She's not gonna anyway so good luck." He said taking off his shirt and got in his bed so tired and couldn't careless about his brother.

Josie walked out of the bathroom in her white PJs, boy shorts and cami. She went straight to bed.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked Dean.

"Sure not gonna let you get the whole bed to yourself." He said and took off his shirt and jeans being only in his boxers, and he went to bed next to Josie.

"So Dean, are you still mad cause me and Sammy got a little _close_ this morning?" Josie asked.

"Well, kinda. But why you care?"

"I care Dean, and I'm welling to do anything you want in order for you to forgive me." She said and flashed him her sexiest smile leaning closer to him, and he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Anything Josie?" he asked.

"Anything Dean!" she confirmed.

Dean leaned closer and started to kiss her eagerly and she kissed back, his hands were roaming her body and finally rested on her thigh, stroking and driving her crazy. Dean knew all Josie's spots and knows how to work her out.

She broke the kiss in order of the lack of air and Dean started to kiss her down her neck drifting lower while his hands drifting higher. Josie's breath was caught arching under his touch. She was so hot and so ready now.

"So Josie, are you having fun?" Dean asked.

"Ah, yeah,aah, don't stop Dean, don't stop." She asked.

But suddenly Dean got off of her stopped the kissing and removed his hands off her body making her look at him in shock.

"Sorry Josie, but I'm so tired and I need to get some rest." He said taking his side of bed giving her his back.

Josie was so MAD now as she was so hot right now and the fact that she let him play her like that made her madder.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled and kicked his ass as hard as she could feeling him laugh, she took her side of bed still cursing him making him laugh harder.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Tell us! ;) Please Review! **


	6. Urgh! It's You and Me Now!

**Authors' Note: April3604, sam riggs, merry merry, crossedcherry, Vanexys, Lucy Colt. Thanks for all the nice reviews guys, glad you loved the last chapter ;D we know Dean is the king of pranks and that payback is a bit*h,,,lol...We hope you will like this one too **

**Martine, thanks for the support, love ya ;D**

**This chapter is based on the eppy Scarecrow, Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

John Winchester called. But he didn't tell where he was or what he was up to, he only called to give Sam and Dean the coordinates of a town in Indiana where he thought that it might be a hunt, Dean took the information from his dad and asked no questions so did Josie, but Sam wasn't happy with that he wanted to know where his father was and what was the thing John was chasing who said it was a demon.

On the way to the town in Indiana that John told them about, Sam was driving while Josie and Dean were looking at a series of disappearances in and around the town.

"So all the missing people are couples," Josie stated.

"Yup, three different couples, different towns and different destinations, took a road trip cross country and never got to their destinations." Dean said.

"It's a big country Dean, they could've disappeared anywhere." Sam huffed.

"Yeah, they could have," Josie said. "But each one of them is routed to the same part of Indiana, always on the second week of April."

"One year after another, after another, after another." Dean continued after her and kept repeating.

"And this is the second week of April." Josie said hitting Dean to stop repeating his sentence.

"So, dad is sending us to Indiana, to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam questioned.

"Yahtzee!" Dean and Josie said at once.

"Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this?" Dean said excited.

"And the different obits John had to go through?" Josie agreed.

"The man is a MASTER!" Dean said.

"I know, isn't he?" Josie agreed, excited.

Suddenly Sam parked the car on the side of the road.

"What the hell?"

"What are you doing?" Dean and Josie exclaimed asking.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam stated.

"We're not?" Dean and Josie asked confused.

"No. We're going to California," Sam said. "Dad called from a pay phone, a Sacramento area code."

"Sam!" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess and dad's closing in we've got to be there." Sam said. "We've got to help."

"Dad doesn't want our help." Dean said.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled.

"He gave us an order!" Dean yelled back.

"I don't care!" Sam shouted.

"Shut up! You both just shut the hell up!" Josie yelled from the back seat smacking their heads. "Sam, John asked us to do a job, it's important, we're saving people's lives."

"I know and understand Josie; I'm talking one week here, to get answers, to get revenge." Sam said.

"Dad said it's not safe, for any of us," Dean told him. "I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't. So if he says to stay away, we stay away!"

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man." Sam yelled at his brother. "You don't even question him!"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Josie screamed. "How many freakin times should I say it?"

"Ok, I'll shut up!" Sam said and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Josie asked getting out of the car too.

"You're a selfish bastard. Do you know that?" Dean yelled at Sam seeing him opening the trunk taking his stuff out. "You do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks."

"Is that what you think?" Sam asked.

"YES!" Dean told him.

"And I agree with him!" Josie said. "Sam, you know if your dad doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

"You think that?" she nodded. "Anyway, and as a selfish bastard I'm going to California!" Sam said.

"Come on, you're not serious?" Dean exclaimed. "It's the middle of the night!"

"I am serious." Sam told him.

"We'll take off and leave your ass here!" Josie threatened Sam.

"That's what I want you two to do." Sam told them.

"Well, Good bye Sam." Dean said closing the trunk and headed to the driver's seat. "Come on Josie!"

Both Dean and Josie left Sam and got into the car driving away.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Josie asked Dean just few minutes after.

Dean looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "What the hell! Didn't you just leave his ass on the road?"

"Like you're not worried too," she snapped. "And I thought when I threaten him he'll back off and get back in the freakin car."

"Well, he didn't," Dean said. "Sam is stubborn and sure I'm worried." Dean huffed.

"Should we call him?"

"I don't know," Dean told her. "We have a case."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Josie sighed. And Dean kept driving.

Dean and Josie arrived at the town and they went to the first place they found a café called 'Scotty's Café' where a man was sitting outside of it.

Dean and Josie went to talk to the man.

"Let me guess, Scotty?" Dean questioned.

"Yup!" the man replied.

"Hi, my name's John Bonham." Dean told the man, "And this is my girlfriend Sara." He pointed at Josie.

"Isn't that the drummer from Led Zeppelin?" Scotty questioned. Josie glared at Dean.

"Wow, a classic rock fan!" Dean exclaimed smiling nervously.

"What can I do for you John? And you Sara?" Scotty asked.

Josie showed him the pictures of the last two missing couple.

"I was wondering if you've seen those people by chance?

"No, who are they anyway?" Scotty asked.

"Friends of ours," Dean said. "They went missing about a year ago, they passed somewhere around here. We have already asked around."

"Sorry," Scotty said giving them the pictures. "We don't get many strangers around here."

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room," Dean said. "Did anybody ever tell you that?" he asked sarcastically.

Josie elbowed him to shut him up. "Do you know any good hotel or motel we can stay in?" Josie asked nicely giving the man her sweetest smile.

Scotty smiled back, surprising Dean. "Yeah, sure." He said and gave Josie the directions to the town's hotel.

So, Dean and Josie left to ask other people in town about the missing couple, they went to a near by store. The man and the woman who owned the place said they didn't see the couples before but the girl who was there recognized the man in the picture from his tattoo.

"I remember them," the girl said. "They were just married; they did stop for gas weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?" Dean asked the girl.

"Oh yah, my uncle here told them how to get back to the inner state, they left town."

"Could you point me in the same direction?"

The store owner gave them the directions as he gave to the missing couples.

When Dean and Josie were on the road the man give destination to, the EMF went crazy making them stop to check out the place. They went to the orchard and the first thing they saw was a creepy scarecrow.

"Dude, you're fugly!" both Dean and Josie said at the same time.

"Dean, get that ladder, I want to take a closer look." Josie said.

Dean got the ladder for her to climb and she did while he was holding it for her. Josie looked at the scarecrow's arm seeing something familiar.

"Give me those photos Dean!" she asked. Looking at the photos and the scarecrow arms she saw that it had the same tattoo the missing guy had. "Dean, Dean." Josie called but Dean's mind was focused on something else. "You better stop staring at my ass man whore, or I'll make sure you won't see again!"

Dean looked up at her. "You're obsessed with your ass!"

"Yeah, right!" she said climbing down the ladder. "Just check this out!"

Dean went up to see what she was talking about and he saw the tattoo on the scarecrow's arm. "Nice tat!" he smirked.

"So, what now?" Josie asked Dean when he climbed down the ladder.

"We'll go back to the town and see if we can get any more info," Dean said walking with her to the car. "And we can get a room too."

Josie turned to face him. "What room? We're here on a case!"

"I know smartass, and I know that I need to sleep too. And also we need to act as a couple maybe they we will be the bait." Dean told her.

"Dean, this is so freakin risky!" Josie said.

"I know, but better to be us than another couple; we can handle the risk but not them." He said.

"Yeah, with the exception of one thing," Josie said, Dean looked at her questioning. "That we're not a _couple_. Remember that!" She said getting into the car. Dean huffed getting into the car as well.

They got back to the town and stopped by the store they went to before as it is also a gas station, and they found the girl who told them about the couple, her name was Emily. She was at the station and filled up the car.

"So Emily, have you been out to the orchard? Seen that scarecrow?" Josie asked her.

"Yeah, it's creepy I don't even know why its there." Emily told her. "It has always been there since I came to live with my aunt and uncle when I was 13."

"Thanks Emily," Dean smiled. "Do you think we can get a room here?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dean and Josie went up in a room to get some rest before they search again.

"Josie, don't you think we should do something?" Dean said once they got into the room.

Josie went to lay down on the king sized bed. "Something like what?"

"You know, Sam isn't here and we're acting like a couple, and maybe the evil people are watching us, so?" Dean said lying next to her on the bed, getting closer.

"Ha, ha forget it Winchester," she said straighten seating up. "And if they are watching you idiot, the last thing I want them to see is me having sex you perv. Now come on get off your ass and lets do some research." She said and went to open her laptop to start researching. Dean huffed murmuring but Josie couldn't hear what he said but she could imagine.

They spent the next three hours working researching through web sites and John's journals.

"Shit! Looks like this damn scarecrow eats people or something, I mean they sacrifice people for it," Josie sighed. "Those people are sick."

"Of course they are," Dean said. "They are sacrificing people for a pagan god to keep their town safe!"

"Ok, I'm gonna get some rest," she informed taking her phone. "I'm calling Sammy, can't take it anymore."

"Well, I was gonna call him anyway!" Dean said.

Josie nodded and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sammy! Missed me?" she smirked and turned on the speaker so Dean could hear too.

"_Kinda, but not so much_!" Sam teased.

"Ouch, that was harsh. You're the one who left me with Dean the pervert, I should be mad at you." She giggled.

"Shut up!" Dean said. "Hey Sam, we're having so much fun in this town, with all the pagan gods and crazy people."

"Yes Sam, they have a scarecrow that kills people, awesome town." Josie said.

"_Why are they doing this_?" Sam asked.

"We're thinking about ritual sacrifice to please some Pagan God, so a god-or what ever this thing is-possesses a scarecrow and the scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread." Josie told him.

"_Do you know which God we're dealing with?__As if you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it_." Sam said.

"Nope, not yet, but I have an appointment with a college professor in the local community college." Dean informed.

"Really when was that?" Josie exclaimed.

"When you were listening to music instead of researching thinking that I didn't see you," Dean teased. "Since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean said.

"_You know, if you need help just ask_," Sam said.

"Nope, and I want you to know that you were right, you got to do your own thing you got to live your own life." Dean told Sam.

"_Are you serious_?" Sam exclaimed.

"And you've always known what you want when you go after it. You stand up to dad; I admire that about you, hell I wish I could do the same." Dean said. "I'm proud of you Sammy."

"_I don't even know what to say_!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Dianna, and Samantha!" Josie yelled. "Stop the chick flakey stuff and you Dianna, get your sweet ass off and go to the college. Sammy, I'm proud of you too, you know I always have been."

"_Thanks Josie_." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Josie you're annoying," Dean huffed. "And don't call me a girl's name again."

"_See Dean, it hurts_." Sam said, laughing.

"Come on Dianna; don't be so grumpy, you don't look so hot when you're cranky!" Josie teased pissing Dean off.

"Bye Sam, I gotta go now cause Josie here is getting on my nerves." Dean said storming out of the room.

"_Josie, you're mean_!" Sam chuckled.

"I know," she said. "Its part of my charm!" she giggled.

* * *

**SO, liked it, or.. Let us know ;) PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	7. For the Sake of an Apple Pie

**Authors' Note: Vanexys, merry merry, Lucy Colt, April3604: Thanks guys for your awesome reviews SO glad you liked the last chapter hope you will like that one too :). Jannine-Spn, thanks for the review and glad you liked the story ;) and thanks for all of you who fav/alerted us or the story ;D**

**Martine, special thanks dear for all the support ;).**

_**Announcement**_**: Asya55: As I will start my college final exams next week and it will last for 2 weeks, so for those assbutt weeks,,,lol,,, I won't be able to post the new chapters of the story, but as soon as I get done with my stupid exams I will post ch8, so please guys wish me luck and I'm so sorry but its exams :S, hope you all okay with that ;D love you all.**

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dean left Josie to go see the college professor he mentioned. And about 15 minutes later Josie heard the knocks on the door, she thought it was Dean but when she opened she saw that it was the lady who owns the hotel and she was holding a cup of juice smiling at Josie.

"Hi, I thought I can get you something to drink." The lady said handing the glass to Josie.

Josie looked suspiciously but she forced a smile taking the juice from her, it was apple juice. "Thanks, that's so sweet of you," Josie said.

"Well drink it; we're famous here with apple juice and apple pies." The lady said. "And if you liked it, you can get more. So come on tell me what you think." She said smiling sweetly.

"Uhh, ok." Josie said hesitantly sipping the juice while the lady was nodding to her encouraging her to drink more. "Well, it's delicious, gotta admit." Josie said.

"Oh good, glad you liked it."

Josie felt something weird and she started to feel dizzy and sick, and she knew now that the woman put a drug in the juice and she was stupid enough to drink it. Josie gave herself a mental note _'don't trust the nice old lady in the creepy town_'.

"You bitch!" that was the last thing Josie said before she collapsed on the ground seeing the old lady smiling.

**...**

"Josie, Josie," Dean patted on Josie's face trying to wake her up holding her in his arms.

"Aww," Josie moaned as her head was hurting, "Dean? Where are we?" she asked.

"Welcome back," Dean said in a sarcastic tone, "So they hit me to get my ass here, what they do to you?"

"That old bitch made me drink juice, she drugged me!" Josie told him. "Where are we? It's dark!"

"It's some kind of basement," Dean informed. "And they will sacrifice us."

"WHAT?" Josie snapped, "Awesome Dean, your freakin plan worked, I hope you're happy, you bastard!" she yelled at him and hit harshly in his chest.

"Come on Josie!" Dean pouted. "I went to see that college professor and he was one of them, and come here, you were stupid enough to drink the juice the woman offered, it's not my own freakin fault!"

Josie glared at him, speechless. "Fine!" she said sitting next to him crossing her arms. "What did you find out about the scarecrow? Tell me you found something!"

"Yes, the man gave me some information before the sheriff hit me in the face knocking me out. And thanks for asking by the way." Dean whined.

"Oh, poor you!" Josie said in a sarcastic tone. "Remember that you called that professor with out asking so you deserve it, don't expect that I will kiss your bruise!" she said.

"It's a dream won't come true." He smirked. "Well, I found out that; it's a Scandinavian began god, the Vanir. And to please him they must sacrifice a male and female and in order to kill it we must burn the tree that he gets his energy from." Dean told her.

"That's good, only problem is that we need to get the hell out of here to burn the damn tree." Josie said. "I think it would be an old tree, easy to recognize."

But before Dean could answer her, the door of the basement was opened; the town's people were ready to take Josie and Dean to sacrifice them.

They took Josie and Dean and tide them to trees in the orchid, each on a different tree.

"You people are sick, and you sheriff, you suppose to protect people not kill them, the blood of all those people is on your hand." Josie said.

"We don't kill them!" the sheriff defended himself.

"But you cover it up after," Dean said. "How many cars have you hidden? Clothes you have buried?"

The sheriff just looked at them and walked away.

"We're so sorry for that," the old lady said. "It's our responsibility and there's not another choice, the town needs to be saved, the lives of many." She said. And walked away, the others followed her.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin worth it!" Dean yelled at them.

"So, genius! What's the plan?" Josie asked Dean.

"I'm working on it!"

Few hours later, it was getting dark.

"I suppose you're still working on a great escape plan!" Josie snapped at Dean.

"Tell me, can you see it moving yet?" he asked ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"Can't see anything!" she yelled.

They heard footsteps and both of them started to freak out letting out a few 'Oh my God' exclamations.

"Dean, Josie!" they heard someone calling, it was Sam.

"Sam," Dean sighed in relief. "I take every thing I said back, I'm so happy to see you!" he said.

"God, I've never been happier to see you Sam, come on untie us!" Josie said. "How did you get here?" she asked Sam.

"I uhh, stole a car!" Sam said. Dean chuckled.

"That's my boy!" he said, proudly.

"Your phones were off and I knew that something was wrong, that's why I came." Sam said untying Josie.

"Well, keep an eye on that scarecrow it could come alive any minute." Dean warned Sam.

Sam looked confused looking at where Dean pointed. "What scarecrow?" he exclaimed.

Dean and Josie stood up fast to check the scarecrow out, and they didn't find it in its place. It moved.

"Well, we need to find this sacred tree and burn it!" Josie said.

"In the morning, now let's shag ass before it catches up." Dean told her and the three of them started to run to get out of the orchid.

But on the way out they were stopped, the town people made a circle around Dean, Josie and Sam, guns toward them too.

But suddenly, a hook was dipped in one of the men, the store owner, it was the scarecrow and it also took the old woman, the man's wife dragging them in side the woods making the others to run away for their lives. The boys and Josie ran too and got out of the orchid.

In the morning the guys burned the sacred tree to get rid of the scarecrow, and immediately they could see that the other trees start to wilt.

They got out of the orchid and they stood by the Impala.

"So, Sam, are you staying or leaving?" Josie asked.

"No, you two are stuck with me!" he said. Josie and Dean exchange a surprised look.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I didn't," Sam said. "I still want to find dad, and you Dean, still a pain in the ass. But Jess and mom they're both gone. Dad's god knows where, it's you guys and me, we're all that's left and if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me Sam, that was beautiful!" Dean mocked and Josie giggled.

"Come on Sam, did you have to get all chick flaky?" Josie said still laughing.

"You two should be kissing my ass right now, you were dead meat jerks!" Sam told Dean and Josie.

"Yeah right!" They said at once.

"I had a plan to get us out of there, I'd got us out." Dean said. "Right Josie?"

"Sorry Dean, can't keep up with such a huge lie," she said making him frown. "And Sam, I don't mind kissing your ass!" she told Sam winking at him.

"Shut up and get in the car Josie!" Sam said blushing a little making Josie chuckle too.

"Dean, wait I'm driving!" Josie told Dean.

"Ha, ha no way I'm not letting you touch my baby. You're a horrible driver, and you chose to drop your car off so you can ride with us, so, suck it up." Dean said and hurried to get into the car.

"All right jerk! But I will pick the music." She demanded getting into the back seat while Sam sat shotgun. "And I don't care about your stupid rule." She said and reached with her body in the front seat for the radio to switch it on, hearing one of her favorite songs about to start. It was the song 'Amie' by 'Pure Prairie League'.

This song was her mom and dad's song, as Josie's mom's name was Amie, and Josie's dad used to sing her that song all the time on his guitar when they were alive. Josie has always loved this song and she taught it to Sam when they were kids, and he loved that song too. So when they heard it on the radio now, they started to sing with it loudly.

_Amie what you wanna do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, maybe longer if I do_

"Oh come on!" Dean whined from their loud singing.

"Shut up!" Sam and Josie told him, and Josie smacked him on the back of his head lightly and they kept singing.

_Now it's come to what you want you've had your way_

_And all the things you thought before just faded into gray_

_And can you see_

_That I don't know if it's you or if it's me_

_If it's one of us I'm sure we'll both will see_

_Won't you look at me and tell me_

"Oh my god! I LOVE this song!" Josie said.

"I know!" Sam agreed. And they kept singing and laughing.

_Amie what you wanna do?_

_I think I could stay with you_

_For a while, maybe longer if I do_

_Fallin' in and out of love with you_

_Fallin' in and out of love with you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do, I'd keep_

_Fallin' in and out of love_

_With you_

"Dorks!" Dean muttered earning another smack from Josie.

"We're having fun!" she said.

"Yup, shut up and drive, Dean." Sam said.

"You two are crazy!" Dean said starting the engine.

"We know!" Sam said.

"That's why we're AWESOME!" she said wrapping her arms around Sam's neck kissing his cheek. Both of them giggled.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Alright crazy!"

"Still you can't live without us." Sam said. Dean chuckled.

"Unfortunately you're right!" he said.

"Aww, you deserve a kiss for that one!" Josie said and kissed Dean's cheek. "But don't get used to it."

"Does it hurt to be nice?" Dean asked laughing.

"Kinda yes!" Josie said and the three of them laughed.

* * *

**Let us know what you guys think, we need reviews to keep us hanging on for those 2 weeks ;D so, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. No Body is Dying Today!

**Authors' Note: **

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay we are baaaaaaaack :D:D its good to be back. First of all, thanks for all of you guys for the sweet and kind wishes, love you all ;D and also for waiting for us all that long, it feels long for us, too long really ;D**

**sam riggs, Vanexys, merry merry, Lucy Colt, Jannine, ginkies,** **kjvrachel****: thank you all for all the great reviews, means a lot to us. **

**ginkies, long time no see, glad to have you back ;)**

**Martine, love youuuuuuu!**

**Now, it's the time! This one is a rewrite for the s1e12 Faith, enjoy it! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Dean was sick and about to die in a month. That all happened when him, Josie and Sam went for a hunt in an abandon house to kill some evil creature that kidnapped a boy and a girl keeping them in that abandon house basement. Sam and Josie took the kids outside while Dean got caught by the ugly evil creature and he fought it, when Dean got the chance to kill that creature he didn't hesitate, he electorate it with a thousand volt electric shock, what Dean didn't notice, that he was sitting in the water, so Dean got the electric shock too.

Dean was at the hospital now; Josie and Sam were talking to the doctor.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack, a pretty massive one. I'm afraid his heart, it's damaged." The doctor said.

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can!" The doctor said.

"Apparently it wasn't enough!" Josie snapped at the doctor forcing Sam to hold her still wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from snapping again. "Let go of me!" she straggled and unwrapped Sam's arms walking away.

"I'm sorry doctor!" Sam apologized.

"It's ok, I understand," the doctor said. "We can try and keep him comfortable at this point but… I'll give him a couple of weeks at most, maybe a month."

"No, no there must be something else to do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles, I'm so sorry." The doctor told Sam and left.

Mean while, Josie was so mad, angry and frustrated, she didn't know what to do, she's not a doctor and she can't help, also she can't help her sense of guilt, that if she was with Dean when he faced that thing she might have helped. She decided to call John, if Dean was dying he must know and she also was MAD at him for leaving his kids all that long specially with all that danger around.

"Hey John, its Josie," Josie said to the voice mail. "I hope you get this and answer me, Dean is dying John," she started to get emotional and angry. "Your son is dying you selfish bastard, and you don't give a damn, the doctor said he don't have much," she paused. "I'm sorry John, but this is bad, Dean is dying and we can't help, please, please John, call us or show up, please." She pleaded and hung up the phone.

Josie went to Dean's room, Sam just left.

"Hey Josie," Dean said with a tired voice. "I thought I was gonna die without seeing you!" he smirked.

"Don't make me come smack you Dean, don't joke about this." She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," he extended his hands for her to reach. "But Sam did the softie heart to heart talking minutes ago, and I'm telling you Josie, I can't handle one more. I'm okay with that, don't care if I died."

Josie took Dean's hands sitting next to him on his bed.

"We will find a way Dean, and you should care it's your freakin life!" Josie yelled. Dean patted on her hand.

"Josie, I don't know about that, I don't care, and don't say anything else," he said seeing her about to say something. "I only want to know one thing, can't die without knowing why you're so mad at me, I don't know and I really feel bad for that, so please tell me!"

Josie took her hand from Dean's hands looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not telling," she said standing up. "Because you're not gonna die, actually **nobody** is dying today!" she said and walked out of the room.

Days later, Sam and Josie were at their motel room, Sam was on his bed with a lot of research papers and his laptop around him, he was looking for a way to cure Dean's heart. Josie was lying on her bed on her back staring at the ceiling; Sam took his phone to call his dad to tell him what was going on with them.

"I've tried this already Sammy; your dad didn't call back." She said still staring at the ceiling.

Sam didn't say anything and he called his father, once he finished the call, they heard knocks on the door, they shared a suspicious look, and Josie stood up while Sam went to see who it was. And it was Dean.

"DEAN!" Josie exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean smirked.

"Are you crazy?" Sam exclaimed. "You know, I can see through you, this whole 'I laugh at the face of death thing' its crap."

"Whatever dude!" Dean said getting inside the room and sat on Josie's bed. "Have you even slept? You two look worse than me."

"Sam was looking all over the internet and I was helping the last three days." Josie said helping Dean to get comfortable in his seat.

"Josie, I can take care of that." Dean said to Josie, annoyed.

"Fine! Just calm down, jeez!" She said and sat next to him.

"Well, I talked to one of dad's friends and he told me about a guy in Nebraska. Specialist; and we can go see him." Sam said.

"That's good news!" Josie said, excited.

"You two won't let me die in peace, right?" Dean smirked.

"We won't let you die, period." Sam said.

**...**

Once they got to their destination, Josie got out of the car as fast as she possibly could to help Dean to get out of the car too, but he glared at her and stopped her from helping him.

"I got it Josie!" he said, annoyed from her and Sam's attempts to help him like he was paralyzed. Then Dean looked around seeing a tent and people heading there to be healed. "You lying bastard!" Dean snapped at Sam. "I thought you said it was a doctor!"

"I believe I said a 'specialist'." Sam said.

"A faith healer Sam, is that your definition of a _specialist_?" Josie quoted the word specialist with her fingers.

"Come on you two, this guy's suppose to be the real deal!" Sam told them.

"Yeah, a guy in a tent!" Josie mocked. "Awesome Sam." she glared at him annoyed.

They went inside and Sam insisted that they should sit in the front, and while Dean and Josie were mocking what was going on and Sam too, the man who heals people-Roy- heard them and he asked Dean to join him on stage, Sam literally pushed Dean to go even with Josie's protests, and Dean did go. Dean refused to be healed at first but Roy told him he deserves the chance because Dean wasn't a believer and maybe after that he will be "You and your girlfriend over there!" Roy said revering to Josie who was mocking with Dean a while ago.

Roy put his hand on Dean's head and Dean started to feel dizzy freaking Sam and Josie seeing him like that, moments later Dean dropped on his knees and finally he fell on the floor, Sam and Josie snapped running to see what was wrong with him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled holding his brother.

"Say something please!" Josie pleaded.

Suddenly Dean's eyes flickered open and he gasped for air.

Sam and Josie took Dean to the hospital after that to check on his heart seeing if he was healed for real or not, and he was completely healthy like nothing was wrong with his heart in the first place, but the doctor also told them about the weird accident about a guy about Dean's age who died of a heart attack, and this news made Dean suspicious, not to mention that he felt that something was wrong as he saw a weird guy standing behind Roy when he was healing him, a guy in black, an old guy. Dean insisted to check this thing out as he felt really bad, so he asked Sam to check the heart attack case while him and Josie go back to see Roy and ask him a few questions maybe they will figure things out because for Dean and Josie and as skeptics they don't believe in _'faith healing'_ and they are sort of sure that something bad is behind this.

"Why me?" Dean asked Roy, him and Josie were at Roy's house now.

"Because I looked into your heart and you just stood out from all the rest." Roy told Dean.

Dean and Josie shared a confused look. "What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked, confused.

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do, and it isn't finished." Roy told Dean, and then he looked at Josie. "And you too child, there's something special about you, I can see it too. Your heart is so pure, and you and him are on a mission, an important one."

Dean and Josie were dazed from the things Roy told them, mostly Josie who couldn't stop thinking about the things he told her, her pure heart and that she is on a mission, an important one too, she felt something in her heart, something good. Roy's talk light up her heart with faith, again. Faith in herself that she's a good person, like she used to feel when her parents were alive, as Josie stopped praying when her mom and dad died, but she used to before with them. So the things Roy told her brought some of the missing faith she used to feel in her heart.

Dean and Josie got out of Roy's house but Josie was dazed and wrapped up in her thoughts that Dean had to shake her to make her pay attention to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" she snapped. "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking of what Roy said, that's all!"

"Do you believe him now?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Don't be stupid!" Josie snapped again. "Not because I'm thinking of what he said means that I believe of what he is doing. Yeah, I know that there's something wrong behind this but you heard what he said Dean, you don't get to be called a good person everyday man, and you've got to admit it to, you're thinking of what he just said!"

Dean frowned glaring at Josie but he didn't say a word, because she was right, he was thinking of what Roy told him and Josie inside, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Come on; let's go back to the motel maybe Sam got some new info!" Dean told Josie getting into the car. She shrugged and got into the car too.

"Whatever!"

**...**

Dean and Josie got back to the motel and they found Sam there. Dean asked him if he found out about something and he started to talk.

Sam told them that the guy who died was super healthy-what the staff member said-and that the guy before he collapsed he said that there was something after him. Also Sam told them about the clock that stopped at the time that guy died, the same time Dean was healed. Sam made a list of all the people Roy healed finding out that every time **someone** got healed someone died; it was a life to life trade.

"The question is how is he doing that?" Josie asked.

"He's not doing it, something else is doing it for him," Dean said. "I had doubts but now I'm sure, it's a reaper!"

"A reaper?" Josie and Sam exclaimed at once.

"Don't start you two!" Dean told them knowing the way they think. "It was NOT the grim reaper or any of that, that's for the record. It was an old man in a suit."

"A Suit?"

"YEAH! A suit."

"Ok, whatever, how we gonna stop it," Josie asked, "No, wait how is Roy controlling a reaper?"

"The cross!"

Sam said that and he remembered that he saw a weird cross back there in the church, and he found it in a taro cards. They knew that they were dealing with black magic thing; Roy was using black magic to control death.

"So we kill him!" Dean said. "The man is playing god, deciding who lives and who dies." Josie nodded in agreement.

"What! Are you two crazy we can't kill a human being!" Sam snapped at them.

"Any bright ideas college boy?" Josie asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper," Sam told them. "We gotta figure out what it is and how to break it."

"Ok, I'm in." Josie said, turned around to look at Dean. "Dean?" he nodded yes.

Josie and the boys went back to Roy's church, Sam and Josie were "we will search inside the house team", while Dean went to the service with the intention to stop Roy from healing anyone else.

Sam and Josie found a book of spells with pictures inside it for people-in Roy's twisted mind-were sinners and immoral, some of them were killed already but there was a picture of a guy that was protesting against Roy outside of the church, and it looked like he was the chosen one to die this time. Josie called Dean and asked him to try as hard as he could to prevent Roy form healing anyone till they find the guy.

Josie and Sam found the guy and they helped him run away from the reaper, while Dean inside yelled that the tent was on fire so people would leave, but Sam called telling him that the reaper didn't stop and the guy was about to die. It turned out that Roy wasn't the one who was controlling the reaper; it was his wife Sue Ann.

The boys figured out that Sue Ann was so desperate to heal Roy that she tried black magic as a final solution and she kept doing it to kill people she thought were immoral.

"So Roy really believes, but his wife bitch is the one using the magic," Josie said. "What now?"

"We will go back tonight because he will heal another person tonight, the one he couldn't heal before." Dean said.

The three of them went back to find Sue Ann's black alter, Sam and Josie went to look for it in the house, but they saw a light in the basement and when they went inside they saw it, a table with blood and weird symbols, bones and dead things, but what shocked them was seeing Dean's photo, Sue Ann was going to kill Dean this time.

And while they were in the basement Sue Ann saw them and locked them inside, but Sam and Josie managed to get out of there, to warn Dean, but before they got out, they trashed the black alter, and it was the time for Sue Ann's cross, the one she wears around her neck.

"Now the bitch is after Dean!" Josie yelled, "I'm so gonna kill her!"

"Come on! Let's find her first!" Sam yelled back running around trying to fine Sue Ann.

And they did, Sam and Josie found Sue Ann in the middle of praying and Josie ran taking the cross from around her neck and dropping it hard on the ground making it break stopping the reaper from killing Dean.

And now, the reaper was after Sue Ann, she made him kill people trapping him with a spell and now itwas her turn, she started to run but no one can run away from death, he got her and killed her.

"Let's go check on Dean!" Josie said walking side by side with Sam.

"Are you ok Dean?" Sam asked once they got to Dean; Dean nodded.

"Let's go back to the motel, and Josie," Dean called, "I want to talk to you once we get back!"

"I don't think so." She murmured to herself getting into the car.

* * *

**So guys, what you think? Next time the secret you all waited for to know will be revealed! Any one's excited? Don't forget to review :D:D:D **


	9. Surprise!

**Authors' Note: sam riggs, April3604, Vanexys, Jannine, Lucy Colt, merry merry: thanks guys for all of your AWESOME reviews and we're so glad you liked the last chapter and thought it was good ;D love you all.**

**Martine, thanks for all the support. Love you.**

**And now *drums, the moment you all waited for ;P had to do that LOL. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Later that night, after the boys and Josie got back from reverent Roy's church; both Sam and Dean went inside while Josie told them she wanted to go get something. One hour later Sam remembered he left John's Journal in the car so he went to get them, opening the back seat door to look Sam snapped.

"Shit! Josie, you scared the hell out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked Josie who was lying in the Impala's back seat.

"Hiding from your brother, that's what I'm doing here." She answered simply.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"He asked me when we were at the hospital earlier why I'm mad at him, and he said that he wants to talk to me as soon as we got back here, so I made an excuse and I was gonna come in when he was asleep, I really don't want to talk about that again, its enough that every time I see Dean I see what happened."

_**Flashback**_

A few weeks after Dean left Josie in New Orleans and went to Ohio to hunt with John.

John called Josie because he needed her to get him some stuff for the hunt he was working on and only Josie was able to get these things. So John called her to meet him in Ohio and it has been weeks since she saw Dean, since they spent that week in New Orleans, so Josie couldn't be more excited to see him again and she agreed immediately when John called asking for help even if took her days to get there.

Josie arrived at the motel where John and Dean were staying at, and she went straight to their room knocking on the door till John opened it and once he saw her he smiled.

"John!" Josie yelled. "Oh my God, I really missed you!" she said hugging him tightly making him chuckle.

"I missed you too Josie," he said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," she said getting inside the room searching it with her eyes for something.

"He's not here, went out and will be back in a few." John said.

"What?" Josie asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the one you're looking for, Dean." John said with a sneaky smile.

"No, I wasn't!" Josie said stubbornly. John gave her _'come on'_ look. "Shut up!"

"Shut up?" he went and took her ear between her fingers. "First you called me John without uncle and I passed and now you're telling me to shut up, you will be punished for it Josie," John said but some how he was joking.

"Aw, aw, aw it hurts John," he pinched her harder for calling him John again. "Uncle John! Come on. Damn!"

"And you're cursing now too huh?"

"I'm 18 for god's sake, I can curse." She pouted.

"No, you can't, not in front of me kido," he said releasing her.

"If I knew you would do that I'd have left you here without my awesome help, you have no idea how hard it was to get the stuff you asked and I drove for days too." Josie said in a whining tone putting a hand on her red ear.

John laughed seeing her like that reminding him of her when she was 12 and used to whine just the same, it's been so long but he still sees her the same as he used to when she was 12.

"Well, come on go get some rest take Dean's bed, he won't be here soon," John said.

"Where is he?" Josie asked.

"I wish I knew," John shrugged. "He supposes to be working and researching but you and I know that's not what he's doing now."

"The guy needs to have some fun anyway," Josie said kissing John's cheek, "be nice with him." John giggled. "Uncle John," he looked at her questioning as her tone was low now. "Are you still mad at me for picking up Sam?"

"No, no I'm not," he told her seeing the look on her face. "I was before but I know how close you and Sam are and I'm not mad anymore."

Josie smiled sighing in relief, she hated that John was mad at her, he was like a father to her and she loves him like she loves Bobby.

"Thanks, cause for the record I was mad at you too," she smirked. "You were harsh on Sammy, he didn't deserve that and you know it."

"Well, he didn't. I know that but you know how our live is and,"

"I know," she said cutting him off and gave him a hug.

"Did you meet Dean when he was in New Orleans?" John asked making her break the hug.

"No!" she said quickly, but one look on her face he knew she was lying. "Yes, but nothing happened," once again he knew she was lying. "Urgh! Stop looking at me like that! Yes I helped him with his case. Are we done with the interrogations here? Cause I want to sleep, wake me up when Dean comes."

John smiled seeing her like that, she didn't realize that he only asked her one simple question and she just spilled it all. What he didn't know that she skipped one part. Important one too.

**...**

Few hours later Dean arrived at the motel, Josie was still asleep.

"Welcome back Dean, took you long enough!" John said once Dean entered the room.

"Sorry dad!" Dean said.

"Well, say that to the girl who waited for you the whole day, Josie is here, she's asleep and she asked to be woken when you arrived so wake her up, she wants to see you." John said. "I'm gonna go out now, have important things to do."

"Ok sir." Dean said.

Dean went to wake Josie up smiling at her sight asleep under the pillow wrapped in the sheets still in her jeans and top; he sat next to her on the bed and shook her shoulder gently to wake her.

"Dean?" Josie asked with a sleepy tone. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah,"

Josie smiled getting from under the pillow. "I really missed you, you know." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you too, and I've got great news for you too." Dean said in excitement.

"And what would that be?" Josie asked straighten seating up.

"I've met the nicest, hottest, and most beautiful girl in the whole world!" Dean said.

Josie looked at him shocked, she thought he was joking but he wasn't, she stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I met her few weeks ago, she lives here." Dean said. "And I think you should meet her, I mean I can't let her see dad and you know Sam left, it's only you, you're my friend and part of the family, and I really think you will like her. So what do you think? I can arrange that we meet her tomorrow, I really like her."

Josie couldn't believe what she just heard, how stupid and ignorant Dean was. Telling her about another girl after what happened between them, and he wanted her to meet her, seriously meet her? And why? Because he sees Josie as a friend? What the hell!

"I have to go now!" Josie stated in a solemn tone standing up taking her jacket from the chair next to the bed.

"What? You just got here!" Dean exclaimed. "It's almost midnight!"

"I must go, tell John I said bye." Josie said grabbing her duffel and jacket and stormed out of the room.

Once she got in her car she started the engine and drove as fast as it was possible for the car to go, she wanted to get as far away as possible from Dean. Josie kept driving for 30 minutes and she didn't even blink, she had a shocked blank look on her face, she was trying to figure out and understand the things Dean told her, but she couldn't. She thought when he saw her again he will realize that he missed her and the time he spent away will make him to realize how much she loves him, but he didn't.

"He didn't!" Josie muttered.

She parked the car on the side of the road, feeling the tears streaming down her face silently, but seconds after, Josie started to sop and her body was shaking.

Unwillingly, Josie reached for her phone dialing Sam's number.

"_Hello_!" Sam answered with a sleepy voice, it was past midnight. "_Josie, is that you_?" he asked in a worry tone.

"Sam," Josie said. "Dean, he…he," she couldn't talk bursting into tears.

"_What did that bastard do_?" Sam yelled hearing Josie's sops knowing that she would never cry like that if it wasn't for something REALLY bad.

"I had sex with him, he was the first…the only and now, now he told me about that girl, do you believe it Sam, another girl, after all that, after all I did." She said in a shaky hysterical tone between her sops and light gasps.

"_You did WHAT_?" Sam exclaimed. "_You had sex with DEAN? How could you be that stupid Josie? You know my asshole brother only cares about sex, and if you did that to gain his freakin love you're SO wrong_!" Sam yelled at Josie through the phone.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT NOW!" Josie snapped yelling back at him. "It was my fault to call you, Bye Sam."

"_Wait, wait Josie, I'm sorry_." Sam stopped her from hanging up the phone. "_You did a horrible thing Josie, Dean doesn't deserve your love, not with him being around girls all the time and now he's telling you about another girl, he's a douche bag and you must get over him._"

Josie was still crying hard, and only wanted to keep crying till she releases her sorrow and tension.

"Thanks Sam, I gotta go now."

"_Josie, don't do something stupid, please don't_!" Sam pleaded.

"I can't promise that Sam," she said. "Bye now!"

She hung up the phone leaving Sam angry and confused wondering what she was going to do, and as far as he knows her, it won't be something good.

_**End of flashback.**_

"See Sam, I never forgot about that, ever, but I still can't talk to him," Josie said. "What should I say, _'Dean, I was in love with you but you chose another girl over me after I slept with you, oh by the way I screwed up my life for over a year because of you, drinking and sleeping with random guys, being a drunken bitch and my life being one big fat one night stand__'s_' huh? Was that a good speech Sammy? Or should I add something else?" Josie said in a sarcastic tone full of anger, annoyance and bitterness.

"I'm sorry Josie, sorry that I couldn't help you back then and I can't take it back." Sam said kissing Josie's forehead.

"Sweetie, its not your fault, it never was," Josie smiled. "It's my mistake, and I really don't want to talk to Dean about that, not now not ever."

"But you will one day Josie and you know it, it WILL happen one day." Sam told her.

"Yes, maybe but not today." She said firmly.

"What was her name, the girl Dean," Sam paused. "You know."

Josie glared at him her eyes welling up and she whispered the name. "Cassie!"

* * *

**Drama huh? Now you guys know! Hope you liked it. Let us know what you think. Please review! **


	10. Square One

**Authors' Note: **

**April3604, Vanexeys, sam riggs, Lucy Colt, thanks so much for the reviews guys and we're so glad that you liked the chapter, and that you thought Dean was a jerk lol. **

**And thanks for every one fav/alerted us or the story. Thank you all for the great support ;D**

**Jannine, Martine, you girls ROCK, love you ;)**

**This is re-write for the epy Route 666, but its totally diff, you will see how, now enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"I still don't get why exactly we are going to Ohio, and who is that '_old_' friend that you hurried to rescue!" Sam whined talking to Dean.

Dean got a voice mail from an "old" friend who called because her father died in a car accident and after they were about to go to Pennsylvania for a case, Dean dragged Sam and Josie with him to go to Ohio to investigate his friend's father's death, this friend that neither Sam nor Josie know.

"What's the difference Sam? Nothing, we were going to Pennsylvania for a case and now we are going to Ohio instead." Dean said.

"Yeah, right," Sam huffed. "And who is exactly this friend is, she's a girl right?"

"Yes, we went out." Dean said. Josie's stomach dropped.

"Like in date? You dated a girl more than one night?" Sam exclaimed.

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college; we went out for a couple weeks." Dean said.

In the back seat Josie was melting, knowing exactly who was that girl Dean was talking about, the girl he preferred over her, the girl he wanted her to meet as they were best 'friends', Josie felt like crying and her eyes got blurry, none of the boys noticed as they were already having an argument.

Sam was mad at Dean, as Sam never told Jessica about his family 'business' and lied to her for over a year while Dean told that girl and he only went out with her for a couple of weeks.

"And what is this girl's name?" Sam asked.

"Cassie!" Dean answered his eyes on the road.

Sam remembered where he heard that name before and turned to look in the back seat seeing how Josie was doing, and seeing the look on her face he knew how hard it was for her hearing that name again, and the worst part was that in a few hours she was going meet her too, and that as Josie was with them she can't protest as its another hunt to help with.

Josie looked at Sam with blurry eyes, and he reached to hold her hand mouthing "_don't worry, it's gonna be ok_." And she nodded solemnly. Sam's only concern now was taking care of Josie knowing how she reacts under such a thing, knowing that she definitely won't do something good, though he was wishing to be wrong this time which wasn't possible.

**... **

Few hours later the boys and Josie arrived at Athens, Ohio. And Dean asked them to get out of the car to meet Cassie.

"No," Josie said making Dean look at her in confusion. "I'm not coming, it's your friend's case not mine, I'm taking the car and checking into a motel. I'm not working this case!" Josie informed firmly.

Dean was about to snap at her as Cassie was about to meet them outside the police station already, but Sam started to talk first.

"Its ok Josie, take the car and leave." He said making Dean glare at him.

"What you mean with that?" Dean snapped. "It's a case and she is supposed to work with us not take the car and leave!" Dean yelled.

"I work when I want to, not when you want me to. You're not my boss Dean!" Josie yelled back.

"Would the two of you please shut up!" Sam yelled at both of them getting in the middle. "Dean, it's not like her duty to help, she offered but still she has a right to take some rest and if she doesn't want to work in this case its ok, we can work alone. And you, Josie, please go the motel and relax, please!"

"Hey Dean!" a girl said interrupting the fight. It was Cassie as she came out from the police station.

"Cassie, hi!" Dean said. Both Sam and Josie turned to look at her. A moment of silence passed and then Dean took a step closer to Cassie. "This is Sam, my brother!" Dean referred to Sam, Cassie smiled at him. "And this is Josie!"

Both girls exchanged a look, Josie was checking the girl Dean liked over her and Josie's looks weren't the most friendly looks in the world. Also Cassie was checking Josie as she remembered Dean talked about her when they used to date.

"Hi," Cassie greeted. Josie glared at her.

"Yeah whatever, hi, sorry about your dad!" she said rudely."Can I go now!" Josie said looking at Dean extending her hand to take the car keys while her other hand was on her hip. Dean glared at her. "It's not a staring contest Dean, give me the damn keys cause I'm leaving!" Josie snatched the car keys from Dean's hand but he gripped onto the keys not letting her taking them. "Let go!" Josie hissed.

"If you're so tough take them!" Dean challenged her.

"Stop acting like freakin third graders!" Sam snapped taking the keys from Dean's hands handing it to Josie guiding her to the car away from Dean. "Would you go now, please! And don't do something stupid." He whispered the last part of his sentence in Josie's ear.

"Fuck that!" Josie muttered getting into the car. As much as she craved to have a fight with Dean at the moment she preferred to leave as she couldn't stand that girl or the way she was looking at Dean with, neither the way Dean was looking at her too. Josie felt like the day Dean told her about Cassie as it was only seconds ago.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked Sam, annoyed much. Sam looked at him but said nothing.

**...**

The next day-and as Josie was never going to work in this case-she spent the whole day at the local bar drinking and playing pool, ALL day. At night she went back to the motel and she only found Sam there.

"Heyo Sammy!" Josie greeted walking in the motel room slightly drunk, she went to sit on her bed.

"Wow, someone had a great time today, leaving us to go investigate and do all work!" Sam said.

"Well, I already said I won't get involved, and I needed to have some fun so, suck it up!" she chuckled. "Where is Shorty?"

"Oh, umm… not here!" Sam said stuttering. Josie raised an eye brow.

"Thanks Mister Obvious, I can see that. I meant where?"

Sam hesitated for a second but finally, "He went to talk to Cassie!" he said.

"But its 11pm now and…," Josie paused figuring out what Dean might…must be doing now at Cassie's house, with Cassie. Josie got up from her bed heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Sam exclaimed.

"I forgot something at the bar; I have to go get it!" She said. And even though Sam knew she was lying, he let her go.

"Don't stay late Josie, it's already 11pm!" Sam asked nicely but Josie was already out of the room.

It's been hours since Josie left to the bar now, it's almost 3am and Sam was getting worried, he decided to go get her as probably trashed somewhere…or even worse.

Sam rushed to the local bar-which wasn't far-his mind rushing with thoughts of what and where Josie could be and doing right now, and from knowing her, it can't be a good thing.

Sam went to the bar to see if Josie was still there, but getting inside he saw that the bar was empty and bartender was cleaning ready to close. Asking the bartender if he saw Josie, the man remembered her and told Sam that she just left with a guy like 15 minutes ago but he don't know where. Sam thanked the man and went out of the bar don't know where to look thinking if it was the time to call Dean. Trying to call Josie he found that her phone was off as it was since she left.

In the parking lot now and with only three cars there, Sam noticed a shadow inside a car and as weird as that was, he went to check if it might be Josie.

"Dude, stop sucking and get to business!"

Sam heard Josie's voice from inside the car he was passing by, the one he suspected already, and hearing what Josie just said he could imagine what was coming next. He hurried to the car opening the back seat door fast.

Josie was laying topless in the back seat of the car while a half naked guy was on the top of her both of them trashed.

Sam went mad for seeing her like that; he grabbed the guy dragging him off of her outside the car.

"You're in trouble!" He said dragging Josie from her legs taking her out of the car. The guy she was with was about to hit Sam but Sam saw him. "You son of a bitch, take your car and leave or I swear you won't take another breath!" he said punching him in the face before he could even move.

"SAM! Let go of me!" Josie demanded, drunk and mad.

"You're coming with me, NOW!" He said firmly taking off his jacket wrapping it around her naked chest. "I can't believe you Josie, I just can't. Come on let's go back to the motel." He said holding her walking with her to the motel.

Getting back to the motel, Sam put Josie in her bed, he thought she was asleep as she was so quiet, but she wasn't, she was crying, crying so hard that her face and her eyes were red, and she started getting hysterical sobbing that she couldn't breathe.

"Josie, Josie," Sam sat next to her checking on her, now he felt guilty and that he was so hard on her making her cry. "I'm sorry Josie, I really didn't mean to upset you but I had to do that…,"

"No, no Sam!" Josie cut him off between her sobs. "It's not you, it's me. It's my fault, I did that not you." She said and burst into tears hiding her face in her hands.

"It's ok now Josie, its ok, I'm here for you, everything will be ok, I promise." Sam said hugging Josie, laying next to her.

"No it won't," she snapped. "It's been 6 years and it still feels the same Sam, the same! And now we are back at square one, and I thought that I can give Dean a second chance and maybe forgive him. She called him and he hurried to meet her like that, even thought she dumped him and now, now he is with her, and you and I know they are not playing chess."

"Josie, please, I don't even believe you still care, you said it yourself, it's been 6 years already, and you can't act like that every time Dean screws up, he does that a lot, and you don't love him anymore so why do you even care?" Sam asked.

Josie looked at him silently; she couldn't even answer his question as she knew that her answer won't be the one Sam wanting. "Forget about it Sam," she said turning her face to look the other way.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed. "You're still in love with my stupid brother!"

"Well, it doesn't matter; it's too late for me already. Just…I just want to get some rest now okay." Josie said. "Can you please get me one of my shirts, I can't sleep in this tent you call a jacket!"

"Okay smartass," Sam said getting up from the bed, went to get a shirt for Josie from her duffle. Handing it to her, she took off his jacket to change. "WOW, hey, I'm still here!" Sam said turning his face the other way.

"Come on Sammy, like you didn't peek when we were out!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah right!" Josie said, teasing seeing Sam's red cheeks now. "Can I ask you something?" Josie asked; Sam nodded yes. "I don't want to sleep in Dean's bed, can I crash with you?"

"Sure you can, but don't take all the covers!" Sam smiled and went to hug Josie.

"Thanks Sam, thanks!"

**...**

Josie woke up the next day's afternoon, and she found a note on the night stand next to her bed from Sam telling her that another accident happened and they had to go and probably they won't be back before night as him and Dean has to research.

Josie took a shower to get rid of the stains of last night. Still hangover she lied in bed thinking, thinking about taking a rest and leave the boys, maybe not a rest, maybe leave the boys. Sam is better than when she first met him after Jessica's death and he can take it. And Dean, she now sure that even with 6 years without seeing him and thinking that she was finally over him, now she knows that she was so not over, she still have feelings for him, no she still loves him. When she was away she thought she forgot about him but now and with being with him every single day sharing one room, one bed and one mission, she was sure now she was still in love with him.

And now it's the time for a break, to take a time off of hunting and from Dean.

And for the time off there was only one to call, the one Josie can trust that she would definitely get to get rest and fun being with him. Smiling at the memory, Josie remembered the *necklace he gave her, the heart shaped necklace, taking it from her bag and wore it she could feel now some relief thinking of him, the one who accepted her the way she is, never hurting her and even was ready to spend his life with her.

Now more than ever she felt the need to call him, it's been over a year and half. Pulling out her phone dialing his number, hearing his voice answering the phone she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Nick!" Josie greeted. "It has been a while."

* * *

***There is a pic for Josie's necklace I added on my profile. Asya55 ;)**

**More drama! Hope you liked it, let us know what you think. Please review!**


	11. Simply Nick

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, vicki fan forever, ame marie 45, merry merry, Jannine90, Lucy Colt, sage1993: THANK you guys for your awesome reviews, we're SO glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like that one too. **

**And Dean'sFallenAngel36: don't worry all the things you mentioned will kinda happen , soon too ;)**

**Thanks for everyone alerted/fav us or the story, you guys ROCK! ;) **

**Martine, LOVE you ;D**

**Before you read check out Nick's pics I posted on my profile Asya55.**

**Now have some fun ;)**

**

* * *

**

_From Josie's dairies,_

Who is Nick? Nick! Wow, Oh he was my boyfriend, and yes I had a boyfriend, I can't live on the memory of Dean you know. Well Nick was and still is one of the most respectable and wonderful person I have ever met in my whole life. Some people you can love, some people you can respect, but it's hard to find someone worthy for both, love and respect and also trust, Nick is worthy for all that and even more. And I consider meeting him was one of the best things happened to me.

I met Nick almost a year after I knew about Dean, you know being a jerk and picking another girl over me. I spent the whole year after as a drunk wondering in bars all day and night, I stopped hunting and talking to people, I know I was stupid and it was wrong but the pain was too much for me, and the only thing I did was drink, meeting random guys and having one night stands, that pretty much was my life at the time. But this all changed when I met Nick.

_**Flashback,**_

Almost a year after Josie left Dean in Ohio.

Josie was in a bar wasted-as usual-but this time she was so drunk that she couldn't even get up off the bar stool to leave, and for her bad luck there was a guy who couldn't take her no for an answer when he asked her to join him when she came earlier to the bar, and now he saw her drunk and he thought it's the time to have some fun with the drunk chick as she can't say no now.

But even when she was drunk she said no, the guy was so mad after that and drunk too and Josie telling him to "_fuck off_," wasn't what he really wanted to hear.

Across the bar, there was a guy sitting along on a table and he witnessed what happened from the start, he saw the drunk guy hitting on Josie when she first came to the bar and now he saw the same guy trying to grab her and forcing her to come with him. And he couldn't take it; he went to the bar to help her.

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing here?" the guy said to the drunk taking him off Josie.

"I can handle this, thanks!" Josie told the guy, and she suddenly punched the drunk guy in the face, so hard that he got knocked out on the floor. "See told you I can handle it!" Josie said winking at the handsome guy in front of her making him smile. "I'm Josie, and thanks for your help."

"I'm Nick, and you're welcomed." The guy said.

"Okie dokie, I gotta go now, nice meeting you Nick," Josie said and turned around to walk but she stumbled landing in Nick's arms.

"WOW, you're wasted!" he said catching her. "I don't think you will be able to go anywhere like that Josie,"

"Dude, I'm drunk all the time, and some how I manage to go everywhere," she giggled.

"Really?" he asked her smiling at her reactions, she nodded eagerly.

"Um, can you take me to my car, that's all, can you?" she asked. Nick smiled.

"Sure thing, actually I can drive you, don't think you will be able to drive like that." He said.

"What! No, I can drive, I'm not that drunk!" Josie said stubbornly. Nick looked at her without saying anything, and wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her outside the bar. "Nick right?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks, and for the record, you're SO hot!" she chuckled. Nick laughed so hard.

"Thanks I guess, and you're so pretty too."

"Oh, I know, but thanks." She said making him laugh harder.

Getting out of the bar Nick took Josie to his car to drive her to whatever the place she lives in.

"Hey, hey Nick, Eden is not from this way!" Josie said.

"What? Who?" Nick exclaimed, confused.

"Not who, it's what. Eden is my car!" Josie told him.

"You have a name for your car?" Nick chuckled.

"Hey, you blue eyes hottie…," Josie started about to snap. But she was cut off by Nick.

"Wow, I didn't mean to be rude, actually I think it's nice to have a name for your car!" he said. Josie smiled. "But still you can't drive, I will take you to your house with my car and then you can get back to get your car."

"Well, take that," Josie gave Nick her car keys. "Bring it to me later."

"You just met me and you're giving me your car keys?"

"Yes, but that's cause I will take yours instead, I'm drunk but not stupid!" she said.

"Ok smartass, let's go now. Where do you live?"

"You know the town motel, I live there now."

"A motel? And I thought you can't get more interesting." Nick said smiling.

"I hope that means a good interesting you blue eyes hottie!" Josie said making Nick laugh for her calling him _'the_ _blue eyes hottie'_ and nodded yes confirming it as a good thing to call her interesting.

**...**

Nick took Josie to her motel room and once they got in he put her in her bed.

"Here you go; you can get some rest now." He said helping her take off her jacket.

"Why you're so sweet," Josie asked him. "Its one of two, you want to get laid, or…or you're an angel. So which one?"

Nick chuckled. "Neither, I only wanted to help, that's all," he paused. "And I like you really; we can add that reason too." He said, blushing a little.

Josie saw him blush and it was strange, usually guys get smugly and try to impress her with acting all tough and charming, but this guy, he was different, he wanted to help her even though he didn't know her and don't want to sleep with her either, which wasn't the kind of attitude she got used to.

"I think you're cute too," Josie told him, and he blushed even more.

She reached for his face with her fingers taking his shaggy brown hair off his eyes looking at his soulful blue eyes leaning up to press a kiss to his lips and Nick kissed back, hard. It was a hot kiss and Josie thought that this guy really liked her from the passionate way he kissed her.

Finally they broke the kiss, both of them panting. Nick gave Josie few short kisses. "You know we can't do anything, I'm not the one night stand type." He said.

"Works for me, I'm not in my best shape now anyway," Josie said simply. "And by the way for a guy who blushes like a girl, you are a very good kisser, I mean really good." Nick giggled.

"Thanks I guess, well you better sleep now and I will get you your car tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks blue eyes hottie, I mean Nick, sorry but your eyes are gorgeous." Josie said and chuckled.

Nick smiled at her, and stood up put the covers on Josie tucking her in and before he headed for the door; he kissed her one last time.

"Sweet dreams."

**...**

The next morning,

Josie was in the shower when she heard the knocks on her room door, she wrapped the towel around her body and ran out of the bathroom to see who was at the door, it was Nick, and once he saw her his eyes widened of the sight of _'wrapped in a towel Josie'._

"Oh crap, so sorry, come on in and I will be with you in a sec, sorry!" Josie said embarrassed of the situation.

Nick got inside the room while Josie ran to the bathroom to get some clothes on. Coming back from the bathroom Josie sat on the bed in front of Nick who was sitting on a chair.

"I brought to you your car its outside," Nick said breaking the silence. "Hope you feel better now."

"Yeah, I do feel better and really thanks for everything you did for me, usually no one does something good without you know, other intentions." Josie said.

"And who said I don't have other intentions?" Nick said; Josie rose her eye brow questioning.

"Um, ah, didn't you say you don't want to…," Josie started confused but she was cut off by Nick's laughs.

"Oh no Josie, that's not what I meant, sorry, I was saying that I like you and my intention was to get you to go out with me on a date." He said.

"Wow, you don't waste your time huh?" she joked, he nodded.

"Nope, I don't. I've been here for the whole week and I saw you a few times at the bar and it took me a week to talk to you so, and it's enough you know." Nick told her.

"Straight to the point, I like that," Josie said laughing making Nick laugh too. "Can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "What were you doing in a hunters bar?"

"The same thing you were doing, I'm a hunter!" Nick answered. Josie's eyes widened. "Wow, is it so hard to believe?" he chuckled.

"YEAH!" she said. "I mean, I met lots of them and…,"

"Not very nice people huh?" he said, Josie nodded. "And not that hot huh?" Nick smirked, joking.

"Well, that one I don't agree," she teased. "And by the way, I agree to go out with you Nick."

_**End of flashback.**_

_Back to Josie's diaries,_

And we went out on a great date; I didn't go on a lot of dates, like real ones so this was perfect for me. Nick kept it simple, he came and picked me up and we went to a nice restaurant and then we went to the movies then he took me back to the motel, he was so sweet, we talked about lots of things, but not hunting thank god, we talked about music, cars, books, movies lots of things and I knew that it wasn't going to be the last time for us to go out.

When we went back to the motel I invited him in, we made out to be honest but he didn't take it further-I was surprised-he told me he wanted to know me better before we do anything like that, I was little disappointed the guy is so HOT. But it was fine by me too, he was the first guy to treat me like that and he told me after that when we got together that he wanted me so bad but he had to control himself as he really wanted this to last not to be a one night stand thing.

And it wasn't a one night stand thing, it was a long term relationship and I remember the first time he got me a gift; it was a beautiful heart shaped necklace. And I also remember the first time he said that he loved me, and the first time together.

It was getting serious, so serious. Me and Nick moved in together and it was the time to meet 'family', and I went with him to meet his family, and wow, they were very nice people, Nick has a big tight family and for me that was new, I mean he is a hunter and his father used to be too, but some how they kept it like that, a tight one big happy family with brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts even grandkids too, to be honest being a part of such a family was a great thing. Oh, we used to hunt together but after a while we stopped, not hunting together, hunting at all and Nick was going to go back to school, he wanted to be an engineer.

And that was when I decided that Nick should meet with my family. It was hilarious when we went to Bobby's and he met Nick, he was so suspicious but he really liked him and thought he was good enough for me. But the one that really mattered-didn't mean that Bobby doesn't matter but I know he will hate any man I will ever go out with, acting like a dad, and the time Nick met Sam for the first time was the thing I waited for.

_**Flashback,**_

During the time Sam was in Stanford Josie called him and set a double date with him and Jessica to meet up with her and Nick, Josie wanted Sam to meet Nick and she wished that they will like each other. So now its Josie and Nick with Sam and Jessica in a restaurant Sam picked near his college.

"Well looks like you chose well this time blondie!" Sam whispered in Josie's ear teasing her while they left to get more drinks, that's what they said but the truth was that they wanted to talk a little.

"Don't be such a jerk Sammy," Josie said hitting Sam playfully. "Really, do you like Nick?"

"Well, if I was a girl I would have married him." Sam joked making Josie burst out into laughter.

"That didn't sound right dude," she said between her laughs.

"Yeah, though it sounded better in my head." Sam chuckled. "But come here, I need to ask you something before we get back to the table," he told Josie making her rise an eyebrow questioning. "I know it's not a good thing to bring up now but I have to," Josie rolled her eyes knowing what Sam would ask about. "You are in love with Nick right? I mean you are now over Dean right?" Sam asked.

Josie glared at him trying to figure out what to say, without lying. "Do I have to answer that?" she asked, Sam nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well to be honest, I really like Nick, he is fun and he loves me, I love being with him…,"

"You didn't answer my question, don't stall!" Sam interrupted her.

"Hey, don't interrupt me while I'm talking sasquatch!" Josie said, joking. "And for interrupting me, I won't talk. Now let's go back to the table." She said and hurried without answering Sam's question, he knew she was stalling but he didn't want to push her as it was enough for him to see her happy after a long time of misery.

Back at the table Josie was sitting next to Jessica and Sam sat next to Nick. The girls where involved in a conversation and they kept their voices low.

"You know Sam," Nick called leaning closer to Sam. "I think I'm really deeply in love with Josie. And I want to assure you that I will never do anything that might hurt her." He told Sam.

"It's so good to hear that, you know Josie been through a lot and that she's found someone like you is a great thing," Sam told Nick.

"Yes, I know about her and that jerk, how can he let such a girl like her…," Nick paused remembering something. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry; I forgot that he is your brother."

"Don't worry, my brother is a jerk and I know that," Sam said.

"Glad we're on the same page here Sam," Nick said and Sam nodded. Both of them laughed.

_**End of flashback.**_

_Back to Josie's diaries,_

BUT this didn't last, and I hate to say it, but it was my fault. I wasn't ready for whatever Nick was offering and I knew that when one big thing happened, when I thought I was pregnant.

_**Flashback,**_

Nick walked inside the living room seeing Josie curled up on the couch and looked depressed.

"Hey baby," Nick said setting next to her and kissed her forehead. Josie looked at him with blurry eyes and said nothing. "What's wrong Josie? Are you ok honey?" he asked with concern.

Josie straightened up in her seat, and buried her face in Nick's chest. "No I'm not," she said making Nick hold her closer to him. "I'm late, and…I think I might be pregnant!" Josie said and she didn't know what to expect from Nick and that scared her even more.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming!" he said, surprised.

Josie raised her head looking at him checking how he reacted, and she found him smiling. "You're happy?" she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be? My girlfriend whom I'm deeply in love with is telling me that she might have my kid, if I wouldn't be happy about that then what would I be happy about?" Nick said and kissed her head. "But we need to make sure first, tomorrow we go to the hospital and see."

"Nick, really, you're really happy, why? I'm 22 and man, you're only two years older than me, we are so not ready to have a baby, not now, no, no, no, so not ready!" Josie said apparently freaking out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick said trying to calm her down holding her. "Come on Josie, there is no need to freak out at all. Whatever this ends up with, I'm here with you, 22 or 42, I don't care, I love you and we will do this together."

Nick's talk was supposed to calm Josie down, but it freaked her out even more. Josie wasn't ready for this, to settle down and have a family, it was a nice thought but not when she was only 22, it was a frightened thought to her and what Nick told her and him being ready for having a family, she really appreciated it but she couldn't stop thinking that with all this, she still not ready, not ready at all.

The next day Nick took Josie to the hospital.

"Here you go baby, the lady there said the doctor will see you in a few," Nick told Josie, she nodded. "Now, I have to go get something!"

"WHAT! No, you can't leave me here alone, I'm freaked out Nick, and I need you with me." Josie told him.

"I will be right back," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. "Ok, I will be back before you even blink!"

"You're a jerk!" Josie pouted; Nick wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against him kissing her again. "Even with that, you're still a jerk!"

"When we get back home, I will make up to you. Now I have to go! Sit down here and wait till the doctor asks you to come in." He said placing her on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Josie glared at him annoyed that he left her now.

"JERK!" she yelled while he was leaving.

"Love you!" he said hurrying on his way out.

Josie went to the doctor and she knew now. But Nick was late and she had to leave calling him telling him she would wait for him at the house.

"So, what the doctor say?" Nick asked the first thing coming inside the house.

"I'm not pregnant, that's what he said." Josie said with a low voice.

Nick was disappointed and it was so obvious. He went to sit next to Josie on the couch, but she stood up and was about to talk.

"I don't care, I told you whatever this will end up, I'm here with you," he said holding her hand. "And to prove that I want to ask you something," Nick said and Josie got the vibe of what he was trying to do.

"Nick, no, no," Josie said taking her hands. "You can't do this, I knew that you leaving me in the middle of this was for a reason, but…,"

"But what?" he interrupted her. "What is wrong with you? I love you and I want to be with you, what's wrong with this? Huh? What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick snapped at her.

"You Nick, you!" she snapped back. "You were gonna propose, right? You didn't even know if I was really pregnant!"

"I don't CARE if you are pregnant or not, I love you, how many times do I need to say it so you believe it, not because you are not means I'm lying." He yelled.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means Josie. Its almost two years now and you never said it, I thought its just you but now I'm offering that we get married and we stay together but you don't want that, and you never told me you love me, and I'm sick of it. If you don't love me you only need to say it and…,"

"Enough Nick," Josie shouted cutting him off. "Stop," she said tears running down her cheeks. "I'm not ready, and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I will leave and…,"

"What? What do you mean leave?" he asked, shocked.

"You are right, and I can't keep you like that. I think we should break up."

"Break up?" Nick repeated, dazed.

"I'm sorry, but I've to go, so sorry Nick. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, but I'm sorry. If I stayed with you that would be so not fair, so I have to go, sorry!" Josie said choking with her tears running to her room to get her stuff to leave.

_**End of flashback.**_

_Back to Josie's diaries,_

And that was it, we broke up and I know I was stupid but family and marriage, that was not what I wanted though I liked Nick so much but-and I hate myself to say it-I didn't fall in love with him.

But that wasn't the last time I saw him, we met a few times after and we became friends, I didn't want to lose him that's why I called him a few months after our break up and we managed to a deal, that we remain friends and if it was meant to happen, it will happen. And so far, every time any of us gets so stressed or having problems we call and meet. And that's what I did.

* * *

**So, liked it, hope so! What you think of Nick? Let us know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW! ;) **


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, Vanexys, merry merry, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, Tainted Diamant: Thank you all for your awesome reviews we're so glad you liked that chapter and we hope you will like this one too ;)**

**BIG thanks for every one fav/alerted us or the story**

**Martine, Love you ;D**

**Lots of opinions about Nick lol some liked some hated him, its time to get some more ;) hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"And I still don't know why you two are coming with me!" Josie whined from the Impala's backseat. "I said I'm gonna go meet with a friend, why do you two have to come?"

"We don't know who this friend is and plus we are a team now!" Dean said, teasing.

"Are you serious? We are a team my ass Dean!" Josie snapped.

"Hey, Josie, chill," Sam said trying to stop the upcoming fight knowing that Josie was still mad at Dean and now she was even madder as she wanted to take some time off away from him to hang around with Nick but Dean insisted that they go with her.

"What chill, I said I want some time off, away from the two of you chuckle heads, and I also said I'm gonna meet Nick so why does he want to come? You don't even know the guy you jerk!" she yelled pointing and talking to Dean in the last part of her sentence.

"Exactly, I never heard of that '_boyfriend_' of yours before…," Dean said but Josie cut him off.

"Of course you didn't you moron, I didn't talk to you in years how would you know about him?" she snapped.

"Okay, both of you shut up now!" Sam yelled making Josie and Dean shut up. "Josie, I promise we won't make anything ruin your time off, for me I'll stay away and I think Dean will too."

"I don't think so." Dean muttered to himself but neither Sam nor Josie heard him.

**...**

Josie and the boys reached the town she and Nick chose to meet, and they checked into a motel waiting for Nick to arrive. What Josie didn't tell them was that she rented another room for Nick.

Dean had no idea why he insisted to come with Josie, but when he heard about that _"ex_ _boyfriend"_ thing he got mad, and he didn't know why exactly he was mad knowing that Josie had a life away from him, and he also didn't know why he was thinking of her having a life either, she was his friend not his girlfriend.

"Damn, what's taking him so long?" Josie said looking at her watch as she called Nick like an hour ago telling him where they checked in and what room and he told her he will be there in an hour max, but the hour was gone.

"Wow, Josie, you're like a teenager who is waiting for her date." Dean said, teasing as he was annoyed of her being so eager to meet this guy.

Sam rolled his eyes knowing that it might get to be a fight soon, and he was sick of them fighting all the time.

"You shut your cakehole Dean!" Josie snapped.

"Maybe he is not coming, you know, you will always have me…," Dean started but he was cut off by the knocks on the door.

"Finally!" Josie said running to open the door, and once she saw the guy who was standing she gave him a big hug. "God, I missed you so much!"

Nick lifted her up giving her a big hug. "Well I missed you even more baby," he whispered in her ear, landing her on her feet again. Nick looked behind her seeing Dean and Sam; he saw Sam before but not Dean. "You didn't tell me you brought company," Nick said wrapping his arm around Josie's waist walking with her into the room.

"This is Sam, you know Sam!" Josie said.

"Hey Nick, it's so good to see you again," Sam said and shook Nick's hands.

"Thanks Sam, it's so good to see you again," Nick said with a big smile on his face. Then he looked at Dean.

"Um, this is Dean," Josie told Nick making him look at her with his eyebrow raised questioning giving her _'what the hell look?_'. Josie didn't know what to say.

"Oh, so this is the famous Dean Winchester," Nick said sarcastically.

"Well at least one of us has heard about the other," Dean said glaring daggers at Nick.

"I wish I can say I heard good things about you Dean, but sorry I didn't."

Josie felt hatred in the air and she had to do something. "Hey, Nick, I think you need to get some rest, come on lets go to your room. It's the room next to this one, here are the keys, you go and I will be with you in a minute." She said pulling the keys out of her pocket giving it to Nick.

Nick glared at her and as much as he wanted to kick Dean's ass, he took the keys from her. "It's nice to see you again Sam," Nick told Sam. "Dean," he said and both of them glared daggers at each other. "You staying with me Josie right?" he asked and she nodded with a big smile on her face, winking. Nick leaned to give her a light kiss but it didn't go as it was planned, Josie deepened the kiss so did Nick holding her closer to him. Sam coughed making them stop. Nick gave Josie one light kiss. "Don't be late." He said and left the room.

"Why you didn't say you took an extra room?" Dean asked right after Nick left the room crossing his arms against his chest.

"And since when I need permission from you "_dad_" before I do anything?" Josie said, sarcastic and surprisingly calm, she was gathering her stuff to take it with her to Nick's room. Then she turned after taking all the stuff putting them in her duffel. "Oh, I don't take them from you, and it's so out of your business what I do. And you can have the bed all for yourself tonight Dean."

"What is so different with that guy anyway?" Dean asked.

"And why I should discuss my personal life with you?" Josie asked slightly angry.

"We work as a team now and you're with us now not with this dick guy…," Dean started but he was cut off by Josie.

"Fuck you and your team you son of a bitch! And his name is NICK, you asshole." she snapped. "Listen Dean, you did enough to me and being such a jerk like that I won't take anymore and for the record Nick is more than willing that I go with him. So if you don't shut the hell up and leave me alone I will leave and you won't see me again, you can make a team of your bimbos DEAN!" Josie said getting out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Did you see that?" Dean shouted at Sam pointing at the door.

"Yes, I did and you have no right to talk to her like that after all what you did to her Dean!" Sam snapped.

"I did nothing to her, what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah keep living in your own world Dean, you broke her heart and you don't even have enough mind to realize it, and even with her helping us you took it for granted and didn't even thank her, and now you're asking her to talk to you about her ex and even ask you before talking to her friends, that's too much and you're lucky that she only yelled at you!" Sam told the shocked Dean.

"Broke her heart?" Dean exclaimed with a low voice.

"Yes Dean, broke her heart," Sam confirmed. "And you were and still too stupid to even see! Remember when you got together for the first time in New Orleans, remember when she chose you to be her first and you did what, oh, you left her after spending a week with her and guess what you did after that," Sam paused, Dean's eyes widened. "Guess you remembered now, you told her about another girl Dean, another girl telling her that you were _friends_, you told the girl who loves you since she was 12 that you were friends and you want her to meet the girl you liked, and that's after having sex with her, her first time. Mmm, is that enough or should I continue and tell you that after what happened Josie's life was messed up, being drunk all the time, hooking up with random guys and her life…oh, it wasn't a life at all, only if being a drunk chick spending her day in bars and her night with guys she didn't even know their names…,"

"Sam, stop!"

"No, I won't stop Dean, because that Nick guy you don't like was the only reason brought Josie back to life, taking her out of her misery making her alive again. That guy you don't like also was ready to spend the rest of his life with her too not leaving her after a week like you did. I can stop now!" Sam said crossing his arms against his chest glaring at Dean.

Dean was stunned hearing what Sam just told him. Josie was in love with him, he didn't see that coming, but now he can understand what she was doing treating him like shit and he felt all the hell's guilt. He never thought of them together, who was he kidding; he did thought but never seriously like in a relationship like a couple. But hearing about that guy Nick and him being her boyfriend plus wanting to marry her made Dean very jealous, then he thought why he was jealous if he didn't have any feelings for Josie, or maybe he did. Dean's head was about to explode and he wanted to be alone.

"I will be back soon!" Dean informed Sam then he took his car keys getting out of the room.

**...**

Josie left the boys room after the argument with Dean, she took a deep breath before knocking on Nick's door knowing that she was about to get involved in another argument.

Nick opened the door letting Josie in, and once she was in he stood in front of her arms crossed and she saw it coming.

"Dean Winchester? Really? You're hanging around with Dean now?" Nick said annoyed. Josie rolled her eyes.

"You know Nick when I called you that I'm in some kind of a trouble right, I'm screwed in this one, but I really can save this argument for later." She told him.

"You're right in only one thing here, that you're screwed," he said. "He is a jerk, why you even seeing him again?"

"Hey, I'm not seeing him like in seeing him, it's a long story but John is missing and Sam needed me." Josie said defending herself. "And you know I can't let Sam in such trouble especially after his girlfriend's death even if the cost was seeing Dean handling his shit!"

Nick wasn't convinced, not really but hearing about the death of Sam's girlfriend was a shock to him and even that he and Josie weren't together he would never going to handle his life without her.

"Okay, but I'm not convinced though," he said with a light smile, and Josie knew he wasn't going to take it any further. "But you're leaving with me or?"

"Mmm, let's not talk about this now okay? Cause when I called you to meet with you I wasn't planning that we gonna play the hundred question game Nick!" Josie sarcastically said, she got closer to him. "And I'm so not planning to talk all night you know," she said taking off her jacket throwing it on a chair. Nick got what was in her mind.

"You know, this whole friend with benefits thing doesn't really work for me!" he said.

"Oooh it does work for you but you don't want to admit," Josie was already half way through unbuttoning her shirt but she stopped. "But if you don't want, I can stop striping of my clothes and…,"

"Not a chance," Nick said grabbing her from her belt pressing her against him and they started to make out. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said breaking the kiss. Josie started to unbuckle his belt.

"Well you better show me then!"

**...**

Dean got back to the motel around 10pm and he was silent as a grave stone, didn't talk to Sam or talk at all.

Sam's phone rang, it was Josie.

"I thought you forgot about me!" Sam teased picking up the phone.

"_Oh, Sammy, I can't forget about you, ever_," she said and giggled and Sam got what was happening.

"Come on Josie, are calling me to hear you flirt with Nick?" Sam asked grossed.

"_Sorry Sam, he just can't keep his hands to himself_…,"

"Too much information," Sam said cutting her off. "Why you're calling?"

"_I'm hungry and we're gonna order some pizza so I was checking if you want some_!" Josie told him and giggled again. "_Come on; hold yourself till I finish the damn call Nick!_" she talked to Nick but Sam heard.

"Well after what I just heard, I won't eat for long time, thanks." Sam said and Josie laughed.

"_Poor Sammy, like you are that innocent!"_ she teased. "_Well, I'm gonna order now so_ _you have only 10seconds to decide."_ Josie said and started to count.

"Stop acting like a baby," Sam chuckled.

"_Sorry Sammy, can't do that_," She said and giggled. "_Stop!"_ she said but apparently not to Sam. "_That wasn't for you Sam, anyway, I gotta go now_."

"Okay, and…," Sam started but he was interrupted with Josie loud moans. "JOSIE!"

"_Sam, aaah, sorry, I'm…ah…gonna go…ahhhh…now,"_ Josie said barely talking between her husky moans.

"You're gross!" Sam said and hung up the phone.

Dean was glaring at Sam with blood red face. Josie's loud voice from the phone and what Sam told her, Dean pictured what was going on in the other room and he wasn't so happy for that.

Sam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a staring contest or you're giving me the silent treatment now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Don't start Sam, you said enough already!" Dean growled.

"Well, I only told you the truth, and sometimes it hurts." Sam said making Dean's face get even more red. "And why you're even jealous? You don't love her!"

"I'm not jealous!" Dean snapped. Sam gave him _'yeah right!'_ look. "Just shut up Sam!"

"Whatever!" Sam shrugged.

**...**

"Nick, stop!" Josie said hanging up her phone.

"You don't mean that, I will pretend I didn't hear you." Nick said still kissing her body, up and down from her neck to her chest his hands roaming her naked body.

"I won't be able to order while you're sucking at me like that," Josie said ending her sentence with a loud moan of pleasure as Nick now was teasing her body with both his hands and his mouth. "Ahhh Nick, take the damn phone and call the damn store!" she said barely breathing.

Nick looked at her not stopping what he was doing.

"Can't you see I'm kinda busy here," he said and got back to what he was doing. Josie rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently.

"Get me some food or you won't get anything!" she said, joking.

"Baby, you know again you don't mean that, right?" Nick said making her laugh. Then he took the phone from her to call. "You better let me do my work here after this!"

"Yes don't worry, I will let you work all night and I'm gonna tango with you too!" she said and winked at him biting on her lips. Nick leaned to give a lingering passionate kiss ending it with few light kisses as he always does. "Now, get me some pizza!" Josie said putting the phone in his face smiling sweetly.

* * *

**Dean knows now! What he is going to do? And Nick too? Any one's excited? Hope you liked this one! Please Review!**


	13. What's Mine is NOT Yours!

**Authors' Note: **

**vivki fan forever, Dean'sFallenAngel, BlueEyedPisces, merry merry, Jannine90, Lucy Colt, bjq, Y3llofeaver: Thanks you all for your super awesome reviews, we're so glad you liked that last chap and hope you will like this one too ;D**

**Special thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel, you rock girl ;)**

**Thanks to everyone added/alerted/fav the story or us, you guys are awesome :)**

**Martine, thanks for all the support, love you ;D**

***There is pics for Josie's outfit this chap :D**

**Now have some fun ;) ;) ;)**

**

* * *

**

The next day Josie and Nick stayed in their room till afternoon and that wasn't ok with only one person, Dean. He kept nagging asking Sam to go and knock on their door or Dean would go himself. Sam wasn't going to go and knock on Josie's room asking her to get out just pleasing his old crazy brother also he didn't know why the hell Dean wanting her to be with them that bad knowing that she was with Nick, but a thought crossed Sam's mind, Dean was really jealous, but again Sam thought that his brother has no right to. It was confusing but Sam-to shut Dean up-went to Josie and Nick's room.

Sam knocked on the door and it took forever to answer the door, Nick asked him-from the other side-to hold on. Dean was standing watching not from far leaning against his car.

Nick finally opened the door, only in his black boxers and his hair was wet so was his body.

"Oh hey Sam," Nick said with a smile. "Something up?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam was cursing Dean in his mind for making him do that. "We're going to a nearby diner for dinner, you guys wanna come?" he asked Nick.

"Well I don't mind but let's see what Josie wants to do," Nick said calling for Josie. "Why is your brother standing there watching us Sam?" he asked. Sam huffed.

"Actually my stupid brother is the one with the idea," Sam said.

Josie came out from the bathroom wrapped up in a small towel water dripping from her wet hair. "What idea?" she asked.

Sam tried as hard as he could to look away as Josie's small towel wasn't hiding that much. "The idea that I come to ask both of you to join us for dinner," he said.

Nick and Josie shared a look, Josie shrugged. "Whatever, I can go I was already gonna order some food but we can go, right Nick?"

"Yes baby, if you want!" he said.

"Okay guys, I'm heading there with this annoying bastard, are you two coming now?" Sam asked.

"Nope, not now, give us 15minutes!" Nick told Sam.

"No," Josie protested. "Make it 30, we have things to finish here!" she grinned and winked at Sam wrapping her arm around Nick's waist who was already resting his hand on her hip.

"Gross," Sam said, disguised. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Dude, seriously!" she huffed. "Just go, okay! And tell your idiot short brother that we will come in a few." She paused. "But hey! Why does Dean want us to go with you? Come on, since when is he that kind?"

"Since he hates Nick's guts!" Sam said. Josie glared at him while Nick chuckled.

"I know he does, and its mutual hatred sweetie, but …," Josie said but she was cut off by Nick.

"He doesn't want us to be together! That's why?" he told her, Sam nodded.

Josie thought about it and even though it wasn't possible to her but, was Dean jealous? No way! Was he? Oh no way! But maybe!

"Ok, you go Sam and we will catch up with you!" Josie told Sam who nodded and left.

Once they were in Nick pinned Josie to the door. "Sam is gone!" he said.

"So?" she questioned. But Nick didn't talk, he only unwrapped the towel from around her body letting it drop on the floor.

"You get the idea now! Let's get back there, Sam interrupted us and I want to finish what I started." He said. Josie gave him a wicked smile.

"Okay sexy, but harry up cause I'm hungry!" she said.

"Hungry? Really? With that look on your face I thought you gonna say something else, so not that," Nick scolded. "What's with you and food?"

"Come on, you wore me out hard man, I need some energy!" she said walking back to the bathroom. She poked her head out of the door. "You coming or what?"

**...**

Outside Sam walked back to Dean after he finished talking to Josie and Nick, Sam stood next to his brother.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, angry.

"What now Dean?"

"Did you see how she was standing and him, they were…," Dean started to whine but Sam cut him off.

"They were having sex Dean! And I …I mean you made me go interrupt them seeing what I really didn't want to see, and thanks for that, jerk!" Sam growled.

"Bitch!" Dean said and walked away as he was boiling inside.

**... **

An hour later Josie and Nick joined Sam and Dean at the diner. Nick and Josie looked like a couple when they walked in the place, Nick's arm wrapped around Josie's waist and she was close to him smiling, she seemed so happy being around him, more comfortable, and something was different with her, something made Dean wonder how much that Nick guy meant to her and why she was so different around him not like when she was with the boys.

Josie looked beautiful that night even more than usual, even though she practically looked the same but somehow Dean liked the way she looked now more than before, he didn't know why. She was wearing a purple halter top, gray-black denim shorts and a black half boots, her hair was loose and she wore make up too. Dean was jealous and he FELT something different towards Josie but he was too stubborn to admit.

"Hey guys," Nick said looking at Sam, getting into the booth the boys were sitting at.

"Hey Sam," Josie said smiling, and then she looked at Dean. "Hey," she said coldly getting into the booth after Nick sitting next to him. Dean and Sam were sitting in front of them, Dean and Nick facing each others while Sam was in front of Josie.

"I didn't order food for you guys; I didn't know when you will come or what you want." Sam told Nick and Josie.

"You know what I always order Sammy," Josie frowned. "Now I have to wait till they make me some food, shit I'm hungry!"

"I will go get us some snakes and order the food," Nick told Josie. "Usual burger huh?" he asked Josie and she nodded smiling. "I will get us some beers too, be right back!" Nick said and pressed a quick kiss to Josie's lips leaving.

"Why is he silent as a rock?" Josie asked Sam pointing at Dean. Sam gave her a warning look to be quiet but Josie wasn't going to miss the chance to mess with Dean. "Did the cat eat your tongue Dean or what?" Josie teased.

Dean couldn't take it any longer and he had to break the promise he gave to Sam that he would shut up and try to stay calm. "No, but not all of us had fun like you Josie so," he said glaring at her jealousy dripping from him.

"I really had fun today and last night too, several times Dean, so I feel good." Josie teased. Dean's face went red and he didn't know what to say and when Josie saw him like that she smirked knowing she pissed him off and that made her happy.

"Can't you quit this shit Josie?" Sam asked not wanting to get involved in another fight knowing it was going to be ugly.

"Sorry, no, I can't!" Josie said resting her back against her seat. "Huh, Nick is here,"

"Here are the snacks and here is the food!" Nick said getting next to Josie.

"Oh, I'm so hungry. Love you for this!" Josie told Nick kissing him for getting her the food, the kiss got deeper and it involved some touching too which was getting uncomfortable for Sam and Dean.

Dean once he heard Josie saying "_love you_" to Nick even though he knew she just said it casually, he couldn't help but feel jealousy eating him inside out, plus the hot steamy kiss Josie and Nick were sharing right in front of him it was hell on him. Dean's fists were clutched and seeing Nick's hand roaming on Josie's body wasn't the thing he wanted to see, and he couldn't take it hitting with his fist on the table making Josie snap breaking the kiss glaring at him with annoyance.

"Can we eat in peace here?" Dean said coldly.

"No one took your food from you Dean!" Josie answered. "Don't like it, don't look!" she said and actually climbed into Nick's lap straddling it making the three guys including Nick being surprised form her action.

"Josie, we can't do this, you know that!" Nick whispered in Josie's ear but she didn't answer and cut him off by kissing him and they started to make out. "Josie," Nick said breaking the kiss; his voice was husky and shaky. "If you want to go back to the room just say it but this, no!" Nick said with all what left of his self control.

Josie rolled her eyes climbing off of him back to her seat and seeing the look on Dean's face she felt so much better. Dean's face was blood red, the look in his eyes she was sure if looks kill Nick would have been dead a while now, and now both guys were glaring at each others, not the nicest looks in the world. While Sam was giving Josie "_that wasn't cool_" look but she just shrugged and started to eat her dinner.

"I'm done, I'll go wash my hands and get us some shots!" Josie said and left the table.

Once she left Dean started to talk. "So Nick, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I cleared my schedule for Josie and I don't know _yet_ when I'm leaving or if I will leave alone either!" Nick answered Dean hinting that Josie might leave with him.

"I think you will leave alone Nick!" Dean growled.

"We will see!" Nick said coldly glaring at Dean.

"We will see what?" Josie asked as she was back holding a tray with shots on it for all of them, Nick took the tray from her placing it on the table.

"Nothing, we're just…talking!" he said forcing a smile looking at Dean.

"Okay let's get drunk then, not in the mood for talking really!" Josie said sipping her shot at once. "So, who is in?"

Half an hour later the four of them were half drunks and ready for some fun, the flirting between Josie and Nick got hotter and they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Nick started to kiss Josie harder his hands getting under her shirt and…

"Are you two serious? You have a room, stop doing this!" Sam scoffed annoyed of the make out session Josie and Nick were having knowing that it might get more intimate and with Dean there he didn't want to risk.

Josie broke the kiss glaring at Sam. "Why you always kill the fun Sammy, wanna join?"

"HEY!" Nick and Sam protested at once making Josie chuckle.

"I was kidding," she said laughing, but she cut off her laughs seeing the way Dean looked still she didn't talk to him. They just shared a quick look but she looked away feeling something inside her, but she didn't want to listen to her heart now.

"Look there is karaoke, why don't you go show us some talent!" Sam said, he was getting kind of drunk.

"Woohoo Sammy, I love that happy drunk more than the grumpy you!" Josie chuckled. "But still, I ain't singing in a bar!"

"Like it's the first time," Nick chuckled. "Remember that bar where you sang and the owner offered you a job there to sing?"

"Dude, the guy was drunk, even more than me to offer a drunk chick who just sang to work there," Josie said laughing so hard.

"Come on Josie, you have a good voice." Sam said.

"Still a no!"

"Come on Josie, for me!" Nick said leaning to press a passionate kiss to her lips.

Dean just rolled his eyes seeing the way Nick was acting and Dean was so sure Josie won't fall for it.

"Okay," Josie told Nick.

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Since when you sing and since when you fall for _'do this_ _for_ _me'_?" Dean asked in annoyance, jealous.

Josie was about to snap but Nick's hand on her knee stopped her. "If you even know a little about Josie you'd have know she sang since she was a kid and that she has a good voice too, and you also need to know that when you ask something nicely from people they tend to do it, remember that maybe it will help you one day Dean!" Nick said shutting Dean the hell up.

Josie never thought Dean's face could get redder but it did, he was speechless too which surprised her even more. But Josie didn't say anything, she took Nick's hands in her hands to calm him down then with her hand she turned his face to look at her and she gave him a soft kiss, then she stood up but not without giving Dean a look though she didn't talk and she walked to the stage that was in the dinner but she didn't set the karaoke machine she asked for guitar instead, acoustic guitar taking a seat on a chair with a microphone in front of her it was down to suit her sitting. Josie gave a smile to Nick mouthing "this song for you". And she started singing with her sweet voice. The song was "Nothing at all" by Santana.

_You were a victim of my crimes_

_A product of my rage_

_You were a beautiful distraction_

_I kept you locked away outside_

_Let misery provide_

_And now I am ashamed_

Dean never saw that coming, Josie can actually sing. He didn't want to admit this but Nick was right, if he even cared about her he should have know she sings. Well does he even care and even if he was, how could he clean up his mess after 6 years of ignorance? And damn the way he was treating Josie and teasing her, he was lucky that she let him even be around her. Loved him since she was 12, how could he be that blind? But he kept asking himself was he really blind? Or he just kept pretending he was? He didn't know and he didn't want to either, he hurt her so bad and she kept it all those years and now he can't help but being jealous, seeing her with Nick made something wake up inside him telling him to look deep down inside and see if he truly cared for Josie, does he?

_And so I walk to try to find a space_

_Where I can be alone to live with my mistakes_

_And the fear that will come_

_From knowing that the one thing_

_I had left was you_

_And now you're gone_

"_Oh god_," Nick thought, he didn't believe how much he missed Josie and how much he loves her too, he tried to pretend that they are friends but hell he couldn't, he knew they never can be friends at least not him, he knew she never loved him the same way he loved her, and he just can't help but be in love with her.

_I am victim of my time_

_A product of the age_

_You alone are my obsession_

_You were the one I left behind_

_You've been heavy on my mind_

_It's been a lonely road I've traveled_

Josie knew that she was not being fair with Nick since they started their relationship, she knew that and also knew that keeping him as her friend wasn't fair either, he was still in love with her and he was suffering, she just hoped that to fell in love with him but she just couldn't and she hated herself for it but she has no control over her feelings and she can't chose who to fall in love with, love is just a weird thing she will never understand she was also sure of that.

_Is there nothing at all_

_That I can do to turn your heart_

_Is there nothing to lean on_

_That could help erase the scars_

_And I could use a little strength before I fall_

_Is there nothing at all_

The song was over and for Josie's great performance the whole place was cheering for her, and when she climbed off the stage Nick was waiting for her taking her hand once she got off the stage.

"That was perfect!" he said brushing his lips against hers.

"It was for you Nick, a way to say sorry," Josie told him.

"You don't have to say sorry baby, yes I'm still sorry about us breaking up but I can't be with you if you don't want to, and," Nick paused but Josie knew what he wanted to say from the look in his eyes.

"I know," she said giving him a soft kiss. "I know, and that's why I'm sorry cause I still,"

"Still can't say it, I know." Nick said interrupting Josie. "Though Josie, I'm sure you know it but I can say it again, I love you!" he said looking in her eyes. Josie was quiet and didn't know what to say, she only leaned up giving Nick a passionate kiss. "Yeah, shutting me with a kiss, nice move Josie," Nick joked when they broke the kiss.

"I had to; you got all chick flaky dude!" Josie laughed knowing that's the only way they would get through this tense moment. "I'm in the dancing mood, so I'm gonna go put some hot music on and you will dance with me!"

"Anything you want princess!" Nick said making Josie to giggle.

"Aww, it's been a while since you called me that!" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love when you call me that!" she said and went to put a song on the jukebox to dance on with Nick. Her choice was *Rihanna's 'Rude boy'.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed seeing the way Josie and Nick were acting since she finished her song, the way they were touching, kissing and now dancing.

Josie gave her back to Nick dancing pressed against him, she was swaying and moving seductively, moving her body on the music, her head with the rhythm and mouthing the song to Nick who was having so much fun enjoying the dance with her. Nick's hand were roaming Josie's body and he didn't care where they were starting to kiss her neck the way she loves, then she turned around and they started to make out still dancing, Nick's hands were on her hips pressing her harder to him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed again.

"I heard that seconds ago Dean, what the hell?" Sam huffed.

"Are you blind or something?" Dean snapped. "Don't you see how they are dancing? What is this? A sequel to dirty dancing "_Josie nights_" or what?" Dean said angrily quoting 'Josie nights' with his fingers, Sam couldn't help but laugh. "You're laughing?"

"Yeah, you're jealous and you're stubborn to say it, or to say sorry to Josie or even talk to her, and now she is dancing with her boyfriend and…,"

"Ex boyfriend!" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes. "That's what I'm talking about Dean, and seriously I'm stuck between you two all the time and I'm sick of it, and you better say sorry to Josie or she might really leave with Nick and they can pick up where they left off, you know," he told Dean.

"Shit, you think she might really leave?" Dean exclaimed.

"What you think?" Sam said sarcastically. "Look at her with him and think of her with us Dean, you will know if she might leave or not!"

Dean never thought Josie might leave but thinking of what Sam told him he knew he was-and once again-stupid, of course she might leave.

The song was over; Nick and Josie were on their way to the table. Nick sat down while Josie was still up.

"What? You're sitting?" She exclaimed. "I'm half drunk, and want to go now!"

"Me too!" Sam added.

But Nick had other plans, he couldn't talk to Dean and he really needed to vent, he knew that it wasn't the best move but hell he didn't care, he only didn't want Josie to be around that's all.

"Baby, I still want to hang around here for a while and I be with you in a few ok?" Nick told Josie.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Fine but don't be late, I will start drinking and I don't want to be wasted before you come okay?" she said and Nick nodded.

"Why you gonna drink didn't you drink enough already?" Sam told her.

"Are you the liquor cop or what?" Josie mocked. "Just shut up and walk me to the motel!" she asked clanging in Sam's arms.

"Dean, you coming?" Sam asked waiting for his brother to come with them.

"No!" Dean said looking at Nick. "I think I'm gonna hang around here for a while, don't want to sleep now." he informed.

Josie and Sam looked at Nick and Dean then at each others, they knew that wasn't going to be good but they had nothing to do, Josie just shrugged and her and Sam left but not before Sam give Dean _'don't do something stupid'_ look, though he knew that Dean WILL do something stupid.

* * *

***That Rihanna's song wasn't in the time of season one but couldn't help but use it ;D**

**..  
**

**Hope you guys liked this one too, let us know what you think! Please Review! :)**


	14. Dazed and Confused

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, vicki fan forever,BlueEyedPisces, Jannine90, merry merry, amy marie 45, bjq, Lucy Colt, AirInThere: THANK you all for your great awesome reviews, we're SO glad you like the last chap and we hope you will like that one too :D :D :D**

**Martine, love you :) **

**Now enjoy some fights! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._

_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._

_You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._

_Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize._

_Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been._

_Gonna love you baby, here I come again._

_Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,_

_Sweet little baby, I want you again._

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true._

_Dazed and confused By Led Zeppelin._

_**...**_

A moment of silence passed neither Dean nor Nick talked sipping their beers.

"Well Dean," Nick started. "I was planning that when I see you I will make you pay for what you did to Josie."

"Really, with what right? You're NOT her boyfriend anymore!" Dean growled.

"That doesn't mean I don't care anymore, I'm not like you Dean!" Nick said calmly. "I still can't understand how you let such a great woman, Josie is one of the ...no she is the most beautiful and great girl I've ever seen, you're such a fool!"

"You left her too Nick, that makes you an ass, don't you think?" Dean said crossing his arms against his chest.

"No," Nick growled. "I didn't, she was the one who left, because she was still in love with you, you asshole!" he finished angrily.

"Well I'm adorable you know!" Dean smirked.

"But an idiot bastard!" Nick said angrily. "She loved you and you left her, and then what, she can't recover from it yet, because of you!"

"Well Nick, if you were a man enough maybe you would have made her forget about me but," Dean shrugged.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick snapped taking a swing at Dean.

"I think the truth really hurts!" Dean said punching Nick in the face.

"Truth my ass!" Nick said hitting Dean in the gut making him drop on the floor.

Dean stood up angrily jumping on Nick and both of them were involved in a fight, kicking, punching and both of them were angry. Not long after when the bar owner and some guys from the bar broke Dean and Nick apart before they kill each other, and they got kicked out too.

"This is not over!" Dean said to Nick.

"I'm ready to take it outside, you wuss!" Nick challenged.

"If any of you started a fight in front of my bar I will call the cops!" the bar owner told both of them.

Dean and Nick kept glaring at each other but as they didn't want the cops to get involved they preferred to leave. Dean made "_I will keep my eyes on you_" to Nick before getting into his car, Nick flipped him the bird before getting in his car.

**... **

Nick went back to the motel and he was boiling form anger, he was pissed at himself more than anything for making Dean get on his nerves, and tonight he was going to ask Josie to leave with him.

"Shit! What the hell happened to you?" Josie snapped out of bed when she saw Nick's face and how he looked like from the fight with Dean.

"Nothing, never mind!" he said taking off his jacket. "You're naked so let's take advantage of the situation!" he said leaning to kiss her but she took a step away.

"You had a fight with Dean, right?" she asked. "Fuck Nick!"

"Josie, he was being an ass and…," Nick said but Josie cut him off.

"He has always been an ass, which is not new!" she said. "But I'm too drunk to argue now," she huffed. "Shit Nick, seriously you shouldn't have done that!"

"Punish me then!" he said holding her against him.

"I'm thinking of something better!" Josie said taking off his shirt and pushed him on the bed getting on the top of him. "You will get my crazy drunk loud sex now, I warn you!"

"And I'm up for it!" Nick said switching positions getting on the top of her leaning down starting to kiss her body.

**... **

Dean was still pissed from what happened at the bar and if it wasn't for people that broke him and Nick apart he would have taught him the lesson of his life. But Dean knew that it wasn't the last time him and Nick will meet and sure one day he will.

Even though Dean was too angry to sleep he went to bed seeing his little brother already asleep on his bed and he didn't want to wake Sam up so he just laid there thinking, thinking of Josie. Dean had to admit to himself that he misses her, taking the bed for himself for the second night now wasn't that great, he got used to her sleeping next to him. "_What the hell is happening to me_?" Dean thought. Does he have feelings for Josie? _No he is not!_ Why he misses her then? _She is a friend!_ Friend my ass!

Dean's thoughts were killing him, and just thinking of Josie and what happened, his sense of guilt and Nick and everything was just torture. And as that wasn't enough, Dean had another type of hell to deal with, way worse. He now was hearing Josie's loud moans from the other room, her wild, crazy and loud screams as she was having sex with Nick.

"Come on, for fuck's sake!" Dean growled getting out of his bed, he looked at Sam but Sam was deep asleep with his headphones in his ears. Dean didn't know what to do hearing Josie having sex with the man that for the moment Dean hated the most, Josie was getting louder by the second making him more angry and he couldn't take it, he got out of the room hoping he won't hear her anymore but he was wrong.

Once Dean got out of the room he could hear Josie's voice even louder coming out of the room next to his room, he decided to go and ask them to keep it down, he wasn't thinking clear at all hearing her like that, anger was messing his judgment to go "_ask_ _them to keep it down_". Dean was about to knock on the door when he froze.

Nick and Josie's room had a big window and that window wasn't completely closed and Dean saw them, Nick and Josie, he saw them having sex and seeing the way Nick was pleasing her Dean hated him even more.

Outside-from the window-Dean was watching. Hating Nick to get to have Josie to himself while he was the one who should be with her now, and the way he was taking care of her, Dean never did that to her. But once again Dean thought, thought that the longest time he spent with Josie was a week, the one week they had all to themselves on their first time and her first time too, he knew that he never really got to be with her like "_that_" more than one week while Nick got to be with her for almost a couple of years in the time that Dean was the one who should have and he was able too if he wasn't stupid blind jerk. And that was another reason for Dean to hate Nick and to blame himself too.

But the real question was did he want Josie because he likes her? Or just because he couldn't have her and now she was with Nick? All those questions made Dean to have a conversation with himself.

Did you ever love her?

Whoa, whoa who said love?

You thought of it Dean, don't lie to yourself, you know, you know that Josie was never been your friend like you always pretended, ask yourself that question, if she was your "_friend_" why did you have sex with her in the first place?

I had sex with a lot of girls!

Yeah, but you always said she is your friend, and part of family …,

Shut up!

You felt something towards her and that's what made you do it, or you just took advantage of her.

I didn't!

So you like her!

But Dean didn't know, he liked her or he just took advantage of her. He didn't use her, he didn't.

But still he didn't know, he was just confused and couldn't think clear seeing her with Nick when she was suppose to be with him. That's all what Dean was thinking about that he was the one who suppose to be with Josie not Nick, holding her in his arms, kissing her and doing his best to please her to cry out with his name not Nick's like she just did. And he had to leave not able to watch Josie like that making him hate himself more and more, he needed to clear his mind, he had to go.

Josie and Nick were done now cuddling in bed, Josie was resting her head against Nick's bare chest, she was exhausted, drunk and ready to fall asleep, her mind was already shut down.

"Did you like it?" Nick asked.

"You're asking?" she exclaimed. "Man, that was freaking awesome! As usual!" Josie said. "Only hope you had fun!"

"I definitely had fun!" Nick said kissing her head. "Now you get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Josie said hugging him tighter, she was half asleep already. She muttered something Nick couldn't hear.

"What did you say Josie?" he questioned leaning closer to hear what she said.

"That was great, I love you Dean!" that was what Josie muttered.

"Dean?" Nick was SHOCKED hearing Josie saying Dean's name after all that, saying that she loves him too but when Nick looked at her she was asleep. And now he knew that Josie will never be his, not now not ever. Nick was over the edge, mad and frustrated and for the moment he hated Josie, Dean and himself.

Nick gently moved Josie aside placing her head on her pillow and he got out of the bed getting dressed ready to leave. He gathered his stuff but not before writing Josie a note telling her why he left and asking her not to call him again, not ever.

**... **

"_Josie,_

_I left, and I don't think you will ever see me again. You probably don't remember but after what you said last night it will be so humiliating for me to be with you ever again. Saying Dean's name after having sex with me calling me his name and telling him you love him, that's too much for me Josie. I always knew you loved him but calling me with his name after all that, no Josie I can't take it anymore. I loved you but you never cared being in love with that jerk, for the moment I hate you, you don't deserve what he did to you and you don't deserve my love too._

_I want you to lose my number, from now on act like you never met me ever in your life. Don't call me again, not ever. I'm really sorry for you, your love for Dean really ruined your life, you can't get rid of him and you can't move on and as much as I hate you now I feel sorry for you. Only one last thing, I don't want to see you or hear you again, please lose my number._

_NICK… not Dean_."

That was the note Josie found by her nightstand when she woke up the next morning, and she couldn't believe she did that. She wore her silk short white robe quickly and went outside the room maybe Nick's car was still there but he was far gone, he left last night not this morning. She went to sit on her bed angry trying to call Nick to say sorry but his phone was off, she couldn't blame him for what she did and now she only has herself to blame, Nick hates her now and he don't want to see her again.

It was around 8am now when Dean parked his car outside of the motel after the long ride he took. On his way back to his room he couldn't help but to look checking on Josie's room and the room's door was open he could see Josie sitting on her bed with her head down, Dean walked to the room knocking on the door.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked Josie.

Josie raised her head looking at him. "No, everything is not ok!" she snapped. "Because of you!"

"Hey, your boyfriend was the one who started the fight not me!" Dean yelled at her. "You should be angry at him not me!"

"No," Josie paused. "Well, you can be happy now, he left and he will never come back!" she said standing up.

Dean's eyes were locked on Josie's body in her sleek robe that was fitting every inch of her naked body under it and he hardly took his eyes off her body looking at her in the eye. "Well, you didn't expect him to stay with us right?" Dean said. "And how is that my fault, looks like it's only yours cause last time I checked you were on top of him and both of you were happy!" Dean snarled.

"What? You were watching us?" Josie was shocked.

"Baby, your voice was so loud; I think the whole state heard you already!" Dean teased sarcastically.

"That doesn't give you the right to watch me!" Josie snapped getting closer to him.

"I didn't want to hear you either but your loud voice…," Dean started but he was cut off by her yelling.

"Fuck you Dean," Josie snapped. "And for the record I was loud cause it was so good!" she said angrily.

"Really?" Dean mocked.

"Yeah really, it was the best I ever had," Josie yelled. "Better than you DEAN!" she added.

Dean got so mad, and he went to shut the door, checking on the windows closing them too. Josie wasn't sure what he was doing as they were in the middle of a fight.

"So, he was better than me huh?" Dean said getting closer to Josie but she didn't answer glaring at him angrily. "Answer me!" he demanded putting both of his hands on her hips pressing her against him in a harsh move.

"Yes!" Josie growled still glaring at him, she felt him unwrapping her robe from around her. "Stop!" she demanded but Dean didn't stop and now her robe was undone.

A tense moment of silent passed only the sound of their heavy breath. And when Dean took the robe completely off Josie she didn't say anything, seconds after he got closer to her and Josie closed the gap between them and they started to make out, roughly. Josie took off Dean's shirt and he carried her to the bed getting on the top of her. "Now, I WILL show you the best sex you will ever have Josie!"

**...**

Two hours later Dean and Josie were on her bed panting, both of them on their side on their back.

"Damn Josie!" Dean said gasping for air.

"Angry sex is always the best, I was mad, like pissed!" she said. "Honestly Dean, we're so screwed up here, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Josie told Dean.

"You're not the only one here who was pissed," Dean started. "Seeing him eating you out like that last night was…,"

"What? Shit, you saw that!" Josie exclaimed cutting him off. "Dean you're a perv!" she said.

"Hearing you, seeing you and you telling me he is better than me Josie, I had a point to prove!" Dean told her.

"Yeah, and you proved it, three times too!" Josie chuckled lightly. "I hate you!"

"And I hate you too!" Dean said and both of them laughed.

"But I was serious, cause of you everything is messed up now; Nick doesn't want to see me again!" Josie said. "And don't ask why!"

"I won't." Dean said. They were silent for a while. "I'm sorry!"

"For now? Nah its ok, it was stupid but I was there too you know." She said.

"No, not about that," he told her. "About what I did to you before, Sam told me everything and I'm truly sorry!"

"Whatever!"

"I'm telling you I'm sorry and you just say whatever?" Dean said angrily.

"Look Dean, don't get angry because I really don't have much energy left to have another round, ok." She said sarcastically. "And its little too late for that sorry of yours, but if it will make you feel better and make you sleep at night, okay, fine, you're sorry I heard, consider me cool!" Josie said in a calm cold tone.

Dean didn't know what to do or say he just didn't talk at all; he couldn't blame her for the way she was acting. "Well, I'm sorry Josie; I have nothing else to say!"

Josie looked at him and she saw it in his eyes that he was really sorry, but she still couldn't take it, it was too little and already too late to apologize. "That is the last time you gonna ever touch me Dean, we are not going to have any kind of sexual activity again, ever. And Sam cannot know about this!"

"Fine," Dean said. "Don't you wanna go for another round?" he said grinning at her.

"NO!" Josie said. "And please now get out of my room!" She said getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, and you can go now Mr. I had a point to prove!"

"This is not fair!" Dean whined seeing her walking to the bathroom naked.

"Life is not fair sweetie; you're old enough to know that!" Josie mocked. "Now, get out!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry Nick :(. We want to know what you guys think, please review ;D**

**P.S: We added a poll on imcrazyfordean's page to see how you guys thought about Nick, so hurry and take it! ;)**


	15. Missing part 1

**Authors' Note: Dean'sFallenAngel36, BlueEyedPisces, merry merry, Jannine90, Lucy Colt. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, we're so glad you liked the chap and we hope you will like this update too :D**

**This chap is kinda short-shorter than the ones before, but its back to the episodes now. This one is on the s1e15 The Benders. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Josie, Dean and Sam went to investigate a missing people case. Dean and Sam went to talk to the boy who saw the last man that was taken, but Josie didn't go with them and preferred to wait in the car till they finish.

Things were little bit awkward between her and Dean from the moment after what happened last time and them sleeping together, and the fact that they agreed not to tell Sam and act normal, which was the hardest part, the acting normal part. The tension wasn't over mostly for Josie who was still feeling bad about what happened with Nick, she tried to call him but he didn't answer. And dealing with Dean on other hand was hard, since they been together he couldn't stop his acts, it was weird for Josie but not for Dean, he-and once Sam wasn't around-was flirting and doing all _the_ Dean acts. Josie didn't really get what he wanted to prove but she was keeping him away as possible, which was so hard, they share a room, a bed and one hell of a sexual tension.

Sam and Dean went back to the car and Josie was already in the backseat.

"So, what did you two find out?" Josie asked the boys.

"You're weird you know," Sam said but Josie just rolled her eyes at him and said nothing. "Well, the boy was staying up late watching TV and he heard weird noises outside, he said it was a monster kind of noise, like a whining growl, and that something grabbed the guy who is missing, but again the kid was watching a horror movie and not all of what he said could be true, except that the man is missing part." Sam finished.

"Well I was just thinking that it might not be our kind of gig, but I checked the place the man disappeared at, there is marks of struggle, and while you two where away I looked in John's journals and he marked the area," Josie said opening the journal. "It said here it's a 'Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker.'"

"Why would he even do that?" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, he found a lot of local folk law about a dog figure that comes out at night, Grabs people then vanishes." Josie told him. "He also found out that this county has more missing persons per capital than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird!" Sam said. Josie and Dean nodded in agreement. "But that's not what I know about phantom attacker, I mean they usually snatch people from their bed but that Jenkins guy was taken from the parking lot!" Sam wondered.

"There are different kinds Sam, works differently!" Dean said.

"Well I'm starting to think this is not our kind of gig either, I think we should ask more around!" Sam said.

"All I know now is that I need to grab a beer!" Dean said starting the engine.

"Ok, drop me at the motel and go wherever you want, I need some rest!" Josie said.

Sam turned to look at her in the back seat. "I told you that you're weird, right?" he told her and again she just rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you? Still upset about Nick, right?" Sam asked. Josie and Dean shared a quick look through the rearview.

"Sam, please," Josie said in a low voice. "I really don't want to talk about this, ok, and believe me there is nothing you can do!" she finished burying her face into the journal.

"Fine Josie, I'll shut up now!" Sam huffed looking from his window.

"Best thing you said today Francis!" Dean joked but neither Sam nor Josie laughed.

**... **

Few hours later Josie was half asleep in her bed while the boys were still out somewhere, Josie was about to fall asleep when her phone rang, it was Dean.

"What now?" Josie answered with a sleepy tone.

"_Did Sam call you?_" Dean asked in a worried tone, kind of panic.

"What? Why would he call me? He is with you Dean," Dean was silent. "Right? Sam is with you!" Josie said straighten up in her seat starting to get worried.

"_No, I can't find him Josie_," Dean said in a low voice.

"WHAT?" She snapped shooting up in her bed. "Dean, if you're kidding I will,"

"_No, I'm not kidding. We were at the bar and I just went to bathroom and he said he will wait me by the car, I only took few minutes, I swear!_" Dean defended himself still panicking.

"Oh my GOD!" Josie yelled snapping at Dean. "Did you look for him around? Was he drunk? Dean please tell me he didn't get kidnapped!"

"_I don't know, he wasn't drunk and I looked for him, I just don't know what to do!_" Dean said.

"Meet me at the police station, we have to report this, we don't know what happened!" Josie said. "And calm down please, we will find him, whatever it takes!" she finished.

**... **

Josie and Dean went to report on Sam being missing, Dean insisted to use one of his fake badges as officer "Washington".

"So what can I do to help you officer?" The lady officer asked.

"I'm working on a missing person case but I came here for something personal, my cousin is missing, his name is Winchester, Sam Winchester." Dean told the officer.

"Ok sir, have a seat," the lady said then she looked behind Dean seeing Josie who was dying of being worried for Sam. "Is she with you?" The officer asked.

"Yeah," Dean waved to Josie to come stand next to him. "Josie…my sister!" Dean said.

Josie was trying not to burst into laughter, sister, really? But she smiled at the officer and took a seat next to Dean but not before giving him a _look_ and he glared at her to keep her mouth shut.

"So, was your cousin drunk or having," The officer asked but Dean cut her off.

"No, he wasn't drunk, he was taken!" Dean told her.

"Well, his name is not showing at any current field reports." The lady officer told Dean.

"I think I got something, there was a traffic cam on the side of the road where he disappeared, maybe it picked up whatever took him," Dean said but Josie kicked him lightly on his leg, "I mean whoever took him!" he corrected.

"Ok, I have an access to the county traffic camera footage, but sorry I can't take you with me, so why won't you take a missing person report and," The officer said but once again she was cut off, this time by Josie.

"Ma'am, look, Sammy is family and he is our responsibility, we can't let him like that at least take De…Greg here with you he is an officer too," Josie pleaded. "This county had its fare share of missing person cases and none of them ever got to be found, but that is not going to happen to Sam, we will get him back." She finished.

"She is right," Dean said referring to Josie. "We are bringing Sam back, we have to, and you have got to help us, please!" he told the officer.

**...**

The officer took Josie and Dean with her while checking on the traffic camera for Sam, but they didn't get to get inside with her and they waited for her outside.

"So," Josie started while her and Dean where waiting for the officer outside. "I'm your sister huh?" she chuckled. "Wow Dean, after all that's happened between us and you couldn't get something better than sister, girlfriend was gonna work you know. What if the officer asked about my ID? That was gonna be something worth watching!" she mocked.

"Well, I only didn't say my girlfriend in order not to get a punch in my face!" Dean teased. Josie glared at him silently. "I know, you just want to pick up a fight or an argument, right?"

"Well, kinda!" Josie confessed. "Sorry I'm just worried about Sam," she paused. "But seriously your sister, shit Dean, if you still think of me as your sister that takes you to a whole new level of being a freak." Josie teased making a fake surprised face covering her mouth with her hand, and then she burst into laughter.

"Yeah, funny!" Dean huffed. "It was the first thing I that came to mind, just shut up now ok!" he told her little bit annoyed. Josie shrugged crossing her arms against her chest.

The officer-Kathleen-got out of the traffic department and she got photos of a car that was caught at the camera the same time Sam went missing, and that car's plates were stolen.

"So, I think whoever is driving that rust bucket must be involved." The officer said.

"I think an old crappy car would make a sound like a monster right?" Josie said. "I mean especially if it's quiet." She finished and shared a look with Dean.

"Maybe, and also there is no track of this car on any other traffic cam on the road." The officer said. "It must of gone in other direction, like a side road, and a lot of these back woods properties have their own private roads."

"Great!" Dean huffed. "So, now what?"

"We need to search those roads, but tomorrow will be better, maybe to gather more information!" The officer told Dean. "But I only can take you Greg, sorry Josie, you're a civilian and I can't risk your life."

"Nah, its ok." Josie smiled sweetly, she saw that coming and she wasn't going to let it stop her anyway. "Greg here can come with you and I will wait for you to find Sam!" she said patting on Dean's arm.

**... **

"So, you gonna really wait here tomorrow till I go with the officer?" Dean asked Josie once they got back to the motel.

"Of course not!" Josie huffed. "I thought you already knew that. Sam is missing and god knows where he is now and what is going on with him, of course I'm coming."

"Ok, I will be with the officer in her car and you will take the Impala and follow us, is that good for you?" Dean asked and Josie nodded.

Josie stood up from Sam's bed and went to sit next to Dean on his bed, she looked at him in the eye and a moment of awkward silence passed both of them looking at each others. "We will get him back, be sure of that." Josie said holding Dean's hand, he nodded still looking in her eyes but she stood up getting back to her bed. "You know Dean, that our team rocks, and if we want to do something we will do it, and it's Sam, he is coming back!" Josie told Dean smiling at him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, didn't get as much reviews last time, so please let us know what you think of the chap. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	16. Missing part 2

**Authors' Note: Dean'sFallenAngel36, merry merry, Lucy Colt, Jannine90: thank you all for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one too :D**

**We're still with the epi The Benders, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day Dean went with the officer Kathleen to check on the roads that the truck might been through, in order to find Sam. And as they decided last night Josie was in the Impala following from a distance. Josie saw the car in front of her pull over and she knew they found a lead but as much as she wanted to go check she waited till Dean calls her to give her any queue to come and help. 10 minutes later Josie's phone rang and it was Dean, but she didn't pick up and hurried to see what was going on and once she got there she couldn't take it and she started laughing at Dean seeing that the officer cuffed him to the car.

"Do I want to know why?" Josie smirked.

"She found out that I'm not a cop but she didn't report me, yet." Dean told her. "Can you un-cuff me know?" He asked.

"But why? Why didn't she report you?" Josie questioned.

"She said she won't do it at least till we find Sam. She feels what we feel now, her brother was taken and he didn't come back." Dean said.

"Okay," Josie said and she took a paperclip from her jeans pocket to unlock the cuffs**.**

"Since when you carry those? And why?" Dean wondered.

"You don't want to know," Josie chuckled. "But you need to start carrying them, that what you need to do!" she mocked him. "Here you go, as much as I loved seeing you in cuffs Dean!" she shrugged.

"Let's go now!" Dean said and Josie nodded. "Let's go get Sammy back!"

**...**

Josie and Dean separated, Dean went to the barn passing by a huge junkyard full of cars, the cars of the people that got taken, whoever took them made sure that no one will find out and as it was a private property no one ever looked there. Dean got in and he saw big cages, getting closer he found Sam there.

"Oh my god! Sam, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Dean hurried checking on his brother from outside the cage.

"No I'm not hurt, thank god!" Sam said smiling.

"Damn, it's good to see you!" Dean said with a wide smile.

"How did you get out of your cuffs?" It was Kathleen the officer who didn't succeed in her mission and got caught and now she was in the cage in front of Sam.

"I got back up!" Dean told her.

"Dean, they are just people!" Sam informed.

"Just people and they jumped you?" Dean smirked. "Must be getting a little rusty there, kiddo!" he told Sam.

"Where's Josie?" Sam asked. "Don't say you left her alone!"

"She went to check on the house!" Dean said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam snapped. "They are animals, they kidnap people and god only knows why and you just left her alone searching in their house?"

Dean was feeling he was stupid, he was thinking of Sam that he forgot to about anything else. "Okay, there is a lock here to open those cages, but I think it needs a key I think I'll go check on the house and try to get Josie out of there too!"

"Be careful Dean," Sam said.

**... **

Inside the house now Josie felt sick, they were only people, not demons not monsters they were just people. And she got more disguised when she saw the human bones and teeth and all the remains that those people collected. Josie was really scared now, she dealt with monsters and she saw a lot in her life but this, this was a whole new horrible experience for her, she was wondering dazed in the house that she didn't notice the man who came from behind to grab her.

The guy wrapped his arms around Josie keeping her still while he shouted loudly to get the rest of the freaks, the members of his sick family. Josie tried to fight and she managed to kick him hard on his feet that he let her out moaning in pain, then Josie punched him as hard as she could in his face that blood came out of his nose then she kicked him fast in his gut but the guy didn't resist, he tried to grab her again and he was strong that her hard hits didn't do the usual effect knocking him out, though he got more fierce and wild that he jumped and trapped Josie making her fell on the ground and with what left of his energy he jumped pinning her to the floor. Josie couldn't move and she was completely freaked out now that she didn't know what to do. The man started to yell again till another man showed up, he was little older but not much, it looked like he was his older brother.

"Whatya yellin' at you moron?" The older guy asked, but once he looked to the ground he saw Josie and knew why his brother was yelling, seeing Josie the older guy whistled.

"I found her in the house, whatya think we should do to her? She is fierce!" The man who was pinning Josie to ground asked his brother.

The older guy kneeled to the ground next to Josie checking her out. "Get off of her!" he ordered his brother. And once the younger brother got off of Josie-who was paralyzed from panic-the older one carried her over his shoulder. "We can't kill such a pretty little thing, she is mine, I will tell dad but now I'm takin' her to my room!"

Once Josie heard what the man said she snapped out and started to kick him with her legs while trying to make her get her down on her feet which wasn't working, that guy had an iron grip around her, he was now on his way to his room and the only thing Josie wished for was for Dean to come and get her out of this hell.

What Josie didn't know that when Dean went to look for her and for the cages' keys inside the house, and right after she got caught herself, Dean got caught. The little girl-the little sister of those monsters which Dean thought he could rescue her, turned out she was just another member of the family who screamed for her father to come. Dean got into a fight with the father and the guy who found Josie too, that fight ended up with Dean strapped to a chair.

"So, that explains that woman we founded!" The younger brother said.

"What woman?" his father-who didn't know anything-asked.

"I found a woman in the house I caught her but Lee took her to his room and said she was his!" the younger brother said.

"What? Let her go you sons of bitches!" Dean yelled knowing that its must be Josie they were talking about.

"Oh, so this woman is with you!" The father said. "But not anymore, she is my sons' now. Tell me, are you two with the pretty cop too?" the father asked but Dean didn't answer. "You know what we do to people? Why we take them? I'll tell you. We hunt them, like animals but its better, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands, seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark, makes you feel powerful and alive." He finished. "And that's what I'm gonna do to you and the rest of them but this time I will cut them into pieces in front of you if you didn't answer my questions, are you a cop? Is there is anyone followed you here?"

"No, no one is following us!" Dean said.

The father smiled. "Now, you will get to chose tonight's animal, the boy or the cop!" he told Dean. "While the pretty girl stays with us!"

"You are not taking any of them, you hear me!" Dean yelled but he was cut off by a punch in his face, that was already bruised from fighting and he had a cut on his forehead too.

"The boy or the cop! Or we gonna kill the pretty girl!"

"Okay, okay take the boy!" Dean yelled.

The father ordered his younger son to go and shoot Sam, in his cage and when he gets done to shoot Kathleen too.

"And you too boy, your turn is next!" the father told Dean.

"You said you will hunt him, you gonna give him a chance!" Dean yelled angrily at the man.

"Not this time! Cops ain't coming here!"

Upstairs Josie was having another problem, the older brother took her up landing her harshly on the floor asking her to take off her clothes, which she had no intend to do.

"Eat me you son of a bitch!" Josie said and jumped on the guy pulling out her little dagger that she kept in her shoe, but the guy was strong and he caught her in his arms, and while Josie was fighting with him he pushed her to the ground so hard that Josie's-while she was holding her dagger with her life-cut herself on her right side, it was a big nasty gash and when the guy saw her bleeding he knew she would get weaker and he will get to do whatever he wanted. He lifted her and pushed her on his dirty bed and when he was about to rip off Josie's clothes, she snapped at him stabbing him in the gut, but she didn't wait to see if he was dead or not she ran out of the room as much as her wound let her, she went down stairs and for her shock she saw Dean there while the little girl watching him. Josie sneaked from behind and hit the evil girl on her head knocking her out. "How many times I saved your ass today Dean?" Josie said while releasing Dean.

"What happened to you? Are you okay? Shit, you're bleeding!"

"Let's go get Sam, I'm fine!" she said. "Where is the damn father?"

"He went to check on his damn son after hearing a gun shot!" Dean said and he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot. Dean and Josie ran outside of the house. Once they got out they saw Sam running toward the house.

Josie ran and took him in her arms. "Thank God you're okay!" she sighed.

"Josie, you're bleeding!" Sam exclaimed pulling back seeing the blood on his hand after hugging Josie. "What did they do to you?"

"That son of a bitch tried to rape me, but I stabbed him, I have no idea if he died but I did my best!" Josie told him.

"Rape you! Well if he is not dead I will make sure he will!" Dean said angrily about to go into the house to kill the man, in case he wasn't already dead.

"Dean, Dean." Josie said stopping him from getting inside. "Don't! I think he is already dead and if he is not the cops will take him, don't go, it's worthless."

"But he hurt you and he was about to do more!" Dean growled.

"He is right," Sam agreed with his brother.

"No, no more killing, okay!" Josie snapped. "We're not like them, I stabbed him and I think he is dead now, it's not a good feeling to kill a person even such a bad guy!" she said and leaned against Dean losing her balance getting weaker from the blood she lost.

Dean caught her sitting her on the ground; he took off his shirt wrapping it around her. "Okay, just calm down and we will fix you up!" Dean said kissing her head surprising both Sam and Josie.

"Looks like they hit him hard on his head, he is so sweet!" Sam smirked, teasing.

Kathleen showed up out of the barn where Sam left her with the father after locking the younger son in a cage.

"Guys, thanks for you help!" She said. "They were the ones who took my brother and I shot the man when he tried to escape." Kathleen informed. "Now I suggest that the three of you leave, in a few minutes FBI and the state police will be here and by then I think you should be long gone!"

"Thanks for helping us getting Sam back, and I'm sorry for what happened to your brother!" Dean said. Then the three of them nodded smiling at Kathleen and went to the Impala which Josie parked not far away.

"Don't you ever do that again Sam, you understand?" Dean said once they got into the car.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that, you idiot!" Josie said from the backseat and moaned after as her wound hurt her. "We were freaking out!"

"I'm saying, you vanish like that again, I'm not looking for you." Dean said.

"You guys are getting all soft here!" Sam chuckled.

"We're not looking for you, you heard him!" Josie told Sam pointing at Dean.

"Sure you will!" Sam said smugly. "So you got saddled on by a 13 year old girl, huh?"

"Shut up!" Dean said starting the engine.

"Just saying, getting rusty there, kiddo!" Sam smirked.

"Shut up!" Dean said making both Sam and Josie laugh.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let us know what you think, last time we didn't get many reviews and it's not cool :( PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	17. No More!

**Authors' Note: Dean'sfallenAngel36, Jannine90, Lucy Colt, merry merry: thanks for all your awesome reviews and we hope you will like this update too :)**

**Laura-ReaDinG-XoX: So glad you liked the story and we hope you will like this update and the rest of it :D **

**Thanks for who alerted/fav us or the story, thank you guys.**

***There is a new pic for Joise's PJ in this chapter ;) posted on my wall, Asya55**

**Now enjoy, this is the epi Shadow ;)**

**

* * *

**

One week later after the Benders hunt.

Sam, Dean and Josie went to Chicago. IL, to investigate a new hunt, a girl was killed in her apartment in a way made Sam think it could be a possible hunt. So Sam and Dean went to check on the girl's place where she was killed, they found a weird symbol that none of the boys saw before, so they decided to do more research later, to ask about the dead girl and know if she had anything to do with any supernatural thing, but it was the time to go back to the motel as Dean and Sam insisted on not to bring Josie with them because of her wound from the last hunt, she was mad at them and wanted to come but they refused.

The boys went back to the motel and Josie was there relaxing on her bed watching TV, and once they got into the room she jumped out of the bed to ask them about what they find out, and when she jumped it made both Sam and Dean snap afraid that her wound will open again.

"Are you nuts to flip like that?" Dean said but Josie didn't answer as he was right the wound hurt her bad and she felt it bleeding again, her cami was getting spotted from blood on her side.

"Crap Josie!" Sam said sitting next to her. "Let me see this!"

"No," Josie said. "It's ok, I will take care of it!"

"No," Dean said firmly. "Sam, I will take care of that and you go get us some food!"

"Are you sure what to do?" Sam asked Dean who glared daggers at his little brother. "Okay, okay!" Sam said raising his hands as he meant nothing. "I'll be back in half an hour!" he said and closed the door behind him.

Once Sam was out of the room Dean turned to look at Josie. "That wasn't a smart move!" he snarled making Josie roll her eyes at him.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"No, I want to hear it louder!" Dean told her.

"Hey! Don't push it, I only said sorry 'cause it hurts, not to you!" Josie said.

"Yeah right, let me check on you," Dean said sitting next to Josie on her bed. "Take the shirt off!"

"No," Josie said but looking at Dean's pissed expressions she changed her mind, she didn't want anyone to check on her wound and that was why she took care of the wound for a week now but acting careless wasn't her best move, and now Dean would take charge. "Fine, but don't stare, alright!" Dean smirked.

"I can't promise!" he said earning a hit between his shoulders. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For all the crap you pull once Sam is not around!" Josie replied and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Just take off the damn shirt and let me see!" he said.

"Help me then, I can't take it off on my own now, its hurts!" Josie asked Dean.

Dean nodded and went to sit in front of her reaching for her cami to take it off; he was taking it off slowly in order not to hurt her, once he took it off he was now in front of a half naked Josie, only in her lace half transparent black bra that didn't leave much for his imagination. Dean was now all focused on Josie, parts of her. The fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her since the last time they had sex was driving him insane mostly that Josie was avoiding him, and he couldn't take it. With a sudden move Dean leaned down crushing Josie's lips under his, and she couldn't resist but kissing back, Josie rested her back on the bed giving Dean more space, both of them got lost in the moment forgetting what they agreed on.

"Dean, stop!" Josie gasped pulling back from the kiss. "We can't do this, we agreed, no more sex!" she told Dean.

"Well, I take back what I said, I want you now!" he said about to unbuckle her bra but her hands stopped him.

"But I didn't take back what I said," Josie said pushing him away gently. "Thanks for the offer, it's tempting but I pass!" she told him.

Dean wasn't happy with Josie sticking to what she said before, he thought that she would go for it if he started, but he got a false alarm, she made out with him but nothing further. So-and as he won't do something she don't want to do-Dean got off of Josie sitting in front of her helping her to sit so he could clean up her wound, silently.

"Here, all done!" Dean said in a serious tone finishing cleaning the cut. "Just don't do you acrobat moves again."

"Thanks!" Josie said taking her cami and Dean knew she would need some help to wear it.

"Let me help you with that," he said helping her to put on the cami, once they were done, Josie put her hand on the back of Dean's head leaning him closer to her pressing a kiss to his lips.

"That wasn't invitation to anything, it's just a little thank you for helping me," she retorted smiling.

Dean didn't care it was invitation or not, he was already turned on and he didn't care, he pressed another kiss to Josie's lips holding her closer to him. "You're welcome!" he smirked once he broke the kiss.

At this point Sam opened the door coming inside the room, seeing Josie and Dean still holding onto each other on the bed he was about to drop the food on the floor. "What the hell is going on here?" Sam exclaimed.

Josie pushed Dean away fast. "Nothing Sam, Dean was just cleaning the cut then he helped me putting my clothes on, that's all, nothing happened, we didn't do anything!" Josie said in a nervous guilty tone making Dean glare at her, the way she was talking was like "_we had sex and now we were about to do it again_!" she was confirming not denying.

"Did you get us food?" Dean changed the subject getting out of bed.

"Yeah, and you won't believe who I just met!" Sam said. Josie and Dean rose an eyebrow questioning. "Meg," he said but the look on Dean and Josie's faces didn't change. "Remember when I left you in Indiana to find dad?"

"Of course we do you moron!" Josie mocked.

"Thanks," Sam huffed. "Well, I met that girl then. I saw her on the road and then in the bus station but I left to save your sweet asses and I didn't see her again," Sam paused. "Till tonight,"

"So?" Dean wondered.

"So what are the odds to meet her now, here with all the crap that's going on I mean I met her weeks ago on the side of the road and now I run into her here in a random place I wasn't even sure if I should go get food or not?" Sam said, "And in the same time where people get slaughtered by something we don't even know what!" he finished.

"Why do you think it's that weird? Things happen, you met her by chance so what?" Dean said.

"No, things happen normally but not to us!" Sam told him. "I might be wrong, but something is wrong about this girl, I just can't quite put my finger on!"

"I bet you want to!" Josie said winking at Sam making Dean chuckle. "Come on Sammy, you like her, maybe that's why, you just want a bite." She said winking again.

"Sammy has a girlfriend," Dean said, amused with the situation. "Dude, you like the girl, go for it, stop thinking too much with your upstairs brain," he said and Josie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip," Sam huffed laughing a little. "Okay, I need you two to do me a favor," Sam asked, Josie and Dean nodded. "Search for a Meg Masters from Massachusetts, also if you can find anything about the symbol we found in the girl's apartment, you have two computers here so it won't take long or fights."

"But where are you going?" Josie asked seeing Sam heading to the door.

"I'm gonna go watch Meg!" Sam said.

"Pervert!" Dean coughed. Sam just rolled his eyes and left the room. Dean turned to Josie. "Time to research!"

Josie made a face at him and climbed out of bed. "I need to change that bloody outfit then we talk." She said heading for the bathroom.

"Well, I don't mind you changing here!" Dean said grinning at her but she ignored him and kept walking.

**...**

An hour later,

"Um, Dean," Josie called from her bed; she was sitting there with her laptop in her lap searching about the stuff Sam asked her and Dean to look for. "We need to call Sam; I think I got the things he wants!" she told Dean.

"Yeah, I got info too about that thing we're hunting!" Dean said and pulled out his phone to call Sam. Josie climbed out of the bed-slowly this time. "Hey Sam, I bet you're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean asked teasing Sam, and then he put the phone on speaker for Josie to hear.

"_No_," Sam defended himself.

"Not convincing!" Josie giggled.

"_Ok, yes_!" Sam huffed.

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection!" Dean teased making Josie laugh.

"_You find anything on her or what_?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Well Sammy, there's a Meg Masters the And over phone book, so she is real and there is also a picture of her too." Josie told Sam. "Sam, listen to me, I'm like your big hot sister, why don't you go knock on her door and get some, it's not that hard!"

"Well, I can't get some so it's little hard!" Dean whispered to Josie wrapping his arm around her waist, he was sitting on a chair and she was standing next to him. Josie put her finger on her mouth pointing to Dean to shut up.

"_Thanks Josie for the tip, but I'd love to hear about what you two found out about the symbol_!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I found something, it's a sigil for a Daeva, and before you ask, it's a translation to "demon of darkness" Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, nasty attitudes. Kind of like demonic pit bulls!" Dean told Sam. "The thing is that those Daevas needs to be summoned; nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. Summoning a demon that ancient must be someone really knows their stuff."

"I think, we a have a major player in town Sam," Josie added. "But," she paused. "Me and Dean can take care of that now till you get to have some fun with your new girlfriend, see we can be nice sometimes!" Josie teased Sam.

"_Bite me Josie_!" Sam snapped.

"Ouch, well bite your girlfriend not me." Josie smirked still teasing.

"Oh Sam, don't leave teeth marks though it…," Dean said but he was cut off by Sam hanging up the phone.

"Wow, we're so not cool with the boy!" Josie laughed.

"So, you still stubborn, or," Dean winked at Josie. "Want to have some fun?"

Josie broke away from his arm heading for the bed. "No, I'm still stubborn, seriously Dean, cut this out." She told him annoyed. "Dean, it's not funny and I have no idea what are you trying to prove here but I don't like it, messing around and flirting like that I don't like it, we had sex and that's all, not a big deal, ok? So you better cut it out, I don't LIKE it, at all."

Dean glared at her annoyed from what she said. "I'm not trying to prove anything here," he said defending himself.

"Whatever. Just stop flirting, okay?" Josie said.

"FINE!" Dean pouted.

"FINE!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this one ;) let us know what you think please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. In the Dark

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, merry merry, Lucy Colt, genkies: THANK you all for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chap and hoping that you will love this one too.**

**P.S: Asya55: Next week I won't update on Wednesday as usual, an exam popped up and next week's chap is not ready, so I will post next week but on Friday or so, promise you will get a chap next week. BTW, that goes for my other story **_**Evanescence**_** too 'if you read it'.**

**Now enjoy! ;) **

**

* * *

**

Sam got back to the motel eager to tell Dean and Josie about what Meg did and that she was the one who was controlling the Daeva. Sam entered the room in a hurry seeing Dean on his bed while Josie on Sam's bed.

"We've got to talk!" the three of them said at once."Okay, you talk first!" they said it at once again.

"Stop!" Josie said. "Talk Sam!"

Sam told them about what he saw, seeing Meg talking to something through her black alter, and the black alter itself knowing now that she was the one who controlled the Daeva.

"So, little hot Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean said.

"Yes, and looks like she was using the black alter to control it, but she was talking to someone too, I'm sure it wasn't the Daevas, they're savages. I think she was taking orders from someone like her master or something!" Sam said. "I think this thing is coming to that exact warehouse!"

"Holy crap!" Josie huffed. "I looked up all night, and I found out something," she added. "We missed something last time we searched; both victims were from Lawrence, Kansas. They were born there but they lived here!" Josie finished. "Is it just me or that had to do something with the demon you guys are after?"

"Crap, you think Meg is linked to the demon that killed mum and Jess?" Sam exclaimed.

"But how? And how this Daeva thing is connect to it?" Josie wondered.

"Beats me, all I know is that we go trash that black alter, grab Meg and," Dean said but Josie cut him off.

"No, I think we should watch her and see who or what she will meet; that thing Sam said gave her orders!" Josie said.

"Okay, but we can't do this alone, I'm going to call dad!" Dean told Josie and Sam.

"Okay, I will go get the gear from the car!" Sam said standing up.

"I will help you!" Josie said going after him.

Dean called John telling him about the hunt and what they were going to do and asked him to show up for help, while Josie and Sam went to grab all kinds of ammo to help them.

"Did you call John?" Josie said once she got into the room; Sam followed behind carrying a bag.

"Yeah, I hope he will get that one and show up!" Dean said. "Jeez, what is all that?" Dean pointed to the bag Sam was carrying.

"We didn't want to let a thing to a chance; we don't know what we will face so we got it all, anything that might help." Josie said.

"Yep, we're not sure what expect so we expected it all!" Sam added.

"It's a big night!" Dean said. Josie nodded laying on the bed. "You guys nervous?"

"Nah!" Sam said. "You?"

"No, no way!" Dean replied.

"Well I'm nervous! Can't lie about this!" Josie said.

"Can you imagine if we killed that thing tonight?" Sam told them.

"Optimistic, I like it!" Josie smirked in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's not get over ourselves, all right?" Dean said loading a gun.

"I know, but I'm just saying, if this was over tonight." Sam said in a dreamy tone. "Man, I'd sleep for a month, go back to school, and be person again!" he finished.

"And I'd go on my own way again, instead of being stuck with the two you chuckle heads!" Josie said. "Man, I love you guys but I missed being alone."

"You two are gonna leave huh?" Dean said little annoyed.

"Yeah, so?" Josie wondered.

"Yeah Dean, what's wrong?" Sam questioned seeing the look on Dean's face. "I mean what you gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never over," Dean said snapping a little. "If we killed that thing there will be others to hunt!"

"Come on Dean, there must be something you need for yourself!" Josie said.

"Yeah, I don't want you two to leave me and go away once this is over!" Dean snapped at Josie and Sam.

"Dude, what's with you?" Sam asked.

"What's with me? Hell Sam, why you think I drag you everywhere huh? And why I got you from Stanford in the first place?" Dean asked Sam, and then he turned to Josie, "And you, why you think I called you when Sam was in trouble and insisting to keep you with us?"

"Because you're a control freak?" Josie teased. "Seriously Dean, what's wrong with you? Why did you snapped like that?" she asked.

"Dean, you wanted me to come with you to find dad and to," Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Not only that!" he said. "I wanted us to be a family again, you, me, dad, and you Josie!" Dean told them. "To be together like we used to be!"

"Dean, we're a family I'd do anything for you! But things will never be the same as it was." Sam said.

"But they could be!" Dean told him.

"No Dean, they can't." Josie added. "We're not little kids anymore, we have lives, things we want to do, and we have issues too. We can't be together like before, we just can't!"

"Dean, I don't want to live like that and I need you to promise me that once we're done, you will let me go my own way!" Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam without saying anything then he turned to look at Josie who just looked the other way, she knew that being with Sam and Dean will be hard and she can't keep torturing herself forever. Sam was right, things will never be the same, when they were kids things were simple but now its so far from being simple its complicated and it hurts too.

"Okay," Josie started. "We need to move now!"

"And who said you're coming?" Dean told her. "Your side is still injured and you can't come with us, you stay here and I mean stay here!"

"I can't believe you!" Josie yelled. "You need my help, you don't know yet what you might find there!"

"He is right, you can't come. You're still hurt!" Sam said. "And to make sure that you will stay here we will lock you in!"

Josie glared at them angrily but she didn't talk letting them do what they wanted sure that even if they locked her in she won't let it stop her.

**...**

Once Sam and Dean left Josie moved in order to follow them to the warehouse, what the boys didn't know that Josie already had an extra key for the room as she expected them to do such a thing. She waited for 20 minutes after they left and then she hurried to follow them, she did one more thing to be sure she would know where they were going, adding a small GPS device in Sam's bag.

Josie followed them to the warehouse and being there she found two ways to get in, the first way was her climbing the wires of an old elevator but that was impossible with her wound so she took the normal way praying to not get caught, she was walking slowly trying not to make a sound. Josie heard sounds coming from a hall and she went to check, once she got in she saw Sam and Dean, they were knocked out and bleeding, both of them were strapped in the hall.

"Tsk, tsk Josie," Meg said sensing Josie in the room. "At least say hi, don't intrude like that! Sam didn't say you're rude."

"Shut up you bitch!" Josie snarled moving closer to the boys trying to set them free.

"Try and die!" Meg threatened.

"You're the one who's gonna die not me BITCH!" Josie growled walking towards Meg throwing the first punch but that fight was so not in Josie's benefits, she was hurt and Meg was so much stronger than her. The fight ended up with Josie next to Sam and Dean.

"When you say something again make sure you're up for it Jos!" Meg smirked, teasing Josie.

"Bite me bitch!" Josie growled.

Dean was waking up meanwhile moaning in pain. "Rise and shine Deano!" Meg said. "I have a little surprise here for you!"

Dean glared at Meg still confused, but roaming the room with his eyes he saw Josie. "Hey Dean!" Josie smiled sweetly.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I say stay at the motel?" Dean snapped at Josie.

On that Sam started to wake up too. "Oh, Sweet Sammy is up too, now it's a party!" Meg said getting closer to Dean.

"Josie, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam snapped. Josie was to busy to answer glaring at Meg who was closer to Dean now.

"Back off slut!' Josie snapped seeing Meg kneeling down closer to Dean.

"I'm not interested in your boyfriend hunn, don't worry!" Meg said still close to Dean.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Josie snapped.

"Oh, so you can't tell me what to do," Meg said. "As long as you don't sleep together I can do whatever I want!" she finished making Josie and Dean share a look. "Oh, so you do sleep together huh?" Meg smiled wickedly. "Sorry girl, but that is a wining deal for him, he gets all the fun and no drama!"

"You slept together?" Sam exclaimed but Josie didn't answer. "No way!"

"Wow, I like that!" Meg giggled.

"I said once and I will say it again, SHUT UP BITCH!" Josie yelled.

"I'm not the bitch here Jos, it's you," Meg said. "Josie, you let the man in your pants and,"

"Didn't she say shut up bitch?" Dean growled at Meg. "Sam, don't take it the wrong way but your little girlfriend here is a bitch!"

"It was all a trap Sammy!" Josie added.

"Yeah, running into you at the bar, following you here, and hearing what you had to say. It was all a setup, wasn't it?" Sam said but Meg didn't talk smiling at him. "What about the victims from Lawrence?"

"It was nothing, just to drag your sweet asses here!" Meg said simply.

"You killed them just like that?"

"Oh, sweetie, I killed for a lot less!"

"Why don't you kill us already?"

"Nope, not that fast Sammy." Meg smiled. "Plus this trap isn't for you!'

"John!" Josie gasped.

"Bingo!" Meg said.

"You're dumper than you look; dad will never fall for such a thing, never!" Dean told her.

"Well, I happen to know he is already in town," Meg said getting closer to the boys. "We all know how good your dad is, but we also know that he lets his guards around his boys," she continued. "He will come and try to save you, and then the Daevas will kill everybody!"

"It will take more than a shadow to kill him!" Josie barked.

"Oh, the Daevas are here but invisible, they are in the room but you just can't see them!" Meg said with an evil smile.

"Meg, why are you doing this? Why?" Sam exclaimed.

"For the same reason you do this Sam!" Meg snapped. "For loyalty, love, like the love you had for Mommy and Jess!" she added smirking.

"Go to hell!" Sam yelled at her.

Meg just smirked and got closer to him. "Baby, I'm already there!" she said then she crawled to him. "Come on Sammy, there is no need to be nasty!" she added starting kissing him.

"Ewww, get a room you two!" Josie said giving a look at Dean to start unwrapping himself while Meg was "_busy_".

Both Dean and Josie tried to cut the ropes as slow as they could, and Sam gave them a shot letting Meg do what she was doing, but Dean made a low sound with the small knife he had and Meg heard him which made her stop kissing Sam and she went to Dean taking the knife from him throwing it away getting back to Sam.

"Did you try to distract me till your brother cuts free?" Meg asked Sam.

"No, no, 'cause I have a knife of my own!" Sam said and suddenly broke free hitting Meg on the floor.

At the same time Josie broke free and as soon as she did she went to cut Dean free.

"The alter Sam, the alter!" Dean yelled asking Sam to trash the alter sitting the Daeves free.

Meg was still dazed on the floor and Sam ran to trash the alter and once he did the Daevas got out of the shadows and they attacked Meg, dragging her to the window throwing her from it.

"I guess the Daevas don't like being bossed around!" Sam said looking from the windows. Dean and Josie joined him.

"Sam," Dean called.

"Humm!"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl who is not so buckets of crazy huh?" Dean said.

"And I support that!" Josie said smacking Sam on the back of his head.

**...**

Sam, Dean and Josie went back to the motel. Once they got in they saw a shadow of a man standing in the room, the three of them snapped about to get into action, but when Dean turned on the lights he saw who the man was.

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey boys!" John said, smiling at them.

"Oh my GOD!" Josie ran and hugged John so tight.

"Hey to you too Josie," John said barley able to talk from Josie's bear hug; he also hugged her back tight.

"Back off woman!" Dean said making Josie break the hug and then he hugged his dad tightly.

But when it came to Sam, he was still standing at the door watching and when Josie and Dean broke their hugs to John, Sam walked near him not saying a word.

"Hey Sam!" John said.

"Hey dad!" Sam said back.

Josie looked at them and their cold greeting and took a deep breath. "John, it was a trap, we figured it out late and we're sorry!" Josie apologized.

"No, its ok," John said smiling at her. "I thought it might have been, I got there where you were I saw the girl taking the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes sir!" the three of them said at once.

"I'm not surprised, the demon knows I'm close, it knows I'm gonna kill it, not just exorcise it but actually kill it, sending it back to hell!" John told them.

"Is it the same demon that," Sam started but John cut him off.

"Yes Sam, it's the same!" John replied.

"But how? How you gonna kill it?" Dean asked. John smiled.

"I'm working on it!" he said.

"John, we can help, we spent all that time looking for you and we can help now finding that demon and kill it with you!" Josie said.

"No kiddo, you can't!" John told her making her roll her eyes on calling her "kiddo" like when she was a kid.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us!" Sam said.

"Of course I do, I'm your father!" John told him. "That demon is an evil son of a bitch, and I can't let any of you get caught in the crossfire!" he told them. "Sam," John called.

"Yes sir!"

"Last time we were together we had a hell of a fight," John said. "It's good to see you again!" he said and both of them hugged.

"About time!" Josie said making Dean elbow her lightly. "What?"

When Sam and John broke the hug suddenly John went fling across the room, a second later the same thing happened to Sam and Dean, while Josie got her shoulder and her hack slashed hitting the ground with a loud thud. The Daevas were in the room and they attacked all of them. The main plan was getting rid of John keeping Sam, Dean and Josie away. But Sam was the nearest to the duffel, he crawled to the bag taking a flare lighting it to make the Daevas go away.

"Shut your eyes, shut your eyes!" Sam shouted lighting the flare, and once it was on the Daevas disappeared.

Dean went to help John get up from the floor while Sam went to hold Josie helping her, the four of them got out running down stairs heading to the car.

"Come on! We need to get the hell out of here!" Sam said once they arrived at the Impala. "Once the flare is out they will be back!"

"Wait Sam, wait!" Dean said. "Dad, you can't stay with us!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Josie snapped. "Are you nuts? We spent all that time looking for him and now you want him to leave?"

"Dean, we should stick together, we will go after those," Sam said but he was cut off by Dean.

"Shut up both of you!" he told Josie and Sam. "We almost got dad killed in there, they won't stop, they will keep coming and Meg was right, dad is vulnerable when he is with us, he is stronger without us around!" Dean told them. "Dad, you have to go!"

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Dad, after all the time we spent looking for you, you can't go now! After all we been through, I need to be part of this fight!"

Josie didn't talk, she thought she should stay out of it, it was now a family matter and even with considering herself part of the family-and the Winchesters also saw her like that-she didn't want to get involved, she left her life and went with the boys after John but it didn't mean she will spent her life with them, she knew that one day she will leave and now she saw it.

"Sam, you gotta trust me, its just getting starting," John said. "We all have parts to play in this fight, all of us!" John said looking at Josie first and then back to Sam and Dean. "You need to let me go now, son," John said.

Josie-and before John leave-went to hug him one last time which hurt her because of her injured body. "I don't know when I'm gonna see you again, Uncle John, so." she shrugged, smiling.

John smiled back at her and at the boys. "Take care of yourselves and be careful!" he told them. "Keep an eye on them Josie!" he asked, Josie nodded. John got into his truck and left.

"I was gonna leave, but now I'm on a mission, keeping your asses safe!" Josie smiled at Sam and Dean getting in the back seat. Sam and Dean got into the car too.

"And who said we were gonna let you go anyway?" Dean teased starting the engine.

"I wasn't gonna let you go before kicking your ass for sleeping with him anyway." Sam said.

"Yeah right, both of you shut up now and let's get the hell out of here!" Josie said smacking them lightly on their heads. "Let's get ourselves fixed first 'cause we look like crap!" she said. "But still, I'm luckier than both of you chuckle heads, the shadows didn't get near my face!" Josie smirked, teasing.

"Well if you don't shut your cake hole I will get near your face!" Dean said pulling out the car, but that earned him another smack on his head and this time it wasn't a light one.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Let us know what you think, show us some love ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The Games We Play

**Authors' Note:**

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, ginkies, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, merry merry, Lucy Colt: thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock, so glad you liked last chapter and hope you will love this chapter too :D**

**Nuranhusna Zulkifri****: thanks for the reviews Nur, hope you like the rest of the chapters as well ;)**

**This is on the ep Hell House, have fun ;) ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Son of a bitch!" Josie cursed snapping out of her deep sleep on the sound of Dean singing from the Impala's driver seat; he did that as a prank to Sam and Josie, adding a spoon in Sam's mouth when he was asleep. "Nice, very nice Dean!" Josie whined.

"Dean, we're not freaking kids anymore!" Sam snapped.

"Come on Sammy, I was bored!" Dean giggled.

"We're not gonna start this crap again Dean, right!" Sam asked. "We're too old to start with this again!"

"What Sammy, you afraid you can't hold on to a good prank?" Dean challenged.

"Oh no!" Josie pouted from the back seat. "Guys, you're not doing this again, please, no more prank shit, I'm out of this!"

"Oooh Josie, I remember the time when you pulled off the best pranks ever!" Dean told her.

"Yeah, I did, when I was 15! I'm not a kid anymore!" Josie huffed.

"Both of you are wusses, you're so not up to ME!" Dean said. "Just admit it and I will leave you two kids alone!"

"Well, just remember you started this Dean!" Sam said.

"Bring it on baldy!"

Josie knew it, she knew that she and unwillingly got into a prank war between Sam and Dean, and whatever she liked it or not she was in and she have to deal with it.

"Both of you shut up," Josie told the boys. "Now, tell me again why we're here!"

"Well," Sam started. "In about a month or two ago this group of kids go poking around this local haunted house,"

"Hunted by what?" Dean asked cutting Sam off.

"Apparently, a pretty majestic spirit, legend goes it takes girls and strangles them!" Sam answered.

"Wow, a racist ghost! That never gets old!" Josie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, those kids found a dead girl in the cellar." Sam said. "And the thing is that by the time the cops got to the house the body was gone, so the cops said the kids were yanking chains!" Sam finished.

"I kinda agree with the cops then!" Josie said.

"I don't think so, last night I knew we were passing by Texas so I surfed some local paranormal websites, some of the kids' accounts I read were pretty sincere." Sam told them.

"And what that website called?" Dean asked. Josie looked at Sam holding a laugh.

"Hell hounds Lair dot com!" Sam muttered, both Dean and Josie laughed.

"Dude, you know these sites are for bored local kids, they make up stuff and feed on it!" Josie said.

"Well, I know," Sam huffed. "But we let dad go, we don't know where he is, and meanwhile we need something to keep us busy, a hunt!" Dean and Josie shared a look from the rearview and rolled their eyes at Sam.

"Fine, whatever," Dean muttered. "Where can we find those kids then?"

"The only place in such town you can find kids in," Sam answered simply.

"Okay, so we separate and go talk to them right?" Josie wondered.

"Wow, you got smarter!" Dean mocked making Josie to smack him in the head.

"Shut up jerk!"

**... **

Josie went with the Winchesters to talk to the kids who said they saw the dead girl. And after they were done they met in the car.

"GOD, those kids didn't say anything like each others!" Josie barked after sharing the information she got with Sam and Dean. "Plus, that dude kept hitting on me while I was talking to him!" she said, grossed.

"I know," Sam agreed. "But the only thing that matched was the name of the guy who took them to the house, he was the brain!"

"Well, that's our next move, lets go give that guy a little visit." Dean said pulling out with the car.

"Um, Dean," Josie called. "Please drop me at the motel and you two go check about that guy, I'm kinda tired and need to rest!" she asked nicely.

"Okay," Dean said simply. Sam's phone rang; it was a text from Josie.

"_Sammy, I know Dean will pull a prank on me sooner or later, so, once you two get done talking to that Krieg guy, let Dean get __come__ into__ the room by himself, you get any excuse to not __come __in__, I will take him down before he does ;)_ "

Sam read the text and winked at Josie in the rearview nodding slowly smiling wickedly.

**...**

Sam and Dean went to talk with this Krieg guy, they said they were from a newspaper and they were there to investigate about what happened to him and his friends.

"We are working on an article about local huntings and we have information that you might know about one!" Sam told Krieg.

"Oh, you mean the Hell House?" Krieg asked.

"That's the one!" Dean said. "Why don't you tell us all about this house?"

"Well, supposedly back in the 30s this farmer Mordechai Murdoch used to live in this house with his six daughters, it was during the depression his crops were failing, didn't have enough money to feed his own children. And that's when he went up the deep end." Krieg said. "The guy killed his children before they die starving, then he killed himself, he strung them to then he hanged himself!" He continued. "Now they say his spirit is trapped in the house forever strain up any other girl who goes inside." Krieg finished.

"Where did you know all this?" Dean asked the guy.

"My cousin told me, I don't know where she knew it!" Krieg said. "I didn't believe what was happening man, I tell you that only one thing, exactly what I told the police, this girl was 100% real," the guy said panicking a little, "It was not a prank, I swear I never want to go there ever again in my life!" He finished with a low tone and bale face.

"Thanks," Sam said. "We got what we want!" He smiled at the guy and walked out of the store with Dean.

"What now?" Dean huffed once they got out of the store. "We should go check the house ourselves now!"

"I know, but um, let us do that tomorrow and that will make Josie come with us, it's late now!" Sam said. "I will go get something and meet you up at the motel!" He told Dean and practically ran.

"Dude!" Dean called Sam not knowing why he ran off like that. "Weirdo!" Dean muttered to himself getting into the car.

**... **

Dean went back to the motel, getting inside he called Josie not seeing her in the room. "Hey, Josie! Where are you?"

"What? Why are you nagging?" Josie yelled getting out of the bathroom. "What, is it the time for your bottle?" She mocked.

"Ha, ha funny!" Dean said taking off his jacket throwing it on his bed, then he turned looking at Josie who was not wearing much. She was wearing a short silk rope that was loose around her body showing her lace transparent underwear. "Wow!" Dean exclaimed his mouth hitting the floor.

Josie got closer to him smiling sweetly, and suddenly she took her rope off being only in her lace revealing bra and thong. "I knew you'd love this!"

"You bet!" Dean said his eyes locked on Josie's body. "So what's in that little head of yours?"

Josie smiled and pointed to Dean 'give me a second' running to her duffel getting something from it. "This!" She showed him a can of whipped cream and pink fluffy handcuffs. "So, what you think?"

"Think? No time for thinking Josie!" Dean said drooling on the sight of her almost naked thinking about what he might do with her.

"Okay, get your clothes off and take this," Josie tossed him the cuffs. "Cuff yourself to the bed Dean, and wait for me." She winked waving the cane.

Dean-and in 10 seconds-took off his clothes keeping only the boxers, he jumped on the bed and in a blink of an eye he was ready for whatever Josie was suggesting. "Done and ready!" He said.

Josie was standing in front of Dean smiling sweetly but once he cuffed himself to the bed she bent over taking her robe from the floor wearing it. Dean wasn't thinking clearly, he thought she might go for a trick, so he kept his mouth shut not wanting to ruin this chance by saying something stupid. Josie pulled up her camera cell phone and the sweet smile on her face turned into a smile of triumph.

Dean snapped seeing what Josie was doing. She was taking pictures of him cuffed to the bed only in his boxers and she was laughing so hard. "Oh, poor you!" Josie said in a fake sincere tone. "You really thought I will sleep with you just like that? Oh, so silly and I didn't even have to take off all my clothes! Dumbass!" Josie said bursting into wild laughs not stopping from taking more pictures.

"Josie!" Dean growled. "Stop this and un-cuff me NOW!" He demanded.

"Or what?" She asked, teasing. "I will un-cuff you Dean, when I get done with catching some of your hotness on my phone!"

"You're so not gonna get away with that!" Dean threatened.

"Anyway I wasn't, you started a prank war with Sammy, and I'm stuck in between, so I had to take precautions." Josie told Dean. "So, I have those pics of you half naked chained to a bed, if you did something to me," she paused. "They will get their way online, and 'cause you're such a hot guy, I can make some money too, I will share with you don't worry." Dean's face went red. "Aww, don't panic, they won't get on any site, I won't do that to you. There are very good gay sites that for a hottie like you will pay a lot, and those fluffy pink cuffs, what a nice touch! Kinky!" She winked.

"Get those unlocked now Josie, or I might kill you, for real!" Dean snapped angrily at her.

"Oh, I'm not scared!" Josie started and was about to say something else when Sam entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam exclaimed.

"Ah, nothing, I was only showing your brother that I still can do the best pranks!" Josie bragged. "Look at this!" she said showing Sam the photos she took and both of them laughed so hard on it.

"Wow Dean," Sam said between his laugh. "She got you bad on this one!"

"You better move your ass and unlock this damn thing or," Dean was threatening but Sam cut him off.

"Okay, okay, just shut up!" He said. "Josie, keys!" Josie handed him the cuffs keys so he could release Dean.

Once Dean got off the bed he jumped like a jaguar on Josie trying to take the phone from her to delete the photos. Josie got behind Sam using him as a shield. "Hand me this or I will break your neck!"

"Uh, you won't kill me Dean; just stop saying things you can't do!" Josie said still hiding behind Sam.

"Come on you two stop acting like kids!" Sam said trying to keep Dean from catching Josie.

"Let me take her and I will stop then!" Dean yelled.

Josie took the memory card chip from her phone as fast as she managed and hide it in her bra, Dean didn't see her doing this, Sam was huge and he was totally blocking Dean from seeing her. "Okay, okay!" She said poking her head from Sam's right side. "I will give you the phone!" Josie told Dean and handed him the phone.

Dean took the phone from her and walked to the bathroom, he throw it in the toilet. "You're so not getting away with this Josephine!" Dean threatened slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Wow, you really got him mad, he called you Josephine!" Sam said.

"I know," Josie chuckled. "But what Dean didn't know that he tossed the phone with no use," she said pulling the memory ship from her bra showing it to Sam. "See, I still have the pics!"

"If he knew he will kill you!" Sam warned.

"Dude, you know he won't just chill, and think how you will get even with him with that spoon thing he pulled on you in the car!" Josie said.

"Don't worry, I got it all here!" Sam said pointing at his head.

"Yeah, whatever!" Josie rolled her eyes. "By the way, I'm crashing with you tonight; I don't think I can sleep next to Dean." She said heading for Sam's bed.

Sam huffed. "Okay, it's always me that cleans up your mess huh?"

"Duh Sammy," Josie teased. "You're the youngest, you get all the crap. It's the rules!" she said and stuck her tongue out making Sam roll his eyes.

**...**

"This damn thing is not working!" Josie said waving with the EMF.

The three of them went to the house to check on it as they agreed last night; they were standing there outside of the house checking before they get inside. Josie was holding the EMF but it wasn't working.

"I think it's because of this!" Dean said pointing at old electricity wires. "I think it got a little juice in it screwing with all the reading."

"Peachy!" Josie huffed tossing the EMF to Dean. "Let's get in then!" She said heading towards the house, both boys shrugged walking after her. "What a lovely house, totally what I dreamt of!" Josie mocked once they got into the house.

"It looks like old man Murdoch was bit of a tagger during his time!" Dean said looking at the drawings on the walls of the house, there was plenty of symbols and reversed crosses.

"And after his time too," Sam started. "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries," he said pointing at a cross on the wall, and then he pointed to another one. "But this sidereal of Salvo didn't show up in San Francisco until the 60s!" Sam said pointing at another cross.

Dean and Josie looked at Sam weirdly. "That's exactly why you don't get laid!" Dean said.

"Shut up Dean," Josie went to stand next to Sam giving him a little pat on his ass. "I like smart guys!" She said and winked making Sam look confused which made her chuckle.

Dean didn't see that as he was busy looking at a symbol. "What about this one?" He asked. "Did you see it before?"

"No, I don't think so!" Sam replied.

"I don't think so but it's so familiar!" Josie said standing next to Dean.

"I know right!" Dean said. "I just don't remember where I saw it."

"Guys, its just paint," Josie said touching the symbol. "And it's fresh too!"

"I'm starting to think that the cops were right and there is nothing here!" Dean told them.

"Yeah, me too!" Sam agreed while Josie nodded.

Josie was about to say something when they heard, the three of them shared a look and nodded heading to check what was that noise coming from. Sam and Dean went to the room waiting by the door while Josie stood next to Sam; they counted to three bursting into the room getting almost blinded by flashlights two guys were holding.

"Cut!" One of the guys said. "Just a couple of humans!" He said rolling his eyes then he saw Josie standing at the door behind Sam and Dean. "And an angel!" he added in a flirty tone.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Hello, we belong here, we're professionals!" The other guy said. "Paranormal investigators!" The guy said handing Dean and Sam a card and then passed between Sam and Dean to give Josie a card too.

"Thanks dude," Josie said rolling her eyes not taking the card from him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean growled.

"Ed Zedmore and Harry Spangler," Sam said reading the card; Josie lent closer to Sam to read from his card giving the guys the stinky eye."Hell hounds Liar dot com, you guys run that website?"

"Yeah!" Ed and Harry said at once.

Dean walked pass them to the other side of the room. "Yeah, we are huge fans!" He said in sarcastic tone.

"So, please guys we are trying to maintain to conduct a serious scientific investigation here!" Harry said. "And you guys are amateurs looking for ghosts and cheap thrills, so please just go!"

Josie was about to snap at the guy but Sam held her and shook his head no. "So, guys what did you find so far?" Dean asked.

Both Ed and Harry felt important at the time and professional and were ready to show off. "Why don't you show them the EMF Harry?" Ed said.

"EMF?" Sam asked innocently.

"Electro Magnetic Field!" Harry said as he was talking to an ignorant kid. "It helps us to,"

"Yeah, yeah we got it dude!" Josie cut him off walking towards Dean who was already messing with some of those guys' stuff.

"Check this out," Harry said starting the EMF to show them the waves. "Woah, woah!"

"That's two point eight MJ, its hot in here!" Ed said.

Sam and Dean whistled. "Wow!" Dean exclaimed.

"Scary much!" Josie said rolling her eyes leaning against a counter. "So, guys, have you ever seen like a real ghost before?" Josie asked faking an interested tone.

"Yeah," Ed said walking towards her checking her out. "Once, we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase falling off the table!" he said trying to impress Josie getting closer to her.

"Wow!" Josie gasped.

"Yeah, it was moving by itself." Harry added.

"Well, we didn't see it but we heard it!" Ed continued. "And when you see something like that," he leant closer to Josie. "It changes you!" Ed said in whisper.

"Yeah, I think I got the picture!" Dean said wrapping his arm around Josie's waist marking his territory seeing the way Ed was flirting with her making a pass. But Josie didn't give Dean the chance to show off unwrapping his hands from around her.

"Hands down Dean!" She said walking away from him making Ed smirk at Dean pissing him off. "I think we need to let those _pros_ work in peace!" Josie said heading for the door.

"We don't mind you here!" Ed said feeling charming making a pass at Josie.

"Just back off! Okay!" Dean said pushing Ed away from Josie.

"Dude, sorry I didn't know she is your girl!" He apologized getting a little scared from Dean.

Josie turned around, hands on her waist. "Well, I'm not his girl!" She said walking away from the room leaving Dean mad for what she said. "I'm waiting by the car!" Josie informed without turning around still walking out.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Dean said walking out of the door.

"No you won't!" Sam said with a light chuckle earning a death glare from Dean made him shut up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Josie was mean huh lol, let us know what you think! Show us some love, PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	20. Too Much For Both Of Us

**Authors' Note: **

**BlueEyedPisces, merry merry, Dean'sFallenAngel36, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, PhunkyAngel: Thanks guys for your awesome reviews, you guys are naughty ;) glad you liked last chapter, hope you will like this one too ;D**

**We have a surprise for you guys this chapter ;) ;P you better hurry up and start reading NOW! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell was that you did inside?" Dean asked once he got out of the house, he was talking to Josie.

"What?" Josie asked calmly leaning to rest against the Impala.

"The flirt with those two idiots over there!" Dean said, annoyed. Sam rolled his eyes at both of them and didn't talk.

"And how is that your business?" Josie teased. Dean was about to snap but Josie talked first. "Dean, chill!" she said. "They are a couple of morons; I was toying with them, that's all!"

Dean glared at her silently. "Yeah, they are morons, and it is my business!" He pouted.

"Whatever man, lets get out of here!" Josie rolled her eyes about to get in the car.

Dean was already standing in front of her, he grabbed her arm stopping her from walking pressing her against the car, but he didn't speak just looked into her eyes. "Don't think I will let you get away with what you did last night!" He finally said, threatening.

Josie glared back at him leaning forward closer to him, her face only few inches away from his. "Bite me Dean!" she whispered in his ear pushing him away from her.

Dean's face was red and he was about to say something but Josie was faster getting into the car. Sam was already sick of both of them and he got in the car. "We will see Josie!" Dean muttered.

"Oh, bite me again!" Josie said poking her head from the car's window; Dean went and put his hand in her face, the whole palm making her to get her head inside.

"Get your head inside Josie, you don't want it to cut off, just get inside!" He said pushing her messing in her face and hair.

"Ass," Josie snapped taking his hand off her face with both of her hands.

"Come on you two, it's not kindergarten here!" Sam told them rolling his eyes on their childish actions.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said getting in the driver's seat.

"Jerk!" Both Josie and Sam said and once.

**...**

The three of them went to check the records of the house, getting the records from the public library; Sam and Josie were together while Dean went to check on the missing people reports. Sam and Josie were done and they went out when they saw Dean.

"Hey, hey, what have you got?" Dean asked them.

"Well, I couldn't find that Mordechai." Josie said and looked at Sam.

"But I did turn up a Mark Murdoch who lived in that house in the 30s." Sam said and looked at Josie with a little smirk.

"He did have children. Only two of them," Josie said.

"Both boys, and there is," Sam said, and paused.

"No record he killed anyone!" Josie finished.

Dean was now mad, Josie and Sam since they were kids used to pull off this thing, finish each others sentences, it was fun for them to do but annoying for Dean.

"Yeah, thanks, and don't talk like that again please!" Dean huffed making them smile.

"What," Josie didn't finish the sentence.

"Did," Sam said.

"You," Josie said barley holding her laughs.

"Find?" Sam finished.

"Ha, cute!" Dean huffed rolling his eyes at them but they didn't care they were having fun. "Well, the description of the dead girl those kids gave us has no match, I went to police station and there is nothing about her!" He informed.

"I say we leave this damn town, I mean with all these info there is nothing for us here, its all fake!" Josie said.

"I agree, I mean I bet those hell hounds geeks made up the whole thing," Dean added. "I say we go hit a good bar and leave the legends to the locals!" He said getting in the car.

Josie was about to get inside too but Sam grabbed her from her jacket keeping her next to him winking. "Awesome!" she winked back.

Dean got into the car starting it and suddenly the windshield was moving and loud music started, both Sam and Josie giggles. "What the," Dean started.

"Oh, it's me!" Sam said proudly getting into the car.

"Atta boy!" Josie said getting also into the car; she wrapped her arms around Sam's head hugging him. "One for Sammy here Dean!"

"That's all you got, it's weak!" Dean said, stubborn to admit that Sam got him. Sam and Josie kept laughing at him.

**...**

"Guys, guys, wake up!" Josie called trying to wake Sam and Dean up. "A girl died last night!" She told them and they shot up sitting in their beds.

"What happened?" Dean groaned.

"I went to get coffee this morning and thought I should pass by the house to check maybe there was something," Josie told them sitting next to Sam on his bed. "The police was there and it was a mess, I asked and they said a girl hung herself in the house, but it doesn't make sense!" she huffed.

"Why, what's with that girl?" Sam asked.

"She is a straight A student Sammy, with a scholarship to college and she is not the type of girl that hung herself like that!" Josie answered him.

"We must be missing something!" Dean informed getting up from the bed. "We will go back there tonight!" He stated firmly.

**... **

Dean, Sam and Josie went back to the Hell House, they needed to check the house at night by themselves to make sure if there was a ghost or not especially after the death of that girl.

"I don't think we will get in there with all those cops waiting here!" Josie informed.

The three of them were waiting now outside of the house hiding behind bushes from the cops.

"I think they just don't want anymore kids screwing around the house anymore!" Sam told her.

"Yeah, okay Mr. and Mrs. Obvious," Dean mocked them. "We still need to get in there!"

"I know!" Sam huffed.

They heard a sound of someone coming out of the woods. "I don't believe it!" Josie growled. "Those idiots again!"

Dean smirked. "Wait, I've an idea!" He said and stood up waving to Sam and Josie to stay ready. "Who you gonna call?" Dean yelled making the cops hear him and once they looked around they saw Ed and Harry running after them.

"Let's go!" Sam said and the three of them ran to the house.

"That was funny!" Josie said laughing once they got into the house. The boys looked at her smiling; Sam was taking the guns out of the duffel. "Did you remember that symbol yet Dean?" Josie asked seeing Dean staring at the wall.

"No, and its killing me!" He answered.

"Well, we better move now!" Sam told them heading inside the house, Dean and Josie followed by.

They went to the house basement where the girl was killed. The three of them looked in there, Sam and Josie were searching the whole place but Dean was focused on something else. He was staring and examining jars on a stand and he was smiling checking them out.

"Sam," Dean called. "I dare you to take swing at this!" he challenged Sam.

"And why would I take that?" Sam said grossed rolling his eyes at his brother's silliness.

"Okay, Josie, what do you think? I double dare you!" Dean said.

"One word, ew!" Josie huffed. "Grow up!"

"Did you hear that?" Sam told them and they nodded.

There was a scratch noises coming out of the room next to them, so the three of them went to check. Sam stood next to the drawer ready to open it when Dean give him the queue while Josie and Dean stood in front of Sam next to each others ready to shoot. Sam started to count and he opened the drawer.

"Ahhhhh!" Josie screamed clanging in Dean jumping up and down. There were rats in the drawer.

"Urgh, I hate rats!" Dean said. Sam was laughing at both Josie and Dean seeing them disguised and Josie was freaked out."Josie, my neck please!" Dean said as Josie was still hugging him.

"I hate those stinky little bastards!" Josie said grossed.

"Rats, you afraid of rats!" Sam said and she nodded. "Would you prefer to be a ghost?"

"Yes!" Both Dean and Josie said in union.

And their wish came true, suddenly a ghost with an axe appeared behind them. The ghost took a swing at Josie at the first making her drop on the floor when she ducked to avoid getting killed, Dean bent over and helped her standing up while Sam shot the ghost with rock salt three times till it disappeared.

"What the hell is the spirit that's immune to rock salt?" Sam exclaimed, pissed.

"I don't know, and let's not wait to find out!" Dean said and the three of them ran trying to get out of the house.

The ghost appeared again running after them with the axe, it hit and trashed most of the things that was in the basement and the rest of the stuff in the house chasing after the boys and Josie. The three of them kept running, Sam was in the front, Josie after him followed by Dean, once they got to the house's door they kicked it open bursting out of it dropping on the floor. Dean-and as he was right after Josie-fell on her but there was not time for anything but running, he took her hand helping her up checking over Sam who was already up and the three of them ran into the woods crushing into Ed and Harry before the police came and catch them.

**...**

"Well that was entertaining!" Josie said in a sarcastic tone laying on the bed. "Did I mention useless?"

"Well, at least we know there was a ghost there!" Sam said. Dean huffed from the other bed.

"What the hell is this symbol? I know I saw it before!" He said. Josie went to sit next to him on the bed looking at the symbol he drew.

"Guys, this damn ghost is weird," Josie said. "I mean yeah he went after me as the legend said, after a girl, but what's the deal with the axe and also they said he hung himself, what's with the slit wrists' deal too?" he asked huffing.

"This whole damn job is bugging me and this damn symbol too!" Dean whined.

"I know," Sam scolded. "Usually ghosts' rules are strict, they don't change things that easy, following the same pattern over and over, but this legend keeps changing." He said and both Josie and Dean nodded in agreement. "Oh crap," Sam said. "Listen to this, there is a new post on the hell hounds' site; they say that Mordachai was a Satanist who used to chop his victims with an axe before he slit his own wrist, and now he can't get out of the house as he is trapped there for eternity!" Sam read to them.

"Holy shit!" Josie said snapping off the bed taking the drawing from Dean's hand. "I know now what this symbol is!" She said.

"It's for Blue Oyster Cult!" Dean and Josie said again in union.

"I saw it in the store when we went to talk to that Krieg dude, he must have lied to us!" Dean said.

Sam and Dean went to talk to that guy again, and this time he told them the truth, he made a prank on his friends, him and his cousin planned it all, they drew symbols on the wall they saw on books and just logos to scare his friends, and making up the whole story about Murdoch. While his cousin was the girl his friends saw and thought she was dead, they started it all as a prank and now it went wrong.

But there was only one question to answer, if this all was a joke, what explains Mordchai?

**...**

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked once he got into the room.

"Well, hey to you too!" Josie smirked. "Sam is in the shower. Where were you anyway?"

"Went to grab something," Dean said. "Here, take this!" he said and tossed her a small plastic bag.

"What's this?" Josie asked opening it. "What the hell Dean? Stickers! For Barbie," she exclaimed. "I'm passed 4th grade, you know that right?"

"Those are for you to help me prank Sam," Dean said to her taking something out of his pocket.

"And why would I do that?" Josie asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Because, if you didn't do it I will get back at you, it's Sam or you! Pick!" Dean threatened.

"Jerk!" Josie huffed getting up from her bed walking to Sam's laptop.

"That's my girl!" Dean smirked.

"Bite me!" She snapped a little.

"You wish!" Dean teased but before she said anything he talked again. "I'm back Sam!" He yelled informing Sam.

"Oh, Dean I had a theory about what's going on in the house!" Sam shouted from the bathroom. "I think that this Mordecai is a Tulpa!" He said.

"A Tulpa ?" Dean exclaimed.

"Shut up Sammy, I will tell him!" Josie shouted back at Sam.

"Thanks!" He said, still inside.

"What is that Tulpa thing?" Dean asked, he was spilling something on Sam's underwear.

"Is that itching powder?" Josie asked. Dean nodded. "Sweet!" she chuckled.

"Wow, and you were against this!" Dean teased.

"Well, I changed my mind!" Josie smirked at him and then applied the girly stickers on Sam's laptop putting it inside his bag again. "Done!" she said turning around to face Dean. "Now, about this Tulpa thing! It's a Tibetan thought form,"

"I know what Tulpa is, now hurry," Dean cut her off.

Sam got out of the bathroom only in a towel. "What's going on?" He asked seeing Josie and Dean standing by each others.

"Nothing," Dean said smiling innocently.

"Holy shit!" Josie exclaimed looking at a half naked Sam in a towel. Her eyes were glued on his body, and she started to walk towards him. "Why I didn't see this before?"

"See what?" Sam asked, confused.

"This!" Josie said licking her lips, touching Sam's chest. "Damn boy, you have been working out!" she said her hands roaming Sam's chest making him uncomfortable.

"Um, Josie, this is awkward." Sam said swallowing hard.

"Shhh, let me enjoy this!" Josie hushed him her hands and eyes roaming his body while she was licking her lips.

"Should I leave the room for you two or something?" Dean asked getting pissed off seeing Josie eating Sam with her eyes.

"Huh," Josie said like she was ripped out of a dream. "I think I might sleep next to Sam tonight!"

"No!" Both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Okay, fine!" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Um, uh, I think I will go get dressed inside!" Sam said walking back to the bathroom. "Dean, hand me the clothes, please!" he asked and Dean tossed him his clothes.

"You can change here, I won't look!" Josie said, winking. Sam rolled his eyes at her heading to the bathroom. "Don't you want a massage? I will make it worthy!" Josie teased. "Okay, your loss, but the offer is still on!"

"You, bathroom now!" Dean said pushing Sam into the bathroom. Then he turned to Josie. "What the hell was that?" he asked, mad.

"What? I was only telling him he looks good!" She answered simply. "Aw, are you jealous of your little bother, Dean?" Dean glared at her. "You're so stupid you know that?"

"Are you out of your mind? Don't turn this back on me Josie!" Dean snapped getting closer to her.

"I'm not, its just you know what I was doing, and," She paused. "Shit Dean, you can't see any difference when it comes to real and joke!" Josie snapped back.

They stood there glaring at each other for a while till Dean took a step closer to Josie pressing a kiss to her lips. Josie was surprised, but still she kissed back, eagerly. They deepened the kiss; it became more passionate, and lingering kiss. But they pulled back, they needed to breath.

"I, um, I didn't plan this!" Dean said panting. Josie took a step back.

"Its ok," she said in barley a whisper. "I, I'm gonna go wait by the car, till you and Sam," Josie stuttered.

"Yeah, sure!" Dean finished her sentence watching her walking out of the door, he sighed deeply.

**

* * *

**

**So, was it a good surprise? Hope so! ;P, is Dean going to let go for what Josie did to him or he is going to get back at her? ;) next time you guys will know! Please let us know what you think of that chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Payback is a Sammy!

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, EfiSpnAddict, merry merry, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Lucy Colt, Jannine90: Thanks guys for the review, so glad you liked the last chap and the surprise kiss too ;D, hope you will like this one as well.**

**Dean'sFallenAngel36: well, about Dean letting go with the prank, its on this chap, you will see ;), but the talking part, both of them are stubborn, we will get to a talk part but not yet, maybe next time or so ;D **

**Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92: oh, I bet you will love what's coming about the payback thing ;) ;) **

**There are few pics for Josie's outfit on this chap, check them out ;)**

**

* * *

**

The drive to the diner was quiet, an awkward silence throughout most of the way. Josie and Dean kept exchanging looks through the rearview but none of them talked. Once they reached the diner they ordered coffee for each of them.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Josie asked innocently seeing how uncomfortable Sam was.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Sam said. Josie looked at Dean biting her lip not to laugh.

The three of them went to sit around a table. "So, what were you saying about those Tulpa?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there was this incident in Tibet in 1915, a group of monks visualize a Golem in their heads, and they meditate on it so hard they bring the thing to life." Sam said. Pulling out his laptop from his bag finding it all covered with girly stickers. Some girls were passing by laughed at him. "Who did this?" he asked, mad.

"Josie did!" Dean said laughing.

"Rat!" Josie said and hit Dean on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get back at you!" Sam promised. "You know I don't like anyone messing with my stuff."

"Come on, don't be such a whining baby!" Josie told him. "Let's get back to the case, what is the point of what you said?" she asked. Sam looked pissed glaring at her; he was trying to get the stickers off the computer.

"This isn't over," He threatened her, then he huffed looking back at the screen, both Dean and Josie were laughing. "They were 20 monks I was talking about, that site has more than10 thousand surfers!" Sam said. "Krieg started it as a joke, then it spreads and gets online, thousands of people see it and believe it."

"So, the ghost is there because those people believe in it!" Josie muttered, more talking to herself than the guys.

"Come on, people believe in Santa Clause, how come I don't get hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Because you're a bad person!" Both Sam and Josie said at the same time. Dean made a face at them.

"This Tibetan spirit sidereal was on one of the walls inside the house," Sam told them showing them the drawing on the wall on his computer. "Krieg said he got the signs and all from a book, probably he had no idea what was it and he just draw it!"

"So, those hell hounds' geeks put the whole thing on their stupid website and now everyone believes it, and that's enough to bring this Tulpa alive?" Josie asked. Sam nodded.

"Plus, they put the video from last night when we crushed on them, the ghost was on it, so now its official, they got more people on their site that they got since they started the whole thing only last night from that ghost video." Sam huffed, he was annoyed keeps shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he was adjusting his pants every second now; the itching powder was working.

"And this is not ordinary spirit, so it keeps changing; I mean the legend keeps changing so as the ghost!" Josie said.

"That explains it, and that's why the rock salt didn't work!" Dean said. "So, all we need now is taking this info out of the site, right?"

"No, the thing is once those spirits are created, they take a life of their own." Sam said.

"Now, how are we supposed to kill an idea?" Josie asked. Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"Let's go, I got an idea." He said standing up.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To find a copy store!" Dean said simply walking pass Sam and Josie.

"Um, guys," Sam said scratching his body. "I think I'm allergic to our soup or something!" he said. Dean let out a loud giggle. "Did you do that?" Sam asked. Dean laughed again, and this time Josie couldn't keep her laughs any longer. "You're a friggin jerk!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Oh yeah!" Dean said proudly keeps laughing.

"Aww, sorry Sammy!" Josie said leaving him walking outside, still laughing.

**...**

"Okay, I will do this alone!" Josie said snatching a paper from Sam's hand.

"No you're not, me and Sam will do it thank you very much!" Dean said snatching the paper from Josie's hand.

"Dude, don't be stubborn." Josie huffed. "Look, you want to give those idiots false info to put on their site, so the legend changes and we can kill ourselves a little ghost, right?"

"Right!" Dean replied.

"Okay, here is it." Josie said snatching the paper back from Dean. "I take the info to them, I'll do it faster," she said unzipping her brown leather jacket showing the guys her matching color top, "One look at me wearing this and they will drool, and do whatever I ask them to do." Josie said with a smirk.

"I don't like that!" Sam said.

"Me neither, but it's easier, wanna go with Deano here and try your luck, I'm cool." She said zipping her jacket again.

"No, do it!" Dean said.

"Really?" Josie and Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, do it." Dean said simply.

Josie glared at him, she didn't expect him to do that, she thought he will get mad and not let her do this, so now she was mad. "Okay, I'll do it!" she said unzipping her jacket walking away.

"Nice wrack!" Dean teased. "Go get'm tiger!"

"Screw you!" Josie yelled without turning back.

Josie went to the trailer Ed and Harry were staying at. She could hear them talking.

"Think about it, WWBD," Ed said. "What would Buffy do, huh?"

"What would Buffy do?" Harry repeated. "But Ed, she is stronger than me!"

"It's ok." Ed said.

Josie rolled her eyes seeing how stupid those guys were. "God, help me with this!" She sighed then she knocked on the door.

Ed and Harry opened the trailer door, seeing Josie they smiled like idiots. "What can we do for you beautiful?" Ed asked with a flirty tone not taking his eyes off Josie's breasts.

"Can I come in? I have some info for you guys to put on your site, but if you don't want I can go!" Josie said sweetly with smile on her face.

"No, no, sure you can come on!" Harry said then he turned to Ed. "Right Ed?"

"Sure, come on in!" Ed said inviting Josie inside.

Once she got inside she took her jacket off standing against a counter, now both Ed and Harry were literally drooling. "Okay guys, you remember my friends who were with me at the house?" she asked them, both nodded not even looking at her face. "Guys, eyes up here!" Josie pointed with two fingers making an eye contact with them.

"What about them?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Well, they were searching around the house and they got some stuff, I thought you might have wanted to take a look, its pretty juicy information." Josie told them leaning down closer to them.

"Sure we wanna look!" Harry said, and he didn't mean the info.

They were getting on Josie's nerves but she had to suck it up, it was her idea. "Well, we dug up a death certificate from the 30s; it said the actual cause of death of that Mordecai guy was a self inflicted gun shot wound, and it also said that till now the ghost is afraid sick of the guns, actually if you shot the ghost with a 45 you can actually kill it. Those are pretty important stuff guys." She said giving them the certificate.

Ed and Harry exchanged looks. "Why you given us this information?"

Josie smirked. "Well, I'm not giving them for free, I need some credit, and I want my name to be added on the article when you post it online." She told them. They exchanged looks again.

"We can manage this," Ed told her.

"Awesome!" Josie said in a girly kind squeak, "You guys are the best!" she told them with a big smile. "Catch up with you later!" she winked and got out of the trailer.

"Poor her, pretty but naive," Ed said after Josie left. "She didn't even give us her name."

"Yeah she is pretty!" Harry said watching Josie walking away to Sam and Dean.

Josie walked to Sam and Dean secretly pointing at them to get into the car.

"So?" Sam asked.

"They will do it!" Josie said a huff. "Let's hurry to the motel, I need a shower, those guys and their stares, I feel dirty now!"

"Only now?" Dean teased.

"Shut up wimp!" Josie said smacking his head.

**... **

They went back to the motel and Josie hurried to take a shower while Dean was planning for something.

"Dean, you're not going to do this?" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh Sammy, I will!" Dean smirked. "I will make her sorry for what she did to me."

"But this is, just too much man!" Sam said.

"Just shut up and watch! She will surrender in a heart beat! I'm tellin' ya!" Dean said confidently. Sam took a deep breath rolling his eyes at his old brother.

A while after Josie shouted at Sam and Dean from the bathroom. "Hey guys, where the hell the towels are?" she asked still inside, then she opened the door a little poking her head out of it. "There are no towels inside!"

Dean smirked. "Here you go, looks like the maid took them and she didn't put new ones, take this!" he gave her his personal towel, which was a tiny one.

"You are kidding me!" Josie said seeing the towel. "Dude, this one is barley gonna hide my boobs!"

"Okay, I take it back." Dean shrugged taking back the towel about to put it in his duffel again.

"No, wait, I have no choice." Josie huffed stretching her hand to take the towel from him. "Okay, hand me my duffel please," she asked.

"I don't see it anywhere Josie, sorry!" Dean said innocently. Josie rolled her eyes closing the bathroom door.

Seconds after she got out of the bathroom in the tiny towel, it was barley covering her body, most of her legs were naked and it was even showing her side as the towel wasn't fully around her body. Sam and Dean were staring now.

"Where the hell is the damn bag?" Josie huffed looking around the room for any piece of clothes but she couldn't find any. "Would any of you take a look under the beds please? I can't bend like this!"

"Josie, um, your duffel isn't here!" Sam said.

"Come again!"

"He said your bag is not here Josie!" Dean smirked.

"You didn't!" Josie exclaimed starting to get what was going on.

"Oh yeah, I did!" Dean grinned. "Well, its not far from here anyway, it's in the car, but damn, how you gonna go out like this Josie?"

"You son of a bitch!" Josie cursed. "Sammy, please go get me the bag!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Josie glared at him. "When he added the itching powder to my underwear you didn't do a thing and you helped him too, so good luck with this!"

"You're a dick!" Josie yelled at Sam. "Fine! I'll go get it myself assholes!" she said walking towards the door.

"Or," Dean said making her to turn around. "You give me the memory card that you hid, give me my photos and say sorry and I will go get your duffel!"

"Fuck you!" Josie snapped. "Well, both of you!" she told them and walked out of the room, still in her towel.

Josie got out to the street and once she stepped out she knew how stupid she was, the weather was cold not to mention that her body was still wet so was her hair. But what made it all better, was the bunch of teenage boys who were gathering around a car joking and drinking, one of them spotted Josie walking towards the car in her towel, now the rest of them were looking and they whistled and yelled at her.

"Oh, look at this, angel in white, drop it baby, don't hide the good stuff!" One of the boys said.

"Come on pretty, I bet it worth a look at!" Another one said whistling.

Josie tried her best to stay calm cursing Dean in her mind.

Dean was standing by the door hearing most of what was happening. Josie saw him and she decided to take this back at him, so she went to the Impala and opened the back seat's door, bending over that the guys stopped whistling stunned.

"Damn!" one of the kids said. "Now I can die happy!"

Josie took the duffel from the car turning around to look at the kids. "How much would you pay for me to drop this?" She asked and the boys looked at each other and fast they started to collect money from each others.

"That's it!" Dean said running out of the room to the parking lot, he went to grab Josie taking her bag carrying it. "Okay, thanks boys the show is over." He said then turned to Josie. "This went too far!" he hissed.

"You started it Dean!" Josie said releasing her arms from his grip walking towards the room. Dean followed behind.

Once Josie stepped into the room and even before Dean was in she dropped her towel. Dean was shocked, running after her picking up her towel, he heard the boys in the parking lot going wild, even though they only saw the towel.

Josie got into the room and Sam was there, he blinked his eyes a few times seeing that Josie was really naked in front of him. He couldn't help but stare. "Fuck!" that was all he managed to say.

Josie turned at him. "Only in your dreams Sammy!" she said swaying to the bathroom.

"Can you walk any slower?" Dean said coming after her dropping the duffel on the floor hurrying to cover her body with the tiny towel.

"Oh I can!" Josie said taking her duffel from the floor.

"Oh god!" Sam grunted with a husky voice. Josie looked at him and then at Dean who was barley controlling himself seeing her naked and not pushing her on the bed fucking her now.

Josie looked at both of them. "Next time make sure to do something won't get back to bite you in the ass boys!" she said and walked into the bathroom, Josie turned one last time. "And remember payback is a Sammy, oops, I mean a bitch!" she told them and closed the door.

"Dude, you were staring!" Dean said punching Sam on his arm making him snap.

"Ow, you were staring too!" Sam hit him back.

"I'm allowed to stare!" Dean said.

"And you don't expect me not to look at such a body Dean, damn!" Sam sighed.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"You shut up jerk!"

**...**

The three of them went out to get something to eat till the hell hounds guys post the information Josie gave to them. They ordered food and sat there in a booth, Josie and Sam next to each other while Dean sat in front of them.

"Be right back!" Josie said and went to the ladies room.

Once she left the food arrived, Sam took the hot sauce bottle adding lots of the hot red liquid in Josie's food.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean said. "She hates hot sauce."

"That's the point!" Sam smirked. Dean laughed and pulled the string on some silly game that was hung on the wall. "Dude, stop, if you pulled this again I'm gonna kill you!"

Dean grinned and pulled it again, Sam stopped it. "Play nice boys!" Josie said coming back taking her seat. Then she took a bite of her sandwich and instantly she spit it out. "Holy Hell!" Josie grabbed the bottle of water that was on the table and drank it. "Who did this?"

Dean simply pointed at Sam then he grabbed his beer. "Now, we are even Jos!" Sam smirked. Josie was about to say something when Dean talked first.

"Did they post yet?" he asked, Sam showed him the laptop screen.

Ed and Harry posted the information they got, and now it was a matter of time till people see it and it takes its effect. Then Sam, Dean and Josie go hunt the ghost ending their case.

Dean nodded. "Looks like Josie here wants to kill you Sam!" he teased putting his beer back on the table, but he couldn't, it was glued to his hand. "Who did that?"

"Not me!" Josie said quickly. Dean glared at Sam who smiled proudly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to kill Sam now, huh?" Josie laughed.

"I get the score for both of you here, sorry guys!" Sam told them, teasing.

Josie wasn't going to let him laugh much. "Yeah, nice work Sammy," she smiled putting her hand on his thigh leaning to whisper in his ear while her hand getting higher. "But that wasn't funny!" Sam snapped his knees hitting the table.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Josie!" she just smiled at him taking his plate.

"I don't think you need that!" Josie said and then looked at Dean who was busy trying to take the glue off his hand. "Dude, just go wash it or something!"

"Yeah, you do that Dean!" Sam said, teasing.

"Shut up bitch!" Both Dean and Josie said.

**...**

Later that night, they went to the house to finish the case. It was long enough for the new legend to spread and people believe it.

"What the hell Dean? Do you want me to hold the gun for you?" Josie snarled seeing Dean barley able to hold his gun.

"Hey, I don't have enough skin in my palm, its hurts!" Dean whined.

"Tough it up champ!" Sam teased.

The three of them went to check inside the house, but so far they got nothing, they went into a room, holding their guns and flashlights. Suddenly they felt someone behind them.

"Woah!" it was Ed and Harry. "Woah, no guns please!"

"You trying to get yourself killed here!" Sam huffed taking his gun down.

"No, we're just trying to get a movie deal here!" Ed said.

"Dean," Josie called hearing noises coming from the door they were facing. And it burst open with Mordecai's ghost holding an axe ready to chop some heads off.

Sam, Dean and Josie shot the ghost several times before it disappeared. "What the hell?" Josie yelled turning around to Ed and Harry. "Did you two post what I gave you?" she growled.

"Yeah, but the surfer crashed!" Harry said.

"Super!" Dean said. "Josie, take those two out now!"

Josie nodded grabbing both Ed and Harry from their clothes running after them out, but on the way out the ghost appeared and taking a swing at Josie with his axe, but she ducked avoiding getting her head off. But the ghost didn't stop he grabbed her throwing her on the wall. For her good luck Sam showed up.

"Hey you son of a bitch, come and get me!" Sam said distracting the ghost from killing Josie. "Josie, take them out,"

"Sam, but," Josie protested.

"NOW!" Sam yelled before the ghost went to wipe the floor and the walls using him.

Josie got out with Ed and Harry. She was worried about the boys that she was about to go inside again when she saw them running out. Dean took her hand and the three of them ran.

"What happened?" Josie asked.

"We burnt the house!" Dean said simply.

"And that killed it?" Josie asked, confused. "What if it came back?"

"We will come back to it!" Dean smiled.

"You're crazy!" Josie chuckled walking next to Sam.

"Its part of my charm!" Dean smirked following by.

**...**

Josie and the Winchesters were ready to leave the town. They stumbled into Ed and Harry. Sam was sitting on a park bench and Josie was leaning against him, Dean was standing in front of them.

"See you later guys!" Ed said passing by. "And you too angel!" He winked at Josie who just rolled her eyes.

"You think we should tell them?" Harry asked, Ed nodded. "We got a call from a producer; he wants us to work on a movie."

"Wow, I think that was a wrong number!" Josie mocked.

"No angel, it wasn't!" Ed said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Josie said. "And you're not charming, so stop acting like one!" she smirked at him and left to wait by the car. "Hollywood is confusing!" she mocked, pointing at the movie deal for Ed and Harry.

"Well, I was the one who made that call!" Sam said.

"And I put a dead fish on their backseat!" Dean added. Josie laughed.

"And that's why I love you guys!" she said. "But we need to cut the crap, truths?"

"Truths!" Sam and Dean said.

"At least for the 100 next miles!" Dean grinned. Josie and Sam rolled their eyes getting into the car.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked that one :D don't spare a thing and let us know what you thought of it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. You made me sick!

**Authors' Note: **

**Lucy colt, BlueEyedPisces, Dean'sFallenAngel36, sammysexslave: thank you SO much guys for the reviews, so glad you liked the prank and the whole chap ;)**

**Big thanks to anyone alerted/fav the story ;D **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36: remember the talk that told you Josie and Dean will have well, there you go ;)**

**BIG sorry for anyone who didn't get the alert for the chap or had problems with the story of the profile last week, the site was messed up and things were blah, so hope its better this week ;D**

**P.S: According to work and all this stuff we're not happy with we won't update regularly as we used to (that goes for Evanescence too) it will be weekly or max every 10days but not every Wed or Thru as it used to be-both stories too-but you will get your new chapter so its going to be fine ;)**

**Now have fun, it's what left of the ep Provenance after we were done with it ;) **

**

* * *

**

"Woohoo! This is amazing; I totally kicked your ass Dean!" Josie giggled.

"No you didn't I only lost this round but we will play some more!" Dean scolded.

"Dude, this was the final round, I own your ass now bitch!" Josie said slapping Dean on the butt, making a little victory dance. "Sammyyyyy!" she ran-half drunk-towards Sam to tell him about her great achievement in pool.

Sam, Dean and Josie were at a bar, they were suppose to work on a potential new hunt, but of course Sam was left alone searching while Josie and Dean went to play pool and drink. And Dean lost the bet, Josie and him bet on that if he won she would hook him up with any girl he wants from the bar, but if she won he would pay for the whole night.

"What do we have here?" Dean huffed walking towards the table where Sam and Josie were.

"We have a loser!" Josie giggled. Dean rolled his eyes at her with a pout. "Awe, don't be so bitchy!"

Sam laughed. "Okay, well you two focus for a second please?" he told them. "There is a possible hunt guys, a married couple in New York, they were killed in their house, doors and windows are closed from the inside, no prints or a murder weapon, nothing." Sam told them.

Josie and Dean shared a look. "Fine, I think it's worth a look at!" Josie said.

"But, we are not going now, right?" Dean asked.

"No, tomorrow maybe!" Sam said. Dean grinned.

"Awesome," he said then grabbed Josie's hand. "I'm gonna beat you now, and you will hook me up with this blond over there!" Dean said pointing at a girl who sat at the bar.

"Dude, that's if you win! Which is so not gonna happen!" Josie teased. "You know, I have a better bet, I will hook you up with this blond over here!" she said posing pointing at herself.

"Well, that's better." Dean said dragging her to the pool tables. "Now, let's get your ass kicked."

Sam looked at both of them rolling his eyes laughing knowing that as Josie bet on herself, she wasn't going to let Dean win at any cost.

**...**

The next morning Sam had to go search the house alone, Dean and Josie were too drunk to help him, they kept playing and drinking all night that Sam had to leave them and go work by himself, and now they were curled up in the back seat deeply asleep.

Sam laughed at their sight, and then he pushed the car horn making both Dean and Josie snap awake. Both of them grunted in annoyance.

"That is not cool dude!" Dean whined. Josie just glared at Sam silently rubbing her eyes. "So, what did you find?"

"Well, while you two were having fun last night, I looked for the house's records and it's clean, nothing supernatural ever happened there, but dad marked the area for few murders happened around." Sam informed.

"So, did you get inside the house?" Josie yawned.

"Yeah, its empty nothing there," Sam said. Dean and Josie glared at him questionably. "The furniture everything, it's all sent to a silent auction." He told them.

"So, now we have to go to that place and look right?" Josie huffed. Sam nodded. "Okay, you guys will do it without me, I will go check us into a motel and wait there I don't feel okay!"

"Sure you don't!" Sam said referring to her drinking all night.

"Well, unlike you, some of us like to have fun sometimes, bitch!" Josie snarled getting out of the car. Dean chuckled. "I will call you when I check in." Josie said taking her small purse leaving the duffel in the car.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean yelled from the car.

"Yeah, don't worry; just go get this work done!" Josie smiled winking before leaving.

**...**

Josie checked herself in a motel, getting a room for her and the boys. She went to take shower then rest on one of the beds, she was feeling sick and she didn't know why, was it from drinking last night or she was just sick? Josie had no idea, all she knew was getting some rest and call it a hunt, she won't be able to help the boys in that condition.

Josie was asleep when she heard knocks on the door; she knew it must have been Sam and Dean so she got up from her bed to open.

"What is that?" Dean looked at the room. It was weird room with 70s disco theme for the decors. Josie shrugged walking back to bed.

"Huh!" both boys shrugged getting inside.

"So, what is that providence?" Dean asked taking a seat next to Josie on bed.

"Dean, its Provenance." Josie corrected. "It's a certificate of origin, something that keeps a track of the history of a painting, like who owned it and crap like that!" Both Sam and Dean looked at her little surprised. "I'm smart and hot, a catch!" she winked.

"Well, we didn't see it, and only Sammy here can help us with that!" Dean said.

"Why Sammy?" Josie wondered. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Because, that Sarah girl-who runs the place-was totally hitting on him," Dean smirked. "Which is weird, because I was there but huh, Crappy taste!" Josie laughed.

"So, ask her out Sam and," she started.

"What? You want me to use the girl to get information!" Sam exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah!" Josie said simply. "Dude, you gotta take one for the team,"

"She was checking out his ass!" Dean told Josie.

"Was she hot?" Josie asked Dean. He nodded.

"I'm still here!" Sam said waving with his hands.

"I see that, you're too huge to not be noticeable!" Josie tossed him the phone. "Call her!"

**...**

After they made Sam go on a forced date with Sarah, Josie and Dean sat silently in the room, Josie was tired so she just rested on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Josie!" Dean called.

"Humm?" she said without moving.

"We need to talk!" he said turning to look at her.

"Oh boy! Why I don't feel right about this sentence?" Josie teased straighten up in her seat. Dean went to set on Sam's bed across from her.

"Remember that kiss we shared!" he said.

"Yes, I do, and I also remember that you said you didn't plan it so, why are we talking about it now?" Josie huffed; she wasn't comfortable talking about her and Dean now, or ever. "Dean, what are you trying to prove here?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," Dean said defensively. "I'm trying to talk like adults!"

"Really? Since when?" Josie mocked. "Look Dean, I don't want to talk about anything, every time we do something like this, like talking or kissing or doing anything, ends up with one of us getting hurt, so I pass this time. We kissed, we didn't plan it, just let go!" she huffed.

"You're saying that our kiss was nothing!" Dean asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yes, you kissed me and I kissed back, not a big deal, plus it's not the first time, and I don't think it's gonna be the last either, I just don't know why we are even talking about this!" Josie said, annoyed.

"Because you kissed me back, you still have feelings for me!" Dean snapped.

"NO, I don't have feelings for you," Josie snapped back. "See, that's what I'm talking about, ends up getting hurt, one of us, always ends up getting hurt, us and feelings never matched Dean, they just don't work." she told him. Dean glared at her, mad. "Admit it, don't be stubborn and admit it, you getting emotional and jealous, ended up with you getting hurt, I got emotional and reckless I get hurt, or worse, other people get hurt too!" she huffed referring to Nick. "Look Dean, I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but you don't have feelings for me, I don't have feelings for you, its over, we're adults as you said yourself and we are going to be around each others without any of this emotional crap! Okay!"

"Actually no, it's not okay!" Dean said. Josie looked at him in a surprise, he was really mad. "All the tease, all what you do, it means something Josie,"

"Doesn't mean I fucking love you, I don't!" Josie cut him off snapping.

"Prove it!" Dean told her.

"Excuse me!"

"I said prove it, you said that you have no feelings for me anymore, so I want prove!" Dean growled.

"I don't even know why you even care Dean," Josie said. "Once I had feelings for you, you didn't even see it, but now you do? So what? Are you in love with me now?" she asked, standing up glaring at Dean.

"No!" he said standing up too.

"So, we're even, I'm not in love with you either, you don't love me, we can live with that." Josie sighed and sat on her bed. Dean kept glaring at her silently.

"Fine," he shrugged. Dean sat next to Josie on the bed, but suddenly he leaned pressing Josie under him.

"Dean, what the hell?" Josie exclaimed, breathless.

"No feelings, its just sex," Dean said.

"There is nothing called its just sex," she said not taking her eyes off him, she didn't want to admit it but she wanted him, she can lie to him but not to herself.

"No, there is, we won't get hurt if we don't have feelings, and we don't, so why not?" Dean said in a more challenge tone. "Or, you are afraid to get hurt because you do have feelings!"

"I said no I don't care, so, fine, let's do this!" Josie said pulling his head down to her and they started to make out.

**...**

Josie buried her head in Dean's bare chest taking her breath for a few minutes before rolling over next to him.

"Happy now?" Josie asked with a husky voice still taking her breath. Dean looked at her with smirk. "Wrong question, you fucked me now, of course you're happy!"

"Well, yeah!" Dean teased. Josie kicked him. "We better get dressed before Sam comes!"

"Whatever, I don't care if Sam knew about this." Josie said taking her shirt from the floor.

"Since when?" Dean exclaimed.

"Since we talked like adults!" she said with a grin. "And since we did that with no feelings, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

Josie looked at him in a shock. "Are you serious? You lie and then believe your own lie? Well go fuck yourself!" she snapped throwing her shirt at him.

Dean just smirked again grabbing her leaning to kiss her again, Josie kissed back and the lingering kiss involved some touching, Dean's hands were roaming Josie's body but once he thought she was enjoying this she suddenly pushed him away. "What was that?" Dean pouted.

"I only slept with you because I couldn't get any man whore at the time. Its not the time _for give me one last kiss before I go_ thing, you know why we did that, so get off me so I could get," Josie was cut off by the room door being closed.

Sam entered the room seeing Josie and Dean naked making out on the bed, he was speechless.

"Hey Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean said.

"The question is what the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked, freaking out a little.

Dean was going to answer but he was interrupted by Josie's voice. "Sam, turn around now!" she demanded and once Sam did she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"Dude, what the hell? You were on a date, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, still in bed.

"Would you please put some clothes on first?" Sam huffed taking off his jacket sitting on a chair. "And Dean, really? You and Josie, again! It always ends up with some,"

"Someone getting hurt!" Dean finished Sam's sentence cutting him off, putting on his pants. "What, do they teach that sentence in schools now or what?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Its right Dean, it always ends up with that, you know better, and it's you or her, probably her!" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sam, it takes two to tango! And she participated in this as much as I did!" Dean said simply walking to sit on the chair next to Sam.

"Thanks for completing the image Dean!" Sam said grossed. "I will go check on Josie!"

"Me too!" Dean said. They went to check on Josie who was done throwing up now and was washing her face.

Josie turned around seeing both boys in front of her. "You made me sick!" she told Dean passing between him and Sam out to the room.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean said defensively.

"There is something wrong," Josie said stretching on the couch. "I'm sleeping here by the way!" she informed. "So, Sam, what happened on your date?"

"Nothing, I went back with Sarah to her house and got the provenances!" Sam said simply sitting around the table looking at papers.

"Dude, you suck!" Josie chuckled then she looked at Dean. "I'm sure you have something with me getting sick!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean huffed. "You're human, you can get sick, or," he paused. "You're pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Both Sam and Josie exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Josie added.

"According to what I know it is possible!" Dean said.

"Just shut up, I know it's not freaking possible!" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Josie, we both know you're not much of a _'protection'_ person!" he said earning a death glare, and then Josie threw the little pillow on the couch at him.

"Can we skip the sexual education class please? And focus on the case!" Sam huffed getting tired of both of them. "You two know that what you just _'did'_ before I came won't solve anything and you probably will fight even more?" he told them.

"Did you ask him his opinion Dean? 'Cause I don't remember doing it!" Josie said.

"I didn't ask him anything!" Dean answered her looking back at Sam. "Why don't you keep minding your own business Sammy, and let's get back to the case!"

"You two are big fat morons!" Sam told them.

**...**

Josie was so sick to keep up with the boys and the hunt, she spent her day and night asleep, barley able to move to the bathroom to throw up and then to get back to her bed to sleep. Dean decided to let her have the whole bed for herself to get more comfortable while he slept on the couch.

Josie made sure to get herself some medicines; it helped with the sickness but made her sleep almost all day, she felt bad as she knew the hunt wasn't going great for the boys. They found out that there was some kind of a cursed painting and who ever owns it ends up dead, and even Dean and Sam burned it, it came back again with no scratch ending up to be sold to another person who ended up dead.

It turned out that the painting was hunted by the evil spirit of a little girl who killed her family and herself before possessing the painting, and her ghost killed every single one owned that painting so far. So, Sam and Dean went to figure a way to kill it, as the remaining of the family was cremated. They finally found out that there was a hair remaining from the little girl which Dean burned killing the ghost.

After finishing the hunt the boys came back to the motel tired as hell.

"Seeing you guys, I say I'm one lucky bitch to get sick and skip this nasty hunt!" Josie joked.

"Well, you're lucky to skip this hunt, no question about that!" Sam said sitting next to her on the bed. Dean sat on the other bed.

"You feeling better now?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm not pregnant which is good news, it's just some cold or something, I'm fine now." Josie smiled leaning her head to rest on Sam's chest. "But I'm sorry guys for not being able to help with this hunt, what an awesome friend I am."

Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "First, you're not just a friend, you're family." He said.

"Second," Dean started. "You don't have to work every case with us, we are big boys we can handle this!" he said with his cheeky grin. "The only thing you missed was that girl who had a huge crush on Sammy!" he teased.

"Oh, you sly boy!" Josie chuckled nudging Sam lightly still in his arms. "I want to hear it all!"

"He kissed her!" Dean said acting like a third grader saying things about his friends to the teacher.

"Thanks Dean!" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Shame is that I didn't see that girl, at least she has a good taste not like me!" Josie teased.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Dean protested.

"I agree with you on this Josie, you need to upgrade you know!" Sam joked and Josie nodded eagerly.

"Quit you too, this is not funny!" Dean pouted seeing that his joke came back at him, as usual.

Josie and Sam laughed. "Awe, look at him with this cute pout!" Josie teased.

"He is adorable!" Sam said, teasing.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said.

"You shut up jerk!" Both Sam and Josie said laughing proudly to make Dean mad.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it, so don't keep anything and let us know what you think about the chap, so please review, reviews are love ;D**


	23. Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, BlueEyedPisces, Lucy Colt, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Saiyuo12, Carver Edlund, merry merry: Thanks for all the reviews guys, you ROCK! So glad you liked the last chapter ;) and hope you will like this chapter as well :D**

**Big thanks for anyone fav/alerted the story or us, thanks so much! :D**

**It's the ep Dean Man's Blood, well its our version of it ;) enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Josie huffed sipping her coffee watching both Sam and Dean looking for a new hunt through the internet and the papers.

"Why don't we just have a few days off? Go somewhere to chill, few beers, a comfy bed and some chick flick movies!" Josie suggested. Sam looked at her rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because we have a lot of things to do!" he said sarcastically. "And we need to work." He trailed off.

"I kinda agree with Josie here!" Dean said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "See, two against one!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you two but we are not going anywhere," Sam told them. "Check this out," he said about to read from his laptop screen. "A man in Colorado, Local man by the name of Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

"So, you think it's our kind of deal?" Josie wondered looking at Sam.

"That name, Elkins, I've heard it before, it's familiar!" Dean said then he grabbed John's journals from his duffel.

"They said it's a bear attack," Sam informed.

"Check this out!" Dean said showing them the journals. "I think it's the same Elkins, it's the same area code!"

"Well, we have nothing else to do, so why not?" Josie said standing up. "What are you waiting for?"

**...**

"So, you think this guy was a hunter?" Josie asked searching around the house.

The three of them went to check Daniel Elkins' house, and once they went in they saw the huge mess in the house, blood everywhere.

"Sure he was," Dean told her. "Check this out!" he passed her journals that looked just like John's.

"There is a ring of salt of protection, and look at this," Sam said pointing at the mess in the house. "Whatever attacked him, it sure wasn't one!"

"These are just like John's journals," Josie informed looking through them. "But some stuff here goes back to the 60s." she said.

"Hand me a paper!" Dean demanded getting on his knees on the floor checking something there.

"What is it?" Josie asked handing him a paper and a pencil.

"Let's see!" He said showing them the paper after he was done. "See, its coordinates, just like what dad does!"

"So, you think we should go check it out?" Sam asked.

Well, the answer to that question was yes, the three of them went to the place they got from the coordinates, and they found a letter with the initials J.W on it, but they weren't sure what to do with it.

"So, those supposed to be for John Winchester?" Josie wondered resting her head on the front seat between the boys' shoulders.

"Should we open it?" Dean asked looking at her and Sam, but before any of them could answer, they snapped hearing the knock on the drivers' seat window, and for their shock it was John himself.

"Dad!" Sam and Dean exclaimed at once, while Josie just stared at the man.

John got into the back seat next to Josie. "It's good to see you boys," John said.

"Hey, what about me?" Josie pouted. John smiled at her warmly.

"It's always good to see you too Josie!" he said making her smile hugging him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Sam asked worryingly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I only heard the news about Elkins and I got here as fast as I could," John answered.

"So, you came all this way for this man, if he is that important why didn't we hear of him before?" Sam asked again.

"He was a good man, he taught me a lot about hunting, but we had issues and I never saw him after again." John said.

"Dean," Josie called. "I think John needs to see the letter!" Dean nodded handing the letter to his father.

"Son of a bitch!" John exclaimed. "He had it the whole time!" he trialed off.

"What dad?" Sam wondered.

"When you were inside, did you see an old an old gun, a Colt?" John asked them.

"There was an old case but it was empty, no gun!" Dean answered.

"Okay," John said ready to get out of the car. "We need to trail who or whatever took the gun, follow me!" he ordered them getting out of the car.

"You want us to come with you?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yes, we need to go after this thing and get the gun; we need to have that gun!" John said.

"Dad," Sam called. "We don't even know what that thing is!" at this John looked in the backseat at Josie.

"You didn't tell them!" he snapped at Josie.

"I, I didn't know if I should!" she stuttered. John glared at her and she got what he wanted to say. "Yes sir, I will tell them now!"

"Good!" John said and went to his car.

"Wow that was a good moment!" Dean teased.

"Shut up!" Josie huffed. "I forgot how bossy John can be!"

"So, what is the deal?" Sam asked.

"Elkins was one of the best vampire hunters ever!" Josie told them.

"Vampires? I thought there is no such a thing!" Dean said.

"Well, there is Bambi," Josie mocked. "They are not many now, they are almost instinct, and they live now in small groups and try to keep low. But it's not like movies and all the crap they pull in them, vampires don't get scared by crosses or get killed by stakes or even die from the sun light, it hurts them but not kill them. Plus, they look like people because they were once people, so you won't know it till its too late, their blood lust is the key, they seek for blood and only blood. The best way to kill one is by chopping their head off." She said making a funny sound like something was being cut off.

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked surprised.

"And why you kept it from us till dad whipped your ass?" Dean asked glaring at her.

"Easy ladies," Josie huffed rolling her eyes. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure to talk or not. I did know about Elkins but I couldn't tell you, suck it up." She told them, Dean wasn't happy with it. "And, I know all this because when I started hunting alone, on and off, I worked with that man who taught me how to hunt those blood suckers, but he was worst than them, that bastard!" she snarled remembering that douche bag. "Anyway, it wasn't a pleasant experience but I learned a lot about vampires, but what I learned the most is once I see-if that happened-to kick this jerk's ass so hard." She finished.

"Woah, I'm glad I'm on your good side!" Sam teased.

"Yeah, better stay that way!" Josie said and gave him a light head pat.

"By the way," Dean started. "That whole Buffy thing is hot!" he winked at Josie in the rearview.

"Oh, but I'm way hotter than this Buffy chick!" Josie said with a cheeky smile winking.

"No doubt about that sugar!" Dean said and both of them laughed.

"Okay, this is awkward!" Sam stated, teasing. "We better hurry before dad kicks our asses." He told them, Dean and Josie shared a look huffing.

**...**

The three Winchesters and Josie went to check into a motel, they only took one room and the four of them had to share as those were John's orders telling them they should stay all in one place and that was safer.

It was late and both boys were asleep, while Josie chose to stay up with John and help him. Both of them were sitting at the little table listening to the police scanner hopefully they will hear something to go after.

Josie was just staring at the table making little noise with her nails.

"So, how was it hunting with the boys all that time?" John asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, well it was as interesting as Disney land, if Disney land was full of horrible ugly monsters that wanted us dead," Josie chuckled and John laughed lightly. "Seriously, I had to save their asses few times but hunting is hunting, hard times but still I have them with me, and they have me too." John smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of them for me," he said.

"Anytime dude," Josie smirked joking. "I mean they are a pain in the ass, and I had no choice but to get dragged into this, you left, Dean was lost, Sam lost his girlfriend. I had to stay with them and make sure they were fine. I won't lie and say it was easy but we managed, I mean we're still in one piece so," she smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, I know it's hard!" John apologized sincerely.

"Uncle John," Josie protested. "What are you talking about? I'm a hunter and even if I was alone I'd have probably got into the same troubles, its fine!"

John smiled warmly looking at Josie making her suspicious of what he might say, as she knew that look. "How are things going with Dean?" he asked, straight to the point.

Josie was looking at him blankly. "Um, uh, well, its, um," she was stuttering unable to give a full sentence answer and John looked at her with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to actually talk. But before she could say anything else the police scanner went on reporting about a new accident, and by that John forgot that Josie was even there making her to scream in her mind "_THANK GOD!_"

"Okay Josie, I will head before you, and you wake up the boys and follow me!" John demanded before getting out of the room.

Josie shrugged picking up her jacket. "Sammy, Dean, wake up we gotta go!" she said nudging them lightly but enough to wake them.

"What happened?" Sam asked in a sleepy tone.

"911 call, a couple, missing, it's defiantly vampires, let's hurry guys!" Josie said nervously.

"Vampires, gets funnier every time I hear it!" Dean mocked.

"Just shag it smartass, hurry up!" Josie demanded before leaving the room.

**... **

They went to check on the accident and see what was going on, John-as usual when he is around-took charge, while the boys and Josie waited him by the Impala.

"I still don't know why we can't go with him!" Sam whined.

Josie rolled with a huff. "Oh, tell me it didn't start already!" Dean said annoyed.

"What started?" Sam said in a defensive tone.

"Your all _'I don't do what dad tells us'_ started!" Josie told him, but Sam didn't get the chance to talk as John got back from talking to the cops.

"It looks like they're heading west," John informed. "We have to double back to get around that detour." He demanded.

"How would you know that?" Sam asked, stubbornly. Dean and Josie huffed while she rolled her eyes. "What? I just want to make sure it's the right direction!" Sam defended himself.

John got something out of his jacket showing it to them.

"Vampire teeth!" Josie stated taking it from John.

"Yes, the second set descends when they attack!" he added. "Any more questions?" John glared at the now silent Sam. "Okay, let's move now, we're losing day light!" John ordered walking to his car, the boys and Josie were about to get into the Impala when he turned around looking at Dean. "And Dean, why don't you touch up your car before it turns to rust?" Josie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." John finished getting into his car.

Dean just stared at his father then back at Josie and Sam but he said nothing getting into the passenger seat and the rest followed, Sam got into the driver's seat while Josie in the back seat as usual.

"So, you think that the vampires took those people to prey on them for days?" Dean asked Josie.

"Yeah, that's what they do," She replied. "They usually live in an 8 to 10 group, in a nest, some go to hunt and some stay behind and take care of the _food_, they keep people for days feeding on them." Josie said.

"I wonder if that what happened to the 911 couple!" Dean said.

"I think that's what dad thinks," Sam muttered. "He just loves keeping things to himself, typical!"

"So, it started!" Dean huffed.

"What now?" Sam snapped.

"Sam, I hope you really won't start acting like a kid again," Josie snapped. "I left everything and came with you guys for all those months looking for John, and you're starting to pull this crap just few hours from seeing the man, that I won't take!" she said angrily.

"Chill Josie," Dean said. "Enough with Sam and dad,"

"Come on you two, I'm glad to know that dad is okay, I just hope he stops treating us like kids and trusts us with information like this, I mean after all what we've been through this year, he can't boss us around like when we were kids!" Sam said.

"He does that for a reason Sam," Dean defended his father. "You better know there is no time to explain, our lives are always on at stack. No time to argue, no margin for error." He said.

"Plus, this is the way John rolls Sam!" Josie said.

"So, you two are cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?" Sam exclaimed.

Josie and Dean shared a look. "If is that what it takes, then yes!" Dean said and Josie nodded glaring at Sam who was pissed at her and Dean at the moment.

**...**

"Okay dad, got it, alright!" Dean said and hung up the phone turning to Sam. "Pull off the next exit!" he asked Sam.

"Why?" Sam said in a stubborn three year old way.

"Does John have a trial on the vamps?" Josie asked softly. Dean nodded.

"How?" Sam asked with the same tone.

"I don't know, he didn't say!" Dean said simply and shrugged.

Sam didn't take that for an answer, he got all '_the Fast and the Furious_' attitude speeding with the car passing John's truck and then he blocked the road forcing John to stop.

"Oh god!"

"Oh crap, here we go!" Josie and Dean muttered.

Sam got out of the car so did John, and both started yelling at each other.

"What the hell was that?" John snapped.

"We need to talk!" Sam demanded.

"About what?"

"Everything, what is going on? Why you don't want to talk to us about it? And why this damn gun is so important?" Sam yelled at John.

"Sam, come one, stop this!" Josie snapped at Sam getting between him and John.

"Sam, can we save this until the hunt is over?" Dean said also getting in the middle of the fight.

"Dean is right; we don't have time for this now!" John said firmly.

"Really? Because last time we saw you, you said it's too risky to be together and now all of a sudden you need our help," Sam shouted. "Obviously, something big is coming and we need to know what, you can't keep it from us!"

"Get back in the car!" John ordered.

"NO!" Sam said stubbornly.

"Sam!" Josie.

"I said get back in the damn car!" John said again his tone getting madder.

"I heard, and I said no!" Sam said with the same tone.

"Sam," Dean pushed Sam away from John. "You made your point, now move!" he said and pushing Sam to the car while Josie was still standing next to John.

"This is why I left in the first place!" Sam muttered to himself but it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

"What did you say?" John exclaimed, angry.

"You heard me!" Sam said turning around to face John.

"Exactly, you left, you walked away from us, me and your brother needed you!" John yelled at him.

"You're the one who asked me to leave and not come back," Sam shouted. "You were so pissed that you couldn't control my life anymore!"

Now Josie and Dean were stuck in the middle of this fight, they can't pick a side and they can't make John and Sam stop.

"Stop, stop this now!" Dean yelled getting between his father and his brother grabbing Sam to the car, while Josie kept John away.

Sam was angry but he only got into the Impala, John left too getting into his truck leaving Josie and Dean standing alone.

Josie turned to Dean. "Are you okay?" she asked softly taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine," he nodded. Josie sighed.

"Okay, I will go ride with John and you stay with this hard ass there." She said, Dean nodded again. But before she left she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek smiling weakly. Dean kept looking at her till she got into the truck next to John; then he sighed and walked to get into the car with Sam.

Josie got into the car with John, she was fuming but she just huffed and sat there is silence.

"You got something to say?" John asked in 'I want to pick a fight' tone.

"No, I pass!" she answered looking from the window. "Damn Winchesters!"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it :D, let us know and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Vampires Will Never Hurt You!

**Authors' Note: Carver Edlund, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Dean'sFallenAngel36, Lucy Colt, Saiyuo12: thanks guys for your AWESOME reviews, we're so glad you liked the last chapter and really hope you will love this one as well :D**

**Thanks for everyone who alerted/fav the story :D**

**Sparkly Blue eyes: thanks sis for the reviews, glad you like the story so far and hope you will love the rest of the chapters as well ;)**

**-We are still with the ep Dead Man's Blood. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

_So give them blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blood_

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

_.._

_I gave you blood, blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough_

_I gave you blood, blood, blood_

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love! _

_**'Blood' by My Chemical Romance **_

**...**

The Winchesters and Josie got to where the vampires' nest was. John had a plan, a simple one "_Get inside, get the gun, and get the hell out_." The plan sounded simple but they all knew that getting it done won't be that easy, after all the boys didn't fight vampires before and even Josie who said she used to practice vampire hunting, didn't do it since she was 17 so they were scared as hell.

Now the four of them got out of their cars heading to get the ammo out in order to go inside and get the gun. Sam and Dean opened the trunk of their car to get their weapons out while John opened the trunk of his truck to get his own weapons, giving Josie one huge knife but she smiled and went to get her own knife from the duffel which was bigger than the one John gave her.

"I always come prepared!" she smirked.

"Glad to see you smiling Buffy!" Dean teased.

"Shut up loser!" Josie said pushing him away.

"Dad," Sam called. "Aren't you gonna tell us about this gun?" he asked John giving him the puppy eyes. Josie and Dean shared a worried look not knowing what John would say.

John sighed nodding. "Well, it was just a story, a legend. I didn't buy till I read Daniel's letter." John started. "Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, they say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter, the story goes he made 13 bullets; the hunter used half dozen of them before he disappeared with the gun. And somehow Daniel got his hands on the gun, they say; say that that gun can kill anything supernatural!"

"Like the demon!" Sam said and John nodded.

"Yes, the demon. We find the gun and we may have had it!" John told them.

"So, what are we still doing here?" Josie smirked. "Let's go get that gun now!"

The three Winchesters looked at her and smiled. "Let's go then!" John said starting to walk and Sam followed by.

Dean walked next to Josie, and then he leaned to her. "Wow!" he said.

"Wow what?" Josie asked confused.

"That all let's go kick some asses wow!" Dean teased. "Sounds like you can't wait to kill some vampires,"

"Actually!" Josie stopped. "I'm gonna shit my pants," she told him. "I didn't do any _vampire_ activity in like years I don't even recall it, so good luck with that!" she huffed.

Dean smiled and reached for her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. "We don't have to face them, just get the gun!" he told her. "It's gonna be okay!" Josie smiled back at him.

"Thanks Dean," she said. "Um, we need to follow John and Sammy now!" Josie said with a wink starting to run then she didn't see Dean turning around to wave at him to walk. "Move your ass Shorty!" she chuckled.

**... **

The first part of the plan worked smoothly, as Josie, Sam, Dean and John got inside the nest but the rest of the plan, well, didn't work that easy.

John went to get the gun knowing that it would probably be with the leader of the group, while Sam, Dean and Josie made a team, to check things and keep it quit till John gets the gun and then they can get the hell out while the vampires are still asleep. So, the three of them went to untie a woman who was tied in the middle of the nest, Sam got down to help her while Josie and Dean got his back. What Sam didn't know that this woman was not a human anymore; she was the victim from the car accident but the vampires made her one of their own, so, when Sam tried to untie her she snapped her eyes flickering opened, and she gave her best change acting like a siren. The vampires shot up from their sleep seeing that there were intruders in the nest and that was the queue for leaving.

Josie and the boys started to run out of the nest using the fact that the vampires were still dazed and that it was sunny outside so they won't follow them. So the three of them ran like hell managing to get out just in time before the vampires snap any of their necks.

"Where is dad?" Dean asked once they reached the cars. The three of them didn't know what happened with John, they started to freak out ready to go back and check but thankfully John showed up.

"Did you get the gun?" Josie asked. John shook his head no.

"Doesn't matter, let's go now!" Dean said.

"Don't worry Dean, they won't follow us now, they will wait till night, its better for them." Josie told him.

"Yes, once a vampire gets your scene, it's for life." John added.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Now, we find ourselves a funeral house!" John said giving Josie a look, and she nodded.

**...**

"Come again!" Dean said. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I explained this three times." She huffed. "What part of this is so hard for your thick mind?" Josie said getting out of Dean's car. "We need blood, dead man's blood to make the vampires weak. That blood makes them sick and vulnerable enough to beat them. Any further questions genius?"

"No, that covers it!" Dean smirked. "I got it from the first time but hell, seeing you pissed is always cool!" he said earning a death glare and an arm punch.

"Jackass!" Josie said. "Just let's go get what we need and get back, I'm tired!"

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed. "Those are too many guards for a funeral house!"

"No worries!" Josie told him with a confident look. "Just follow my lead!" she said leaning on him clutching in his jacket crying.

They walked to the funeral home and though Dean had no idea what was in Josie's mind he just followed her lead.

"Is everything okay mister?" One of the guards asked them. "Can I help you?"

Josie sobbed pulling back from Dean. "Yes please!" she cried. "My uncle is here, I need to see him," she said letting out a heart breaking sob. "They are gonna cremate him and," she chock on her tears, she was actually tearing. "And he can't go before I see him, please sir, please!" Josie pleaded.

Dean was amazed how she did that, still he was trying to keep his poker face on in order not to blow up the plan, he was soothing her patting on her shoulders.

"Okay ma'am," the guard said resisting in front of her tears. "But only for a few minutes, I might lose my job for it!" he said looking at Dean.

"Thank you so much sir, you have no idea how much that means to me! He was my favorite uncle!" Josie said.

"Thanks sir," Dean added. The guard smiled at them starting to walk them inside.

"Which one of the names was your uncle?" the guard said showing Josie a list of names. Josie looked at Dean and then back at the guard, the man was so easy showing her the names like this. She looked at the list and then picked a name randomly. "Okay ma'am," the guard said with a sympathetic smile walking them to the chamber the man Josie pointed at his name was in.

"Um, could you give us a moment here?" Dean whispered to the guard. "I mean she wants to say goodbye to her uncle and it's a kind of a private moment, if you don't mind!" the man nodded understanding and walked away letting them in.

"That was easy!" Josie chuckled once they got into the chamber.

"I can't believe you," Dean exclaimed. "I'll never believe you when you're crying again."

"Dude, it's not like you saw me crying before, not in a long time!" Josie smirked. "And come one, I did my part, now it's your part. Get us some dead guy blood!"

"Yeah, the stinky job is always mine!" Dean whined.

"Suck it up," Josie teased. "I mean you would never pull the _'I wanna see my uncle_' thing, plus, men can't resist a woman's tears." She smiled smugly. "Especially a hot one like me!"

"Whatever!" Dean pouted starting to work trying to get some blood from the dead guy on the table pulling out the tools from Josie's little handbag that she got it with them.

"Awe, don't pout Deano!" Josie teased.

"Shut up!"

"You're cute when you're mad, you know that?" Josie teased again.

"Really?" Dean said. "Well, I'm about to be adorable!" he said turning around with the bottle of blood in his hands.

"Dean, don't be stupid and splash blood on me, it's gross!" Josie said backing off.

"Or what?" he said still walking towards her.

"Or I will call the sweet man outside telling him you're a necrophilia lover!" Josie threatened. Dean glared at her. "You know I can do it!"

"I know!" Dean huffed closing the bottle putting it in the bag. Josie chuckled.

"That's my boy!" she teased. "Now let's get the hell out, don't like dead people much!"

"That makes two of us," Dean said walking her out of the chamber.

**...**

John's plan was to drawl the vampires to them, made Dean to pretend that his car was broken so they think he was an easy prey while John, Josie and Sam waited near by.

And so far nothing happened. "This is boring," Josie said. "And by the way, I should've been with him there!"

Sam and John shared a look letting out a little laugh. "Did you think you're Buffy for real or what?" Sam teased.

"I'm better than her grumpy, just shut up!" Josie pouted.

"Silence," John firmly said. "Someone is approaching, get ready!"

Josie and Sam did what John asked them, the vampires reached Dean and they talked, no one heard what they were saying till she hit Dean then raised him up pulling him into a kiss.

"BITCH!" Josie snapped sending one of the dead man's blood soaked arrows towards the vampire that kissed Dean, while John sent another one with the escort.

"Do you think this will work?" she said looking back at them as they came out of their hidden place.

"Give it a little time bitch, it's soaked in a dead man's blood!" Josie told her. "We all know what the rotten juice does to you!"

The vampire looked shocked but then she fell down unconscious. "Take that one I will take care of him." John told them.

Sam, Dean and Josie went to tie the vampire to a tree while John killed the other one, then he went back to them burning special stuff to get the other vampires show up.

"Sure that stinky crap will work?" Dean asked.

"Yep, they will get them here; anyway Luther will come for her. She is more worthy to him than the gun!" Josie told him. He nodded at her and both went to stand with Sam and John who were about to break into another fire.

"So, when you get the gun you will leave?" Sam asked John. "You better stop treating us like that, like children!"

"But you're my children!" John told him. "I can't let you in this, this demon is an evil son of bitch, he has no mercy and he is dangerous than anything we ever met." He told them.

"Dad, we're stronger as a family, you know what we've been through this whole year, we can do this together." Dean said.

Josie took a step back, she considered herself one of them yeah but she thoughts she should give them a moment to sort things out. But Dean noticed and he grabbed her arm keeping her next to him.

"Boys," John huffed. "When your mother died, I almost died myself, and I can't let that happen to you, mostly if I know I won't get out of this fight one piece."

"What if something happened to you Uncle John?" Josie couldn't hold her promise to herself and talked. "We can help John, we can!"

"No more talking about this!" John said firmly. "Just help me get this all over done with." He demanded.

The three of them shared a disappointed angry look and nodded.

**...**

John took the vampire in order to make a trade with Luther to get the colt. Meanwhile, Josie, Sam and Dean went to free the hostages the vampires held in their nest and they got to chop some vampires' heads off as well. And after they were done they decided to improvise and go help John. John was clear that he didn't want them at the trade for their own safety but they didn't like it and they decided to help, which was the right designing.

John got the first part right, he dragged Luther to the trade, but he didn't get the rest right. Luther mate who John had flipped and kicked him. Starting a fight with them, John was the loser getting knocked out next to his car and if it wasn't for the guys to show up not listening to John's orders he would have been dead.

The worst part was that they got into a huge fight with the vampires, and as fast and good the guys were, Luther who was one of the oldest vampires managed to grab Josie by the neck forcing Sam and Dean to drop their knifes. And as this wasn't enough the vampire started to whine about humans and that they keep going after them and lots of crap.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Luther said tightening his grip on Josie's neck.

"I don't think so!" John said suddenly making the vampire turn around and look at him, and once he did, John shot him with the colt in the head.

Luther looked for a second at John in shock loosing his grip around Josie and she broke free from him running towards Dean. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked her once she got in his arms wiping her face for the vampire's blood that splashed on her when John shot him, but Josie was freaked out that she only nodded not talking burring her face in Dean's chest.

The four of them were standing now seeing the effect of the gun on the old vampire. It took a while but it worked killing him making a static thunder before landing on the ground dead. There were two vampires left but they didn't attack and got into their cars leaving.

John looked at the boys and Josie smiling at them. "The damn thing worked!" Josie said in barley a whisper. "Shit, the damn thing worked!" she said it this time in a cheering tone making all the guys chuckle a little.

"Easy tiger," Dean said his arms still around her. "You were scared as hell now." He teased.

"It was just the shock." She said simply pulling back from him.

"Yeah right!" Sam teased.

John looked at them smiling. "Let's get back to the motel." he said.

"Yes sir!" the three of them said.

**...**

"Do you think your dad will kick our asses?" Josie asked getting her clothes in the duffel.

"I guess yeah!" Sam answered her.

Dean was about to say something but John entered the room. "Boys!"

"Yes dad!" Sam and Dean said at once while Josie stood next to them but said nothing.

"You ignored a direct order back there," John told them. Josie and Sam look at him without saying anything.

"Yes dad, we did," Dean said. "And we saved your ass doing it!" Josie and Sam looked shocked; while Dean himself looked that he was regretted saying this.

"Yes you did," John said. The three of them looked surprised that John said that looking at him and each others in a shock. "And I guess you guys are right, yes I was afraid but we are really stronger as a family. The four of us can do this." He told them.

"John, you rock!" Josie said and hugged him. "We won't let you down!" she promised.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this one as well guys, let us know what you think ;) please review, its love! ;)**


	25. It Ends Tonight!

**Authors' Note: **

**CHAPTER 25, WOOHOOO *Happy dancing now* we want to thank you all guys for reading our story, and for all of you who kept reviewing and telling us what they think about it and kept us going till now *insert a big heart here* not to mention our awesome friends on Facebook who supported us all the way, you know yourselves guys ;). **

**We just wanted to let you all know how much we appreciate you guys, all of you for just reading the story. When we started this as an idea in a random email between two strangers-not anymore-we didn't think we will be here, we hoped but we weren't so sure! And that's why we thank you all for keeping us going! THANK YOU! Jo and Asya ;)**

**-Dean'sFallenAngel36, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Carver Edlund, Lucy Colt: thanks guys for your awesome reviews and we are so glad you liked last chapter and we hope you will love this one as well :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D:D**

**This is S1E21, Salvation, p1. Enjoy and hope you will like it!**

**

* * *

**

"So, you took off when you got a trail on this demon, right?" Josie asked John.

"Yes! It was the first thing I got on the son of a bitch in years, and I had to leave!" John told her.

Josie and the Winchesters were getting themselves ready for the big fight, they have the colt now and they were pretty sure that when the time is up they would take the demon down. John and the boys' lives were circled around this since Mary died and now was the time to get done with all this.

"So what was the trail like?" Dean asked John.

"Started in Arizona, California and New Jersey," John started. "Houses burned to the ground, it's after families!"

"Like us?" Sam said and John nodded.

"Once the kid is six month old it comes after them," he said.

"I was six months that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months!" John told him.

"So, basically this all is my fault, mum's death and Jessica's too!" Sam said.

"No, its not!" Josie said.

"Really? Cause I think it's my problem," Sam snapped. "This thing comes after kids for a reason."

"Sam, this is our problem, not only yours!" Dean huffed.

"All of you just shut up!" John demanded. The three of them stood still looking at him, but Josie had the guts to break the silence.

"What does it want from those kids? What does it wants from Sam?" she asked.

John sighed. "I wish I know," he said. "I really wish, but I have always been a step behind it."

"So, how do we find it?" Dean asked.

"There are always signs," John said.

"Like omens!" Josie exclaimed.

"Yes, it took me awhile to see the patterns but days before those fires signs crop up in an area." John told them. "Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms," he paused. "I checked and those things happened in Lawrence before Mary's death and before Jessica's too." He informed.

"So, these things are starting to happen again?" Josie asked.

"Yes, in Salvation Iowa!" John informed. "And I think we should head there, if we can help a family from this we should do it." The boys and Josie nodded.

"And it would be a way to get to the demon as well!" Sam said irrationally.

"Let's just think about people now!" John said firmly. "Dean, help me get things ready, we are leaving now!" he informed leaving the room.

Dean shrugged walking out after his father leaving Josie and Sam alone in the room.

Josie walked over to Sam who was standing against the sink. "Sammy, are you okay?" she asked softly taking his hand in hers.

"No, I'm not!" Sam sighed. Josie moved closer to him giving him a reassuring squeeze. "But I will be when we kill this son of a bitch!" he hissed.

"Sam, we all will be better when we kill that thing, but just remember it's not really your fault!" Josie told him, but Sam didn't look convinced. "Sam, yeah everything happens for a reason but you're not the center of the universe mister!" she joked making Sam smile a little. "Come here!" Josie said and hugged him.

"Thanks Josie," Sam sighed.

"Well, I was supposed to hug you but you're so freakin' tall dude, it ended up you hugging me Sasquatch!" Josie laughed pulling back.

"What the hell are you two doing? Let's go, dad is waiting!" Dean said bursting into the room.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist! We're coming!" Josie said rolling her eye.

Dean glared at her and just walked out. "Wow, Dean didn't get back at you!" Sam laughed getting his stuff ready.

"He will, sooner or later he will!" Josie chuckled. "Just let's go, we don't need John to kick our asses!" she said taking her duffle walking out of the room.

**...**

"Why didn't you drive with dad?" Dean asked Josie.

"Because I'm not suicidal!" Josie said making Sam chuckle.

Dean was about to say something but he saw John pulling his truck on the side of the road so he followed.

"What's wrong dad?" Dean asked once he stepped out of the car.

"Damn it," John yelled kicking the car. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"I just got a call from Caleb, Jim Murphy is dead!" John told them.

"Pastor Jim!" Josie gasped.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Slashed throat, and they found traces of sulfur!" John said.

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but now its different!" John said. "Now we act like every second counts."

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asked.

"We need to split! To cover more ground" John said. "Josie and Sam, you will get me records of every infant who's gonna be six months old in the next week!"

"Dad, that can be dozen of kids, how we gonna know which one is the right one?" Sam asked.

"Mean's that we check them all, Sam!" Josie said with a husky voice.

"Josie, are you okay?" John asked seeing how she looked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "But I really liked that man!" Josie said referring to Pastor Jim as she met him several times when she was a kid.

"We all did," John said. "Now, let's go get this over with!"

"Yes sir!" the three of them said in unison getting into their car while John got into his truck.

**...**

"Yay, fun!" Josie said sarcastically holding the birth certificates of the newly born they needed to look at.

"Suck it up and work, we're both in this!" Sam said starting to dig in the papers.

"Yeah, easy for you research boy," Josie rolled her eyes.

It took them around an hour and a half to go through all the papers, but then Sam starting to feel a little bit tired.

"I think we are done here, let's go!" Sam said.

"Sure," Josie said standing up putting her notes in her back bag. "Sam, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I guess!" he said walking out.

"Yeah, don't wait for me or anything!" Josie said running after him.

But once they got out of the medical center Sam started to look like he was having another one of his visions, he held his head wincing in pain. Josie heard from Dean about the visions Sam was having but she didn't actually see one till now, she tried to support Sam not making a scene.

"A railroad!" Sam said breaking away from Josie searching in his back bag pulling out a map. "We need to find the train!"

"What?" Josie asked confused. "Sammy, are you okay?" she asked shaking his shoulder.

"I am Josie, I am!" he huffed. "I had a vision; I think I know where to go!" Sam told grabbing her by the arm. "Let's go!"

"Okay, playing the luggage today, Fun!" Josie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

They went to the place Sam thought would be the best to start looking from, it was a suburban neighborhood which was close to the railroads. But again, Sam started to shake seeing another vision.

"Without asking, I'm fine!" Sam told Josie once he got himself together. "And I saw the house, it's that house. And I also saw the lady!"

"What lady?" Josie asked confused.

"That lady!" Sam said pointing at a woman who was walking with her baby across the street.

"And?" Josie wondered.

"Just follow my lead okay?" Sam asked grabbing her arm again.

"Like I have a choice!" Josie muttered walking with Sam towards the woman.

Sam walked with Josie to the woman and once they reached her Sam wrapped his arms around Josie's waist in a surprise move.

"Hey," Sam started helping the lady with the baby stroller and her umbrella. "Let me help you with that!"

"Awe, thanks!" the lady said smiling.

"I'm Sam, this is Josie, we moved here a block away!" Sam said introducing himself and Josie to the woman.

"I'm Monica," the woman said. "And this is Rosy." She said pointing at the calm baby in the car. "So, you guys moved here!"

"Oh yeah," Josie said smiling awkwardly. "So, um, how is the place here?"

"Its beautiful here, if you're considering having kids it would be the best place!" Monica said.

Josie looked at Sam in order to talk, she had nothing to say, plus it was his idea after all.

"Yeah, sure, maybe one day!" he told Monica. "But your kid is so adorable!"

"Thanks, she is so sweet, she never cries and always calm. Rosy just loves to stare at people." Monica said smiling.

"Cute! She is pretty!" Josie said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Monica asked her.

"Uh, um, no, its okay, I'm not good with kids, I don't even know how to carry one!" Josie said freaking out a little bit.

"Well, one day you will!" Monica told her with a smile nodding in understanding.

"How old is she?" Sam asked looking at the baby.

"Six month today," Monica said proudly. "They grow up so fast!"

Sam kept staring at the baby with a sad look in his eyes in silence that Josie had to poke him lightly to focus. "Yeah, god bless her!" Sam said.

"Well, nice meeting you Sam and you too Josie," Monica said. "See you around!"

"Yeah sure, nice meeting you too!" Josie said as the woman walked away. And then she turned to Sam. "Dude, what was that? You looked so creepy!" she told him.

"I think that woman will die tonight!" Sam said.

**...**

"Visions?" John exclaimed.

"Yes dad, visions!" Sam said. "I saw that woman burning on the ceiling and yes it's the same woman I met with Josie on the street. It must be related to the demon that was the only time I get nightmares or visions, it's only when it deals with it!"

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked looking at Josie and Dean.

"Excuse me!" Josie snapped. "I called you when Dean was dying, and oh guess what, you didn't answer and all I got was your damn voicemail!"

"And when we were in Lawrence, I called you and called you!" Dean spat out. "Winning the lottery would be easier then talking to you dad!"

"You two are right!" John sighed.

"Huh!" Josie said sitting next to Sam.

"Well, anyway guys," Sam started. "We can't let what happened to us happen to this family, we can't let them go through the same hell we been through!" he said. Josie reached to Sam's hand patting it. He smiled at her and continued talking. "We now know for sure that the demon is coming tonight, and we need to do something!"

"No they are not!" John said firmly. "No one will!"

Sam was about to say something but he was interrupted by the ring of his phone. Answering the phone, Sam was greeted by the voice of unwanted old friend. It was Meg, the demon Sam thought they killed in Chicago few months ago, but she didn't die and now she knew the boys and Josie were with John asking to talk to him.

Sam played dumb at first but John took the phone from him talking to Meg, who told him that she knew that they have the Colt and when John denied she made him listen to her killing one of his fellow hunters, Caleb. Then Meg told John if he didn't show up alone with the gun she would kill everyone he ever met, which left no choice for John but to agree to give her the Colt.

"What the hell?" Josie yelled once John finished the call.

"She is a demon!" John stated.

"Says who?" Josie protested.

"She is, I'm saying!" John said firmly. "And I have no other choice but to go, if I don't a lot of people will get hurt, our friends will die, innocent people!"

"You gonna hand her the gun just like that?" Dean asked.

"Who said anything about giving her the gun?" John said. "I just need to buy few hours!"

"So, you gonna give her a fake gun?" Josie exclaimed.

"Yes, from an antique store. Expect for us and a couple of vampires, no one really knows how the gun looks like!" John told them.

"John, you're betting on your life now!" Josie said in concern.

"Yes he is, because he wants us to stay here!" Sam burst.

"What?" Josie and Dean exclaimed.

"Yes and no further talk!" John said. "I'm doing this to save lives, your lives, our friends and this innocent family who will get a visit they won't be the same after."

"Uncle John, we can't do this alone, plus we will be so worried about you!" Josie said.

"No, you can!" John said. "We need this over, I need to stop people I love," he said getting emotional. "I want Sam to go back to school, I want you and Dean to have a family, and I want Mary back!" he paused looking back at them now. "I want this over!"

Josie walked to John and gave him a bear hug. "If you trust us that much with this, we need to be up to your expectations!" she said pulling back.

John smiled at her. "Fine!" he said looking at the three of them. "We have work to do!"

"Yes sir!" the three of them said in union.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this chapter, don't keep it! And tell us what you think! Please review! :D **


	26. Still Unfinished!

_**Authors' Note:**_

**"I just want to thank everyone for their patience, while waiting for a new chapter. Last week was a very bad week my uncle past away unexpectedly a week and a half ago and it was a very big shock for the family. We are all pulling together to be with my aunt and cousins showing our support and we're just taking it one day at a time." Imcrazyfordean.**

**"As in for me, well, friends share so no work was getting done all that week, plus I had my moments, but the good thing-maybe not that good but I quit my job so plenty of chapters are coming. Again, thanks guys for you patience." Asya55**

**Lucy Colt, Carver Edlund, dandy44, Dean'sFallenAngel36: thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews, and we really hope you will love this new chapter as well!**

**Special thanks to Sparkly Blue Eyes for the awesome support, thanks girl, you rock! **

**So, with no further talk, here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_From Josie's diaries,_

It's been a while since I wrote my diaries; mostly I only do it when I'm so happy or so stressed. Nah! It's always when I'm mad, frustrated and about to explode. And this time is the worst of them all, it's not about me fighting with Dean or losing Nick, it's a matter of life or death.

The week started with us-me, Sam and Dean-to investigate the murder of a man called Daniel Elkins who turned out to be one of John Winchester's old friends and mentor, but that wasn't all. Elkins left a note for John telling him that he had the colt, and for who don't know what the colt is, it's a gun that was made a long time ago and it has the ability to kill any supernatural creature. We knew all that from John himself who surprised us showing up after he heard about the death of his old friend, after that we went to get the gun who was owned by a bunch of mother suckers, vampires. And we eventually managed to get it, which thankfully didn't cost us much, only few fights between John and Sam.

Later after we got the gun and chopped some vampires' heads off, we had another argument with John, and this time it was the three of us not only Sam, even Dean grew a pair and faced his father. John was about to leave to find the demon who killed Mary and Jessica by himself, he-and like always-was thinking of us as kids, which we made clear that we weren't anymore, and finally he was convinced to take us with him to hunt this demon because we were much stronger as a family.

Yes, they were my family! After my parents' death I thought I'd never feel happy or loved with anyone in the world, but that was before I went to live with Uncle Bobby and meet the Winchesters. They are my family, and even with the crap that happened between me and Dean. I felt their pain and I wanted to help. They never made me feel alone, I know that John considers me the daughter he never had, Sammy know I'm his older sister and best friend, and Dean, well I don't actually know what is the exact feeling Dean has for me but I know he considers me one of them and he would risk his life for me. So, I had to fight for my family; that was all I knew, and all I cared about, whatever it takes!

**... **

"I'm still not sure about this gun!" Josie told Dean.

"Don't you think it's little late for that?" Dean said parking the car in front of John's truck.

Dean and Josie went to get the antique gun John intended to give to Meg instead of the real one, Josie made it hell for Dean to get the gun and she was still not convinced with the gun-because she wasn't the one who chose it-but Dean insisted on it and he bought it handing it to John who thought it was perfect.

"See, he thought its good!" Dean smirked, poking Josie lightly.

"Bite me!" Josie said with a frown but seeing the smirk on Dean's face she chuckled. "I take that back!" she said and stuck her tongue at him walking to stand next to Sam giving him a little smile.

"Now guys listen to me!" John said making the three of them to look at him. "Now we need to make every second count," he told them pulling the colt from his pocket giving it to Dean. "You need to use this gun right, its useless without the bullets that was made especially for it." John demanded and they nodded.

"Yes sir!" Sam said.

"Dad," Dean called. "Don't get yourself killed!" he pleaded. "If this thing goes wrong just get the hell out!"

"Same goes to you!" John said. "Tonight this ends, you boys will end what I started!"

"Kick that Meg bitch's ass for me Uncle John!" Josie said hugging John one last hug kissing his cheek. John smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

John smiled warmly at the boys before getting into his truck leaving.

"Later!" Dean said watching his father's car going further. Josie looked at him with a smile walking to take his hand into hers.

"It's going to be fine!" she said giving him a light squeeze. "Right Sammy?" she called.

Sam smiled nervously. "I hope so!" he said.

"Let's go now; we have a demon to kill!" Dean demanded.

**...**

"We could tell them that there is a gas leak and ask them to leave the house tonight till we fix it!" Josie suggested.

The three of them were in the Impala outside of Monica's house waiting for the demon to show up.

"Since when does that work for us Josie?" Dean said sarcastically. She shrugged.

"We could always tell them the truth!" Sam said. Both Josie and Dean looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"Nah!" Dean said.

"Nope!" Josie agreed.

A moment of silence passed as the three of them focused on the house in case anything happened; there was nothing but the sound of their breaths, and the light knocks Josie was making with her fingertips.

"Do you think dad is okay now?" Sam started.

"We wouldn't have asked if we were with him!" Josie huffed.

"Or him with us!" Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam, tonight we kill the son of a bitch and we will be all save!" Josie told Sam leaning to hug him from the back seat. "Right Dean?" she asked giving Dean a light slap on his head.

"Right Josie!" he said slapping her hand away from him.

"Guys, I want to tell you something!" Sam said in his trade mark gloomy tone.

"Sam," Josie started but he cut her off with a hand movement.

"I just want to say thanks to the both of you!" Sam started. "Dean, you're my brother, and you were always there for me, the only one I could count on you whatever it was!" he told Dean. "And you Josie, you're my best friend and the person I can talk to about anything, you always got my back!"

"Sam, there is no reason for the goodbye speech!" Josie told Sam hugging him more.

"She's right Sam," Dean snapped. "We are not dying today, no one is, the only thing that will die is that son of a bitch demon! Okay!"

"He asked you something!" Josie nudged Sam.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam agreed.

"Thank you!" Dean muttered looking back at the house.

"Chill Dean, its Sam, he loves his drama!" Josie teased Sam talking to Dean, then she pulled from her and Sam's hug to hug Dean instead. "I think you need a hug too!" she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need more than hug but huh, a hug will do it for now!" Dean said winking at her.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Sam said interrupting them turning the radio on.

There was nothing but a static noise, and when they looked out they saw the house's lights flickering as well.

"What the..," Josie started but she was cut off by Sam.

"It's coming!" he said opening the car's door getting out, Josie and Dean followed him fast.

"No, you stay here!" Dean said blocking Josie's way.

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "I'm not staying here while you two,"

"Stay!" Dean said firmly and without waiting for another word he left following Sam to the house.

"Damn it!" Josie screamed in the air kicking the car so hard that it actually hurt her.

Josie was so mad for what Dean did; patience was never a quality she had especially now when she felt helpless. A minute after Josie snapped hearing the gun shot from the house praying that the boys got it right and killed the demon. But right after she saw a fire breaking out in the house seeing the husband walking out in panic.

"Help! My wife and kid are inside, call 911!" he said walking towards Josie.

"Calm down sir, it's going to be okay!" she told him not believing herself.

Josie was about to go into the house as she couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't that good in following orders either. But once she walked towards the house she saw Dean and Sam bursting out of the house with Monica and her kid who ran towards her husband.

"Here you go!" Dean said giving them the kid.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Josie said running to check on Sam. But he didn't even pay attention to her looking at the nursery room window.

"I have to go in!" He yelled pushing Josie away to get back into the house.

"Fuck no! Over my dead body!" Josie yelled pushing Sam. "Dean!" she called Dean for help.

"Sam you can't go there, you will die!" Dean said helping Josie keeping Sam away.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled.

"We care!" Josie snapped blocking his way. Sam looked at her and Dean realizing they won't let him go in, so he just took a deep breath standing next to them.

"We have nothing else to do here, let's go before the police arrives!" Dean told them. Josie nodded taking Sam's hand walking towards the car.

"Let's go Sammy!" she said seeing him still looking at the house, Sam looked at her huffing in frustration then he walked with her to the car but not before looking one last time at the house.

**... **

"Dad is not answering his phone!" Dean stated turning to face Josie and Sam.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Josie asked standing up from her bed where she was laying. "Of course something happened, I hate when I ask rhetorical questions!" she mocked herself.

"I still think that you should have let me go in to the house, I would have killed it!" Sam said.

"The only thing you were going to end Sam was your damn life, get over it!" Josie snapped at Sam.

"Yeah, easy for you to say Josie, its not you who got her mother and girlfriend killed by this thing, you have no idea what that's like!" Sam shouted at her.

"Really?" Josie snapped looking at him with blood red face and angry tone. "Because I never lost anyone in my life, and I'm just a spoiled princess that never got hurt living in her white high castle right?" she yelled at him starting to get emotional. "I didn't lose my family when I was barley 10, right! And I didn't have to live this life right after, hunting!I've hunted since I was what Sam, 12? I help Bobby and clean up the mess the other hunters leave, I've seen things you'd never see in your whole damn life!" tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Don't talk to me about loss Sam, I know exactly what loss means, and if you think you're alone in this, well think again!" she yelled at him starting to lose control over her emotions, then Josie burst out of the room in tears.

"Josie, Josie!" Dean called her but she was already out of the room, then he turned to look at Sam angrily.

"I didn't mean to say that, I really didn't!" Sam said defending himself.

Dean was about to say something but he was cut off by his phone ringing.

**...**

Outside Josie was sitting on the steps in front of the room, supporting her head with her hands crying her heart out.

The stress that was building up the whole year decided to burst out that night and it was clicked by one Sam Winchester picking Josie's wound, the one she keeps hidden all the time, her family. The idea of losing another one she loves and considers family, someone she always looked up to like John, made her think of losing her parents, not like she forgot about them but it re-opened the wound. And Josie who always plays the tough card cracked just thinking of that, it was like she became 10 years old again, scared little girl who knew squat about life, and what she was always good of hiding came out now with just one word "loss".

"Josie!" Dean called her softly coming out of the room sitting next to her.

Josie tried to wipe her tears fast before he saw them. "Yeah!" she said with a sniff.

"Meg got dad!" Dean told her.

"What?" Josie exclaimed in a shock.

"Yeah, she called now and said she has him now!" Dean huffed.

"Oh my god, what are going to do now?" Josie asked panicking.

"We need help, we can't go to Meg now, we are not prepared, we won't help dad dead!" Dean told her.

"How is Sam?" Josie asked. Dean smiled bitterly.

"Bummed, and he wants to act all ninja and go fight Meg!" he told her. Josie let out a nervous laugh.

"Once a Sam," she said rolling her eyes. A moment of silence passed till Josie broke it. "Dean, there is always one person who can help us!" Josie said softly.

"But he might not," Dean started but he was cut off by Josie.

"He is not that bad Dean, and he loves you guys, he will do anything to help us!" she said. Dean nodded.

"Okay, after all Bobby is the only one we can trust now!" he said standing up. "Now let's go before those hell spawn find us!" Dean said stretching his hand for Josie to take; she took his hand smiling at him.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked that one guys! Please let us know what you think, we really can use some reviews now-nice ones of course ;), show us some love, please review! :)**


	27. All Roads Lead to Bobby

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, dandy44, Lucy Colt, sammysexslave: Thank you so much guys for your great reviews, so glad you liked last chapter and hope you will like the new one as well. **

**All of you guys, thanks for your awesome and continuous support! Much appreciated. You all rock! ;D **

**This is the last chapter in season one, lots of nail chewing and being all nervous about it, so we hope we did a good job about it, with no further talking, here is the new chapter, hope you will like it! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_From Josie's diaries,_

Well, as I said before that, this week was one of the worst weeks I had in my short miserable life. Ending up with John being kidnapped by a demon bitch and god only knows what she did to him or how we will save him. The boys were on edge and I couldn't blame them, no one could, after all we spent the whole last year looking for John and now he was kidnapped by annoying sons of bitches. And the fact that we couldn't kill the demon made the boys-mostly Sam-more angry.

Now, we had only one place to go and one person to help us, Uncle Bobby!

As for me, he is my godfather, he raised me and he is the person I love the most in the whole world, he is my father. But, there will be two problems when we get to his house.

Reason number one, is that I didn't call or visited in about a year or so, even before I tagged along with the boys, and sure as hell Bobby wasn't happy about this and I will get some good old fashion ass kicking for not talking to him all that time. And well he has a right, even if he called me a brat like he used to, or idjit, it was always a brat for me and idjit for the others, but who knows what else he will call me when he sees me again?

Reason number two is the boys; I don't know how he is going to react when he sees them again, after all he didn't see them since he had that huge fight with John asking him to leave or he would shoot him, and well Bobby had the shot gun ready to roll, so.

Plus, Bobby knew about me and Dean! He knew that Dean and I had sex years back and yeah he didn't talk to me about it, because it was too awkward even for Bobby. Then later he knew about Nick, he was fine with it and I was cool that he didn't talk to me about Dean. The trick is that Bobby didn't know the whole deal and that I was so hurt from _hanging_ with Dean once, but again Bobby didn't know everything and I'm sure if he knew what I went through he would probably kill Dean, or worse! It's Bobby, there is always worse!

How did he know in the first place? Oh, well, Dean was stupid enough to answer my phone when he was with me in New Orleans years back, he was in a "_hurry_" and wanted to shut my phone, but instead he clicked the answering button and it wasn't pretty, stupid ass Dean!

But after all, it's all over now, what matters is to find John, and handling some ass kicking or few shouts from Bobby will totally worth in the exchange of his help, he is the man when it comes to, well, to anything supernatural.

**...**

"Josie," Sam called getting into the Impala's back seat next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things in there!" he apologized to her sincerely, he felt bad for upsetting her and making her cry too. Josie looked at him with teary eyes still looking sad. Sam huffed. "I swear to god," he started but was cut off by her.

"Sam, its okay!" she said softly. "I'm not mad at you, not anymore. Its just the wound is open, I seem not to be able to stop crying now, that's all. It's not your fault baby!" Josie said giving him a weak smile patting on his knee.

"It is my god damned fault!" Sam muttered.

"Sam, just shut up before I kick your ass!" Josie told him rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, just give me sometime." She said with a smile trying to get back her normal attitude.

Sam smiled at her. "I'm sorry again!" he said and hugged her. Josie hugged him back tight.

"Thanks Sammy!" she sighed.

"Hey girls! Ready to go?" Dean smirked getting into the car.

"Yeah, I will stay with Josie here in the back seat." Sam said pulling back from the hug but still keeping Josie in his arms.

Dean looked at them in the rear view then turned to look at them. "Since when?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I was an ass to Josie, I'm riding with her in the back!" Sam said. Josie smiled at him sweetly kissing his cheek resting her head against his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes at them turning back to start the engine. "Whatever suits you ladies!" he said turning on the radio, AC/DC's 'All Screwed Up' blared out of it.

"Well, jeez, thanks!" Josie chuckled talking to herself.

"What?" Both boys exclaimed at once. She laughed.

"All screwed up!" Josie said simply. "Nothing?"

"Nothing!" They said again at once.

"Consider me said nothing, my bad!" Josie said rolling her eyes at them. "Wake me up when September ends, I mean when we reach Bobby's!" she said holding Sam tighter closing her eyes.

Sam and Dean shared a look shrugging.

**...**

The Impala pulled up in Bobby Singer's junk yard the next day. Josie was up while Sam cuddled into her in the back seat; Dean sure was behind the wheel. They woke up Sam in order to get into the house, but Josie headed first to tell Bobby that she wasn't alone.

Josie already had a key for the house, but she didn't get into the house using it. For two reasons, first one was she didn't know if Bobby had changed the lock or not, after all she didn't come there in over a year. Reason number two was that she didn't want to get shot, Bobby doesn't welcome strangers and he used to greet them with a cocked shotgun. So, she just walked to the door knocking it.

"Bobby! Open up, its me!" she said knocking hard on the door.

A middle aged man opened the house's door. "Huh!" he said.

"Huh!" Josie snorted. "I didn't frigging see you in over a year and all I get is huh?" she protested.

"And of course you here for something! Who did you kill this time?" Bobby asked her crossing his arms against his chest.

"What the hell Bobby?" Josie pouted. "Plus, it turned out he wasn't really dead!" she defended herself.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked still blocking the way to the house.

"Bobby! Come on," Josie whined. "I missed you!" she said sweetly.

"Don't play me girl, I raised you, I know all your tricks!" he told her.

"Fine, if you don't want me here I'll simply can go back and maybe kill some people this time, yay, lets go kill some people!" Josie yelled like a crazy person turning around to leave.

"Stop right there young lady!" Bobby called. Josie gave a smirk he didn't catch because she was giving him her back.

"What? Didn't you make it clear you don't want me here, daddy!" she said with a pout.

"Come here give me a hug, brat!" Bobby said. Josie smiled at him and went to give him a bear hug. "After that hug I will kill you for not calling for all that time!"

"You can't live without me old man!" Josie teased giving him soft kiss on the cheek. "I really missed you dude, but wow, dammit Bobby, you look like crap!" she said. She was only teasing, like every time she sees him reminding him that he always would look bad if she was not around.

But actually Bobby looked the same like last time she saw him, the same hair, the same hat, and the same grumpy mood he always has. Only he looked more tired than usual, but as she knew already, the man helps a lot of hunters barely getting a chance to sleep.

"I'll be damned!" Bobby said looking behind Josie. "Are those the Winchesters?" he asked.

"Surprise!" Josie told him. "See, Singer boy, you don't know all my tricks!" she said pulling back from his arms. "I will fill you in but now we need to come in, we are in a serious need for help, John Winchester is kidnapped by a demon!" Josie informed Bobby in a serious tone.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam greeted with a weak smile.

"God, boys, you're men now!" Bobby said with a smile hugging both boys. "Come on in, let's talk inside."

The four of them went inside the house, after they rested; the guys told Bobby a summery of what happened with them and John, asking him for help to find this demon and how to get to their father.

"That's a lot of crap!" Bobby said after listening to what they told him. "Get into the study and I will get you some books that might help us find your dad!" he said.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said.

Bobby gave him a sympathetic smile turning to look at Josie. "Josie, need to talk to you for a sec!" he said giving her that look all fathers tend to pull the _'you're_ _in_ _trouble_ _missy'_ look.

Josie looked at the guys then back at Bobby giving him a forced smile. "Sure!" she said. "Even though it doesn't sound good!" she muttered to herself.

Once they got out of the study where Dean and Sam were, Bobby grabbed Josie's arms. "Why didn't I know that you were tagging along with the Winchesters?" he snarled.

"Uh, um, I just," Josie stuttered.

"Right, you're stuttering now!" Bobby growled. "A heads up would have been nice Josephine!"

"Bobby, I'm really sorry, just don't Josephine me please!" Josie said knowing that he never uses her full name if he was angry. "They got into trouble and John was missing, I met them by chance in a hunt, then a few weeks after Dean called me to help, after that I knew they will keep calling, so I tagged along with them."

"Again, you should have told me. I guess that's why I didn't hear from you all those months huh?" Bobby asked still mad.

"Bobby," Josie started but she was cut off by him.

"No, no. Not gonna work!" Bobby said, and then he paused remembering something. "What about you and Dean?" he asked.

"What? Seriously, cut it off!" Josie whined.

"Did you two, um, you know!" Bobby said with a lower tone, he wasn't the best when it came to such an awkward talk.

"Do you really want to know?" Josie said with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Not really!" Bobby huffed. Josie smiled at him.

"That's my Bobby!" she smirked. Bobby rolled his eyes at her shaking his head. "Okay, I will go make us some coffee and food and then go help the boys research!" she said giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about me Bob, I'm fine!" Josie said with a smug smile walking away from him, and then she turned around in a half circle. "You wanted a heads up right? Well, heads up! The house looks like crap!" she said turning around in another half circle walking to the kitchen.

Bobby looked at her letting out a small laugh shaking his head. He sighed and walked back to the study where the boys were.

**...**

"I got you coffee and some weird food I've found inside!" Josie said walking into the study with a tray in her hand; Dean came and took it from her placing it on a desk. "Bobby, another heads up! You need some real food in the house!" she teased but before Bobby could answer she talked again. "So, did you find anything that can help us?"

"No, not much!" Sam huffed looking at her frustrated.

Suddenly they heard the barking of Bobby's old dog that was sitting outside of the house. "Something is out there!" Bobby said walking towards the window to see what was there, but he couldn't see anything.

They didn't wait for long to know what was there. The door of the house burst open, and Meg entered the house.

"One question and I need my answer! Where is the colt? And no more crap!" Meg said walking into the house.

Dean stepped in front of Josie as she was the nearest one from Meg now, he tried to keep her away pushing her away holding a bottle of holy water in order to throw on Meg, but she waved with her hand sending Dean into a pile of books, he took it down hitting the floor losing his conscious.

"Dean!" Josie screamed running to check on him even with Sam trying to hold her next to him.

"Well, Josie, hunny, if you didn't tell me where the real colt is, I'll make sure your boyfriend is dead!" Meg told them.

"You bitch!" Josie said walking towards Meg. "You owe me a fight skunk!"

"Oh, I don't want to fight with you, I want my gun or I will kill you all!" Meg told her.

"We don't have the gun," Sam started but he was cut off by Meg.

"You know, all of you are stupid, I thought I will kill you after getting the gun but," she said and suddenly her eyes flashed black, Josie flew hitting the wall. "That might make a difference." She said.

Josie didn't faint, she hit the wall but she stood up again. "Well, the only difference is that you will get your ass kicked bitch!" she growled walking towards Meg who was confused thinking that Josie was weaker than this.

Bobby taught Josie well, she was tough and she knew how to fight, even with someone as strong as Meg, not to mention the fact that Meg hurt Josie before and she didn't have the intention to let it go. So, knowing she would probably get more hurt, Josie decided to make Meg walk into the devil trap Bobby had painted on the ceiling.

"I don't think so Jos, I'm not that easy, not all of us are like you!" Meg said with an evil grin waving again with her hand that Josie-and for the second time-hit the wall, harder this time that Josie felt something snap inside of her feeling the warmth of blood falling from her forehead.

"I guess you're after all bitch!" Josie sneered hardly keeping her conscious, pointing at the devil trap that Meg stupidly walked into.

"Josie, are you okay?" Dean crawled next to her seeing how hurt she looked with her bloody face now from hitting the wall.

"Something is broken," that was the last thing Josie said before losing her conscious in Dean's lap.

**...**

Waking up on the sound of loud screams, Josie snapped on the couch she was laying on, regretting the move when she felt the pain shooting through her body from the broken ribs. She didn't know who was yelling and shouting, but guessing.

"Dean," Josie called with a slightly loud voice, but it came shaky hurting her head. She felt her head finding a band aid on it remembering that she was bleeding. "Bobby!" she tired to call again, but she-again-felt her head hurt from both calling and the screams which got louder.

A moment of silence passed, Josie guessed that the loud screams will stop now, but she was wrong. The screams-which apparently were Meg's-got louder like there was someone ripping her lungs out, but suddenly everything went quiet. Josie waited for someone to talk to come to her but no one did, so she got up from the couch walking out of the room, even with the pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby said stumbling into Josie.

"I'm trying to know what's going on Bobby!" Josie said with a tired voice. "So, what's going on Bobby?" she asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Come with me, you need to rest! Let's get back to where you were!" he said taking her arm guiding her to where she was before, Josie was really tired so she didn't resist.

"Okay, I'm back now, what is," Josie started once she sat on the couch but she was cut off by Bobby.

"I'll fill ya in later girl, just let me go now!" he told her hurrying out of the room, she didn't notice it before but she saw now that he was holding a blanket and a glass of water.

Josie waited there on the couch for like ten minutes till someone started moving.

"Hey!" Dean said softly walking into the room.

"Hey, what the hell is going on Dean? I can't go and Bobby isn't answering me," Josie asked Dean sitting in her seat.

Dean walked and sat next to her giving her a weak smile. "We know where dad is," he said.

"That's good, we can go and," Josie said excited but Dean interrupted her.

"The girl is dead, she was possessed by Meg's demon, and we had to exorcise her!" Dean said like he was talking to himself more than talking to Josie.

"Dean, you had to!" Josie said holding his hand. "You didn't mean to kill her."

"But I knew she was going to die," he said looking at Josie with guilt in his eyes.

"Dean," Josie sighed. "It was that, or she was going to be a demon's bitch forever, at least she is in heaven now, and the demon bitch is back in hell." She said with a weak smile looking into Dean's green eyes. "Now, we need to go find John, that's the priority now."

Dean nodded like he just woke from a nightmare. "Yes, and that was what I came to talk to you about," he said making Josie look at him with concern. "You can't come with us, you're hurt and,"

"No Dean, no!" Josie cut him off snapping. "I can't let you go alone, I can help, its John!" she said.

"You're hurt,"

"I'm not that hurt," Josie cut Dean off again, spotting Sam, she talked to him. "Sam, tell your brother that I can go with you!"

"You can't, you have three broken ribs Josie, plus your head injury." Sam said.

Josie looked back and forth between Sam and Dean, tears were forming in her eyes feeling bad that she won't be able to help them find John; she was in pain even when she pretended to be better than she looked.

"But," Josie started but she paused not finding anything to say.

"Sam, go check if there is something else we need!" Dean told Sam, and Sam got what his brother wanted leaving the room quietly but not before giving Josie a light smile.

"Dean, you guys can't," Josie started trying to convince Dean that he and Sam can't go alone but she couldn't finish her sentence as Dean leaned down suddenly to press a kiss to her lips. Josie was surprised that she didn't know what Dean did till he pulled back.

"You can't come with us, I don't want you to get hurt, more than what you are already Josie. That's our battle and we will end it!" Dean told her softly brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"And I don't want you to get hurt too Dean, not you not Sam not anyone, that's why I need to come with you, few broken ribs are nothing, I fought before with more than this!" Josie said almost pleading.

"I know, but still, I can't let you come, I know how strong you are and how much help you can offer us, but not in this condition. I will be worried about you that it will distract me. You will be safer here, and I promise if things go bad, I mean worse, I will call you!" Dean promised.

"Promise?" Josie asked. Dean smiled a small smile nodding.

"Promise!" he said.

"Dean, we are ready to go!" Sam said entering the room, Bobby following by. Dean nodded at him about to get up from the couch but Josie's hand stopped him.

"Don't you dare die Winchester, you better bring them safe too, understand?" Josie said barley holding her tears.

"I will do my best, I promise!" Dean told her sincerely. Josie leaned up to give Dean one last kiss before he leaves, and he deepened the kiss like it was their last kiss ever.

"You better!" Josie said pulling back. Turning to look at Sam, "You too Sammy boy, get back safe or I will kill you!" she said smiling at him.

Sam gave her a weak smile walking to her. "I'm not planning to die, so don't worry!" he said giving her a bear hug. "We need to go now!" Sam said pulling back.

"Be safe boys, and when you finish this come back here with your father, I will try not to shoot him this time!" Bobby told Dean and Sam.

The boys smiled at him and at Josie before leaving the house to get John. And once they left Bobby turned to look at Josie who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"So not the time Bobby," Josie told him knowing he might ask about that kiss with Dean. "I'll go upstairs to my room, I need some rest!" she said getting up slowly from the couch walking out.

"Josie," Bobby called her.

"I'll be lying if I said I'm fine Bobby, but," Josie told him shrugging. "Call me if you need me!"

Bobby watched her, he sighed a deep sigh.

**... **

_From Josie's diaries,_

I was stuck in my room for a day and a half feeling sorry for my useless self. I was stupid enough to get hurt and being totally useless that I couldn't help Sam and Dean when they went to save John.

So, when I had nothing else to do, I went up to my old room, took a shower and a sleeping pill, because of course I was not going to be able to sleep while knowing that my family are probably getting tore apart meanwhile. So I made myself sleep taking this pill to get some rest, and it wasn't a fun ride, I had horrible nightmares in only few hours of what I can't honestly call sleep.

Being unable to sleep and had nothing else to do, I only sat on my bed doing nothing. Not wanting to go down in order not to talk to Bobby about Dean-or god knows what he had in mind. The best and only thing was just sitting in my room since sleeping wasn't an option.

But of course I couldn't take it being trapped like this in my room, so I decided to go down and stay with Bobby, handling whatever he had to say seemed so much better than staying with my own devil like that.

Once I got out of my bed in order to head down stairs, my phone rang; it was Sam, my heart dropped.

_End of Josie's diaries._

**...**

"Hey Sam! Is everything okay?" Josie asked answering the phone.

"_No Josie, it's far from being okay!_" Sam said through the phone. Josie heart skipped a beat.

"Sam, don't scare me!" she said panicking already.

"_It's Dean Josie, its Dean!_"

**...**

_**The End of Book One.**_

**

* * *

**

**Two girls are dying here to know what you thought of that, was it good? Bad? Eh? Would love to know what you think of our final, and please, any ideas, critic or complements? ;P please let us know what you think, you know you want to ;) Please review! **


	28. Was it the Last Kiss?

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, Carver Edlund, krenee321, E.T Winchester, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Lucy Colt, dandy44: Thank you SO much guys for all of your awesome reviews and support, we're so glad you liked that chap, and sure hope you will like that new one as well :D**

**Jannine90: Welcome back to the story buddy, and thanks for your awesome reviews, here is the new chap boss! ;P**

**Here is the first chapter in S2, but we're not going straight to the first episode, here is a little-not really- diaries/flashbacks chapter :) , I added a pic for Josie's outfit this chap on the main wall if you want to check! **

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_From Josie's diaries,_

When I kissed Dean before he left to find his dad, I didn't know that our kiss could be the last kiss.

I got a phone call from Sam; he told me that Dean was, I can't even write it..., but Dean went into a coma, and the doctors said he probably won't come out of it.

Long story short, when the boys went to get John, they found out that the yellow eyed demon, which was behind all of what happened, was possessing John, it hurt them and was about to kill them while it was in John's body. But John was surprisingly strong that he took over his own body refusing to hurt his sons, but again, the demon got away when Sam didn't listen to his father refusing to shoot him with the colt to finish the demon's life once and for all. And of course that wasn't the end, the demon was still alive, and it sent another demon after the Winchesters, causing a huge accident for them. Sam and John were physically fine, only few burses and scratches. On the other hand, Dean wasn't, he was already hurt so bad from the demon, and the accident made it all worse that he went into a coma.

I heard all that on phone from Sam, he was talking so fast and hysterical. To be honest, I didn't hear much of what he said after telling me that Dean's life was in danger, I didn't care to hear anything, I mean what else would I care about if Dean, if Dean, if Dean died? ..., He won't, I know he won't, he will be fine and get over this. Dean was always been a fighter, and a stupid coma won't crush him, he will recover and be fine, but then he will face me, getting me all worried about him will cost his ass few kicks, just he better recover, I won't last another minute without him, he better know that.

I didn't realize that I dropped the phone on the floor till I realized that I was on the floor myself. I was sitting there tears streaming down my cheeks, my head was about to explode, I thought it was some kind of a bad dream and I will wake up from it any second now. But it wasn't, it was real and I had to deal with it.

I didn't know how long I spent on the floor crying, all I knew that I was cuddled into myself while my back leaning against the bed's frame, I tried to think clear and to find a way to help Dean or, or to keep my mind off all of this to at least know what I should do, but I simply couldn't.

My mind drifted to a whole different thing, something I forgot all about a long time ago. I couldn't think of my bad moments with Dean or our fights or anything like that, the memories I had for him in my mind now were all sweet and made me realize how much I love him. My mind drifted to our first kiss, remembering how it all happened.

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

"Hey Bobby!" 14 years old Josie greeted walking into the study where Bobby usually sat, but then she turned seeing that he wasn't alone there. "Uncle John!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face walking to him to give him a hug. "If I knew you're coming, I'd have skipped school!" she said making Bobby glare at her. "I was joking!"

"I'm sure you were!" Bobby said with a light laugh.

"How are you Josie? Doing good in school?" John asked her with a smile.

"Eh, not bad, but school sucks, so it doesn't matter!" Josie said with a huff. John and Bobby chuckled. "So, where are Sam and Dean? Please say you came with them!"

"They are up in their room, they actually will stay with you for a while; I need to go for few weeks!" John told her, and for Josie that was the best news ever.

"Awesome!" she said with a big grin. Then she turned to Bobby. "Bobby, I need to talk to you about something!" Josie said in a low voice, her cheeks getting red.

"What is going on? Something wrong happened at the school?" Bobby asked, worried that Josie got into troubles, again.

"Woah, no, no. Not a bad thing Bobby, its, um," Josie paused blushing more. "A boy in my school asked me out, as in a date." She told Bobby.

Bobby got worried; raising a girl was a huge deal, mostly such a girl like Josie. But his little girl was turning into a woman, and even if he didn't want to see it, seeing her as the ten years old girl he started taking care of, he had to deal with all of her 'girlie' problems, including boys now.

"And what did you tell him?" Bobby asked her. Josie shrugged.

"Nothing, I told him I will ask my dad first and see!" she said.

Bobby huffed looking uncomfortable. "Okay, you can go, but first he needs to come here, I need to see him." He said and Josie nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I will tell him that tomorrow at school," she said still smiling. "Thanks Bobby!" Josie said and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "I'll go say hi to Sam and Dean now." She said taking her back bag from the floor where she left it earlier, running upstairs.

"I'm so not good at this!" Bobby sighed once Josie got out of the study. John chuckled.

"You will get used to it, maybe!" he said.

"Easy for you to say it, you have boys!" Bobby said in a grumpy tone. John laughed again.

"Well, yeah!" he said making Bobby glare at him. "But Josie is a good girl, don't worry about her!" John added trying to make his friend to feel better.

Bobby nodded. "Strange thing is," he muttered catching John's attention. "I didn't think that Josie will be happy to go on a date," Bobby said, John raised his eyebrow. "John, you know she has a thing for Dean, don't act dump,"

"I know, but Dean didn't show anything, don't expect Josie to wait! Maybe she just forgot about it!" John said shrugging.

"Maybe!" Bobby huffed. "I just don't know anything about teens!" he added.

"Welcome to the club pal!" John told him.

**...**

Josie was in her room the next day getting ready for her date while little Sam sitting on her bed watching her applying her light make up getting her hair done. Josie didn't use to wear any dresses and she didn't know what she should do to look good for her first date, having no woman in the house or her in her life to help, the 14 years old girl had to do it all on her own.

"Hey Sammy," Josie called turning around to look at 12 years old Sam who sat on her bed. "Do I look pretty?" she asked him showing off her outfit.

"Yeah, you look so pretty!" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

Josie was wearing a simple blue-burble sleeveless plaid tunic, pair of blue jeans and sneakers; she tied her hair in a ponytail, and for make up, Josie only wore a lip gloss, applying some powder and shade on her face and eyes.

Josie smiled at Sam but before she could say anything she heard Dean's voice. "Why is all that for?" 16 years old Dean asked walking into the room, leaning against the door's frame.

"Josie is going in a date!" Sam said in excitement. Dean turned to look at Josie with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that true?" he asked. Josie nodded, her cheeks blushed.

"Yeah, it's that guy Tom, remember, you saw him when you spent two weeks in our school!" she told Dean.

Dean gazed at her for a moment then he forced a smile. "Good luck in your date Josie!" he said and stormed out of the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know," Josie shrugged and went to grab her burse. "I better go now, don't want to be late!" she said walking out of the room in a hurry.

"Yeah, you should go!" Sam said with a smile walking behind Josie like her shadow.

**...**

Dean was pacing the living room back and forth looking angry. Sam was sitting there trying to work on his homework but he couldn't from his older brother.

"Dean, would you please stop? I need to finish my homework, and I can't do it while you're like that!" Sam huffed.

Dean stopped glaring at him. "What homework? We are not even in a school now!" he snapped at Sam. "Sorry Sammy," he sighed sitting next to him. "It's just, Josie took long in this damn date, and I'm worried that the boy hurt her!" Dean muttered.

"Josie is not late, its only 9 Dean!" Sam said innocently.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean huffed, standing up from the couch. "I'll go wait for her outside!" he informed walking out of the room leaving little Sam to his confusion.

Dean waited for Josie for almost an hour till she got back to the house. She was alone when she walked into the yard.

"Dean?" Josie exclaimed seeing Dean waiting for her. "Why you're waiting here? Is something wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"Where is the boy who was with you?" Dean asked.

"You didn't answer my question, why you're waiting here?" Josie said crossing her arms.

"I was worried when you got late!" Dean said.

"I'm not late, it's almost 10 and I'm here in time!" Josie told him showing him her watch. "See, its not even 10 yet!"

"Where is the boy?" Dean asked again. Josie rolled her eyes at him.

"I asked him to leave, his father drove us here, the car was right there!" she said. "Someone needs new glasses!" Josie chuckled walking past Dean to get into the house.

"Did he kiss you?" Dean asked making her turn around, her cheeks strawberry red.

"Dean!" Josie protested. "This is not of your business!"

"It is!" he said stubbornly. "So, did he?"

"Again, it's not of your business!" Josie huffed. "And even if he did, what will you do?"

"So he did kiss you!" Dean said sounding annoyed.

Josie rolled her eyes and decided to give him what he wanted in order to leave. "Yeah, we kissed, happy now?" she said. "Can I go now?"

"No!" Dean said walking towards her.

"Seriously Dean, this isn't fun, I need to go take off this make up cause it's itching!" Josie said wiping her face with a tissue.

Dean reached with his hand for Josie's face making her look at him surprisingly. He didn't hesitate, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he saw how red her face was.

"Was that a better one?" he asked with a smirk.

"No!" Josie shouted at him running into the house.

"Josie, Josie," Dean called running after her to the house.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

"Josie, Josie!" Bobby called walking into Josie's room. After Sam called him telling him what had happened to Dean, Bobby asked if Sam had told Josie knowing how she might get if she knew. In order to that, Bobby came upstairs to Josie's room to check on how was she handling the news about Dean, seeing her cuddled up on the floor sobbing, he felt something breaking inside of him.

Josie was-and even for being younger and more fragile-the rock of Bobby, she was the one who-and whatever the situation was bad- used to keep her smart ass comments, trying to hide her sadness and grieve. And seeing how wrecked she was, Bobby couldn't help but to tear, witnessing the breakdown of the girl who considered like his own daughter. He sat next to her on the floor taking her in his arms so she cries into him.

"He is going to die Bobby, Dean is going to die!" Josie sobbed looking up to him.

"The doctors will find a way baby, he is going to be okay!" Bobby told her hugging her tighter trying to sooth her. "Stop crying Josie for god's sakes, I can't handle seeing you like that honey!"

"I don't know how it's going to be without him Bobby," Josie said ignoring what Bobby told her, being now in her own world. He rubbed her back slowly trying to stay strong for her, but in fact, Bobby's heart was tearing with every sob Josie made. "Bobby," Josie sobbed clutching into him. "Bobby, I was a bitch to him, I didn't even tell him that I love him, I didn't Bobby; I didn't!" she said chocking with her tears.

"Josie," Bobby sighed, a tear rolling down his face. "He will be awake again, and you will tell him." Josie shook her head.

"No, he won't," Josie snapped angrily pulling away from Bobby's hug. Then she looked down. "I don't know if I will ever tell him that!" she said with a heart breaking sob, "I had my chance Bobby, many times, but I didn't tell him 'cause I was scared. But, but its too late now!"

**...**

_Dean and Josie were cuddling on her bed._

_"Josie!" Dean called._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?" he asked._

_Josie turned on her side to face him. "Does that make a difference?"_

_"Well, kinda." He hesitated._

_"Look Dean, I'm a big girl, and I wanted to be with you, I wanted you to be my first." She paused, thinking. "I…um… I …"_

_"What?" Dean questioned seeing how she looked, she wanted to tell him something but she couldn't._

_She sighed. "Never mind," Josie huffed. _

_**From chapter one, 'Remembering the Winchesters' **_

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

Dean and Josie were sitting in her flat in New Orleans one day after they met there; they were watching a movie that Dean rented while they were eating.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to eat while watching this?" Josie whined putting the plate down disguised from the movie.

Dean laughed splattering food around his mouth. "I didn't take you as a coward Josie!" he teased.

"I'm not afraid, I'm grossed out; that's all. I fight ghosts for crying out loud!" she defended herself making Dean to laugh harder.

"Josie, if you want me to hold you, just say it!" Dean teased, Josie glared at him, and then she slapped his arm playfully.

"I don't need your hugs, its just Cujo, not a big deal; I told you I'm just grossed out!" Josie said resting her back on the couch again. "Another reason not to have a pet!" she said standing up taking the empty plates.

"Its almost done and then I will make it up to you!" Dean said winking at her.

"After seeing you with food splattered around your mouth, I don't see you that sexy, sorry Dean!" Josie teased making a grossed face at him. But Dean didn't give her the chance to leave, grabbing her from the waist landing her on his lap.

"Is that so?" He said glaring at her, and she knew he was up to something.

"Yep! Sorry, not sexy at all, I'm actually having a little regret for having sex with you last night! I wish I've saved it for a hotter guy!" Josie teased with a sorry face, trying to keep her chuckles inside seeing the look on Dean's face.

"You're dead meat!" Dean said pinning her under him on the couch starting to tickle her, making her let out loud laughs and screams.

"Stop or, I will kill you!" Josie threatened him between her laughs. But Dean kept tickling none stop. "Okay, okay, I will do whatever you want, just STOP!" she yelled not handling another tickle.

"Aha, that's my girl!" Dean smirked leaning down to press a soft kiss to Josie's lips. "I want to ask you about something!" he said pulling back.

"Can I sit straight?" Josie asked giving him a sweet smile.

Dean shook his head no. "Sorry, no!" he said pressing her harder to the couch.

"You're a jerk!" Josie huffed making him smirk. "Ask your god damned question!"

"What was that thing you wanted to tell me last night? You were about to talk but then you stopped!" Dean asked.

Josie's face turned red, she thought she was busted, thinking of something to tell Dean. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him that she was in love with him, that she was in love with him since she was twelve. Josie didn't know what would be Dean's reaction if he heard her saying this; she only knew it was not the right time.

"I don't remember Dean, I was so blown away last night after, you know." Josie said with a smile. "But if I remembered, I sure will tell you. But why? Why did you remember that?" Dean looked at her for a second.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you, I thought you were about to tell me something important too, from the look on your face!" he said pulling away.

"Nah, its cool!" Josie said straighten in her seat. A moment of silence passed neither of them talked. "I'm officially bored, I tried to be nice, but seriously man, I saw that movie like twenty times!" she said with a huff.

"Do you want to watch porn?" Dean smirked, teasing.

"No, you're sick!" Josie chuckled. "Why don't we go out?" she suggested.

"Nah, its cold outside," Dean said passing her a flirty look. "Why don't we stay here and warm each others up?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Humm, I'm liking your idea much more than mine!" Josie said leaning closer to Dean. "But," she paused leaning back again. "Let's take it over there!" she said with a smirk pointing at her bed.

"Smart girl!"

"Practical you mean!" Josie said pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come on!" she said grabbing him by the shirt towards the bed.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

"Josie, honey, you can't stay like this," Bobby said patting on Josie's shoulder still holding her in his arms. "We need to go help Sam, and you need to see Dean before he...," he paused looking down at her.

"He is not going to die Bobby," Josie snarled.

"I didn't say he will!" Bobby sighed. "Just wash up and let's go; you want to see him, don't you?" He asked and she nodded slowly. "Okay then, I will go get the car ready and then we can go, okay?" Josie nodded again wiping the tears off her face. "Okay, come on!" Bobby said standing up holding her hands helping her to stand up as well.

"What am I gonna do?" Josie asked looking disconnected with this world.

"Nothing, just stop crying and get it together, you're no help like that!" he told her rubbing her arms softly. "You need to be strong for Dean and for Sam too!" Bobby said forcing a smile.

Josie nodded taking a deep breath. "I'll go get ready then, we need to go, we need to help them, to help Dean!" she said in a low voice, yet determining.

"Yes, we need to help them!" Bobby confirmed. "But Josie," he called. "How are your injuries now?" He asked in concern.

"Much better, I don't even feel them!" Josie answered simply.

"You had broken ribs darlin', how?" Bobby wondered not sure if Josie was speaking the truth, thinking that she might have just said that to go with him.

"I'm not lying Bobby, I'm okay!" she said seeing the look in his eyes. "Now, we really need to hurry, I don't know if we have much time!"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, we don't." he said taking her in his arms again. "You will be alright; I'll be there with you!"

Josie clutched into him harder, since she was a kid, she always felt safe when Bobby used to hug her and tell her it was all going to be alright and that he will always be there for her, not just the comforting words made her feel better, but the fact she knew for sure that Bobby was up to his words, he would never leave her till everything was okay.

"I know!" she said kissing his cheek. "You have always been there for me!"

Bobby smiled a warm smile at her. "Let's go now sweetie!"

Josie nodded letting Bobby leading her towards the door.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, anyone cried, tear, anything? :P**

**Okay, something a little bit different since it's a new season and all. We know how many readers for this story, so, we need to see more reviews, you know you want it, so 10 reviews please, and sure next chap will come faster! And that's so not a blackmail, honestly.. So, please review if you want this story to keep coming! ;) **


	29. Achilles Last Stand

**Authors' Note: **

**Hope you guys had a nice Christmas, this chapter could be considered like a late xmas gift ;) this is the last chapter this year as well, so, Happy New Year too! :D**

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, dandy44, Jannine90, AlexandraY2J, Sparkly Blue Eyes, bjq, Lucy Colt, sammy crazy ass demon chick, Saiyuo12, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, merry merry: THANK YOU guys for your awesome reviews, we are so glad you liked the last chapter and hoping you will like this one too, and yeah, its kinda sad too!**

**Now the new chap, its S2E1, In My Time of Dying! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Bobby, that's away from the hospital!" Josie said turning to look at him.

"I know honey, we need to meet with Sam first, I need to take Dean's car before anyone sees the guns and the shit inside!" Bobby told her, his eyes still on the road.

Josie just nodded resting her head on the seat again, drifting to her own world.

Fifteen minutes later they got to the yard where the Impala was parked. Sam was already there waiting for them. And Josie didn't even wait till Bobby pulled the car over, she opened the door running towards Sam hugging him tightly, checking on him.

"Josie, I'm fine!" Sam assured her pulling away from the hug.

"I had to make sure myself!" She told him brushing some of his hair off his face.

"Hey Sam!" Bobby said walking towards them.

"Hey Bobby, sorry for bringing you here like that, but I really needed your help!" Sam said in apologetic tone.

"Don't say that boy," Bobby said walking towards the Impala, what was left of it anyway.

Him and Sam started to talk about what they should do with the car, but none of them looked at Josie who was shocked seeing how the car was like after the accident, and now tears were running down her cheeks again thinking of how Dean must be like after such an accident, and by the look of the car, she didn't want to imagine how Dean was.

"I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap!" Bobby said talking to Sam about the car.

"NO!" Josie burst out. "No one will touch this car but Dean; he will work on it and fix it when he wakes up!"

"Josie but," Bobby started but he was interrupted by Josie.

"No buts! That's it, you take the car to the house and that's it Bobby!" She snapped at him. Bobby shared a look with Sam.

"Fine! Just calm down, okay?" Sam said walking to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "That was what I wanted to do anyway," Josie nodded with a huff resting her head against Sam. "Bobby, dad ask me to give you this, he wants them for protection against the demon!" Sam said handing Bobby a paper.

Bobby took the paper looking at the ingredients John was asking for, and then he glanced back and forth between the paper and Sam. "What is it Bobby?" Josie asked seeing the look he gave.

"Nothing!" He said looking back at the paper.

"Bobby, what is it?" She asked again, firmly.

"Sam, are you sure your father asked you for these things?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sam asked confused.

"Those stuff aren't for protection Sam, they are to conjure a demon!" Bobby told Sam.

"Okay, let's just stop right there!" Josie said pulling away from Sam's hug feeling how tense he got hearing what Bobby said. "Bobby, go get the stuff, and I'll wait with Sam till you get back!" she said trying to ease the tension. Bobby nodded walking away getting in his car.

"See what dad is doing?" Sam snapped angrily once Bobby left. "Dean is dying and he is doing this, he wants to summon the demon!"

Josie huffed. "Sam, this is not the time to do this, you know that your dad is not stupid, and whatever he is doing, he must be doing it for the best, don't act like a child now, you don't know what he is going to do!" she said trying to convince Sam to calm down.

"Crap!" He snapped. "I know what he is going to do, he will summon the demon and have a mucho showdown with it; he is not thinking of us at all, he is all focused on revenge." Sam yelled.

"Look," Josie yelled back. "I have no time for this crap, Dean is dying, and being next to him is much better than arguing with you here Sam, I'm heading to the hospital and when you get the stuff from Bobby follow me there, I will be in Dean's room!" she said walking away from Sam.

"Josie, wait, you don't even know what room Dean is in!" Sam said running after her.

"Well, it won't be that hard," She said turning around to face Sam; tears are forming again in her eyes. "Sam, I'm barely handling this, and you and John fighting won't make it better, you don't want to see a third person in a hospital bed, do you?"

Sam sighed shaking his head. "No, I don't!" he said wrapping his arms around Josie. "Just wait with me and we will head to the hospital together, okay?"

"Okay!" Josie said with a sniff, and she buried her face into him.

**...**

Josie didn't wait till Sam finished his sentence telling her that was Dean's room they were in front of, she ran into the room in a blink. And when Sam walked right after her, she was already sitting on Dean's bed holding his hands tears running from down her face.

"Josie," Sam called putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go give dad the stuff I got for him and be here with you, okay?" Josie nodded.

"I'll go say hi to John in a few, I just need," she started but Sam interrupted.

"I know its ok!" He said giving her a weak smile, and then he turned around to walk out of the room.

Once Sam left Josie leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, brushing his face softly. "Oh Dean," she sobbed. "You can't leave now, we were starting to," Josie paused chocking with her tears. She rested her forehead against Dean's. "I love you, I love you more than you could ever imagine Dean, I know it's probably too late, and I had so many occasions to tell you, but I just, you know I couldn't! But here it is now, I love you!" Josie confessed sobbing; she was still leaning down on Dean. "I love you!"

Josie leaned up from Dean still holding his hands. A moment of silence passed, only with the sounds of the machines Dean was hooked on. But suddenly Josie snapped off the bed, she could have sworn she felt something, or someone touching her face, she could have swore that she felt someone kissing her softly on the lips.

But Josie didn't have time to think, as the machines Dean was hooked on started to beep, he was crashing having a cardiac failure. Josie didn't know what to do seeing the doctors and nurses rushing into the room, while one of them asking her to get out of the room, Josie was panicking but she felt a strong arms being wrapped around her, it was Sam, he heard the noise and came up to check.

"Josie," That was what Sam managed to say taking her in his arms, feeling her trembling and shaking, which made him held her tighter.

"Sam, he was," Josie started but she choked with her tears.

"Shhh, he will be fine!" Sam soothed her still holding her in his arms. Both of them were looking at Dean's lifeless body while the doctors trying to bring him back by performing a CPR. And for a couple of times it didn't work on him, his heart still not beating.

The finale time they did it, it worked, the doctors could bring Dean back, his heart started to beat normally again.

"Sam, did you hear that? Or I'm just going nuts?" Josie asked looking up at Sam. He shared a confused look with her.

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing!" he said.

"Was that...," Josie started but she was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, it was Dean!"

**...**

"Okay, I will tell you this but you if you called me crazy I will beat your ass!" Josie told Sam, she was walking back and forth nervously in Dean's room.

"Josie, just speak," Sam huffed leaning against the wall next to the door. "And stop moving please!"

"Fine!" She said, and then she sat next to Dean. "I was talking to Dean, I kissed him, and, and then I leaned up and that's when I felt some..., I don't know something or someone, but it touched me, it kissed me, I know, someone kissed me, I'm not crazy!" Josie told Sam.

"Well, it's worth a try, if that's Dean, and he can make physical contact to us, that's worth a shot!" Sam said getting ready to leave.

"Woah, Sammy, where are you going?" Josie asked getting up.

"I'll let you know what I have in mind; just I have to go now!" Sam said walking out of the room fast.

Josie huffed rolling her eyes at Sam. And then she turned around to look at Dean. "Looks like Sam is going nuts here too Dean," She chuckled. "See, that's what happens when you," she couldn't finish the sentence feeling a touch on her cheek again. "God Dean, I'm going crazy here, if you're here please, don't give up, we will bring you back!" Josie said talking to no one. "I will go see Uncle John now, but I will come back to you!" she said talking to Dean's body this time, and then she leaned pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

**...**

"Hey Uncle John!" Josie said walking into John's room. He gave her a smile.

"Hey Josie!" John said greeting her.

Josie walked to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank god you're okay!" She said pulling back and sat next to him on his bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, I was checking on Dean."

"Don't worry sweetie," John told her with a smile. "How is he doing now?"

"I guess better, I hope he stays like this, or gets better." Josie sighed.

"Sweetheart, did you even get any sleep or food lately? You look miserable!" John asked looking at how Josie looked with her swollen eyes, messy hair and tired face.

"No, I can't do any of that." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Not before Dean gets better!"

"He will, I will make sure of that!" John said reassuring her with a hand squeeze. Josie nodded and both of them fell in silence. After a while John called. "Josie!"

"Yes!" She said softly.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my boys for me while I was gone," He told her giving her another hand squeeze. "I left and they could have been dead now, you being there helped them a lot!" Josie chuckled making John give her a confused look.

"They almost died a few times John, not to mention the crap we got into, and I did nothing but to be dragged into this with them! I wasn't much of a help." She said huffing in frustration.

"You were Josie, even if you can't see it. You knew how to fit in with them and help them as you used to do when you were younger." John told her with a weak smile. "I just want you to promise me you will take care of them the same way you always did!" Josie's face went pale; she didn't like the way John was talking.

"What? Why? I mean I'm sure going to take care of Sam and Dean, they are family, but, why are you telling me that?" Josie asked confused. "Are you leaving us again?"

John didn't look her in the eye. "Look, Josie," He paused sighing.

"No," Josie snapped standing up looking at John. "Something is wrong, I know you, you better tell me or," she started but John cut her off.

"Josie, sit!" He demanded making her glare at him silently still standing. "I. Said. Josie. Sit!"

Josie glared at him. "Fine!" She huffed, and sat back next to him. "Please, I had enough for the past few days, don't scare me!" she pleaded looking and sounding tired. John looked at her and opened his arms to her, Josie snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest, and unwillingly she started to sob again.

"Josephine, you've always been like a daughter to me," John said stroking her hair while she was still crying into him. "I know you had to deal with much since your parents passed away, I know what you been through because of Dean, and what you're feeling now." Josie looked up at him with a confused look on her face. John gave her a weak smile rubbing her back. "Yeah honey, I know."

"But, but you never said anything, you," Josie paused not being able to respond for such a surprise, John knew about her and Dean for all those years.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said sincerely hugging her tighter. "I know I was never 'The Father of The Year' material, I made a lot of mistakes, and I was only focused on one thing that I forgot taking care of other very important things, Dean, Sam and you." John said tears are forming in his eyes.

Josie felt one of his tears slid on her cheek making her look up into his blurry teary eyes. "Oh my god, are you crying?" she asked choking with a sob and that time she was the one that took John in her arms. "Uncle John, you've always been the best, a good father and a good friend, we love you, and we respect you. You didn't see how Sam was when you were gone, and Dean, you know him I don't even need to talk." She sobbed. Seeing John crying, the man she never saw a sign of weakness from, it made her heartbroken.

"I don't want you to give up on Dean Josie!" John told her taking her hand into his. "I know he hurt you, and I know my boy. I hate to say that, but it's my fault, the way Dean was raised,"

"Seriously! What is it?" Josie asked pulling back from the hug. "I don't like the way this is going, you sound like," she paused looking into his eyes.

"Just promise me, okay, promise me you will be there for my boys, take care of them as much as you can, you're the only one I can trust to deal with both of them. Promise me Josie!" John demanded. Josie was silent staring at him with wide eyes. "Promise!" He demanded firmly shaking her a little.

Josie snapped a little and whispered something John didn't get. "I promise, I freaking promise to take care of Sam and Dean as long as I can, I will do my best to keep them safe. I promise!" She said with a sob, she didn't know why John was asking her that, what he was going to do. Was he leaving again? Or what?

John gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Josie!" he said and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him with her teary red and tired eyes in confusion. "Don't you think you need to go check on Dean?"

"Yeah," Josie sniffed wiping her tears. "I'm going now," she said standing up from the bed. "But I will come back to check on you, okay?"

"Okay hun, just go check on Dean; see how he is doing!" John told her with a smile. Josie nodded leaning down to press a kiss on John's cheek.

"I love you Uncle John!" she said and walked out in a hurry to check on Dean.

John watched her walking out; he let out a deep sigh. "I love you too Angel!"

**...**

Josie walked into Dean's room spotting Sam there, and he was talking to nowhere.

"Dude, Sam! Are you talking to yourself?" Josie said closing the door not wanting anyone to see Sam like this.

"No, I'm talking to Dean!" Sam said pointing to nowhere.

"Um, Dean is on the bed," She paused. "Do you mean," Josie glanced between him and Dean. "What did you do Sam?" Sam didn't talk pointing at the Ouija board on the floor. "And?"

"And Dean said that a reaper is after him!" Sam told her.

"What?" Josie gasped. "That can't be good Sammy!"

"Ok, don't freak out, we will try to," Sam started but Josie interrupted him.

"Do what Sam? It's a reaper, its death, it means that, that's it!" she said in frustration sitting next to Dean on the bed. Josie rested her head on Dean's chest listening to the weak sound of his heartbeats, "Look Sam," she said starting to sob again. "I know how hard you're trying, but it's a reaper, you can't do anything, you can't help Dean, I can't help Dean." She said chocking with a sob burying her fact into Dean's chest, her hands holding his.

"Josie," Sam said softly tears forming in his eyes, he was trying to be strong for her, but now with the news about the reaper, and knowing he couldn't help his brother and save his life, the levee broke, Sam couldn't hold his tears anymore. Then he leaned over Josie pulling her away from Dean taking her in his arms letting her cry into him.

They stayed like this for a while, Josie and Sam were crying into each other's arms in front of Dean's lifeless body, the only sound in the room were the sounds of their sobs and the beeps of the machines.

But suddenly, Dean gasped making both Sam and Josie snap turning to look at him waking up from his coma.

"DEAN!"

**...**

"Take that!" Sam said slipping a piece of chocolate into Josie's mouth.

"Dude," She pouted trying to fit the large piece in her mouth but she couldn't end up with taking it out. "Hell Sam, I can't eat till we know Dean is ok, plus this piece is so freaking big!" she said leaning against the wall.

Both Sam and Josie were at the hospital's cafeteria, the doctors asked them to leave Dean's room so they could do the necessary tests on him to see if he was okay.

"Well, you need to eat something, you look like you're about to pass out yourself, we don't need to pay for another bed in this hospital!" Sam said teasing her.

"Funny," Josie said giving him a light slap and took a bite of the chocolate. "I think we need to head back, they should have finished by now!" she said and didn't wait for Sam to say a thing walking out of the cafeteria.

"Aren't you gonna wait for me?" Sam said walking after her.

"Nope!" Josie said and for the first time in days she let out a chuckle.

They went back to Dean's room and they talked to the doctor, he said that they have no explanations for the sudden recovery; he also said that Dean was as good as new, and all of his internal injuries are healed. The last thing the doctor said that what happened to Dean was a miracle.

Once the doctor left the room, Josie went to give Dean a bone crushing hug. "Wow, looks like you missed me." Dean teased hugging her back.

"Damn Dean, I was dying here!" she said pulling back from the hug, but before Dean could give any of his smart-ass comments, she leaned pressing an eager kiss to his lips, and she deepened it trying to release her tension and worry in it. Dean laughed against her lips and then he kissed back.

"You taste like chocolate!" he said licking his lips. Josie chuckled.

"And you taste like a coma!" she said and stuck her tongue at him. "Glad you are back Dean!" she said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"So," Sam said catching their attention, though he was smiling at the sight of them. Both Dean and Josie looked at him. "You don't remember anything?" he exclaimed.

"No, not really, I just have that feeling that something is not right!" Dean said in a weak voice.

"Dean, you said there was a reaper after you!" Sam said and Dean just shook his head in an 'I don't know' shook.

Josie was about to say something but she was interrupted by John, he knocked on the room's door and walked into the room.

"Are you okay Dean?" he asked with concern.

"I guess yeah!" Dean told him smiling weakly.

"Dad, where were you? You went after the demon right?" Sam burst asking.

"Sam, ease it!" Josie said firmly.

"But," Sam came out again, but this time he was cut off by John.

"Sam, can we not fight? Half of the times we start a fight we don't even know what we are fighting about, please!" John said in a weak tired voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sam asked seeing the way John talked and acted with.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" He sighed. "Could you guys give me and Dean a moment here?" John asked Josie and Sam.

"Sure Uncle John," Josie said and stood up from the bed. "Let's go Sam!" Sam nodded at her and looked one last time to his father before walking out with Josie. "Sam, really?"

"What now?" Sam asked walking next to Josie.

"The way you acted with your dad there, the man has enough in his plate already!" Josie snapped at Sam. "And even with his screw ups he did his best being a good father to you and Dean!"

"I know Josie, chill. I didn't mean it that way; I just wanted to know where he was. He can't go after the demon alone!" Sam said defending himself.

"Fine, just remember next time to behave!" She said sounding less mad. "I mean if I talked to Bobby like that, he will paint the walls with my blood!" she joked and both her and Sam laughed.

"Sorry ma'am!" He teased. Josie looked at him with a fading smile on her face. "What is it?" Sam asked her seeing the look in her eyes.

"What, nothing, I was just thinking about something," She said, but Sam didn't sound convinced, he crossed his arms against his chest giving her his puppy eyes. "Sam, it's nothing don't worry!" she told him looking the other way. She was thinking of the little confession she made to Dean when he was in the coma, asking herself if she will repeat it to him any time soon or she would get cold feet again.

"Fine, let's get some coffee and get back, we need to find a place to crash, I'm dying for some sleep!" Sam said yawning.

"Aww, poor baby!" Josie teased making Sam pout at her, which made her chuckle.

"You're mean!" he said and she laughed harder.

**...**

"Okay, let's go give the coffee to John now before it gets cold 'cause you're a lazy ass!" Josie giggled taking a sip of her coffee, they were already half way there but she just wanted to pick on Sam.

"Well, if it wasn't with you and your French coffee thing, we'd have made it faster; I've finished my order before you!" Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"But it was totally worth it," she said taking another sip from her cup. "I think we should have got something for Dean," Josie huffed hating that she forgot. "I'll go get something for Dean then!"

"Okay, I'm heading back to the room!" Sam said and Josie nodded heading back to the cafeteria.

It didn't take her more than few more steps away from Sam when she heard him shout. Josie ran back to Sam who was inside John's room now, and she saw John collapsed on the floor.

"I'll go call the doctors!" Josie said getting freaked out.

Few minutes later, there were few nurses and doctors in John's room; they tried to do CPR on him.

Even Dean was there now, hearing the noise he came out to check on his father, Sam was supporting him to stand. While Josie couldn't take it, she couldn't handle the sight of John like that; she was sitting on the floor across the room waiting for the doctors to be done.

"We are his sons!" Dean yelled at the nurse who tried to stop him from taking a look at his father. "Come on, come on!" Dean kept saying looking at the useless efforts the nurses where doing to bring John back.

The heart machine stopped with a one tone beep declaring the Death of John Winchester. "Time of death, 10.41am!"

**

* * *

**

**Sad, huh? Anyone tear? Hope so lol. Hope you liked that one guys, always let us know what you think, give us 10 reviews and we will love you for ever, or more, we don't mind for sure ;) Please review!**


	30. Supermassive Black Hole

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean'sFallenAngel36, Lucy Colt, dandy44, Gumby Girl, deansgirl1, Carver Edlund, Sparkly Blue Eyes, sammy crazy ass demon chick, Saiyuo12: THANK you guys for all of your awesome reviews, you all are awesome, seriously awesome, hope you will like the this one as well.**

**Genkies: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it and welcome back to the story. Guys, don't forget to check genkies' awesome stories, they rock! ;)**

**Okay, without further talk, this is another sad chapter, made us both tear; we hope you will like it. Oh, a new image for Josie's outfit on the main wall, ****and there is a song that we used, check it out, there is a link on**** main wall, you'll know why when you read ;)**

**Now, enjoy the update! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_From Josie's diaries,_

John Winchester died, and we couldn't do anything to help. John died in front of us as we stood there helpless.

Nothing left of John Winchester but the ashes of his cremated body and the burning feelings of grief over him.

And now I have to deal with the loss of another member of my family.

The fact that when you lose a dear person, you don't only grief over them, but all the wounds get wide open again, I couldn't only remember John and how he was talking to me few days ago, remember his pats on my shoulder, his warm smile when he used to see me, and how he used to yell at me or talk to me like a baby when I do something wrong, and his warm safe hug. But I also had to remember something else, someone else, two to be exact.

My parents, of course I had to remember my parents, it all came back to me, as I heard before, that grief loves grieve.

Sure I've never forgot about my family, they are always in my mind, I just try so hard to push the sadness away, but after what all happened, its impossible. The wound is open again, it got infected, and wider. I think it's no longer a wound; it's a hole, a black dark hole that's getting wider by the second. When I look at Sam, when I look at Dean, or even when I sit alone crying my heart out.

I thought I'd never feel such grief after my parents' death, but I was wrong, horribly wrong too, because I could feel twice the pain now. It's different than being a kid, I do understand now what is the real meaning of loss, and even with all of those years, my heart is still aching, if I didn't know better I'd say my heart isn't in one piece now, the pain is too much.

I didn't stop crying in days, I couldn't handle being around the boys or even Bobby. Dean was already in his own world, he stopped caring for anything and I didn't see him even cry since we cremated John. While poor Sam was all messed up, he cried like he never did in his entire life, and seeing both brothers like that, broke my heart. Even though they were a grown up men, they looked like kids again, two poor boys who lost their father. And I wasn't an exception, I lost a father too, I lost my father when I was 10, and here is it again, I lost my father when I'm 25. Fifteen years apart, and the pain is still the same, the feeling of being lost, the feeling that I'm never going to be safe again, its all back. Back as hard as taking a bullet in your heart.

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

Few years back when Josie was 17, John called her to help him in a hunt. Dean wasn't there and John needed someone to help him, so he called Josie, and it was part of her practice before she could go work on her own.

"Do you know any kind of prayer?" Josie asked leaning against John's car taking her breath.

John looked at her confused. "What? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because I think what happened there is a pure miracle, me being here is a freaking miracle, I was dead meat Uncle John!" Josie said still panting from running.

"Well you can pray then," He said laughing at her. "Although, you did a great job there, you're better than Dean!"

"Oh yeah, I've always known I'm better than Dean!" Josie said with a smug smile on her face. "Don't you just wish you have a daughter instead of him?" She teased.

John gave her a warm smile. "I already have one!" he said.

"Awe, I don't know if you just said that to shut me up or," Josie started but seeing the glare John was giving her she paused. "I was kidding!" she said with an eye roll and went to hug him. "It's sweet to know I'm like your daughter, mostly when I was about to get you killed inside there!" she chuckled pulling back.

"So, what do you think is a good punishment for you?" John asked seriously making Josie to look at him confused.

"Um, I-I," she stuttered not knowing what to say. John let out a loud laugh.

"I was kidding Josie," he said making her glare at him angrily, her face red; she thought she was in a real trouble.

"Well thanks; I know now where Dean got it from!" Josie said with a pout getting into the car. John couldn't help but laugh at her. "And don't laugh!" she said poking her head out of the window.

John kept laughing getting into the car. "Come on, don't be a child," he said to her but she was still angry. "Or I won't get you beer!" he said catching her attention.

"I don't drink!" Josie said looking away.

"Like I don't know," John told her with a raised eyebrow. "You think I didn't know when you used to sneak out with Dean and drink!" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Fine Mr. John Holmes!" she huffed. "You won't tell Bobby, right?" she asked giving him her puppy eyes.

"As long as you won't tell him I bought you beer!" John said.

"Deal!" Josie squeaked. "Dude, I mean Uncle John, this is not a trick right?"

John laughed starting the engine.

**... **

"Only one bottle Miss!" John told Josie making her roll her eyes at him.

"And when I thought you're cool!" she huffed. "Did I really do that good in the hunt? I mean I really thought I sucked."

"You did a good job, that's why you're here drinking my beer!" John teased.

"Come on, I get more than this tiny bottle when I'm alone!" Josie burst saying and then she realized her mistake seeing the look on John's face. "I meant a bigger bottle of course!" John gave her the 'yeah right' look.

"Come on; finish this because we have to go to bed early." John said making Josie pout. "We are done with one hunt, more yet to come, and don't give me that face, you asked for it!"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to think it was a huge mistake!" She muttered rolling her eyes. "Anyway, aren't we going to meet with Sam or Dean?" Josie asked.

"No, Sam has exams and he won't be able to come, and I signed Dean in an easy job, we won't see any of them." John told her.

"That sucks!" Josie huffed. "I have exams soon and I'm not studying, Sam is such a buzz killer, but why can't Dean work with us?" she asked with anticipation.

John smirked and shook his head. "Because I told him not to, he needs to start hunting on his own, he is older than you!"

"Yeah, I do know that, I meant," she paused with a sigh. "Nothing, never mind!" Josie said sipping what was left in her bottle. "We need to rest, right? Let's go then!"

"Yeah, let's go!" John stood and walked with Josie out of the diner. Once they got to John's car he turned to Josie. "Do you want to drive?" her eyes widened.

"No way, you're letting me ride your car, THE car!" Josie exclaimed making John laugh, and then he tossed her the Impala's keys.

"Scratch it and die!" John said still laughing at her reactions.

"Never, I'll never do that to such a babe," Josie said with a huge grin on her face touching the Impala. "Wow, she feels so good! Dean will die when he knows that you let me drive it!" she giggled.

John was still laughing, getting in the car he yelled at Josie. "Are we going to stay here all night or what Miss?"

"No sir!" Josie snapped getting into the car; she started the engine, she was so excited. Bobby let her drive and even gave her a car that she loved so much, but driving John's car was like winning the lottery. "In your face Dean!" she muttered to herself. "I'm the one who got her first!"

"Actually, I let Dean drive it!" John said with a chuckle, teasing Josie.

"Damn, why did you tell me that?" she huffed. "I wanted to think I was the spoiled kid here, thanks for ruining it for me, Dean had her first!"

John looked at her confused but then he let out a giggle. "Just drive Josie, and we can manage telling Dean that you had her first!"

"Dude, when you say it, it doesn't sound right!" Josie teased. "But yeah, I got her first! I'll so tease Dean with that!" she giggled turning her face away from the road. "Thanks Uncle John, you freaking rock!" she said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, and by doing that she made the car swing a little.

"Josie, watch the road, we survived a nasty hunt and you will kill us!" John told her.

"Sorry!" Josie apologized smiling in embarrassment. "Its just feels good to be spoiled!" she said with a cheeky grin. John chuckled rolling his eyes at her.

"Anything for my little Angel!" John told Josie with a warm smile.

"Aww, I love it when you call me that! Though I don't know why angel, but still, it's awesome!" Josie said with a giggle, and again she moved making the car swing.

"Josephine, eyes on the road!" John demanded firmly.

"Yes sir! Sorry!" Josie said with a little voice making John laugh at her.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

_From Josie's diaries,_

That's what I remember every time I think of John, I don't know why this exact hunt, but it made me feel so special when he let me drive the Impala, and he was always different with me, more of a friend than a father, and I really miss him now. I miss how he was the only one who used to call me Angel, I never knew why, but it was always the sweetest thing. I know I'm no angel, not in any kind of way, and when he called me that, the few times he did, I always felt like a kid again, pure, and proud to be myself. And now, no one will ever call me Angel again.

**..**

And sure that sick mind of mine had to drift to another kind of torture; I had to think of my parents. Of course. I mean if all that pain didn't remind me of the loss of my family, what else could it remind me of?

The worst thing is that I honestly can't say I remember my parents much. I know that sounds horrible, but come on, they died when I was almost 10 years old kid, I spent with Bobby and the Winchesters more than I spent with my parents. Like yeah I remember how my mum was crying with me at my first day of school, how my daddy came to drive me home that day and how much he was proud of me. I remember when my daddy used to sing to me before bed with his awesome voice, and how my mum always came to kiss me right before I close my eyes and wish me sweet dreams.

I remember those things, but, I can't remember all of it. I blame myself after all, I tried so hard to block my memories and pain that I was really forgetting them.

But the clearest memory about my family was the memory of our last Christmas together, right before they passed away. The smell of my mum's baked cookies, the sound of my father's guitar and the feeling that you don't want all of this to be over.

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

"Mum! I don't think I can do this!" 9 years old Josie said, she was standing on her little chair helping her mum making the cookies for Christmas.

"Oh, Josephine, honey," Josie's mum came to take a look on what Josie was doing. "You're doing it wrong sweetie, do it like this!" Amie showed her little daughter how to form the cookie and put it on the tray that will end up in the oven. "See, not that hard!" she smiled.

"Humm, I don't know Mommy," Josie said and climbed down her chair. "I wanna go play guitar with dad, can I go?" she asked giving her mum a sweet smile.

Amie smiled looking at her daughter. "Fine, just wash your hands and then go!" she told Josie.

"You're not mad, right?" Josie asked her mum to make sure leaving her bake alone was okay.

"No honey, don't worry about it!" Amie said leaning down to press a soft kiss to Josie's cheeks making her smile.

"Thanks Mommy," Josie said giving her mum a hug, and then she ran outside of the kitchen.

Few minutes later, and once Amie was done with putting all of the cookies in the oven, ready to start something else. Eric came into the kitchen with Josie in his arms, Amie didn't see them as she was busy focusing on what was in her hand, so they sneaked right behind her and,

"BOO!"

"God!" Amie snapped putting her hand on her chest, Josie and Eric were laughing so hard. "I swear to God, one of those times I will drop dead!"

"Come on honey, we are not that scary, right Josie?" Eric said winking at his little daughter.

"Yeah Daddy, we are so not scary, we are cute!" Josie giggled giving her mum a sweet smile, and she was giving her that look Josie was always doing, she used to open and shut her eyes a million times, it was her definition of the 'I'm so innocent' look, and that look always made her mum giggle.

"See, she gave you the look Amie, she is so innocent, so am I!" Eric said leaning down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Yeah, right!" She giggled. "You guys need to get out of here till I finish all the baking, that's if you want your sweets!" Amie teased.

Josie and Eric shared a look. "I'm scared, Josie, your mum is evil, she wants to take our sweets from us!" he said with a widen eyes and little Josie did the same; she mimicked her father's actions, and added an extra too.

"No, Mommy, don't take our sweets!" Josie said putting her hands on her face like she was about to cry.

"See Amie, Josie is crying here!" Eric said patting on Josie's back as she was still in his arms.

"Aww, looks like Josie here needs to cheer up a little!" Amie said and wiped her hand in a little towel then she reached for Josie. "Let's cheer her up then!" she said making Josie take her hands off her face looking suspiciously at her mother. And then Amie started to tickle Josie making her let out loud giggles.

"Mommy, stop!" Josie giggled squirming and clutching into her dad. Amie couldn't help but giggle herself from the sight of her daughter, and then she stopped pressing a kiss to Josie's cheek.

"Come on, go change, we will have dinner soon!" Amie told Josie picking her up. "Aha, you got heavy baby girl!" she chuckled.

"Mum, I'm not a baby; I'm 9. That's not baby!" Josie protested making both of her parents laugh.

"Yes sweetie, you're not a baby, you're a beautiful girl, and soon enough you will be a beautiful woman!" Eric told her ruffling her golden curly hair. "Come on, go change, we will eat dinner then we will go play on the guitar!"

"Yaaaay!" Josie squealed. "Daddy, please sing me my song, please!"

"Fine, but hurry up!" He told her. Josie nodded eagerly.

"Mum, drop me now, I need to change!" she asked her mother, and Amie landed her on the floor, Josie was about to run to her room to change but she stopped turning around to face her mum. "Mommy, can I wear my new dress?" She asked giving her mother the _'look'_ again.

"Sure baby," Josie glared at her mum for calling her baby again, Amie giggled. "I mean sure Josie; you can wear your new dress!" she said and Josie's grin got wider, then she ran to her room to change.

An hour later Josie and her parents were done with their Christmas dinner, Josie was so happy wearing the new dress her mother got her for the occasion, and now she couldn't get more excited to hear her father sing the song he made just for her.

The three of them were sitting at the fireplace; Josie was sitting in her mother's lap, while her father was sitting across them with his guitar.

"Are you ready ladies?" Eric asked. Josie and Amie laughed and nodded. He smiled at them and started to sing.

*"_Dreamt I was back with the pirates and cats of my Somerville_

_The girl in the alphabet shirt covered in dirt lives on the hill_

_Well, my sweet Josephine,_

_Are you still racing stray dogs_

_Across the old stream?_

_My neighborhood queen,_

_Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?_

_She stole, my grandmother's watch, a treasure to touch_

_To keep time to herself_

_Her mind, was a very big house, we got lost there for hours_

_Until August fell_"

Josie was giggling hearing her dad singing, her mother was hugging her with a huge grin on her face, seeing how her little girl was happy, made her even happier.

_"You say you're alright, but Josie it's time_

_You gotta get your feet on the ground_

_But she says: "No, don't you see we have wings?_

_It's the funniest thing; it's just that no one knows."_

_No one knows, sweet Josephine..._

_Well, my sweet Josephine_

_Are you still racing stray dogs_

_Across the old stream?_

_My neighborhood queen,_

_Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?"_

Josie broke away from her mum's lap, she was so excited and the more her dad was singing the more excited she got. So, she decided to dance around him, throwing her hands in the air, waving and dancing in circles around her father; her giggles filling the house with joy.

_"Well, my sweet Josephine_

_Are you still racing stray dogs_

_Across the old stream?_

_My neighborhood queen,_

_Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?_

_My neighborhood queen,_

_Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?"_

Once Eric finished the song Josie ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Daddy, I love you. That was the best song ever!"

"Thank you baby, it's only yours, no other girl will ever have it." He told her and softly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, like the song you made for Mum," Josie said letting go of her father and ran to her mother sitting again in her lap. "Please, sing Mum's song, please!"

"Its okay Sweetie, let Daddy take his breath." Amie told Josie hugging her.

"Its fine Sweetheart, I want both of my beautiful girls to be happy!" Eric told her.

"Fine, sing Mommy's song then!" Josie told her father with a pout making both of her parents laugh, and then Josie's father started to sing again.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

_Back to Josie's diaries,_

That was our last Christmas, and I will never get to see them again or hear my special song, just like I wont eat my mother's cookies or ever get to dress up in the dress she picked up for me. I won't get my dad to hold me in his arms, or my mum to tell me how to do things right. They won't call me sweetheart again, or drive me to school. None of this will ever happen again, because they are dead, and now John is dead too. He won't call me Angel, or let me drive the Impala while we decide to tease Dean about it.

They are all gone, and I'm still here, I'm still here with out them. I wish I was dead too, I wish it was me and not them. I want to die!

_End of the diaries. _

**...**

*_**The song that was used in this chapter called 'Josephine' by Teitur.**_

**

* * *

**

**So, was it sad enough? Do you hate us? Hope not *Puppy eyes* ;) We hope you guys liked the chap, please let us know what you think, 10 or more reviews will be awesome, show us some love, please review! :D**


	31. Carrying On

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, dandy44, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Saiyuo12, Lucy Colt, genkies, sammy crazy ass demon chick, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Jannine90: THANK you so much guys for your awesome reviews, you're made of pure awesomeness :D so glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like this update too ;)**

**With no further talk, this is a new chapter and trying to lighten up the mood again, back with out old BL :), oh, added new pic for Josie's outfit if you wanna check it out. Now, enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**A week after John Winchester's death,**_

Josie was lying on the couch in Bobby's living room, the TV was on but she was staring blindly at it. That was when Sam walked in and sat next to her without saying a word, he just sat down and took her legs placing them in his lap.

"Well, hey to you too Sam!" Josie said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to make noise, I thought you were watching." Sam told her and pointed to the movie which was on TV.

"Nah, I don't even know what it is," she said with a sigh and turned off the TV with the remote in her hand. A moment of silence passed till Sam broke it.

"You look like shit!" he told Josie. She looked at him confused then looked down at herself. "Have you got any food, sleep or shower anytime soon Josie?"

"I don't know," she said straighten in her seat fixing her hair in a messy ponytail. "I got some beer,"

"Beer is not food Josie!" Sam cut her off. "Look at you, you and Dean are unbelievable. You haven't left your room for a week now, your eyes are blood red from crying and the lack of sleep, and you haven't changed your sweatshirt and pants in days!"

"Sam, what do you want? Go bother Dean with your talk, and leave me alone!" Josie snapped at him standing up from the couch. "And don't pretend you're not in pain just like us Sam; just remember every one of us has their own way of dealing with pain." She said and without waiting for Sam to say another word she ran up to her room.

Josie knew Sam was right, she can't stay like that forever, but again she thought she needed time to adjust to the fact that John was dead.

She got up to her room, and once she got inside, she blare some loud Rock. Josie went to look at herself in the mirror seeing what Sam was talking about; she saw that she really looked like shit. She sighed and decided to - at least look good; hoping it would make her feel good.

Josie went to take a long shower letting the hot water wash the stress that was building up all week, she knew it was never going to be that easy, but at least she was doing an effort to get better. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel, then she started to look into her stuff to get something to dress into, she wanted to snap out of the whole 'sweat pants all day' mood, she wanted to get some of her usual clothes. Josie ended up picking denim shorts, halter blue bra top and a pair of thong sandals. She thought they would do the job.

She was about to drop the towel when the door knocked. "Who is it?" Josie answered with an eye roll.

"It me Josie, open up!" Sam said from outside. She rolled her eyes again tightening the towel around herself and went to open the door.

"Wow, that's a sight!" Dean said smirking once Josie opened the door.

"I didn't know you were with him!" she said glaring at Sam, who was staring himself.

"That must be my good luck!" Dean teased.

"Whatever Dean!" Josie shook her head looking at Sam. "Seriously?" she said making him snap. "What do you want?" she asked getting impatient.

"I've found something and I thought to tell you both at once." Sam said trying hard to take his eyes off Josie's body.

"Can I wear something first?" she huffed.

"I wouldn't dream of it Josie!" Dean smirked eying her up and down. Josie actually let out a light chuckle.

"Fine, whatever. Would you just talk?" She said making a pass to them to get into her room.

Dean went to sit on her bed while Sam just stood in the middle of the room; Josie herself went to sit on the bed. "Nice underwear!" Dean smirked and picked up Josie's panties off the bed waving with it.

"Knock it off!" Josie huffed taking her thong back putting it under the clothes. "Sam, talk please!"

"Fine," Sam said. "It's one of dad's old phones, I've cracked its voice mail code and found this," he informed playing the voice mail. It was from a woman named Ellen; she was calling John telling him that she had information that can help him, asking him to call her. "It's four month old!" Sam told Josie and Dean.

"And dad saved that woman's message for four months?" Dean questioned. "I mean who is Ellen?"

"I'm not sure," Josie started. "But I think I know who is Ellen, I mean, I don't know but," she muttered to herself.

"Josie!" Sam demanded. Josie looked at him and sighed.

"I know a woman called Ellen Harvelle, she has a hunters' bar called the Roadhouse in Nebraska. But I didn't know she knows John!" she said.

"How do you know her then?" Dean asked. Josie shrugged.

"I used to crash in her saloon when I used to hunt by myself at first, and sometimes when Bobby had to go and I had nowhere else to stay." She informed, and again started to mutter to herself. "She is a good woman, she has this annoying daughter but she is a good woman!"

"Do you know how we get to her?" Dean interrupted, serious.

"Yeah, I will get dressed and we can leave now if you guys want!" Josie told them.

"Fine, I think we should go!" Sam agreed.

"Great," Dean said standing up. "Give me your car keys then!" He asked Josie.

"Uh, no! You screwed up your car, you ain't touching mine!" Josie said shaking her head.

"Do you even call that a car?"

"See, and you want to drive her, no way you're touching Eden. I got the car back 'cause I knew we will need it while the Impala is still like that, but I didn't say you will drive it!" Josie said making Dean to glare at her.

"I'm not interested in that a piece of crap you're calling a car!" Dean snorted. "And naming your car is stupid!" he added before leaving the room.

"Bite me!" Josie shouted but Dean was already out of her room. "Why are you still here?" she sneered turning to look at Sam who was still there.

Sam waved her off with his hands. "I came in peace, and leaving in peace too. See you down stairs!" he smiled and got out of her room closing the door behind him.

Josie stared at the door for a second; she sighed and went to change.

**...**

"Your driving stinks! And even looking super hot today is not going to work for you." Dean said once Josie stopped the car. "And who the hell is singing, that's crap!" he whined making Josie and Sam roll their eyes.

"Look who is talking about my driving, and thanks for the complement, but, I look super hot all the time, not anything new!" Josie teased turning to look at Dean who was sitting in the back seat of her 1967 Shelby. "Plus, Breaking Benjamin is not crap. They rule."

"Remember the rule Dean," Sam smirked. "Driver picks the music," he started.

"Backseat shuts his cake-hole!" Josie finished; both her and Sam laughing at Dean.

"Both of you shut up, lets go!" Dean said annoyed of them, and then he got out of the car.

"Okay, give me a sec here guys, I need to check on something and I will follow you inside!" Josie told them looking for something in her car. They both nodded and headed inside.

Few minutes later Josie walked into the Roadhouse casually, she knew that no one would be there but Ellen as it was early in the morning. But what she saw made her snap.

Two women, one was Josie's age and an older one, were holding shotguns and a rifle at Sam and Dean.

"Woah, woah, Ellen, don't shoot them, Sam and Dean are with me!" Josie yelled walking fast towards the boys.

"Josie?" The older woman exclaimed. "Sam and Dean? Winchester?"

"Yeah, it's me and those are John Winchester's sons!" Josie told her. "Just take the guns down so we can talk!"

Ellen laughed taking her gun down. "Josie it's been ages!" she said walking towards her and they hugged.

"Yeah," Josie said pulling back. "Ellen and her daughter Jo, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. And now since we are done with the greetings, can you please put the rifle down Jo?"

**...**

"So, you called dad and said you have information, what was it about?" Dean asked Ellen.

"About the demon of course, I knew he was closing in on it!" Ellen told him.

"Was there an article in "The Demon Hunter's Quarterly" that I missed?" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Josie said and kicked him lightly with her foot. Then she looked at Ellen. "Sorry, we just want to know how you got that info Ellen. I mean come on, I've known you for years and I didn't even know you ever met John!" she said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder in a 'don't talk again and calm down' move.

"You know Josie how I get info!" Ellen said. "It's a hunters' saloon; you always get to hear things. And I knew John years back, he was once family!"

"He never mentioned you before! I mean why do we even need your help?" Dean said irrationally, snapping at Ellen losing his patience.

"Hey," Ellen said annoyed. "Don't do me any favors; don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on your way out!" she snapped. "Plus, John wouldn't have sent you if," she paused. "He is okay, right?"

"No, he is not!" Sam muttered. "It's the demon, we guess. It got to him before we get to it!"

"Oh," Ellen exclaimed with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Its fine," Dean said glaring at her.

"No, really, I'm sorry, I know how close you," said Ellen again but she got cut off by Dean snapping.

"Really lady, we are fine!" he spat, getting annoyed for bringing John's death into the conversation. Josie's touch tightened on his shoulder giving him a squeeze to calm down, while she shot Ellen an apologetic look for what Dean had done. Ellen nodded at her understanding.

Sam let out a heavy sigh looking at Ellen. "Well, we can take any help we can get now, so if you can help us," he asked politely.

Ellen shared a look with her daughter and then back at Sam giving him a little smile. "We can't," she said with a smirk. "But Ash can!"

Dean and Sam looked at her in confusion. "Ash?" Sam wondered and Ellen nodded.

"Do you mean Ash as in Ash?" Josie exclaimed with a giggle. Ellen nodded and looked across the room.

"Ash!" she yelled calling. A guy who was sleeping on one of the pool tables snapped awake.

"What? What? Closing time?"

"And that is Ash!" Jo said. "He is a genius!"

Sam and Dean looked at her in confusion while Josie just laughed.

**...**

"Oh, come on Dean, give Ash a chance!" Josie said seeing how Dean was whining about Ash and that he didn't look like a genius in any sort of way.

"I've always knew I love you for a reason!" He told her with a wink.

"I'm lovable; you don't need a reason to like me!" Josie giggled sitting on a stool next to Ash, Dean and Sam were on her other side.

"So, you know Ash for a long time too Josie?" Sam asked, curious.

"Not long, but he was always here when I came to crash." Josie told him then she looked at Ash. "He used to hit on me, till I hit him!"

"Come on Jos, you're too hot to just stay away from!" Ash said giving her another wink that made her giggle.

"You're adorable!"

"Okay," Dean burst, getting annoyed of the flirt session in front of him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, can we start talking business?" He said passing a folder filled research papers to Ash, "This is a whole year of my dad's work, see what you can get out of it!"

Ash took the papers from Dean and started to check them out, glancing back and forth between them and the guys. "This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this!" he finally said looking at Sam and Dean.

"Our dad did!" Sam told him. Ash looked at Josie and she nodded in confirmation.

They started to discuss what the papers meant, and Ash told them it was signs, such as omens, and if they could track those omens they could track the demon itself. Those omens were things like crop failures and electrical storms.

"... And believe me; getting struck by lightening ain't fun!" Ash said glancing at Josie who gave him a small chuckle.

Dean glared at Ash forcing a smile. "Can you crack it or not?" he asked impatiently.

Ash nodded gathering the papers. "Yep, with those I will." He said getting up from his stool. "But it will take some time, give me," he paused. "52 hours!"

"Why 52 hours?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Ash looked at Josie with a smirk.

"51 hours with the research, and one hour with Josie here!" he said and winked at her.

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes while Josie let out an amused giggle, she knew Ash for a while and she knew the way he used to joke.

"Not with your hair like this," She teased. "Maybe if you cut it!"

"No way in hell!" Ash said ruffling his hair. "It's all business up front,"

"And party in the back," Josie finished his sentence with a giggle. "We know man, after the million times, we know!" she chuckled.

"That's my girl!" he winked leaving to a room inside the bar.

Josie turned her head around reaching for a glass of water, when Jo passed by in a circle in front of her and the boys, catching their attention. Seeing the way Dean was checking Jo out, Josie was glaring at her and then at Dean who didn't even notice anything but the new prey in front of him. A minute after, Dean stood up and walked after Jo, and of course Josie knew what he must have had in mind.

Josie growled, she didn't notice Sam next to her who gave her a confused look. "What is it?"

"Nothing! Just make sure I won't kill anybody today!" Josie huffed. Sam didn't know what she was talking about giving her a confused look. "Never mind Sam!" she sighed staring at her glass.

"You don't like her much huh?" Sam asked with a smirk. Josie glared at him seeing that the confused look was replaced with a sneaky one.

"I don't like your brother," She spat out. "And yeah, you can say it's a mutual un-liking!" Josie said making Sam rise an eyebrow questioning. She rolled her eyes at him. "We never liked each other, me and Jo, and even we spent time together when we were kids, we never got along." She said with a shrug. "You can say, not a lot of girls like me anyway, plus, we are so different."

Sam chuckled. "Well don't worry, Dean won't,"

"I don't care!" Josie cut him off.

"You don't?" Sam asked passing her another sneaky look. Josie frowned pulling her curly messy hair on one side.

"You're annoying, you know that?" she said and slapped his shoulder. "Just shut up!" she huffed standing up. "I'm gonna go pee!" Josie muttered to herself, but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Too much information Josie!" he told her, but Josie couldn't careless, she bend over fixing something in her sandals, and by doing that, she gave Sam a full view of her butt in the tiny denim shorts. "Josie!" He grunted.

"What the hell?" she snapped standing straight fixing her outfit.

"Just go to bathroom, okay!" he told her with a huff.

"Soft!" she muttered and gave him a shove before leaving the room, but she turned around one last time and smirked at Sam. "Don't go anywhere, till I pee!" she teased, walking away laughing at the sight of Sam.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this chapter, see, as we promised, no drama :D, next time more Jo/Josie interaction, and we will see more about Josie/Dean soon, anyone's excited? ;P. Okie dokie, time for reviews :D the more, the merrier, so please review! :D**


	32. Mind Your Own Business!

**Authors' Note: Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, genkies, dandy44, BlueEyedPisces, Lucy Colt, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Saiyuo12, Jannine90, sammy crazy ass demon chick: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews, we are so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one too.**

**There is a new photo for Josie's outfit on the wall was added if you wanna check ;) **

**Now, enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"So, you wanna go fight a killer clown?" Josie asked trying her best to hide her laughs.

Sam leaned against the car and nodded. "Yes, and don't say it like that,"

"Why? 'Cause it sounds ridiculous?" Dean teased.

"Well, it is ridiculous!" Josie said putting her hands on her waist. "And why you're so eager to freaking go like that?" she asked glaring at him. But Sam didn't answer; he just gave her his puppy eyes and stayed silent.

"Well, we don't have anything to do now, so let's go see that killer clown!" Dean told them with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm not going!" Josie said making both boys to look at her.

"Why?" Dean asked turning around to face her.

"I'm not that fit to go hunt yet!" she told him, but Dean knew it wasn't the truth, so he kept glaring at her. Josie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest. "Plus, you guys need sometime alone, without me, and I can help Ash on the research too."

"First, we don't need time or any of this crap!" Dean told her, slightly angry. "And there is nothing you can do for Ash, that can help him but to relax, not to research. Plus, you look so fit to me!"

"What Dean? You can't stay without me for few days? Or Jo didn't give you what you wanted?" Josie snapped at him.

"Now I can say welcome back!" Sam muttered sarcastically. Josie and Dean glared at him. "Stop fighting, and Dean, if Josie doesn't want to go it's her own business." He told them seriously.

"He only wants me with you Sam, 'cause he doesn't want you and him to talk. Dean here knows you will start the touchy feely stuff once you are alone!" Josie said and Dean shot her a glare.

"You're not hot playing Dr. Phil Josie!"

"Bite me Dean! Oh, I mean bite your new girlfriend!" Josie snapped.

"Maybe I will!" Dean teased and winked.

"Will the two of you stop please?" Sam said getting between them. He knew that if he left those two fighting it would end up in one of two ways, either the two of them cuddled or dead, and he didn't want to risk either.

"Fine!" Dean said walking away to the driver's seat. "Hand me the keys for this thing!" he demanded.

"This thing?" Josie snorted. "And you want me to give you her keys?"

"Well yeah, we won't walk to wherever the place Sammy here wants to take us to!"

"You don't have any respect for my car. I won't let you drive it!" Josie pouted shaking her head.

"Guys, guys!" Sam huffed getting sick of both of them. "Josie, the keys please, and I will drive." He said extending his hands for her to give him the keys, Josie glared at Dean for a second then gave a little smirk handing Sam and keys.

"Fine, but if he droves it I will beat your ass!" she threatened.

"I don't have any interest for such thing anyway, you saw my car!" Dean teased walking back towards Josie.

"You mean what's left of your car Dean!" She teased back. Dean stopped in front of her checking her out, looking her body up and down.

"I want to ask you something!" Dean said making Josie look at him in confusion. "Are those real?" he said pointing at her breasts.

"They are real as much as you're a dick Dean!" she yelled and shoved him making him giggle.

"Come on, I was just kidding!" he defended himself still laughing.

"Jerk!" she said letting out a little chuckle that she couldn't help hiding. Dean turned around and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"But you still love me!" He said with a wink. Josie chuckled and gave him a small slap on the arm.

"In your dreams!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. Dean and Sam got into the car; Josie watched them as Sam started the engine. "Don't get yourselves killed!" she shouted before they left. "And don't wreck my baby!"

"We will try!" Dean told her waving goodbye to her from the car.

**...**

"Right away!" Josie yelled answering the order she got from Ellen. She was staying at the Roadhouse now till the boys finish their hunt, and she thought she should help Ellen since she was there, remembering the days when she used to stay there and help her, trying her best to not mess up with the orders and to be as nice as possible with customers. "Here, two shots and beers!" Josie handed the tray to the customer flashing him a smile, but once he left she rolled her eyes.

"Was he checking you out?" Ellen asked coming back behind Josie.

"No, he was stripping me off my clothes, I know that look!" Josie told her leaning against the counter. Ellen patted on her shoulders then she passed a guy his drinks.

"Well, that's the way Josie," Ellen said. "Plus, what you're wearing is not helping." She pointed to Josie's outfit.

Josie was wearing a low rise tight jeans, a black long sleeved see through belly shirt that was showing her white bra underneath it. Her hair was loose and wasn't wearing any make up but a cherry lip gloss.

Josie stared at Ellen for a second then at her outfit, giving a little smirk. She knew Ellen was right, but Josie was being herself, pretended she didn't hear her. "Well, fine, but don't blame me when I hit someone!" she teased and poured herself a shot glass.

"I won't," Ellen laughed. "I'll go finish some stuff in the back, can you handle it here?" she asked and Josie nodded sipping her shot at once. "And don't drink too much!" Ellen said taking the glass putting it away.

"Sir yes sir!" Josie said rolling her eyes once Ellen got in the back.

"If she saw you rolling your eyes at her she will smack your head or something!" Jo said standing against the counter next to Josie, and that earned her another eye roll.

"I'm not you Jo; Mommy won't smack my ass when I mess up!" Josie said making Jo frown, and that made Josie smirk. Then she went to turn the music volume up, 'Get out Alive' by Three Days Grace blared out of the radio, both of them stayed quiet listening to the song for a while till a guy approached the bar to order.

The guy ignored Jo walking straight to order from Josie, he was staring at her, and Josie couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't I take you in the back and give you a lap dance?" Josie snapped angrily at the guy.

"Woah, easy, I thought I knew you from somewhere!" The guy said defending himself. "Aren't you the feisty one?"

"Not helping yourself here buddy!" Josie growled. Jo let out a light chuckle watching seeing how Josie was mad; making Josie shot her an angered glare.

"I'll be damned!" he exclaimed. "Josie Singer? Its Jake, Jake Hedlund, we hunted together few years ago, wow, you've changed!"

"Hey Jake, long time no see! Looking good yourself." Josie said giving him a casual hug, still behind the counter.

"Are you living here now?" Jake asked.

"Nah, just visiting my friends!" Josie said and looked at Jo who was watching her.

"Oh, it must be my luck then," he told her with a smirk. "I'm here with some friends, you're welcomed to join us!" he offered passing her a flirty look.

"Thanks Jake, but I'm helping my awesome friend Jo here," Josie said and wrapped her arms around Jo's shoulder and both of them smiled at the guy. "I'm telling you, we are so missing each other," she said and nudged Jo who nodded in agreement at the guy.

"Can't live without each other!" she said, and it was Josie's turn to nod hugging Jo tighter to her.

"Well, if you changed your mind, we are here, not going anywhere!" Jake said looking disappointed.

"Sure, nice seeing you again Jake!" Josie told him. The guy smiled at her and walked away, without even ordering the things he was originally coming for. "And that's what you get for helping people!" Josie said releasing Jo's shoulders.

"He wasn't bad for a guy, why didn't you accept his offer?" Jo asked sounding curious.

Josie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you then? I could have introduced you if you wanted."

"No, no!" Jo said defensively. "I only mean he was cute." She said making Josie sigh.

"Thanks, I'll pass." Josie huffed getting back to taking people's orders.

Around an hour passed nothing new but more people to come and go, for Josie's luck it was one busy day. She switched positions with Jo, and went to take orders from people while Jo worked at the bar. It took around two hours for things to calm down, and Josie thought of taking a break.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, confused seeing Josie taking off her shoes and sat down on the ground behind the bar.

"Taking a rest!" Josie sighed resting her back against the wooden bar. "Some privacy please!"

"Whatever!" Jo said walking away.

Josie took it a chance to call the guys and check on them, she left them for a whole day and none of them called, and she couldn't take it, starting to grow worried about them.

"Hey Sammy, how you doin' with the killer clown?" Josie laughed hearing Sam huffing through the phone.

"_Well, I was right, the clown kills!_" he told her.

"Oh, I didn't mean that Sam, you know what I mean," she said letting out another chuckle. "Remember, 'hey Josie, can I sleep next to you tonight 'cause I'm afraid of the clown?'" Josie teased making a kid voice. "Don't think I forgot boy!" she laughed.

"_I told you she remembers!_" Dean said in the background. Josie could hear his laughs.

"Tell Dean that I remember, and if he was betting you, I get the half." Josie laughed.

"_Thanks Josie, like this wasn't bad enough!_" Sam sighed.

"Aww, sorry Sammy! I only didn't mention it because I didn't want Dean to pick on you, but apparently he remembers too!"

"_Oh yeah, he does!_" Sam huffed in frustration.

"You guys okay?" Josie asked seriously. "If you need help just ask for it, I'll be there in the morning!" she offered.

"_No thanks Josie, we have got this,_" Sam said, he said something else that was muffled probably by his hands on the speaker. "_Dean wants to talk to you, here!_" he said and Josie could hear the static when he handed Dean the phone.

"_Hey there chuckles!_" Dean teased and Josie could swear that he must have smirked when he said that.

"Hey yourself!" She laughed. "Tell me you're not driving my poor baby!"

"_Oh, I am, and it's not bad itself, must be your bad driving!_" Dean teased.

"Great now, at least you like one of us!"

"_Yeah, your car is a babe, just change the weird music you put on it and it'll be perfect!_" he said and turned on the radio on a Metallica song. "_See, that's prober music._"

"Whatever suits you for now, because when you come back, I'll break the CD in your face Dean!" Josie laughed. "Okay, I think my rest is over, so I gotta go."

"_Okay, I'll call you tomorrow!_"

"Take care and kiss Sammy for me!"

"_No kisses for me!_" Dean said faking a sad tone.

"When you come back, I'll kiss you myself!" Josie giggled.

"_Works for me,_" Dean laughed. "_Bye Josie!_"

"Bye Dean!"

**...**

Josie was done working at the bar and she thought since she had nothing else to do, she better go to bed and take some rest after a whole day of working. She took a quick shower changing into her PJs, that's when she heard the knocks on her door.

"Come on in!"

"Hey Josie, mum asked me to check on you!" Jo said walking into the room with clean bed sheets for Josie.

"Thanks Jo, I'm just beat!" Josie told her in a tired voice. "Hunting is much easier!"

"Here, those are new sheets for the bed; mum said you'd need them!" Jo said putting the sheets aside, she was going to say something but she hesitated.

"Spill it Jo, ask the question you been dying to ask!" Josie told her while she was getting her bed ready.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked playing dumb.

Josie turned around glancing at her for a while before sitting on her bed. "Jo, I know you, talk or leave, I want to sleep!" she asked her in a snappy tone, Josie was tired, plus, she knew what Jo wanted to ask. "I know why you've been lurking around me for the last two days, you want to know, but you didn't have the guts to ask."

"Josie, you're," Jo started but she was interrupted.

"Okay, leave then!" Josie growled.

"Fine," Jo huffed glaring at her. "Are you and Dean together?" she asked making Josie to let out a giggle. "What are you laughing at now?"

"At you of course," Josie said still laughing. "At how silly you are," she said coldly. "Listen Jo, we're not that much of friends, but I gotta tell you that, if you wanna walk in the Dean way, I won't stop you, but," she paused glaring at her. "If Dean was fine and not all torn up because of John's death he would be shagging you on one of those beds right now," Josie told her pointing at one of the beds in the room. "But anyway, and to answer your question, no, we are not together!" she sighed.

"But you didn't want to get with that guy!" Jo told her, she was intimidated by Josie's reactions.

"Yeah, you're single too, so, tell me, do you have to get with any guy who asks you out?"

"No, I mean," Jo stuttered. "You and Dean seemed kind of,"

"What? Close?" Josie said and Jo nodded. "Look Jo, me and Dean have nothing, okay? That's all I have for you. Any more questions, you can ask Dean yourself when he comes back. Now please go, I need to sleep!"

Jo glared at Josie for a minute before she turned around walking out of the room. Once she did, Josie shook her head and got under the covers resting her head on the pillow with a thud.

"Like it wasn't already enough Jo, now it's you too!" Josie muttered to herself with a sigh.

**...**

Josie's phone rang around 2am waking her up from her deep sleep; she grunted and picked it up from the night stand checking the called ID seeing that it was Dean.

"Oh, tell me you didn't get busted and want me to bail you out now!" Josie moaned picking up the phone.

"_Well, not yet anyway, but thanks for being such a Sweetheart!_" Dean said sarcastically.

"Its hard to be nice when its two in the morning Dean!"

"_Tell me Josie, do you have any fake plates for your car by chance?_"

"Shit Dean, what the hell happened?"

"_Jos, no time, do you have any, I checked the car and I didn't find any!_"

"Yeah, there is a hidden stash in the trunk, you will find plates and guns and all that shit there." Josie informed trying to keep herself awake. A moment of silence passed, and she could hear scratching in the background. "Dean!"

"_Got it,_" He said. "_Here, put those Sammy!_" Josie heard him. "_Okay, we got that covered for now!_"

"Anything else for your majesty, or I can go to bed now?" she huffed.

"_One last thing!_" Dean said, and she could sense the flirty tone he was talking with. "_What are you wearing now?_"

Josie growled. "Goodbye Dean!" she said and hung up.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it! With the whole slightly cat fight, and Dean/Josie flirt ;D , next time more about Josie and Dean, anyone's excited? :D Let us know what you think about this chapter guys, always keeping us up, please review! **


	33. You Are Not Alone!

**Authors' Note: **

**Asya55: before we start, I wanna say something :) Sorry for keeping you wait all that time without a previous note, but one little thing will explain all, I'm Egyptian! And if you watched the news in the last few weeks about Egypt, you'll know what that means :D Anyways, I came back with victory and a new chapter, so hope you still love me *Puppy eyes* ;D**

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, genkies, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Saiyuo12, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, dandy44, Carver Edlund: THANK you all guys for your awesome reviews, we're so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one too :D You all rock!**

**PhunkyAngel: Thank you for all the reviews :D And hope you will like the rest of the story as you read :)**

**Okay, now, have fun! Hope you will like it! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Josie whimpered pulling the covers over her face, feeling the annoying tiny pinches on her nose, she thought it was a fly, but she was too sleepy to even think about it, so she completely covered herself trying to avoid whatever was going on. But she knew a second after that it defiantly wasn't a fly, as the tiny little fly won't be able to pull the covers off, messing with her face, again.

"Wakey, wakey Josie," Dean said brushing his fingertips over her cheek. "I'm still nice; you don't want me to wake you up like I wake Sammy."

Josie yawned rubbing her eyes. "Dean?" She asked giving another yawn stretching her body. "When did you get here?"

Dean let out a chuckle on the sight of sleepy Josie in front of him. "We just got here Sunshine; finished the job last night and drove right back." He said brushing a lock of hair off her face. "Come on, I'll wait outside till you get ready then we leave." Dean said standing up from the bed.

"Dean, Ash said he got something for you and Sam, he didn't tell me yet." Josie said taking the covers off her body climbing out of the bed. Dean didn't answer passing her a flirty look, and a Dean Winchester typical smirk. "What now?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"Temptation Josie, temptation." He smirked pointing at her tank top, that had a _'Kiss_ _This'_ written over it across the chest.

"Get out. I'll be ready in ten!" Josie said shaking her head. Dean gave a pout looking at her for a minute before giving another smirk. His looks made her suspicious, that she thought that she had forgot her pants or something, looking down at herself, and then up at him in confusion. "What?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing." He said with the same smirk still on his face. "I'll wait outside."

"Okay." Josie smiled. Dean nodded opening the door; he turned around giving her a wink before getting out closing the door behind him.

Josie let out a sigh gazing at the door for a minute, before she went to get ready.

**...**

"Sammy!" Josie giggled walking to give Sam a bone crushing hug.

"Hey to you too Josie," Sam chuckled pulling away from the hug. "Missed me?" He teased.

"Duh idiot!" She said giving him a nudge.

"How come I wake you up and don't even get a hug like that?" Dean interrupted, teasing as he walked to Josie and Sam.

"I saw that you were busy there," Josie said glaring at Jo. "And didn't want to interrupt." She said taking a seat at the nearest table.

Dean smirked leaning to whisper in her ear. "You know you're my favorite Josie." he said with his husky voice, sending shivers down her spine.

"Right!" Josie said in a tone that she meant to be sarcastic, but it came out shaky. Dean gave her another smirk nodding, and in unexpected move, he leaned and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Josie felt her heart skipping a few beats from the sudden kiss. She tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't, seeing Dean taking a seat next to her giving her a wink.

"Where were you? I've been waiting!" Ash said coming out of his room holding his 'laptop' or what was left of it. Josie took a deep breath, clearing her throat; she stood up walking to Ash at the bar.

"You've been nagging for a day now; tell them what you got." She said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, don't yell." Ash said putting his laptop on the counter.

"I didn't yell Ash!" Josie laughed.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." He said making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever!" She said taking a seat. "Just spill, okay."

"Ookay." Ash said turning the computer for Sam and Dean to look at. "Anyway, I don't know where the demon is, I knew you'd probably ask that, so yeah, I have no idea." He talked fast. "But," he said catching their attention. "If this fugly bastard raises its head I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"Ash, what the hell does that means?" Josie huffed.

"Any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world," He said showing them the programs he made to track the demonic omens. "My rig will go off like a fire alarm."

"That's my boy!" Josie chuckled giving him a peak on the cheek.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn it anyway?" Sam exclaimed.

"M.I.T, before I got bounced for fighting." Ash said simply. Dean and Sam looked at him confused. "It's a school in Boston, you know."

"Yeah, alright!" Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, if you got anything, just call us, okay?" Dean asked standing up from his stool.

"Si, si, compadre." Ash said. Josie chuckled taking her duffel off the floor where she left it earlier.

"I think we're leaving now!" She informed walking to Ellen to hug her.

"Don't be strangers guys! And you too Josie, keep in touch." Ellen smiled pulling back from the hug.

"Sure I will. It was good to see you again after all that time Ellen." Josie said sincerely. "You too Ashie." She said and gave him a hug.

"I won't stop thinking of you!" Ash teased.

"Oh, yeah, keep doing that!" Josie giggled, turning around to look at Jo giving her a smile. "See you guys."

"Be safe, all of you." Ellen said watching them walking out of the bar.

**...**

"Uh, where are you going?" Josie asked Dean seeing that he was about to get into the driver's seat. "I'm here now, I'll drive my baby." she said extending her hands. "Keys please!"

"Fine, I need to rest anyway!" Dean said and tossed her the keys. "I'll set shotgun though." He said and hurried to get into the passenger seat. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Whatever suits you Dean," He said walking to get into the back seat. "At least Josie's driving is better than yours." Sam teased making Dean glare at him from the passenger's seat, while Josie giggled.

"See, even Sammy knows that I drive better than you Dean." She teased.

"That's not true!" Dean pouted. "It's because both of you can't actually drive." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause you're the best driver in the world Mr. Dean Schumacher." Josie said rolling her eyes. Sam chuckled while Dean just glared at her. She gave him a tiny smirk starting the car. And once she did, 'I'm so Sick' by 'Flyleaf' blared out of the radio.

"Oh god! The crappy music again." Dean huffed.

"My car, my rules." Josie said and started to sway her head with the song, singing the lyrics. "Right Sammy?"

"Yes, and you know the rules Dean." Sam teased Dean agreeing with Josie. "Plus I like the song."

"Of course you do, you listen to Bon Jovi!" Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"And since you don't like it," Josie paused and turn up the volume smirking at him teasingly.

"I will torture you once I fix my baby. Take it as a promise!" Dean said annoyed.

"Bring it on Baldy." Josie chuckled glancing at Dean, and for her surprise he was actually smiling at her, she raised an eyebrow shaking her head smiling back at him. "But for now, let's hit the road."

**...**

The next day, Josie woke up earlier than usual taking it a chance to exercise, for the first time in over two weeks. She knew they would be back to hunting soon and she needed to be in shape, after her several injuries, the emotional trauma after John's death and laying down in bed for over a week, she knew she needed to get back to her old self back, and training was defiantly going to help. So, she woke up at 8am that morning, taking a quick shower, she wore a simple sports shorts and bra. But Josie knew she couldn't train inside the house or in the junkyard. She had only one place to go, the open field near the house, where she used to go to train or go to clear her mind, it was perfect, mostly for being her secret place, and that there was no one around. She had most of what she needed there; a boxing punch-bag hanged on a tree, dumbbells, and some of the stuff that could help her. But what Josie really needed, was to be alone, and to express her frustration and anger in a good way, instead of fighting or drinking or being depressed all the time.

So, after she finished her warm up, which meant, running from the house till the field, with no rest, she ran in wide circles over and over till her breath was taken. Her headphones on, she started her hundred push ups, stretches, taking it _'slow'_, and then when she was done with her initials workouts, she went for the punch-bag.

Josie knew she wasn't over John's death, not yet. Not when they don't know why or who killed him, not till they get their revenge knowing that whatever have happened, the demon must be behind it. And she knew that it was her own deal now, as much as it was Dean and Sam's. She knew she won't be relieved till they know what happened and kill the demon. But till that happens she decided to stay fit and help by tagging along with the guys in hunts, to take care of them as John asked her before he passed away.

Josie didn't know how long she spent in the field, or how many times she punched the bag, all she knew that being there was actually making her feel better, lost in time and place, releasing her tension, and what it made it al better that she was alone.

But suddenly, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, and since she didn't tell anyone where she was going to be, and that she didn't expect anyone there, her hands took action before her mind processes the situation, taking a blind swing at the person who showed up.

"Woah, Josie!" Sam exclaimed backing off away from her punches. "What the hell?"

"Son of a bitch! Sam you freaked me out." Josie said bending over taking her breath. "How did you even know I was here?" she asked sitting on the ground still panting, taking her headphones off.

"You're very much predictable." Sam teased sitting down next to her, but seeing the angry glare she gave him, he smiled shaking his head. "I always knew that whenever you get upset or want sometime alone you used to come here, since we were kids, but this is the only time I dared to step in."

"Yeah, and you were about to give me a heart attack too Sam. Thanks!" Josie said sarcastically. But Sam gave her his famous puppy eyes, seeming sorry for scaring her. And that made her roll her eyes at him, yet giving a little smile. "Why you're here Sammy?"

"To see how you're doing. I went to talk with Dean and, well, it didn't go well." Sam huffed resting his back against the tree. "So, I..,"

"So you thought you come and bother me, since it didn't work with your brother. Good plan Sam!" Josie said sarcastically cutting him off.

"Do you have to mock everything?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Well yeah! That's the way I roll." She told him with a shrug. "But how did it go with Dean?" Josie asked with concern.

"Not good." Sam said in frustration. "He mocked me and then yelled at me, and asked me to leave him alone, and mind my own business. So I left," he said shaking his head. "And he beat the crap out of the Impala."

"Oh my god!" Josie exclaimed shocked, she knew how Dean loves his car, and that he would never hurt it. "Sam, your brother is dying from the inside, hell, I'm dying from inside, John's death was and still hard for us to handle, and you know how Dean was close to your dad."

"I know, and that's why I went to talk to him," Sam said but he was cut off by Josie's bitter laughs.

"Come on Sam, since when is Dean the chatty kind of person, he holds his feelings till it burst out. I mean trashing his baby," Josie huffed. "You should have given him more time, he will come around and talk," She paused. "Maybe," She said with a tiny chuckle. "Like you're doing good yourself! We all know you're still hurting as much as we are." She said glancing up at him seeing the sad look he had on his face.

"I never said I was doing great Josie, but I also didn't shut my feelings and pretended things are peachy. Plus," He paused giving a heavy sigh. "Plus, I get my strength from you guys, you and Dean, and seeing you like that hurts even more." Sam said looking into Josie's eyes with his teary ones.

"Oh Sweetie," Josie moved closer taking Sam in her arms. "We will get better Sammy; we just need sometime to think and to move on. You know that."

"Yeah, but Dean is not taking it well and I'm worried he might do something stupid."

"Sammy, Dean doesn't need excuses to do stupid things, its Dean!" Josie joked and she felt Sam chuckles in her arms, and then he pulled back.

"I know!" He said with a fading smile. "You stink." He said with frown.

"Dude, seriously? That's my fault for giving you a hug." Josie said with a pout slapping him between the shoulders.

"Ow, I was kidding!" Sam said with a chuckle. "You looked so good by the way." He said giving her a wink.

"You were watching me? And I thought Dean was the perv." She teased making Sam frown. "See, sometimes jokes hurt." She said and stuck her tongue at him. "Anyway, I will head to the house now, take a shower and get some rest," she said standing up from the ground. "My muscles are killing me."

"Aren't you gonna talk to Dean?" Sam exclaimed. Josie turned around giving him a confused look.

"Why? You know too well that me and Dean talking is never the best idea."

"True. But at least," Sam started but he was cut off by Josie's growl.

"No!" She snapped, walking away from Sam.

"I heard you, at the hospital, I heard you!" Sam said simply.

"What do you mean?" Josie asked turning around with an angry look on her face, her mind and heart were racing from what Sam meant by that.

"When you were talking to Dean, I said I will go talk to Dad, but I stayed outside, and I heard what you said, I heard you telling Dean that you love him." Sam said, serious.

"You were not supposed to hear that!" Josie snapped angrily taking a step closer to Sam who was still at the ground.

"And Dean didn't hear it, no one did. Why did you even say it?" he yelled standing up.

"This is not your business, stay out of it." She yelled at him. "And don't you dare tell Dean either, or I swear I will kill you!"

"I won't tell him, and not because I'm scared Josie, you can not kill me. But because he needs to hear it from you, when he is _awake_, you can't keep doing that, you're torturing yourself." Sam said shaking his head staring into Josie's now teary eyes.

But she didn't say a word; she just gave him an angered glare walking away. "Yeah, run Josie, that's what you keep doing." He yelled.

"Screw you Sam!" She snapped angrily, without turning back to face him, she kept walking to the house, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

**... **

After she reached the house, Josie went to take a long relaxing shower. She was thinking about what Sam told her, and she didn't need much thinking to know he was right, but she also knew that the time was not right to confess to Dean that she loves him, it was never the right time, and it still not the best time. Maybe they were closer now, and they don't fight like they used to, but who said he had the same feelings for her? Not to mention that they were never a couple, how was she supposed to tell him she loves him? Josie didn't know, and she didn't want to think more about that, she knew that she couldn't tell Dean anything, not yet. And she knew that Sam won't tell him either, so problem solved.

But there was still one unsolved problem. Should she talk to Dean? Or not?

Josie knew she should try, like Sam said, but she didn't know what she possibly would say? After all, Sam, who was always good at this, didn't get a word out of Dean's mouth and she knew she couldn't do better than Sam. But she also knew that she had to give it a shot. She got out of the shower, getting dressed in her sweat pants and top. She knew Dean was already in his room, after he spent most of the day in the junkyard, he got up and stayed there.

Josie walked to Dean's room, seeing that the door wasn't completely closed. She saw him laying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She took a step into the room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Josie asked politely stepping a little bit further into the room.

"If you're here for the touchy feely talk, save it, Sam did that already!" Dean said without looking at her.

"Since when I go for the touchy feely talk? I'm just here to,"

"To see if I was okay, I know." Dean said cutting her off.

"I know you're not okay Dean, and I won't be stupid and ask if you were, I know how you feel. Takes one, to know one." She said and walked to stand in front of him at the end of bed.

"And you're here now to..?" Dean asked straighten up in the bed, gazing at Josie.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," She said waving with her hands. "Your stupid brother came and asked me to try talking to you, he used the damn puppy look he always pulls, and then I felt that I have to come and talk to you." She huffed running her hands in her blonde wet hair.

"I hate when he does that!" Dean said letting out a chuckle.

"Right?" Josie smiled nervously at him. "Anyway, I'll go now, since I know you're not okay, now I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"No, its fine if you want to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a shrug, "As long as you won't ask me to talk, then yeah, you can stay. You're less annoying than Sam." He teased giving her a tiny smirk.

"Aww, I'm flattered." Josie joked. She went to sit next to Dean on his bed. "Dean,"

"Humm,"

"What do I do to get you to talk?" She wondered. He glanced up at her with a smirk on his face. "And I'm guessing with that look, I won't like the answer."

"Well yeah," He said simply. "I was gonna ask you to strip, so."

"Strip?" Josie questioned and Dean simply nodded. "You know I can kick you so hard now that you won't be able to pee for a week?"

"But you won't, and not because you're kind or anything,"

"Not helping your cause here buddy." Josie interrupted fighting her laughs.

"I'm getting there." Dean said with a smile. "You won't kick me, because you feel sorry for me." He said giving her his own version of the puppy eyes.

"Wow, if I didn't hear that with my own ears, I'd never believe it." Dean shrugged simply. "And wipe that look off your face, or I will slap it off." Josie chuckled. "Playing the pathetic broken guy, is not gonna work on me Dean, sorry." She said and stood up off the bed. "Anyway, I'll go now and let you rest; you worked so hard on trashing your car, so."

"Thanks for reminding me of that again!" Dean said with an eye roll. Josie patted on his shoulder with a smirk.

"Anytime pal." She laughed and then turned around to walk away from him.

"I was serious when I asked you to stay!" Dean said making her turn around glancing down at him with a confused look on her face.

"You didn't ask me to stay; you said that if I want to stay, I can."

"Smartass!" Dean huffed and stood up off his bed walking closer to Josie.

"Is it so hard to say that you need company? I won't judge you know." She teased smirking at him.

"You are annoying, and you need to shut up for a second."

"And how are you gon," Josie started but she got her answer even before asking the whole question, when Dean leaned to press a kiss to her lips, stopping her from talking.

"That's an answer for you!" he said breaking the kiss staring into her eyes. And with no hesitation Josie leaned up crashing her lips to his for a passionate lingering kiss.

Dean rested his hands on Josie's hips pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Josie smiled against his lips. "A justified answer too." She said pulling back from the kiss. Dean smiled resting his forehead against hers.

"But we can't,"

"I know, we can't," She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "We can be emotional once Dean, we are allowed." Dean smiled and gave a light nod, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Can I ask you for something?" he asked softly looking into her eyes. And it was Josie's turn to nod. "Can you lay down with me? I swear I won't,"

"Shhh," Josie hushed him putting her finger on his lips. "Yes." She smiled.

The two of them went to lay down on Dean's bed, cuddling into each other. Josie laid on her back, half way between sitting and laying, while Dean rested his head on her chest, and she wrapped her arms around him. "That's not the right position." Dean teased laughing.

"No, it is the right position. And it's relaxing too, to have someone to hug you, and tell you its going to be alright Dean, and that you're not alone, we are all here for you, and we will never let you down." Josie sighed. "And ruffle that greasy hair of yours, the things I do." She joked to keep herself from crying. She felt Dean's chuckles before hearing them.

"Thank you." He said sincerely reaching for her hand to hold it. "But if you tell Sam I will kill you."

Josie laughed on his remark. "I won't, it will be our little secret." She promised looking into Dean's eyes, while he gave her a smile tightening his hold around her, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep for the first time in two days.

**

* * *

**

**SO, so, so? We hope you liked the chapter :D And also that you will tell us what you think, you know you want to ;) show us some love guys, and please review!**


	34. Yes, the Day Can Get Worse!

**Authors' Note: Hello guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but one word and we know you'll understand, writers block :( totally sucks, but here we go, back in black and rolling ;)**

**genkies, Sparkly Blue Eyes, jempa1112, dandy44, Lucy Colt, deansgirl1, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, ninache, Jannine90: THANK you so freaking much for you awesome reviews, we are so glad you liked last chapter and hope you'll like this one too :D **

**Now, here you go, the new chapter, enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_"How do you know all that?" Sam asked surprised of all the information Josie had about vampires._

_"I know all this because when I started hunting alone, on and off, I worked with that man who taught me how to hunt those blood suckers, but he was worst than them, that bastard!" Josie snarled remembering that douche bag. "Anyway, it wasn't a pleasant experience but I learned a lot about vampire. But what I learned the most is once I see him - if that happened- to kick that jerk's ass so hard." She finished._

_**Chapter 23, Stuck in the Middle.**_

**...**

On the road together for the first time since John's death, Josie and the Winchesters were on their way to a new hunt, riding in the Impala. And what made the day different than the rest of the passed days, that Dean left his gloomy self out before getting into his beloved car, which he just got fixed. The Impala looked like a beautiful bride with its shiny new paint, new tires and the new attitude of its pilot. Dean who was blaring AC/DC in the car as it was a celebration for having his car back.

"Listen to her purr." Dean said in excitement, talking to both Sam and Josie. "You ever heard anything so sweet?"

"Oh god," Josie muttered from the back seat, letting out a tiny chuckle watching how Dean was singing loud and happy, driving the Impala so fast. "I think Sammy we should leave these two crazy kids alone, your brother and his girlfriend." She teased as Sam chuckled.

"I know right!" He laughed. "You know Dean, if you want us out so you two get a room, just let us know." Sam teased.

Dean pouted patting on the dashboard of his car, talking to it. "Don't listen to them baby, they are just jealous of your beauty!"

"Wow, you're in a good mood!" Sam chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean said, with a cheeky grin on his face. Josie and Sam shared a look as she giggled.

"No reason!" Sam said, letting out a small laugh.

"I got my baby, got a new case, and this morning when I went into Josie's room, I saw her boobs!" He said and gave Josie a wink through the rearview.

Josie rolled her eyes at Dean's statement, and gave him a light slap on his shoulder. "Next time, knock before bursting into a girl's room! And shut up before I kick your ass. You said you won't mention it again." She huffed making him chuckle, winking again.

Sam laughed at the two of them. "Unlike Josie here, you hear of a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr. Sunshine!" Sam said to Dean, sarcastically.

"Yeah, hello, normal person," Josie pointed at herself. "We don't like dead people! Plus, this whole thing stinks with a weird smell." She muttered, huffing.

"It's a hunt were there are dead bodies and dead animals, of course it smells!" Dean teased. Josie and Sam's faces cringed in disguise.

"That's not what I mean genius," She huffed. "And didn't I say don't talk to me today for what you did this morning?" Josie frowned glancing at Dean.

"Someone is grumpy; we get Dean back, and lose Josie in the process." Sam joked, glancing back at her.

"Come on Josie, don't be like that!" Dean smirked seeing the look on her face. "If it helps, your boobs looked awesome."

"Shut up Dean!" She huffed giving him another slap.

"Stop slapping me!" Dean asked, but Josie smirked at him and gave him a head smack that time.

"I'll stop when you stop talking about my boobs." She shrugged, teasing.

"You know you like it Jos," He smirked teasing, giving her another wink through the rearview that made her heart skip a few beats, but she tired to not give out, pulling off her best poker face.

"Okay, lets just talk about the hunt, or dead bodies or anything else but Josie's boobs!" Sam said shaking his head.

"Thank you." Josie huffed. "No more talk about my boobs!"

"Okay, I'm fine with that, as long as we talk about your ass. Good stuff!" Dean teased ducking with his head, that Josie would miss and he won't get a head smack.

"Let me smack your head now and you'll avoid a kick or worse when we get out of the car. I swear!" She threatened, crossing her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow. Dean looked over at Sam for help, but Sam just shrugged trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry; I won't talk about your hot boobs." Dean apologized, grinning.

"Good boy!" Josie smiled resting her back on the seat. Sam chuckled earning a glare from his older brother.

"But I'll talk about your ass!" Dean muttered to himself. Sam heard him and gave an eye roll shaking his head, but Josie didn't catch what he said.

"Did you say something Dean?" She questioned from the backseat.

"Me, no, no I didn't." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Wuss!" Sam said pretending to be coughing.

"Shut up bitch." Dean said turning the radio's volume higher.

"Jerk!" Sam cursed back, but his voice was covered with the loud music that came out of the Impala's radio.

**...**

"Between the Sheriff who wanted to kick our asses, you two ass-faces making me put my fingers into a dead corpse's mouth, and turning out this dead chick was a freaking vampire, this day totally sucks!" Josie huffed as she got into the car, throwing her suit jacket on the seat, before she sat down with a loud thud.

"At least we know what is going on!" Dean sighed looking back at her.

"And what's going on genius? 'Cause I'm not as smart as you are Dean, in-lighten me please!"

"Easy Josie, what the hell?" Sam questioned seeing that Josie and Dean were about to break out a new fight.

"Nothing, just the whole vampire shit," Josie paused shaking her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I just don't like the whole thing, I mean even if a hunter killed the bitch, a good hunter won't just leave the body, a _vampire_ corpse for the police to find, guys, I really don't like that."

"First, you said a lot of justs for one sentence," Dean teased earning a nasty glare from Josie, "Plus, not all the hunters are as good as we are," He said with a smug smile, "And it happens that a hunter gets reckless and do such a stupid thing, let go of it Buffy." He finished, starting the car.

"Buffy me again and you get your ass kicked." She threatened seriously, sighing. "The freaking idea is, that there aren't much of vampire hunters around Dean, and I have to say this, but,"

"If you said leave the city and get out, I'll kick you out of the car now!" Dean cut her off.

"Dean, not because you're dying for a goddamn hunt means you drag our asses with you like that, tough!" Josie snapped at him.

"I don't know how many times I said that," Sam muttered to himself, before raising his voice so he would be heard. "But, would you guys please shut the hell up for a second!" He demanded firmly shutting both Josie and Dean up.

"Josie," Sam called turning around to look back at her in the backseat. "For a former vampire hunter, you're a chicken, and don't talk I'm not finished yet." He said raising his finger to stop her from talking. "And Dean, the whole adrenaline rush addict won't work, we are a team and you need to listen to us too, not take the call on your own." Josie and Dean shared a look while Dean gave a tiny smirk keeping his eyes on the road. "Since we got that sorted out," Sam smiled giving a shrug. "We can keep going."

"Wow," Josie laughed. "That was hot Sammy, made me tingle, I like tough men." She winked, reaching for Sam's ears, pinching his earlobe. "And if anything went wrong in this hunt, it's your ass!" She said, ending her sentence with a head smack. "That's for calling me chicken."

Sam was about to talk when Dean waved him off with his hand. "Enough talking for one day Sam, zip it."

"Yeah, zip it Sammy!" Josie agreed.

"Glad to see you two agreeing on something!" Sam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"When it comes to shutting you up, doesn't need much thinking," Josie teased, as she was unbuttoning her blouse, she wasn't used to wearing suits and of course she wasn't comfortable in a blouse either, and she wanted to 'un-cuff her neck' as she always says. "Ew, fucking shit!" She said in an annoyed, grossed out tone. "Some shit from the morgue, ugh. This blouse is done!" Josie muttered and within a second she tore the blouse off her body being in her underwear, and then she threw the blouse out of the window, putting her suit jacket on.

"You're nuts." Sam said still trying to figure out what she just did.

"Though I liked the show, I agree with him on this one, you're nuts." Dean added.

"Been said." Josie shrugged. "But at least after this shit, we know the day can't possibly get any worse." She sighed, resting back in her seat.

Josie didn't know how wrong she was. And that their day was just getting started, about to head from bad... to worse.

**...**

Josie and the Winchesters went back to their motel room to get some rest, as they decided to go out that night to ask around the town for information about their hunt, about the vampires, and see if anyone in the town heard or saw anything strange. And of course their first destination was the local bar.

"Josie, why don't you stay in the car? If we failed to get info, you strike in!" Dean asked her.

"Okay," she simply said with a shrug.

"Really?" Sam exclaimed looking at how relaxed she looked, and that she didn't argue with what Dean asked her to, starting the 'I can do the job better than you, and I don't stay behind' speech.

"Yeah, or you want me to fight with you now?" Josie snapped glaring at him. "Just go." She sighed shaking her head, pulling her phone out pretending she was busy checking out something on it.

Sam and Dean shared a look, before they got out of the car and walked to the bar to ask few questions. Leaving Josie alone in the car, and once the brothers got out; she turned off her phone putting it back in her pocket, letting out a heavy sigh closing her eyes as she wiped her face with her hands before she passed them through her long wavy hair. She didn't want to admit to the Winchesters, but she was worried, the whole hunt seemed fishy to her, not that she was scared, but that this was her first hunt after John's death, and the confidence level wasn't high, not to mention the fact that Josie had a feeling in her gut that they were about to face some difficulties. But for the sake of the boys and the sake of her own sanity, she decided to keep it shut and try not to lose her control, and to wait and see where this hunt was going.

While she was in the car, she just stared at the bar's door watching the lights of its signs, while people walking in and out of it, and even from her distance, she could hear the loud sound of the music playing in there.

"I don't like you dude!" Josie muttered to herself when she saw that man coming out of the bar the Winchesters got into it, she could have sworn she saw that man before, but the shadows didn't make her vision clear. That man came sneaking out of the bar like he was running from someone. "I hope you're not who I think you are buddy!" She muttered ducking so he wouldn't see her, but in the same time she was keeping an eye on that man, who was now standing behind a big car watching the bar's door.

Josie pulled out her phone and dialed Dean's number. "Hey, hey, listen to me." She whispered once he picked up the phone.

"_What is it? We're about to get out of the_," Dean told her, but he was cut off.

"Dean, a man is following you, it's not a coincidence that once you get in the bar he walks out and waits hiding by a car for someone to come out of the bar." Josie whispered her voice rigged.

"_Do you think he is a vampire that heard us in there?_" Dean questioned sounding worried. Josie shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I don't know, he seems familiar but its dark outside and I can't see well."

"_Okay, we will walk out of the bar now, keep an eye on us, and see what this man is gonna do, okay?_"

"Okay, okay." Josie said and hung up the phone.

Watching Sam and Dean getting out of the bar walking to an alley, Josie saw that man following them to it. Once she saw him walking into the alley knowing he won't be able to see her, she got out of the car, making sure she had both her gun and her silver knife with her, as she also walked into the alley. Hearing noises coming out from there, Josie ran into the alley pulling out her gun.

"...Yeah I heard you there." Josie heard the man saying, probably answering one of the questions Sam or Dean must have asked.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam demanded.

Sam and Dean were threatening the man with their knife, while he was pressed against the wall in the alley, they didn't see him before, they didn't know who he was, and if he was a human or a vampire, but they intended to know.

Josie walked to stand behind the Winchesters pointing the gun at the man. "Holy crap, you?" She exclaimed once her eyes lay on the man's face.

"Josephine Walden in the flesh; must be my lucky day." He said with a sick smile on his face, forcing Dean to push him harder against the wall.

"Do you know this man?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah, she does, right Josephine." The guy said with the same smile on his face.

"Wanna elaborate?" Dean asked losing his patience.

"Did you check if he was a vampire?" Josie replied with another question.

"I'm not a vampire. You know that!" The man snarled glaring at her.

"We don't know that, why don't you show us your pretty white pearls and prove it?" She asked raising the gun towards his head. "Now!" She ordered.

Sam released one of the man's hands allowing him to reach for his mouth, showing them that he didn't have fangs and that he was human. "See, fangless." He growled. "Now, who the hell are you?" He questioned pointing at the boys.

"The question is, who the hell is he, Josephine?" Dean asked glaring at Josie who was still raising her gun at the man.

"Why don't you lower the gun and then answer honey?" The man asked her, seeing the look she had on her face and how she was still holding the gun, he looked concerned of his life.

"Not really Gordon, you almost got me killed, remember?" Josie growled taking a step closer to him still holding the gun.

"Josie, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked worryingly. "Josie!" He yelled making her snap. Josie turned her head glancing up at Sam.

"That's Gordon Walker, and he tried to kill me."

**

* * *

**

**So? So? So? Hope you liked this guys! *Worries face* Let us know what you thought of the chapter, reviews=love=more chapters lol ;) So, hit it! Please review!**


	35. Gordon, the Vampire Slayer

**Authors' Note: **

**Hey awesome guys, so sorry for taking so long to update but we all know how the site was all freaked out for like two weeks not letting anyone to update and not giving alerts, so we thought it would be better if we wanted till it gets back to normal :) So, here is a new chapter and we hope you will like it ;)**

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, genkies, Lucy Colt, dandy44, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Carver Edlund, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Jannine90: THANK you guys for the awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well :D**

**Alrighty, now enjoy! :D **

* * *

_**Flashback,**_

_Eight years ago._

Josie parked her car on the parking lot outside of a cheap motel, remembering what got her to this exact point. As she was on one of her first few hunts alone, as Bobby decided that she was old enough to handle a case by herself, but her bad luck made her stumble into a harder case than she thought, dealing with something she never thought was real, vampires, almost getting herself killed, but luckily another hunter showed up saving her life. Being young and curious, Josie offered her help to that hunter, to be his assistant and in exchange for that, he teaches her to be a vampire hunter, but Gordon Walker was not the type of a hunter who would hunt with a partner, mostly a seventeen year old girl who barely can hunt. So he refused her offer asking her to walk away and find an easier _field_ to hunt in, quoting "_Find yourself a baby ghost to hunt kiddo."_

But even with that, Josie gave him her number in case he thought about her offer, all she wanted was a chance to prove to her self that she could be a good hunter that can handle a real hunt, not anything, but everything, vampires included. And surprisingly she got a call from Gordon three weeks later, asking her to meet with him in Oklahoma, and she did, she was sitting in her car now outside of the motel he told her he would meet her at.

Excited, scared and a little bit nervous, Josie took a deep breath and got out of her car walking to the room Gordon said he was in, knocking on the door, she heard him asking her to hold on. Few seconds after, he opened the door smiling as he saw it was her.

"Ha, you came!" He said making her a pass to walk into his chaotic motel room.

"Yeah, I gave you my word." Josie said nervously standing in the middle of the room arms crossed over her shoulder.

"That's the spirit." Gordon told her with cold laugh. "But remember, you were the one who asked to work with me, you will have to listen to my orders and do not question them, just follow." He said firmly.

Josie glanced up at him looking more nervous, but she managed to nod a tiny nod at first, then a confident one. "Yes, I know the rules, you're my teacher and I must follow, been there with my dad." She said trying not to roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah, your dad, who is he again?" He asked her.

"Singer, Bobby Singer."

"Oh, oh sorry, my bad." Gordon said faking a nice smile. "How old are you again?" He questioned giving her a once over.

"Seventeen," Josie answered feeling uncomfortable from the way he was checking her out.

"Hum, I thought you were older." He said looking disappointed.

"No, I'm not, is that going to be a problem? Because last time I checked being a hunter doesn't have any age requirements that apply, and I have already worked with John Winchester and my father, not to mention Rufus Turner, if you know who those people are, then you know what I'm talking about." Josie snapped losing her patience, feeling like Gordon was not taking her seriously. "Yeah, I'm seventeen, maybe I won't help you in some _stuff_, but sure as hell I can help you in a hunt and not because you saved my ass back there in Dallas means I'm a loser, no, it was the lack of info. I didn't even know there was something called vampires. So, any further questions, or will tell me why did you call?"

Gordon looked at her with a blank look on his face for a while before a sneaky smirk spread across his face. "Hot blooded, I like it." He said walking to his duffle bag opening it. "I called you because I needed you in a case, to help me, and learn at the same time. You in?"

"I'm in. I just need more details than I have a case, and don't say it's a vampire case." She huffed starting to regret being there in the first place.

"Aren't you going to take some rest? I need you to be awake, no chance for mistakes." He said glaring at her.

"No, I was a few towns away; I only drove for like an hour or so." She replied seriously.

"Alright, let's get started then." He said firmly as Josie nodded.

**...**

For the next four hours Gordon talked to Josie about vampires, how to track them, find them, and kill them which was the part Gordon was specialized at, killing vampires showing no mercy, whatever it costs. The thing was, that Josie did her research already about vampires, asking Bobby for books, reading, researching and doing her work as she got used to do helping Bobby when she was still in the house.

"Am I boring you?" Gordon scoffed glaring at Josie.

"Kinda." She murmured. "Thing is, I've read about all that, I know it all, I used to help my dad and he is the best hunter." She sighed.

"Well your dad is not teaching you about vampires, I am. And you must listen to me, and learn, because when we are in the field," He was instructing but Josie cut him off.

"Look Gordon, I'm not here to stay, I'm here 'cause you asked for my help," She huffed. "Few weeks ago, I asked for you to teach me, but now, I've got all the information I needed, yeah I didn't get into action but I know what to do, I only need the guts to do it. So, we going to this hunt or will you keep talking?"

"No, we will go hunt some suckers." He said with a mysterious smile on his face. "We only need the sun to rise, so the vampires will be weaker."

"Great, I'll go get my gear from the car." Josie said standing up from the table they sat at.

"But," Gordon started making her turn around to see what he had to say. "When you come back and till we get this job done, you listen to me. That's the deal, or you walk out of that door and never come back."

"Fine." Josie sighed angrily, walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**...**

It was around eight in the morning when Josie and Gordon got out of her car and stood in front of an old abandoned house where the vampires' nest was supposed to be.

"I still don't get why I should go first." Josie huffed wrapping the gun belt around her waist.

"Didn't I say listen and do, no questions?" Gordon replied firmly. She rolled her eyes at him walking silently towards the house muttering with curses at herself for being there and at Gordon for making her his puppet.

She walked silently into the house, trying not to make a sound and do what her and Gordon planned, that Josie will go first to see where the vampires were settled at the house then she calls Gordon to help her kill them all, and even though Josie was not convinced with such a plan, she followed it trying to act professional proving to Gordon that she was a good hunter, but what she didn't know, that when he called her he didn't want an assistant, he wanted bait.

Walking blindly to the trap that was sat for her, Josie stumbled into a wooden chair that was on her way through the shadowed house. Passing over the chair, Josie got pinned to the wall with strong arms that held her there.

"Look what we have here, breakfast." A woman said coming out of the shadow as half of her face was only showing. The guy who held Josie to the wall laughed as he shoved her hard hitting her head in the wall knocking her out.

**...**

"Josephine, hey, wake up!" Gordon slapped Josie on the face waking her up as he started to untie her from the chair she was strapped to. But Josie panicked starting to fight and scratch violently that she got out of the chair punching Gordon hard that he fell on the ground. "It's me you idiot, I'm here to save your ass."

She looked plainly at him for a second before she realized it was not a vampire. "What the fuck happened?" she yelled at him ending her yell with a growl, feeling the cut on her neck, the bite. "Shit, they bit me? Shit, shit, shit!" Josie screamed feeling her neck and the two bites marks there, seeing the blood that was covering her top. "You let them bite me!"

"I'm sorry for that; it was not in the plan." Gordon told her faking a sincere apologetic tone, which he didn't mean, what only mattered to him was killing the vampires, and he did, so the life or death of Josie was not his top priority.

"Really? Plan, the plan you made got me fucked here, I was bitten by nasty vampires you son of a bitch, and you telling me the _plan_, screw you and your plan, you almost got me killed." Josie shouted hysterically. "I was bitten, bitten, this, this is my freaking blood all over me." She screamed pointing at the smeared blooded top and her neck.

"Calm down and lets go, our job is done is here." He said coldly. "Come on, let's go." Gordon reached for Josie's arms but she pushed him away.

"Do not dare touching me, hear it!" She snapped. "You used me, huh, that was the plan right? Right you son of a bitch?" Josie said taking a step closer to him in an attack mood. "So, I get inside getting them occupied, and they fucking feed on me and then, you come in wipe them out; that was the plan that I was stupid enough to follow." She yelled taking a small knife out of her boots waving with it in front of Gordon's face.

"I needed the job done, and you agreed to help," He said backing away from her. "We got the job done, and you helped." He said like he was talking to a crazy person, trying to get her to calm down and put the knife away.

"Really? Good for you, feel the victory rush, and let it run through your veins, 'cause I'm about to cut you in pieces." She screamed in anger, he stabbed her in the back, and used her knowing she was trying too hard to prove to him and to herself that she was a good hunter, taking it as a chance to learn something new to make her stronger and skillful hunter, and instead of helping her, he took advantage of her.

"Josephine, put that knife down, alright?" Gordon said calmly. "And open your mouth, show me that,"

"Fuck, you think they made me one of them, oh my god. I'm gonna kill you." She said freaking out spitting on the floor. Then she realized that she was holding a silver knife that could come handy, "If I became one of them, I swear to God right now, you will be the first one I'll suck dry." She threatened as she cut her arm feeling the pain shoot through her body that made her scream, but luckily she knew she was still human, as the cut didn't burn.

"See, you're alright, just overreacting." Gordon huffed getting impatient.

"Right! Overreacting." Josie said wiping her face trying to calm down. "I will show you overreacting Gordon fucking Walker." She said as she turned around walking out of the basement where the vampires kept her locked. "I'll show you, sucker, I got bitten, bitten, peachy, fucking peachy." She muttered to herself all the way up to the house, and kept talking to herself like that till she reached her car outside of the house.

"I bet that bitch for a bite will scar, ugh!" She snapped kicking her car, leaning down to take her breath after as her whole body was aching, heart pounding, and headache not letting her see straight being furious.

She spotted Gordon coming out of the house towards her, but she hurried getting into her car. "You know, best thing you ever did today was asking me to take my car instead of yours, because I'm going to leave your ass here, try walking 15 miles back to the motel, and I hope not to see your face again, next time you won't be so lucky." Josie screamed as she started the car. She saw him running towards the car trying to catch it; she threw her knife at him aiming at his leg. "You can keep that, in your leg asshole." Hearing him shout after her but she couldn't care less, speeding up on the high way, fighting the urge to come back and drive over him.

"Next time, you are so not going to be lucky Walker." She muttered to herself turning on the radio, as her tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

"I still have a scar from those bites on my neck Gordon; I was going to fucking die." Josie growled. The four of them were standing at Gordon's car, Sam and Dean included.

"I was not the reason Josephine, that was those blood suckers fault, not mine." He said defending himself.

"You are full of crap!" Josie snapped forcing Sam to pull her close to him, while Dean was observing the situation. "You used me as bait, I could have been turned. Oh, right, you'd have killed me senseless." She yelled as Gordon stood there looking at her calmly.

"Josie." Sam whispered to her patting on her back trying to calm her down.

"Fuck it." She snapped breaking away from him. "It's not nice to see you again Walker. I'll be back at the car." She informed leaving the Winchesters alone with Gordon.

"Josie, what the hell?" Dean yelled after her.

"I'll fill you in later Dean; I can't stand being in the same place with him. I'll be in the car." She huffed without looking back.

She walked back to where the Impala was. Josie sat on the car hood waiting for the brothers to finish their talk with Gordon; she couldn't stand the man, remembering what he did to her. She wished that she didn't have to leave Sam and Dean with him alone, even for a simple talk, but as she told them she could not stand being with him at the same place. Josie waited fifteen minutes before she saw the boys coming back, Dean looking disappointed.

"I don't like that guy." Sam admitted leaning on Josie, sitting next to her on the Impala.

"He is a douche bag, un-trustable douche bag." Josie huffed resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "So, did you get any info from him?" she asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, kinda." He answered with a huff. "He was the one who killed the vampires, he said he tracked the nest and he is here to finish, and he didn't want us to work with him."

"Well don't look so disappointed Dean; you so don't want to work with him." She snapped. "Sorry, but I've been on a hunt with him, and I almost died, he is reckless and violent, you just don't want to be near him, he is the kind of a man who will go too far for a hunt." She told him calmly. "It's his hunt he was here first, let's leave the town."

"No, we are not leaving." Dean said. "Look, the man said he knew dad,"

"Am I talking a language you don't understand? That man is dangerous, he is bad news, you see him, you walk away, you don't want to get involved," She yelled at Dean. "And so what he knew John? Doesn't make him a good person, your dad knew a lot of people and guess what? They aren't all the sunshine type. Plus, that man is not the world most honest person; don't be so sure he knew your dad." Josie said nervously losing her patience.

"Okay, you two, we need to agree on what we will do now." Sam said trying to stop an up coming fight.

"We will go through the hunt, finish it and leave, Gordon can work with us, or not, I don't care." Dean said firmly, walking to open the car's door. "And Josie, you got in a lot of troubles with people, that's just you,"

"That's just me? Really?" She shouted cutting him off, standing up to face him. "He almost got me killed, he used me as bait in a hunt Dean, that's what I call being a dick, just like you now."

"Josie, I didn't say we will work with him, I said we will work on our own." Dean said impatiently. "Now, can we go back to the motel and get ready?"

"Screw you Dean."

"You'll have to wait till after the hunt Josie." He smirked winking at her. Josie got into the car flipping him the finger.

"Just like the old happy time!" Sam muttered to himself as he got into the car. "At least it's gonna be a quiet ride."

But Sam didn't get his wish, as Dean turned on the radio blaring AC/DC songs all the way to the motel.

**...**

"I still think this is a bad idea." Josie whispered in Dean's ear, he just rolled his eyes and kept walking without answering her. "Plus, how did you know..?"

"Josie, please stop talking." He whispered angrily cutting her off. "Let's get this over with and go home, alright?"

Josie was about to snap when they heard loud noise with a sound of a machine starting, the three of them ran there seeing that there was two men fighting, one of them was Gordon, and when Josie looked closer she saw that the other man Gordon was fighting with was a vampire who was trying to kill him pushing him under an electric saw. Seeing that, Dean was the first one to move taking the vampire off Gordon letting him go, while Dean started fighting the vampire grabbing a metal stick that was there stabbing him with it, but that was only the start for Dean, as he pushed the vampire under the electric saw, seeing that it was the right time to pull it down, cutting the vampire's head.

"Oh my god!" Josie exclaimed watching what Dean was doing as she looked the other way. Sam was as shocked as her, seeing how Dean was angry and how he was beating the vampire, and now this, Sam didn't know what exactly had gotten into his brother.

On the other hand, Gordon was the only one watching the scene with an amused sick smile on his face.

**...**

"What the hell was that?" Josie asked in panic, she was standing with Sam at the car. "Sam," she paused taking a breath, running her hand through her hair. "I've hunted vampires, I got bitten by vampires and I almost died 'cause of vampires, I hate them with passion Sam, but I've never, ever mutilated a, its not human, but, but," she couldn't finish her sentence getting hyperactive not able to talk.

"Josie, breathe, alright, just breathe." Sam said wrapping his arms around her; she hugged him back shaking.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Gordon asked with a smirk coming with Dean after getting rid of the vampire's body.

Josie raised her head from Sam's chest looking at him with angry expressions on her face. But as much as she was angry and mad, she couldn't talk. Sam patted on her shoulder. "I think we need to go, it was a long night." He told both Gordon and Dean.

"No way man, your brother saved my life back there, at least let me buy you guys a drink." Gordon said laughing.

"I can't say no to that." Dean said. "I can use a drink right now. Come on guys." He told them walking to the car. "We will meet you at the bar Gordon."

"Great." He smiled his sick fake smile glancing back at Josie one last time before he got into his own car driving away.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Josie seeing how she looked still holding onto Sam.

"No, I'm not okay." She replied with a sniff wiping her face. "And I ain't going to any bars; take me back to the motel first."

"But, we just finished a hunt and,"

"Please Dean, at least leave me alone since you are not listening to me." She said breaking from Sam's arms walking to the car getting in.

"What did I do now?" Dean protested watching her getting into the car.

"A lot of things Dean." Sam said shaking his head as he joined Josie in the car.

"Peachy, I'm always wrong." Dean muttered to himself.

"You should go with him, don't let him alone with that son of a bitch." She said once Sam got into the car, he glanced at her reflection in the rearview nodding.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam yelled calling his brother who was still outside.

"Sir yes sir." Dean mocked rolling his eyes as he got into the Impala.

**...**

Alone in her own motel room, Josie decided to take a quick shower letting the water wash off the stress that was building the whole day, but it wasn't as relaxing as she thought it would be. Remembering the events of the whole day not to mention her previous hunt with Gordon and how she felt when she knew he was ready to let her die just to kill a bunch of vampires. She took a deep breath getting out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her body, and once she got out of the bathroom she heard the soft knocks on the door, needless to check she knew it was Sam from the way he knocked.

"Hold on Sammy." She said wrapping a smaller towel around her head. She went to open the door.

"I hate that man." Sam said rushing into the room. "You should have seen the way he was talking, he was so proud of Dean for what he did to that vampire, and of course they didn't like what I said about it." He said sitting on a chair that was there, looking at Josie for the first time since he got into the room, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't notice you are, like that." He said embarrassed.

"Never mind Sam, you've seen me naked before." Josie teased making him blush more. "And replaying to what you were saying, I know, I know that man, he is a bad person Sam, he is a good hunter no doubt, but when it comes to people, I know how dangerous he can be, he is sick, you don't work with him you just let him work alone, away from you as I said, but your brother didn't listen." She sighed sitting on her bed. "If you don't believe me, call Ellen, she knows him, and she will tell you exactly what I said."

"I trust you, I do." Sam sighed. "Dean is the problem, he,"

"He is taking him as a father figure Sam, that's what Dean is doing now." She said seriously. "Your brother is hurt, we did everything we can to help him but he is simply resisting it, everything, and now a stranger, and dangerous one showed up and now Dean is trusting him."

"He is fascinated and,"

"He is acting all fan girlie now Sam," she said bitterly cutting him off. "Thing is, if Dean didn't get away from Gordon, he will get hurt, that man is toxic, and it won't be long till Dean gets a taste of it, like I did." She sighed.

"Alright, I will talk to him once he gets back." Sam said standing up from his seat. "I will let you change and go take a little walk." He smiled shyly walking towards the door.

"Alright Sam, just be careful, and call me if you needed anything." She smiled back.

"Don't worry Jos, I won't get kidnapped and killed by the vampires." He teased.

"Alright Smartass!" Josie chuckled. Sam smiled at her as he walked out of the door closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Gordon is an as* right? Lol. So? Hope you liked it, so let us know what you think of the chap, did it make up for the long wait? Show some love and review ;)**


	36. True Blood

**Authors' Note: **

**sam and dean crazy ass wrench, genkies, Dean's Sassy Seductress, dandy44, adaddario, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Carver Edlund, Lucy Colt: THANK you guys so much for your awesome reviews, you rock, hard ;) Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well.**

**Okay, now with the new chapter, last part of the episode 'Bloodlust', enjoy.**

* * *

After Sam left her room, Josie decided it was the time to get some sleep after the stress of that awful day with everything that happened through it. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and didn't even bother to dry her hair diving under the covers. And once her head hit the pillow she went into a deep sleep, that would have been perfect if she didn't dream about vampires the whole time, seeing herself being bitten over and over, while the vampires made her watch them killing Sam and Dean as well, and when the oldest vampire came for her telling her he will turn her that she would be his own forever, she snapped awake, when she heard the lights knocks on the door. Josie took a deep breath before she looked over to the alarm on the night stand next to her seeing that she only slept for an hour and a half.

"Wait ya moron." She yelled at the door. But whoever was on the door didn't stop knocking driving Josie crazy; and she went to open the door angrily. "What? Are you dying Dean?" She snapped once she saw his face.

"We need to talk to you." He demanded firmly. "Nice shorts." He said giving her a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"I was asleep Dean, what do you want?" She huffed shaking her head yawning. But Dean didn't answer grabbing her arm.

"It's important, believe me. Shall we go now?" He said still holding her arm about to put a hand on her waist to get her out of the room.

"Wait." She grunted pushing him away. "Let me put on something first, damn it." She said walking back into the room, putting her jeans on, slipping into her leather jacket and wore her boots. "Let's go your Majesty." She said sarcastically walking past Dean out of the room's door.

"I liked those shorts." He teased walking after her.

"Don't temp me to hit you Winchester." She said glaring back at him and then she kept walking, seeing Sam leaning against the Impala she went to stand next to him. "What's up Sam?"

But before Sam could say anything Dean started to talk, and he didn't sound anything like when he was talking to Josie in a few seconds ago.

"Tell her what you told me Sam." He demanded glaring at Sam then he turned looking at Josie who stood there looking confused from the sudden shift in Dean's attitude. "And you listen and tell us who the crazy one is."

"Ookay, I guess." Josie muttered, confused. "Anyone want to talk now?"

"I was kidnapped by the vampires that we were supposed to hunt." Sam informed calmly.

"What?" Josie exclaimed as she stood up off the car.

"Calm down, they let me go." Sam added making her look at him with question in her eyes, seeming more confused than she was already. "They don't drink human blood, and they took me to tell me that they didn't want to harm us and they just want us to leave them alone." He told her.

"What? Is that like a joke or a bad movie you saw Sam?" She asked with a frown, "Dude, vampires feed on people, what those are like vegetarians? If they don't eat people, what do they eat?"

"They drink animals' blood." Sam answered him glancing up between her and Dean who stood there looking mad.

"I thought only Angel did that," She said sarcastically. "Angel? Buffy? Never mind." She said with an eye roll as both boys didn't care about her joke. "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, well I'm still alive; they didn't put a finger on me, which I was trying to convince Dean with here. They are the ones who killed the cows, and that's how they stay alive." Sam told her.

"And he doesn't want us to go after them. Do you believe that?" Dean snapped talking to Josie.

Josie looked back and forth between the brothers before taking a deep breath. "Well, Dean, if they don't kill people, and they are drinking animals' blood, why go after them?" she said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled angrily. "They are vampires, they are evil, and not humans, they are supernatural creatures, we hunt them and we kill them. Don't care if they drink humans or animals or whatever."

"Dude, they let Sam go, what the hell? We only kill things that harm people, they do not harm people." Josie yelled back at him.

"I don't care if they let him go," Dean snapped pointing at Sam. "We find them, we kill them."

"Why?" Sam huffed in frustration of how his brother was being stubborn.

"Vampires, what, you want me to draw you a picture?" Dean mocked still yelling. "And you," He said looking at Josie. "You are a vampire hunter, you got bitten by them, and you should be talking him out of this madness, not encouraging him." He snapped at her waving with his hands.

"First, you don't get to talk to me like that." Josie shouted. "Second, I agree with Sam, if they don't kill people, we don't have to go after them. Come on Dean, we hunt evil things, and not killing people, is good, what, you didn't watch X-Men, not 'cause they are different means they are evil." She teased yet in a serious tone.

"Are you kidding me? You're quoting a comic book?" He snapped with wide eyes getting mad, mostly when he saw the smirk that was both on Josie and Sam's faces.

"Hey, comic books are serious, plus, there is a movie too." Josie told him calmly folding her arms against her chest. Dean looked at her angrily and speechless. "Awesome, I got you to shut up, now we can talk reason back to you." She said seriously.

"No, no one talks, I say what we will do," Dean said firmly, "Those vampires are evil, they kill people, humans, like us, you get my draft right? Great," he said making Sam sigh and Josie to roll her eyes.

"When you act like that, it's so not sexy Dean." Josie muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not done yet." He said glaring at her.

"And I don't take orders from you!" She yelled. "If those vamps don't kill people, then we have nothing to do here."

"They kill people; Gordon has been on those vamps for a year, he told me." Dean huffed.

"Really? Gordon! And what? You take his word for it?" Josie asked Dean. "Great, you're a fucking idiot Dean Winchester, after everything I told you about this man, still, you trusted him, taking his word over mine." She said sounding disappointed as she started to walk away from Dean.

"Josie, come on," He sighed turning around watching her walking. "It's not like that." He said making her to stop walking turning around to face him with a sad look on her face. "You guys don't understand, Gordon said,"

"Enough with the Gordon talk already Dean!" Sam said cutting off his brother's talk. "We all know what you are doing here." He yelled.

Dean turned around again looking back at his younger brother. "And that would be?" he asked folding his arms against his chest, as Josie stood there feeling the up coming fight with the attitude of both brothers.

"He's a substitute for dad, a poor one." Sam yelled taking a step closer to his brother. "Let me break this to you Dean, that psychopath is not even close, not on his best day." He continued.

Dean glared at him. "Shut up Sam!" He said faking his best sarcastic smile.

"No, I won't, you know why? Because I see right through your fake smile Dean. I know how you feel," Sam said.

"Sam, please." Josie pleaded seeing how this was going. But Sam ignored her continuing his speech.

"Dad's death made a hole inside of you Dean and it hurts so much that you can't take it, but you can't do this, you can't fill this hole with whoever you want, not with someone like Gordon, it's an insult to Dad's memory." Sam snapped angrily, and when he was done Dean glanced up at him with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Okay." That was all what Dean said before punching his brother in the face.

"Oh my God!" Josie yelled walking back standing right in the middle between the brothers, pushing Dean away with one hand on his chest while the other hand kept Sam away with a distance. "You don't get to hit your brother, are you out of you goddamn mind?" She snapped at Dean.

"Doesn't matter Josie," Sam started wiping his face under the eye where Dean hit him. "He can hit me all he wants, it won't change anything." He trailed off.

"Just shut up Sam," Josie said letting go of Dean turning around to check on Sam's face. "Are you okay?" she said touching the bruise on his face, as he nodded at her looking at Dean who was walking away making Josie look at him too. "Sammy, take a little walk but stay near, I will try talking to him." she sighed. Sam nodded at her looking the other way, as Josie walked to catch up with Dean.

"What do you want now?" He asked without looking back at her.

"I want you to listen to me," She said walking behind him and when she saw that he didn't stop, she hurried blocking his path. "To look while listening as well." She told him with a small smile. "Come on, just listen, you won't lose much. Give it a shot, I'm not all crazy."

"Fine, what do you want to say," He sighed, backing off leaning against the Impala. Josie took a deep breath before taking a few steps standing right in front of Dean.

"You trust me right?" She asked him, but Dean rose an eyebrow questioning. "Just nod, you don't have to talk." She said rolling her eyes. "You do trust me, right?" she asked again and this time Dean nodded at her, but not without an eye roll. "And you know I won't lie to you, because I never lied to you, well, not about work anyway," She joked making him to give a small smile.

"So, what now?" Dean asked looking into her eyes.

"Now, you listen to me Dean," she said taking another step, standing now between his legs, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "When I told you about Gordon, I told you what happened, he knew I'd die and still he put me in danger, he is a good hunter, okay, but he is not a good person, I'd rather work with the devil, but not with that thing called Walker. He sounded to you like a friend but he is nothing but a backstabber son of a bitch, and he will screw you over sooner than later."

"Josie, I," Dean started but he stopped talking seeing her shaking her head.

"I'm not done." She told him. "He tired to hit on me."

"What?" Dean exclaimed surprised, and Josie nodded.

"Yep, and the only thing that stopped him that I was jail bait, I was 17 then." She said. "And he almost got me killed too, it was kinda my fault, being new and wanted to learn made me ask him to teach me, but he took advantage of that, didn't respect anything, or give a damn about my life, throwing me to a vampires' nest all by myself." She said in a sad tone as her eyes started to tear looking down.

"Hey, hey, I don't know if I can handle you crying." He joked as he touched her chin making her look up at him.

"Well, I won't cry, don't worry." Josie smiled looking into his green beautiful eyes. "Plus, I threw a knife at him, and it hit." She said and both of them laughed.

"That's my girl." He said pulling her closer to him. "Alright, I'll listen to you, not to him." Dean pouted referring to his brother. Josie smiled at him.

"Appreciated." She said. "Alright, let's get back to Sam, and then see what we will do, okay?"

"Okay, but one thing first." He said smirking making Josie rise an eyebrow questioning. But before she could ask, he leaned towards her pressing his lips to her for a soft kiss. Pulling back, both of them were smiling.

"That, um," Josie stuttered touching her lips with her fingers, looking into Dean's eyes for a second. "Screw it." She said before she crushed her lips to his for a passionate kiss. Dean smiled against her lips before he kissed back pressing her body against his, the kiss heated as both of them were lost in the moment, and Dean deepened the kiss even more. But a moment later Josie pulled back breathless smiling.

"Thank you." Dean said smiling back at her.

"For the kiss? Or for talking sense into your damaged brain?" She teased smirking.

"Nah, just the kiss." Dean joked. Josie shrugged pulling back standing in front of him.

"Anytime buddy," She said with the same smile on her face. "Now, back to reality, we have a hunt, well, not really, but we need to listen to Sam. Let's go back to the place he said the fangs took him to and talk to them ourselves, and if they flipped, you know we can take them." Josie told him calmly.

"Aright, let me find a way to ask Gordon to leave and then we will hit the road." Dean told her as he stood up off his car's hood.

"Okay, you get to the room and I'll get Sam." She said and he nodded as they started to walk.

**...**

"What was that?" Sam asked teasing Josie. She gave him a smirk walking next to him back to the room.

"That was what I like to call 'saving your ass.'" She teased. "And now you shut your hole and take us to the nest, I know you're not that naive and you probably know where it is, am I right?"

"Maybe. Depends on what Dean is going to do." Sam answered making Josie stop in her track looking at him annoyed.

"Those childish acts won't work on me boy," She said shoving him a little. "Dean is gonna listen to us, alright, he went to the room to ask jackass Gordon to leave."

"Fine, I know how to get there." Sam huffed. "But if he did anything,"

"Zip it." She said putting two fingers on him lips stopping him from talking. "You talk when I ask, only." She told him with a smirk and then she walked in front of him to his and Dean's room, hearing him muttering something she couldn't hear, still, it made me laugh a little.

Both of them walked to the room and when they were about to enter they saw Dean coming out.

"Gordon left." Dean informed looking at him brother. "Give me the keys."

"I don't have them." Sam said with a shrug, and both of them turned to where they usually keep their keys not finding them.

"Son of a bitch, he must have taken them." Dean growled.

"Told ya, he'll screw you sooner than later." Josie told him, but before he answered her she walked out of the room. "Now let's go, I bet asshole was the one who took them."

"You think he heard us too?" Sam asked following her out of the room while Dean was hurrying to catch up with them.

"I don't know, but this is not impossible, since we all were yelling. I bet half the state heard us Sammy." She said sarcastically.

"I'm so freaking pissed, not that he screwed me over, but I'll have to cut open my baby to get it working." Dean pouted getting into the Impala. "I just fixed her up."

"My heart is breaking for you Dean," Josie mocked getting into the back seat watching Dean trying to wire the Impala to get it working without the keys.

"Bite me Josie." He said with gritted teeth still trying to get the car working. "So, what is the plan genius?" He asked Sam.

"The bridge was 4 and half minutes from their farm." Sam muttered spreading a map in front of him. Dean glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I counted." Sam said simply. "Took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

"You're good, in a nerdy kind of way, but affective." Dean smiled as he started the car.

"And that's why I love you Sammy." Josie said hugging him from behind giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Now, hit the road and let's catch that bastard."

**...**

Once Dean pulled over the car in front of the house Sam directed them to, Josie jumped out of the car, and she went to the trunk, since she came out of her room with only her clothes on.

"You guys head in, I'll be right behind you." She told the brother who hurried inside. She searched the trunk fast, taking a shotgun and a small knife with her, she put the gun in her the back of her jeans while knife rested in her jacket.

Josie walked back inside hearing the argument between the Winchesters and Gordon. Walking further into the house, she saw Gordon holding a knife pointing it at Sam, while Dean was trying to talk him out of this.

"I hear ya, and I know how you feel." Dean said calmly.

"Do you?" Gordon replied sarcastically.

"Look man, the vampire that killed your sister deserves to die, but her," Dean said pointing at the female vampire who Gordon was strapped to a chair while torturing her with dead man's blood.

"Vampires didn't kill his sister Dean," Josie said walking into the room hearing enough. "He killed her, not the vampire. Right Gordy?"

"You killed your own sister?" Sam exclaimed glaring at him.

"The filthy fang turned her making her into one of them, I had to find her and kill her, she was not my sister anymore. And I didn't even blink" Gordon snarled.

"So, you knew all along, you knew those vampires aren't killing anyone, you knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care." Sam exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, they are not human," Gordon said simply. "What? Nest of vampires suddenly acting nice taking a little time out from sucking innocent people?" He mocked. "And we are supposed to buy that? Trust me; it doesn't change what they are." He said and suddenly he grabbed Sam's arm while pointing the big knife he had in his hand to Sam's neck.

"Let him go!" Both Dean and Josie demanded angrily pulling out their gun towards Gordon.

"You know I'll shoot you!" Josie added yelling at him.

"Yeah, I know," He said with the same sick smile on his face, walking Sam towards the vampire who was in the chair, as he cut on Sam's arms letting the blood to fall on the vampire's face. "I'm just making a point here." He said as the vampire started to growl as the second set of teeth grew with her fangs when the blood hit her skin. "Look at our friend Lenore here, do you still think the same about her, look." Gordon said still holding Sam. "They are all the same, evil, and bloodthirsty."

"You mean like you?" Josie mocked. He just smiled at her without talking.

"No, no." Lenore said weakly as she turned back to normal.

"You hear that Gordon?" Sam said backing away from Gordon. "We are done here." He added firmly. Dean sighed.

"Sam, take her out of here." He asked Sam who nodded reaching for the vampire sweeping her in his arms. Gordon took a step closer to Sam when Dean pointed the gun at him.

"Do not even think about it!" Josie told him. Then she turned looking at Dean. "I'll go help Sam. Can you handle him?" she asked glancing at Gordon.

"Yeah, yeah, go help Sam." Dean told her. "Me and Gordy here have things to talk about." He said sarcastically.

Josie nodded patting on his shoulder. "Don't kill him Dean. I'd love to do it myself." She mocked giving him a smirk before she got out of the house following Sam.

When she got outside, Josie helped Sam to get Lenore in her car patching her up from all the blood and wounds Gordon did to her body. "You are going to be okay now?" Sam asked in concern.

The vampire nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, for everything." She said weakly. "For believing me, and letting us go." She said looking at Josie. "Even if you don't really buy it."

Josie laughed. "Well, yeah, I met a lot of nasty fangs," She stopped biting on her bottom lip. "Sorry, I didn't,"

"It's okay. Not all of us like me and my friends." Lenore said.

"Yeah, I know." Josie smiled. "But I don't really care if you're a vampire or not, as long as you are away from my blood, well humans, your head will be intact."

"Josie." Sam muttered poking her.

"What?" She protested making Lenore laugh.

"Anyway, thank you." She told both of them. Sam was about to answer her when Josie's head snapped towards the house.

"Did you hear that?" she asked them.

"I did." The vampire answered. "There is a fight in the house."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Josie confirmed as she started to run back to the house.

"Wait, how did you hear that?" Sam yelled after her. Josie turned around running backwards.

"I have no freaking idea." She shouted still running. "Get her out of here, I'm on this." She said and not waiting for Sam's answer, she ran back to the house, seeing what was actually going on there.

Dean and Gordon were fighting. Josie waited till Gordon gave her his back when she jumped on his back. "Miss me Gordy?" She growled. The sudden move made Gordon lose his upper hand in the fight, now fighting with not only Dean but Josie as well.

"Bitch." Gordon growled backing off against the door making Josie lose her balance falling on the floor.

"No one calls her bitch!" Dean yelled kicking Gordon in the gut as Josie came from the back and hit him on the head knocking him out.

"Yeah, no one calls me bitch." Josie said kicking him one last time after he fell on the floor.

"That wasn't hard." Dean said sarcastically taking his breath.

"Oh yeah." Josie said cracking her neck. "You okay?" she asked looking down at Gordon who was moaning in pain on the floor.

"Yeah, I am, you?" Dean asked her and she gave him the thumps up. "Help me tie him to a chair." He said bending over.

"Okay, only 'cause you asked nicely." She teased helping him get Gordon to a chair, when Dean got a rope starting to tie him to the chair while Josie held him down.

"You know Dean, you are not like your brother you're a killer, like me." Gordon muttered.

"I might be like you, I might not," Dean said wrapping the rope around him. "But you're the one who's tied up to a chair now." He said with a smirk.

"Make us all a big favor, and shut the hell up." Josie said giving Gordon a head smack, walking to stand in front of him with Dean. "And you're nothing like him." She told him. "You know that."

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You looked hot kicking asses back there." He told her with a flirty tone. Josie smiled wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

"I look hot doing anything, you know." She said smugly.

"Really?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raise, flirting.

"Yep." She smirked nodding leaning closer to him. "You gonna kiss me, or should I..?"

And Dean didn't let her even finish her sentence, pressing his lips against hers for a heated kiss, pressing her harder against him. "Don't get rough Dean, you're hurt." She muttered through his lips.

"Don't worry, its helping me get better." He told her.

"Alright then." She chuckled deepening the kiss her fingers running through Dean's hair, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan a little. "Okay, now we wait till Sam comes back," She said pulling back from the kiss. "And I clean your face too, now, sit." She said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Ai, Ai Captain." Dean smirked, sitting down on the table letting Josie softly wipe his bloody face.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked pointing at Gordon who was unconsciousness.

"Ow," Dean moaned as Josie was wiping under his eyes which was hurt from the fight. "Josie, what if we killed something that didn't deserve to die?" He asked her looking dazed.

"Excuse me?" She said in confusion, as Dean answered her question with another one.

"The way dad raised us," he sighed.

"Dean, after everything happened, after your mum's death, and taking care of both of you and Sam, your dad did his best." Josie said softly stroking his cheek.

"I know he did, but, I mean, he was not perfect," Dean said looking down. "The way he taught us, to hate these things, and I do hate them, but," he said glancing up at her for a moment then back down. "When I killed that vampire at the mill, I enjoyed it; maybe I'm a killer like Gordon said."

"Hey, hey, hey." Josie protested making him look at her in the eye. "Dean, you're nothing like that person, alright?" She told him. "And we all have dark sides, you only will make sure it won't show up again, or I will kick your ass." She joked making him smile. "And yes, your dad is not perfect, no one is. But we are doing our best, I'm not, but other people do, so." She joked again. "Plus, you let those vampires leave, see, you are not all bad after all."

"Maybe." Dean smiled. Josie nodded with a smile; she spotted Sam from the corner of her eye.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked walking into the room.

"Eh, nothing important." Dean smirked looking up at his brother.

"So, we are done here?" Sam asked. Josie nodded walking back to stand next to Sam. Both of them waited for Dean.

"No, one thing left." He said standing up off the table walking to Gordon. "I think this is goodbye, I can't say I'll miss you," he said to him as Gordon's eyes were flickering open. "What do you think Josie, to let him rot here for few days?"

"I'd have killed him, but yeah, works for me." She said smiling a wide smile teasing.

"Great," Dean said and punched Gordon in the face; the punch was hard that it made the chair fell back to the floor, and then he turned around to look at Sam and Josie. "Now, I'm good." He said simply. "Let's go now." He told them taking Josie's hands in his as he started walking out.

Josie looked at her hand and back at Dean, giving a little shrug walking beside him. "Come on Sammy." She said waving at him to move, stretching her other hand for him to take, he smiled at her taking her hand. And the three of them walked out of the house.

* * *

**Ookkay, liked it? Not? Let us know what you think, if you can read, you can review, right? ;P So, hit that cute little button there, and show us some love :D **

_**P.S**_**: Next time is gonna be special, and if you guys gave us like a dozen cool review, you will get an extra chap coz its BL's one year anniversary ;) So, its up to you now.**


	37. The Birthday Girl

**Authors' Note: **

**Hey awesome guys, this chapter is so special, as its completes one whole year since we started this story, and we really want to thank you all, every single one of you for all the support through out this year, being so awesome, keeping us up with this story keeping us going till now, and hopefully we will keep going and that you will like what's coming next, thank you all, for an alerting, favorite, and reviewing the story, that means a lot to us. Thank you again, you guys rock.**

**Asya55: Ahem, want to say a little sorry for posting this chap late, it was supposed to be earlier this week but things didn't go well, anyway, here it is and hope it will make up for the wait ;) **

**adaddario, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, dandy44, Lucy Colt, Carver Edlund, jempa1112, genkies: THANK you guys for reviewing last chapter, you guys are awesome, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well. **

***Added two new banners for this chap, if you want to check them out ;)  
**

**This is a special chapter; it has nothing to do with the series we only made it for you guys for the story anniversary, with few tiny hints about… why don't you read? And figure it out yourselves? .. Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Sam was up early that day, being the first one up, he made a lot of noise trying to get himself ready to go out, and even though they didn't have a hunt or a reason to be up early, Sam was up and ready to start his day, earlier than usual. And that didn't pass on Dean, who was asleep and apparently was having a good dream that Sam interrupted with his clumpy moves around the room waking Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?" Dean asked grumpily.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." Sam apologized waving with his hands. "Just go back to sleep, I'm heading out anyway." He said slipping on his jacket.

"Too late." Dean mumbled setting straight in his bed. "Why are you up anyways? Its not like we have anything to do, you're lucky Josie has her own room, she'd have chopped your head off." He said wiping his eyes.

"You don't remember, do you?" Sam asked leaning against the door staring at Dean.

"Remember what?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, seriously," Sam huffed rolling his eyes. "Its Josie's birthday." He informed with a sneaky smile. "And you forgot about it; I'm not sure she will like that."

"Crap." Dean said and snapped out of bed. "You will not mention this to her, okay? Give me 10 minutes and I will be ready."

"Dean, you don't even know where I'm going." Sam told him giving another eye roll.

"Doesn't take a genius Sam," Dean said as he was looking into his duffel for clean clothes. "We need to laundry our clothes,"

"That's relevant." Sam mocked. "Okay, take whatever time you want, I'm heading out now."

"What? Wait." Dean shouted. "Dude, why the hurry? Its not like the stores will close now, hell, its only 9am. And you woke me up, you owe me."

"Dean, I need to leave now, the gift I'm planning to get for Josie won't wait for you. I need to go now." Sam informed.

"Sam, don't be a bitch, I will change and come with you, I have no idea what to get her and," Dean paused. "I hate to say it but I need your help."

Sam smirked looking at his brother. "You always need my help, jerk." He teased.

"Right," Dean mocked. "I'll let you have your moment." He said walking into the bathroom. "Give me ten minutes." He said closing the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later Dean was finally done, letting Sam rot waiting by the Impala the whole time.

"Wow, Dean you're early," Sam mocked, annoyed. "Why didn't you take all day to get freaking ready?" he snapped.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Dean smirked walking towards his brother and the car. "Relax, or you might pull something." He teased with the same calm tone, as he got into his car. "Come on Sammy, or we will be late."

"Jerk, I shouldn't have waited for you." Sam muttered getting in the car.

"Sam, seriously, the geeks store will be there, 10 minutes ain't gonna hurt anyone." Dean told him.

"Ten, ten! Try 30 minutes Dean." Sam huffed. "Just drive, don't talk." He said before his brother say any of his smart comments.

"Whatever you want." Dean smiled. "Bitch."

**...**

In her room, Josie was still asleep, she didn't care much that the day was here birthday, as she didn't like to celebrate it anyway, not only that it reminded her with her parents, and her childhood at Bobby's house, celebrating it with Sam and Dean, but also it reminds her with the time she was with Nick, being a couple, he never missed her birthday, not only during the two year relationship they had but after, he never missed a birthday, and this year, she lost him. So, for Josie not remembering his birthday, or pretending that she forgot about it was the best idea, and she counted on Dean, knowing that he probably won't remember, and hoping for Bobby too to forget being busy with a hunt or maybe helping other hunters, making Sam the only problem, knowing that if the whole world forgot, he won't.

But when it was around 10am, her phone rang forcing her to wake up, checking the phone she saw it was Bobby. Josie snapped wide awake answering her phone, she thought something bad happened, and that was probably why Bobby was calling her that early.

"Hey, hello, Bobby, is everything okay?" Josie answered the phone, talking fast and nervous.

"_Woah, woah, easy there tiger_." Bobby laughed through the phone.

"Sorry, but I was asleep and you usually don't call that early." Josie sighed, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"_Well, you got that right, because today is not a normal day, it's your birthday darling_." Bobby said calmly, and Josie could imagine the sweet smile he probably had on his face when he said that. "_Tell me you didn't forget your own birthday Josie_."

"Well, if I said I did forget I'll be lying Bob, but I just don't feel like it, I'm too old for birthdays anyway." Josie said in a sad tone.

"_Girl_," Bobby started to yell, but he paused easing the tone. "_You won't go back to this shit, or I swear to God, I'll be wherever you are now and teach you a lesson_." He threatened, joking.

"Aww, I'm so scared now Bobby, should I call 911 or something?" She laughed. "Plus, I'm getting older, not that fun, 25 years Bob, 25."

"_Who are you? And what have you done to my daughter?_" Bobby teased. "_I remember you used to say something else every year since you were 16_."

"Aww, Bobby, I love it when you say my daughter. I wanna give you a massive hug now." Josie said with a big smile on her face, while her eyes tear a little.

"_That is a fact sweetheart, you are my daughter_." Bobby said sounding emotional. "_And I want you to have fun, and go back to what you used to be, and that should start with your birthday, go out and have fun_."

Josie laughed shaking her head. "I'll do my best; I will take the boys to dinner tonight, happy now?"

"_That's not enough, plus you know that Sam will sure remember_." Bobby said. Josie rolled her eyes at him. "_Do not shake your head or roll your eyes on me girl_."

"What? You didn't see that!" Josie exclaimed.

"_I don't need to, I know you too well_." Bobby teased letting out a chuckle. "_I got you a good present, when you get here you will get it, but only if you have fun tonight_."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Dad, I said I will do my best, don't nag Bob, you lose your coolness when you do that." Josie teased.

"_Coolness? Whatever_." Bobby muttered making Josie laugh. "_Happy Birthday Josie, I love you, even with getting older, you'll always be my little girl_." He said in a quavering voice, getting emotional.

"Aww, Bobby, and hey, you know I don't get older, I get hotter." Josie giggled.

"_That's my girl. Now I know you're better_." Bobby laughed hearing what Josie used to always say every year when she gets her birthday wishes.

"Yeah Bob, I'm fine. Well, you aren't leaving me any option to be anything else, so yeah, I'm fine." She teased. "And thanks for remembering, I love you Daddy, best dad in the whole freaking world." Josie giggled but she got nothing on the other end of the line. "Bobby, tell me you are not crying."

"_Of course I'm not_." Bobby answered with his best grumpy usual tone.

"Alright, fine, just don't get all snappy on me old man, it's my birthday." Josie pouted rolling her eyes.

"_Okay, I gotta go now, happy birthday again darling_." Bobby said and Josie could hear that his other phones were ringing.

"Okay Bob, thank you, take care. Don't lose my gift." Josie laughed. "Love you."

"_Love you too kiddo_." He said hanging up the phone.

Josie left her phone on the night stand still smiling to herself, as she got out of bed heading for the shower, she thought the day started better than she thought it would, thinking about the way it would end.

**...**

"So, where are we heading now?" Dean asked his brother who just came out of a comic book store.

"I don't know, I got all the stuff I need for Josie," Sam said waving with the gift bag he was holding showing it to Dean. "Now, it's your turn, I'm done."

"What? I don't know what to get to her!" Dean said standing up of the car hood, glaring at his brother. "Let's go now get something, what? Did you think I drove you and waited outside of this geek paradise out of my heart's kindness?"

"It was too good to be true." Sam teased opening the Impala's door putting the bag he had in the back seat. "What do you have in mind sir?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten Josie anything since we were kids," Dean huffed scratching his head.

"And you know nothing about girls but how to," Sam started but he was cut off by his brother.

"Dude, look at me. Come on, come on." Dean said smugly. "I don't need gifts to make a girl happy; I have other ways to seal the deal." He said and winked making Sam roll his eyes.

"Whatever Dean, lets just go." Sam huffed getting into the car, while Dean smirked getting also in the car.

"So, what should we get her?" He asked once he sat on his seat.

"We? It's you, not we." Sam said raising an eyebrow. "Lets just go to any gifts store, you'll know when you," he paused feeling his phone ringing in his pocket, taking it out he saw it was a text message from Bobby. "Oh, Bobby texted." He told Dean. "He is making sure we remember Josie's birthday, and says, I quote 'tell Dean to back off or he will face me.'" Sam said with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"What? What did I do now?" Dean protested.

"Well, the man is only making sure you won't do something stupid, no one can blame him." Sam teased. Dean glared at him mouthing something Sam couldn't hear.

"Let's just go." Dean mumbled starting the car. Sam giggled looking at him.

"Only Bobby can shut you up." He said amused.

"Don't push your luck bitch." Dean snarled but Sam didn't say his classic line answering his brother, but he kept laughing at the sight of Dean.

**...**

Josie got out of the shower ready for a day of relaxation, getting into her PJs back to her bed, she didn't know if she should just go back to sleep or to wait for Sam and Dean to order some food and maybe watch a movie, or they would insist to go out.

But she didn't think for long time, as she heard the knocks on the room's door, and from the knocks she knew it was Sam.

"Wait." She said before she got out of bed walking to open the door. And once she opened and saw Sam the small gift bags he was carrying she couldn't help herself from smiling shaking her head. "Oh god."

"No sweetie, its Dean." Dean teased with a cheeky grin walking into the room passing Josie and leaving Sam on the door.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna roll laughing on the floor Dean." Josie mocked waving to Sam to get inside. "You had to do this, huh?"

Sam smiled giving a shrug. "Well, you can say I got a special request from someone to make you happy today." He said calmly.

"And who would that be? Satan asked you to annoy me?" She said grumpily.

"Wow, funny." Dean teased. "It was Bobby, and do you even believe it, he thought I would annoy you on your birthday?"

"That so? How dare he?" Josie mocked with a small smirk, making Dean pout. Her smirk widened as she turned to look at Sam. "So, what's in the bag?"

But Sam didn't answer her; he walked towards Josie and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Son of a.., Sam, air."

"Happy birthday Josie." He said breaking the hug, leaning down to kiss her forehead, handing her the bag he had. Josie looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Sammy, I wonder what's in here!" She said excited. "Damn and I thought I don't want anything to do with birthdays, you get me a present, luring me, thanks Sam." She giggled.

"I have never missed a birthday, and sure I won't miss this year when you're around 24/7." Sam said taking a seat on the bed. "Come on, open your gift."

"Fine," She smiled glancing down at Dean who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Then she opened the bag Sam gave her. "A journal?" She said in excitement taking the leather brown journal out of the bag, "Oh my god Sam, its beautiful."

"I made them carve your first letter on it, like it's on,"

"Catwoman's logo!" She giggled cutting him off. "Oh my god, it's awesome, Sammy, aww, you rock." Josie said giving Sam a big hug that she lost balance dropping the journal on the floor, "Shit, sorry." She laughed letting go of Sam checking on her gift. And seeing what came out of the journal she squealed.

"I forgot to ask you to open the journal, got you the latest issues of your favorite comics, well not all thanks to Dean who was a lazy ass and," Sam told her but she put a finger on his lips stopping him from talking.

"Dude, that's more than enough, that's awesome." She smiled kissing his cheek softly, as she sat next to him on the bed. "Thanks Sammy, really." Josie said resting her head on his shoulder still smiling.

"That is so sweet." Dean teased looking at his brother and Josie. "You didn't ask me for the gift I got you."

Josie glanced up at him, then back at Sam who was smiling. "Ahem," she coughed. "No offense Dean, but its not like you remembered my birthday before, not since we were kids at Bobby's house."

"Hey, not that you gave me the chance to be around," Dean protested.

"Well yeah, you were an asshole then." She said, her tone getting louder.

"Guys, guys, I think it's the time to say nice things, not to start a fight." Sam said trying to prevent an up coming fight from happening. Both of them looked at him then at each other before Dean smiled getting a small box out of his jacket.

"Happy birthday Josie." He said giving her the small box. Josie looked at him suspiciously but then she smiled taking it.

"Thank you Dean." She said and opened the box seeing the small black flower shaped earrings he got her. "Aww, they look so cute, thank you." She said taking them out of the box. "Help me put them on!" She said in excitement taking off her old earrings, walking to Dean who was sitting in front of her on a chair.

"Okay." He said standing up to help her. "I have no idea how to help you though."

Josie laughed, "Well just close it, it's easy a monkey can do it." She teased moving her hair aside so she would wear the earrings. Dean got behind her to close it, but he was harsh. "Ow, dude."

"Sorry, you need to get a monkey to do it for you if you don't like it." He whispered softly in her ear brushing her hair away, and she could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck, she heard him talking but she was lost in her own world. "Josie, the other ear."

"Huh? Okay, you don't have to yell." She said moving her hair to the other side, feeling the soft touch of Dean on her skin helping her with her hair.

"I didn't yell." Dean said in an intended loud tone near her ears that made her snap.

"Damn it Dean." Josie shouted and once he was done with the earring she turned around ready to yell at him. But once she looked at him, right into his green emerald eyes, she was speechless, she shook her head looking down, taking a deep breath she looked up at him, but this time her eyes fell on his lips, feeling her own temperature rising, her heart pounding. "Shit." She muttered back away from him. "Don't do that again." She said pointing at him trying to sound angry, but her voice gave out on her, coming out a bit shaky. Josie didn't know what was wrong with her now, so she thought the only thing to do was to back off; she didn't want Dean to notice.

But it was too late as Dean smirked when he heard her seeing what she did, he was not stupid, and he could see the way she was looking at him, not to mention he was not that when he whispered in her ear, touching her the way he did, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he got the reaction he also wanted.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Dean asked taking his seat back at the chair, while Josie went to sit next to Sam.

"What? No, no, if you're planning a day out or a party whatsoever, the answer is no, won't happen." Josie said shaking her head. "Gifts are my weakness but, that's it."

"Don't be Grinch, it's your birthday." Sam said elbowing her lightly.

"Yeah, exactly, my birthday and I don't want to spend it drunk in a bar this year, so, a night in, we order pizza and watch some TV." She said making both guys look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jos, that will be lame." Dean told her softly. "And it's the first time in a long time we three are together for your birthday, I can't even remember the last time."

"When I turned 15 that was the last time we all were together that day." Josie told him with a small smile on her face, leaning to rest her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed. "Ten years, that's a long, long time." He told them and both Sam and Josie nodded smiling at him. "Tell me that I at least called you to say happy birthday." He said talking to Josie who shook her head.

"No, not even once." She said as her smile turned sad, looking to the ground.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, glaring at his older brother to say something.

"I'm sorry, and yes, now I agree, I was an asshole." Dean joked.

"Yeah, you are Dean." Sam said making Josie laugh.

"Its fine, doesn't matter, I'm not a baby." Josie said.

"Yes, you're not, but, but, but," Dean said getting excited as he stood up. "But that is a good reason to celebrate this year. All the three of us, and remember that colonel Bobby gave an order."

"Right, 'cause I was always the good daughter." She mocked. "Guys, its fine, just,"

"You're going out with us tonight." Sam said firmly.

"That so?" she asked glaring at him.

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod.

"And that's coming from the guy who hates his birthday, convincing, totally." She mocked with a smirk.

"Josie, two against one, you won't stand a chance in a tickling war." Dean told her.

"What?" Josie exclaimed, "Dude, no, I don't like being tickled."

"You gave us no choice Josephine Walden slash Singer." He told her with a devilish smile.

"Dude, no, no, no tickling!" She said looking at Sam for help but she saw he was getting himself ready to start tickling her as well. "Alright, alright you sons of," She paused taking a breath. "Okay, I'm coming, just give me sometime to get ready, alright?"

"Sure thing, anything Jos." Sam said patting on her shoulder.

"Now, both of you, out of my room." She said pointing at the door. "Its too early, and I think I will take a nap."

"Right, a nap." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, my birthday, my rules."

"Okay, okay, birthday girl." Dean smirked. "We will be in our room." He said walking towards the door.

"Josie, don't be late, we will go out at 6pm, you be ready by then, or we will drag you with your pajamas." Sam said walking after his brother who nodded in confirmation.

"Whatever suits you tyrant." She huffed. "Now, out." She said with a smile. "And thanks for the gifts guys."

Both Winchesters smiled before Dean walked out of the room while Sam slacked turning around looking at Josie with a smile. "I know you will spend the whole day reading those comics, have fun." He said, teasing.

"You know me." She said letting out a laugh, as Sam nodded with the same smile on his face before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**...**

It was 5.45pm when Josie was done with her make up, she couldn't help but be excited to have a sort of a birthday party with Sam and Dean, as they told her, and it was the first time in years that happened to be the three of them were there on her birthday. So, once she finished reading the last book, she started to get ready, giving her self sometime to look good, it was her birthday and she wanted to look and feel beautiful, and to act more like a girl than a hunter, taking all the time she needed to dry her hair and style it, wearing make up, and getting dressed, wearing skinny gray jeans, a tiger printed ruffle top, and a leather brown jacket on it, with a nice black heels that matched her shiny black belt.

And being early, she thought she would go wait in the boy's room instead of staying all by herself. Josie picked up her phone from the night stand, checking it out for the hundredth time that day, but when she didn't find what she was looking for, she put it in her pocket, grabbing some money from her bag she turned off the lights and left the room.

Dean was the one who opened the door staring at Josie once he opened the door. "Wow, you look," He paused looking for a word making her raise an eyebrow with a hint of a smile on her face. "Wow, I don't really," he paused again.

Josie giggled. "Thanks, I guess." She said walking into the room. "You too, you look good." She said winking at the shirtless Dean.

"Oh," He said looking down at himself. "I was trying to find a shirt to wear, but," he shrugged.

"Dude, it's not like a real birthday, wear anything." Josie said leaning against the door folding her arms against her chest.

"It is a real birthday," Sam said walking out of the bathroom. "I hope you'll lose the attitude later."

"Depends on how many drinks I will have." She smirked teasing him. Looking back at Dean, "Dean," she said catching his attention. "If you don't pick a shirt now, I will make you come with us shirtless," she said in a serious tone. "It's better than a shirt anyway." She added in a flirty tone.

"I don't mind doing that, if it's some kind of a birthday wish." He said making Josie giggle.

But before she could answer Sam talked. "Guys, can we skip the flirting for now? We have a reservation."

"A what?" Josie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't expect us to go to a shitty bar all night?" Sam said putting his black leather jacket on, while Josie looked at him with a blank look on her face. "We have a dinner reservation, and that place is semi, so it's not a boring place like Dean keeps saying." He said making her laugh.

"Your brother's taste sucks, you know that." She told Sam.

"True." He teased looking at his brother.

"You know I'm here, right?" Dean said waving with his hands.

"Yes Dean, thank you. But we're only speaking the truth." Josie said leaning off the door opening it.

"No, I have great taste." Dean protested making Josie turn around facing him.

"Well, you missed on this!" She said pointing at herself. "So, how great is that?" she smirked turning around walking out of the room leaving Dean with a confused look on his face.

**...**

Two hours later, the three of them were sitting in a booth in the restaurant Sam picked, they were already done with dinner and even though the place was not the usual for them to be, but they were apparently having a good time, laughing, talking and Josie was singing with the music that they were playing in there.

"I really, really love this music they are playing," Josie said moving slowly with the Jazz that was playing. "The food is awesome, but the music, I'm in love."

"This ain't a music, the food is good, but music, nope." Dean said shaking his head.

"This is not for you; I'm the one who supposed to like this, not you princess." She said elbowing him continuing to dance to the music. "Plus, it reminds me of the songs my dad used to sing to us all the time." She said with a dreamy smile.

Both guys shared a look, a worried one, knowing that Josie never talk about her parents.

"Guys, its fine," She said taking a sip of her drink. "I'm not going to burst into tears now. I just remembered my last birthday when my parents were alive." She sighed.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Sam asked earning a glare from his brother.

"Dean, I said its fine." Josie laughed a little leaning on Dean. "It was right before they died, I was 9, just turned 9, and my dad made me a song, with my name that he sang to me in the small party mum had for me, he sang my song in front of all the kids from my school," She said with the same smile remembering. "I felt so special, I think it was mostly the dress," she chuckled. "But, I will never forget that day. I remember that my dad told me that the song was my birthday gift, I didn't like it and I wanted a real gift, so he went out for half an hour and came back with a tiara and put it on my head, it was pretty, matching my dress." She sighed wiping her eyes, as she started to tear. "I remember like it was yesterday."

"Even as a kid you were greedy." Dean commented, joking.

"Yeah, I was a spoiled brat. True." Josie laughed. "But don't worry this will be on my top ten list of the best birthdays, in the forced to go out list." She teased.

"Good, because I worked so hard on this." Sam said and waved to the waiter, who came with a small birthday cake putting it in front of Josie.

"Oh my god, you're so silly." She giggled. "I love you Sam." She told him patting on his hand as she couldn't kiss him in order not to drop the cake on him, because he was sitting across the table.

"What? You don't love me?" Dean pouted, joking. Josie laughed.

"I'll give you half of the cake." She said.

"Deal!" he laughed. "Now, come on, blow the candles so we can eat the cake."

"Nice, really nice." She said before she closed her eyes, making a wish and blew the five candles that were in the cake.

"Happy birthday." Sam smiled.

"Thank you." Josie said with a sweet smile.

"Alright, we need to get drunk now." Dean said standing up. "I'll get us some, of whatever they have here."

Once Dean left, Josie pulled out her phone checking for any calls or messages, for uncountable time since they got to the place.

"Who or what are you waiting for?" Sam asked her.

"Never mind, not a big deal. I'm just," She sighed. "Never mind."

"Nick, huh?" Sam told her. "I know you better than you think."

"Yeah, yeah, brag." She laughed. "Well, he never missed a birthday, even with a text, he always remembered. Not that I blame him," she sighed shaking her head. "I don't think he will call," she was interrupted by the ring of her phone. "That was weird."

"Our whole life is weird Josie." Sam commented.

"True," she laughed. "It's probably Bobby checking on," she paused reading the text she got.

_'Happy Birthday! But that doesn't mean you're allowed to call me, yet. Nick.' _

"Bobby?" Sam asked seeing the look on her face.

"No, it's Nick." She smiled, sighing heavily. "I'm less guilty now." She muttered laughing nervously.

"I won't even ask." Sam teased.

"Believe me, you don't want to know, plus, I'm in no need for any drama right now."

"Was Nick around last year on your birthday?" He asked, but Josie shook her head.

"Nope, last time he was around on my birthday was when we were still together," She said smiling at the memory. "He took me on a long walk on the beach where he rented that small cabin, we sat there all night, eating a lot of chocolate all night, till the sunrise, it was nice." She sighed. "I really hate myself now."

"You just said you are less guilty." Sam said handing her a fork, taking one too starting to eat from the cake.

"Yeah, but I take it back, I'm horrible." She said taking the fork from him, "I'm." She said as she started to eat from the cake too.

"You started eating without me!" Dean said as he just arrived with a tray that had shots on it.

"It's never too late, dig in." Josie said tossing him a fork. "Sit down and hand me a glass."

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked giving her a wink.

**... **

Pulling over outside of their motel, Josie, Dean and Sam walked out of the Impala heading to their rooms. Looking like they had good time from the way they were walking.

"Sam," Josie giggled. "You look like shit." She said bursting out in laughter.

"Well, throwing chocolate cake on me would do that Josie." Sam said and joined her laughing.

"Shhh, people are asleep!" Dean told them, which only made them laugh harder.

"Like you care." Josie said wrapping her arms around his neck from the back.

"Let me think, I don't." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, look," he stopped walking pointing at her forehead. "Cake on your forehead."

"Take it off." She asked him. "Lick it off." She said pressing herself against him, seeing the smirk he had on his face.

"I'm too drunk to stop walking, see you inside." Sam said as he kept walking back to his room. "Adios."

"I know for sure that this is probably the only Spanish your brother knows." Josie told Dean and started laughing.

"I'm gonna take that cake off your face," Dean told her, and before she could say anything else, he closed the gap between them leaning to press an eager kiss to her lips.

"Dean, you said the cake was on my forehead!" Josie said confused.

"Yeah, it is," He nodded before kissing her again. She laughed breaking the kiss.

"Let's get inside, so you can work better." She said taking his hands dragging him behind her back to her room.

And once the door was closed, Josie was pinned to it as Dean and her started making out against it, working fast to take off both of their jackets and Josie's top throwing them across the room, still kissing. The kisses got more heated and Josie pushed Dean to her bed getting on the top of him leaning down to continue the make out session they started. A while after they changed their positions, Dean getting on top, taking off his shirt throwing it on the bed next to them, leaning to kiss Josie passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth teasing her, while his hands were roaming her body as they rested on her jean's belt ready to unbuckle it.

"Dean, wait." Josie said breathless, putting her hands on his to stop him.

"Wait?" Dean asked. "I thought you," he said in confusion that he didn't finish his sentence.

"Me too, but," she sighed. "I can't, I'm sorry." She said making him look at her in confusion, "Thing is, I do want you, actually, I wanted this all day, I was counting on it." she laughed bitterly. "But I can't, I-I,"

"Its fine Josie, you don't have to justify yourself." Dean said interrupting her.

"No, I have to; I want things to be clear." She said firmly. "I'm done with this, all of it, the games, the teasing, the one night stands and having sex with you just because I'm too stubborn or to win a bet with myself." She told him. "I'm done, with all that. I'm done with all that with you."

"I don't understand." Dean said as he sat straight helping her to sit too.

She looked into his eyes taking a deep breath. "If you want us to do this, to be together, there is only one way," she sighed. "But, this, random sex and getting hurt again, no. I'm sorry. I can't."

Dean nodded as he smiled at her. "And I respect that." He said pressing a soft kiss on her lips before he got out of bed putting his shirt on, turning around to look at her. "You didn't expect an answer now, right?" he asked freaking out a bit making her laugh.

"No, don't worry." She told him. "Maybe I won't get an answer from you at all, but, but I had to tell you." She shrugged. "Better late than never." She smiled at him.

Dean smiled back staring at her for a minute. "Happy birthday." He said seeing the smile on her face widen.

"Thank you, Dean." She said as she watched him walking out of the room, hearing the door closing, she rested her head on the bed letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**So, a bit tease, right? What do you think Dean's answer will be? :D haha, well, only hoping you liked it, it was the longest chapter so far. Let us know what you think please, and review, its love, so, show some ;) **


	38. Just Like Old Times

**Authors' Note:**

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, deansgirl1, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, dandy44, ginkies, Lucy Colt, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Carver Edlund: THANK you guys for all of your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you'll like this one too :)**

**This is our own mix of S2E4 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things' P1 :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**Josie's P.O.V**

Things were awkward, like super awkward. I mean after the little moment with Dean after my birthday, it got tense when we were around at the same place, and guess what? We were around at the same place all the freaking time, wasn't that just awesome? Yeah, it was peachy. I knew how I get when I'm drunk and how things go messy, thing is, I was not drunk, well not that much anyway, not drunk to call a guy with another guy's name after we had sex, good times, no, think again.

I was not supposed to feel that bad, I mean telling Dean the truth was coming sooner or later, and it was a step for me on the right direction, right? Ugh, I'm so confused that I don't know if telling Dean that I want something serious or nothing at all, was a good idea or not. Yeah I'm no longer that girl, the one who will just hide from herself and avoid the bigger problem which in my case is Dean, I love him since I was a kid and I'm to scared to do anything about it, getting myself hurt a million times, because I was stupid and thought that when having sex with him, offering myself to him was going to do it for me, as a proof of love, but I was a silly naive kid who knew nothing about life, and what Dean did was what any other guy would do, pardon my French – or not – he fucked me and walked away. Yet again, it was and still my fault, I kept torturing and lying to me, losing the track of what was real and what was not. And the only thing that managed to knock the sense back into my half fried brain was John's death. Seeing Dean dying in front of me, I realized that life was too freaking short to be wasted like that, and I needed an answer, I never knew if Dean ever had a thing for me, and that kept me in between for years. So, I needed to know, and either way, to move on. It was a 'now or never' moment, even though I was so hot and I wanted Dean so bad, I had to get a grip, and I think I got it right, right?

**...**

I got out of my room heading down stairs, hearing Sam and Dean argue loudly. I didn't really bother, they were arguing all the time now, everything Dean says Sam used to pass it, considering Dean recovering from John's death, but Dean never let go, keep pushing till Sam snaps and they start a loud argue, and maybe ends with a big fight. That was a usual thing, so when I got down stairs I headed for the kitchen passing by them without a sound. They stopped looking at me weirdly, like I was sleep walking or something.

"What? No good morning." Dean asked in a sarcastic tone.

I turned around letting out a huff. "I saw that you two were busy, so I didn't want to interrupt your lovely morning chat, always fun to drink my coffee listening to you two fight, you know." I said with a matching tone like Dean's.

"We were not fighting." Sam said defensively. "We were just talking." He trailed off.

"Talking? Wow." I mocked. "That didn't sound like _'talking'_ to me." I told him air quoting the word talking. "Because I think the people of South Dakota are complaining from your loud voices." I said rolling my eyes as I turned around walking into the kitchen.

"You don't even wanna know what we were talking about?" Dean shouted after me.

"Not really." I shouted back as I headed to the coffee machine pouring myself a cup of coffee, maybe it was going to help with the headache I was about to have from those idjits. Shame that Bobby was out of town, he would have cussed at them shutting them the hell up by now.

I was adding some sugar to my coffee when I felt the two idjits walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes again as I turned around looking at them.

"He wants to go visit Mom's so called grave." Dean told me pointing at Sam. And from the tone Dean was talking with, I knew I needed to measure every word before I spill it, it's the subject no one mentions, and we dealt with it like it was a taboo. "Which is by the way, only a stone not really our Mom." He spat out sounding angry.

I glanced up at Sam taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen; I felt that this was going to take a while.

"It's not a crime Dean," Sam yelled. "And after Dad too, its,"

"You don't have to explain yourself Sam." I said cutting him off, and of course Dean didn't like it glaring angrily at me, his face getting red.

"Yeah, you sure understand." He snapped, somehow sarcastic. "What was I thinking when I asked you? You sure will get on his side." Dean yelled at me. He sounded like a whiny kid actually, who knew he was wrong but so stubborn to admit.

"Don't be a kid." I huffed. "And Sam wants to visit your mother's grave, so what? That's understandable, normal people do that." I said glaring back at Dean.

"Yeah, you sure understand, because you do it all the time." He said mocking me.

"It's different." I said coldly. I never mentioned to Dean anything about that subject, and I wasn't going to start now.

"That so?" He said giving me his pissed off smirk. I nodded with a smile that matched my pervious tone, as I stood up walking towards him.

"Yep, because I'm no normal people." I said when I passed right next to Dean, and not wanting him to answer me or say anything, I got out of the kitchen right away.

"If you are so supportive, why don't you drive him then?" Dean said.

"Because I'm not his older brother who is supposed to grow a pair and face this as a man," I said without turning around. "Come on Dean, it won't be that bad, you don't even have to be with him, drop him near by and go somewhere till he is done." I told Dean simply. I took a seat on the couch watching how he was glaring at me angrily. "Take a picture Dean." I told him sarcastically.

"Come on Dean." Sam pleaded walking out of the room. I shook my head seeing the two of them in front of me. I love them, really, but they are a constant pain in my ass.

"Seriously! Dean, knock it off. He is asking for a ride not to marry you." I snapped getting tired of all of this. "You two are a pain. Damn it."

"Fine, damn it." Dean snapped. "We won't stay there; we go, half an hour later we leave."

"That's ridiculous. At least you'll need few hours to rest; it's a long drive potato head." I told Dean rolling my eyes, he was stubborn, and I really didn't have to take it any more, he had to deal with his father's death, better sooner than later. It was a dark matter and if he let it loose like that, it was going to be a cancer that would eat out his heart.

"Okay, it's solved. We will stay the night and leave the next morning." Sam sighed, he was doing his best to be calm but I could see right through him, he was mad, as mad as I was at Dean, but he didn't want to push his brother knowing that Dean was a human walking talking time bomb.

"See, that wasn't hard." I smirked taking a sip of my coffee, which was cold now. "For the record, I'm not coming with you two chuckle heads. I'm kinda sick of your faces." I told them trying not to look at Dean, I knew he hated when I bailed off like that. But I needed a time out, and with what happened with Dean, and now going to visit Mary's grave, that was a sign from God that I can not tag along.

"You gonna stay here alone? Bobby is not here, and we are going to leave too." Sam asked in concern.

I shook my head taking another sip. "Nope, I hate being here all alone. Big scary house." I laughed. "I'm gonna stay at Ellen's, I promised her to keep in touch but I didn't even call her since we were there, and this is not a hunt, you don't need my help, Bobby is not here. It's a perfect timing to visit her." I said with an innocent smile. "Plus the free booze." I giggled a little.

"And when you going back from there?" Dean asked firmly. I could feel his annoyance.

"Ring me on your way back and I'll meet you," I said with a small shrug. "Or you can come by and we leave all together. Either way its cool, I'm taking Eden, it's been a while since I drove it."

"I can drive you to the roadhouse first then we take off." Dean offered, in a wrong firm way as he leaned against the kitchen's door.

"You ain't my personal driver Dean, or my babysitter. Plus, it's a waste of time." I sighed seeing that he wasn't happy with what I said, _again_.

Sam glanced up between both me and his older brother in confusion. I didn't mention anything to Sam, and apparently Dean didn't either. So the guy was confused, but he was smart enough not to ask. He got the hint what that might be like, and he smoothly started to walk out of the living room.

"I'm gonna go get myself ready." He muttered on his way out. I looked at him pleadingly that he would stay, but sneaky little Sammy. He wasn't as innocent as he looked.

"So, you practically want to get the hell away from us? Right?" He said; well, more of snapped, but his tone was more hurt than angry. Which I didn't really understand, I thought after what happened between us, he would be so glad to get rid of me, but he wasn't, and that was confusing for me.

I sighed, avoiding eye contact with him. "Its not that Dean, visiting your mother's grave is private, I can't be there. That's all." I told him softly, but he didn't seem convinced. He shook his head and walked to sit next to me on the couch. Leaning closer to me, I backed off a little almost dropping my coffee.

"Both of us know you're lying right now." He whispered angrily, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my back sending shivers down my spine, and that was it for me. I snapped off the couch standing right in front of him. "I rest my case."

I throw my hands in the air unable to speak. "That..., you, you..., damn it." I stuttered not being able to phrase a complete sentence. Taking a deep breath, putting the coffee mug away, I started to speak, I tried anyway. "Look, things are weird and awkward now; I don't want to make this harder on us. I know that what happened was," I paused. "Was all of a sudden and," I paused again letting out a sigh. "I don't want you to feel that I'm pushing you for an answer Dean, I'm not that kind of a girl." I finally finished the damn sentence, _that wasn't so hard_.

"So, you just take off?" He snapped getting out of the couch too, he stood there right in front of me, only inches between us, and again I backed off._ I wasn't helping myself over there at all_.

"Dude, two days is not taking off." I shouted. Again, I did not understand what that was all about. "I know we have stopped breast feeding only few days ago but Sam can make you a bottle, you won't starve." I mocked snapping at him. _Shit, he looked hurt. _He looked at me with those green eyes that I've always loved, only this time, they were losing their usual spark, and he really looked hurt._ Stupid Winchesters and their freaking puppy eyes, I was used to resist Sam's version of this look, but Dean's, it was new, and I didn't have much time to practice_. "I'm sorry, but I know you don't want to be with Sam alone, tough, and suck it up, you two need to talk, he is your brother and he loves you. He just wants to push you so you would talk to him about your feelings, again, people do that." I said, ending my sentence with a soft smile, seeing the corner of Dean's mouth rise, _at least I made him half smile_.

"Yeah, again, 'cause you do that a lot, the feelings talk." He said sarcastically, as the half smile was now a full Dean Winchester smirk.

"I'm no people." I teased as I shoved him hard enough that he fell on the couch. "I'm an angel,"

"Yeah, 'cause you sure are an angel material." He teased back raising an eyebrow as he stood up off the couch. I nodded as I started to walk on my way out of the room, but I turned around looking at him, seeing that he was checking me out.

"Yes, and if you behaved, I will show you my wings." I said as our eyes met, seeing the instant spark in his eyes. Usually I'd have hit him with something or maybe curse, but in such conditions, it was good to know that the old flirty Dean was still in there somewhere.

"That's a deal." He told me with a chuckle. I smiled sweetly at him.

"And next time I catch you checking out my ass, I'll kick yours." I threat with the same smile on my face, but Dean didn't even blink, taking two steps further being now right in front of me.

"Do I take that as a promise?" He teased, flirting. I rolled my eyes turning around to walk away.

"Perv!"

"You still love me!" He said with a chuckle laughing at my reaction.

"No, I don't, I hate you." I lied, I mean, I said as I started to climb the stairs hearing Dean still laughing.

**...**

Two hours later I was driving Eden heading to Nebraska. After Sam and Dean left the house, I locked it down and the garage too, making sure to do the whole drill Bobby taught me. And then when I made sure everything was alright, I got into my car enjoying my alone time. God, it's been ages, not that I complain, I mean it was my call after all to stay with the boys and not to leave but yet again, I needed some time alone, real time alone, away from hunting, away from stupid Winchesters' fights and defiantly that I'd choose this time, not be forced on to stay away because of a dangerous hunt, huge fight, or a terrible accident, you know, the usual hunter's life deal. So, this time when I was on the road knowing I might be safe today, no scary monster ass running after me, I was glad and even the thought of Jo pissing me off couldn't ruin my mood. Plus, the most important, I was in my sweet beloved car, she wasn't just a car, she was my partner, been there with me and for me, saving my ass so many times too. Never let me down when I was in trouble. And I decided two days ago to clean it all up and check on it since I had nothing else to do, and now she looked like new. And I had fun on the road, mostly listening to my favorite songs with no Dean to mock and annoy me, singing out loud too.

But of course I couldn't stop thinking about the boys, I knew I needed to suck it up and leave them alone for a while, they needed it. Not to mention that was more of a private time, I wouldn't disturb them. I only wish they won't fight like they have been acting this whole time.

And to take my mind off all of this, I kept singing with the songs as loud as I could that some people who crossed me with their cars looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't mind it really, crazy is good and fits me so, why bother? Well, I didn't.

But I remembered the first time I took that road, 10 years ago when Bobby was driving me to crash at Ellen while he was going to a hunt that might take a while, he didn't want to leave me home all by myself, I was 15 after all. So, he decided that I go stay at Ellen, and her daughter Jo. And that was the first time.

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

"I don't really want to go, Daddy, you of all people know I can take care of myself. I don't need a freaking babysitter." Josie whined talking to Bobby, who glared at her turning the volume of the radio down.

"First, you don't get to talk like that." He said firmly making her look at the ground.

"Sorry but," Josie started but she was cut off by Bobby's voice.

"I'm not done yet." He said. "Second, stop whining 'cause you're no baby. Third, and more importantly, that you can't stay home alone,"

"But," Josie cut in and this time she stopped as Bobby shook his head.

"I taught you all you know, yes I know, but I didn't teach you how to manage that house. People will arrive, others will call and you sweetie won't be able to handle it. Plus, I want to make sure you'll be safe." He told her with a warm smile.

"I will miss school." Josie muttered as a desperate last chance.

"Like you care!" Bobby said giving her 'come on' look. He knew her better than anyone and school was the last thing Josie would care about.

She glanced up at him rolling her eyes at him. "Whatever." She huffed turning her head the other way looking at the road.

"And Ellen has a daughter, she is your age, you can hang with her." Bobby said his eyes on the road.

"You know I don't get alone with other kids," Josie said looking at Bobby seeing him rolling his eyes. "And she is a girl, so there is no chance we will get along Bob, you know better." She teased looking out of the window again, with a smirk on her lips. "I still don't know why didn't you call Uncle John and asked him that I stay with them till you're done." Josie huffed.

"You know that I'm no longer friends with that prick." Bobby grunted. "I'd never ask for his help." He trailed off.

"And you call us kids!" Josie mumbled reaching for the radio turning the volume up.

"What did you say?" Bobby asked her.

"Nothing," She huffed. "Can we just stop talking Dad please? I don't really want to talk to you at the moment." She said grumpily looking back from the window.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

Ellen was a nice person, she reminded me of my mum. She looked like a nice yet a firm lady, and the fact that Bobby trusted her on me made me realize how tough and worthy that woman must have been, I knew Bobby never trusts another person and I have to admit, I liked her. She treated me well, and even once she was on my side when Jo and I had a fight, well Jo started and Ellen believed me when I told her what happened and didn't believe her own daughter, I was right and I didn't lie, but again, who'd do that? Most people would have gotten on their kids' side even if they were wrong, so that what made me love and respect her even more.

As for Jo, well, despite of what people think, I don't really hate her. She was and still annoying, noisy and always manage to get on my nerves, I don't hate her. I just don't like her, and I knew she didn't like me back, we were almost the same age but her mum used to treat her like a kid, while she saw Bobby was treating me more like an adult, seeing I had a gun, knife and I was allowed to do things she wasn't allowed to do, which got her jealous. And now, lets be honest, I saw the way she looked at Dean, she has the hots for him, and that took our relationship to a whole new level, from normal girls jealousy to freaking rivalry. I knew she didn't have a chance, I'd squash like an ant, her but still, this time I was the jealous insecure person, mostly in the situation me and Dean were in. I mean if that wasn't enough for me to be edgy, what would?

Anyway, I knew it wasn't the time for such thoughts, I needed to calm down and clear my mind for only two days, I deserved this, hell, I earned it after that crappy month. So, I did what I do best, I sang out loud while driving my car like I was racing the wind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, things are getting heavy ;) hehe, don't forget to review, show us some love ;) **


	39. Some Me Time, As If!

**Authors' Note: Hey guys, so sorry for taking so long to update, you still love us, right? Well, maybe this chapter will make it up to you, longest chapter ever – so far – we hope you'll like it :D & special sorry for the ladies who expected this chapter, um, a week ago. **

**ginkies, Dean's Sassy Seductress, adaddario, dandy44, Lucy Colt, Sparkly Blue Eyes, sam and dean crazy ass wrench: THANK you guys for your awesome reviews, we are so glad you liked the last chapter and we hope you'll like this one as well :D **

**Thanks for anyone alerted, favorite the story, hope you guys will like what's coming next, and drop us a review anytime ;)**

**Now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Josie's P.O.V.**_

I took my sunglasses off once I got out of Eden; I was right outside of the Roadhouse. It took me a while longer than I expected to get there, but I had a fun ride, doing everything I couldn't do being with the Winchesters, well, mostly Dean. Some things like driving, for starters, playing my favorite music, and driving. So, after enjoying my slow relaxing ride – calling Ellen before arriving to inform her I was coming, I didn't want to be rude – I finally arrived. Standing there all by myself, made me remember the first time I was there, when Bobby drove me. When I thought I'd never like that place, but here I am now. I was only glad Bobby wasn't there to tell me 'I told you so, brat' like he probably would have said.

Anyway, I got my bag out of the car and headed to the salon, and oh my God, it was packed, and it was only midday. I stood there for a while watching what the hell was going on there, but I didn't figure it out, it could be anything, there were around twenty men or more drinking and singing and, it was so loud. I walked further into the salon, skipping the burning sun outside, and I saw Jo standing behind the bar, I waved at her and walked to talk to her.

I wanted to proof to myself that I wasn't a paranoid bitch, but I thought I saw that look on her face, like 'why are you here?' look, but, because I wasn't a paranoid bitch, I smiled and walked to her, putting my bag down, I took a seat on a stool at the bar.

"Well, nice to see you too Jo." I said sarcastically forcing a smile. Jo looked at me with an eyebrow raised, then back at the door where I just entered.

"Are you alone?" She asked me, as she looked back at me. I fought rolling my eyes at her.

"No, I'm with the moving Circus, but they are unpacking outside." I mocked her, and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Can't you just answer a question simply?" Jo told me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Can't you just smile at me once when I come here?" I replied with another question. But before she could answer I started talking again. "Anyway, where is your mum?" I asked and I got my answer right away. Ellen walked in right in front of me. "Yo Ellen, guess who is here?"

"Oh Josie," She smiled as she walked to hug me. "How you doin' girl?"

"Still kicking," I said hugging her back. "Sorry that I didn't call earlier about me coming and," I started to apologize but she broke the hug giving me her scary look, it was an Ellen trade mark glare, that would shut up anyone at once.

"This is your house; you don't call you just come." She told me softly, with a smile, losing the Ellen look.

"So, what's up with the bachelor party over there?" I asked taking my seat back at the bar, pointing to the loud guys across the room.

"A hunter's retirement." Ellen answered almost giving an eye roll.

"Huh?" I exclaimed, confused. "What the heck with that? Since when hunters do 'retire'?"

"Since this guy is an idiot." Jo answered shaking her head, "He wasn't that good of a hunter anyway, he is better off." She said when Ellen glared at her for saying that. "What? It's true."

"Well, if it's true, he is better off." I said as Jo nodded. "This world won't stop surprising me." I mocked looking back at the 'retirement'.

"Okay, enough with the chit chats. I can use an extra hand over there, those men are," she paused. "Is there is a nice word for pigs?" She asked and I shook my head with a chuckle. "Then pigs." Ellen said as she gave me a tray from the bar. "Here,"

"Sir yes sir." I said sarcastically taking the tray and putting it back on the bar. "I will just take my bag,"

"Jo will take it." Ellen said cutting me off. And I heard Jo's huff without looking.

"'Cause I'm her personal maid." She muttered.

"She is a guest." Ellen told her with yet another eye roll.

"You just said it's her house." Jo told her mother, a little louder this time. I saw the fight coming; after all it won't be the first time.

"Urgh, just stop." I said picking up my bag from the floor. "I will freaking take the damn bag inside, let's just chill." I sighed as I started to walk inside. "Same room Ellen?"

"Yes darling," She told me. I nodded as I walked inside.

"I'll put on sneakers, and will be ready to rock this thing, woo!" I joked cheerfully without turning around.

"Just hurry." I heard Ellen saying with a chuckle.

I got into my room, putting the bag down, I took off my shirt being only my t-shirt, tucking it into my jeans, and changing my biker boots into a comfy sneakers, I was ready to roll.

**...**

I was beat after three hours of serving those monsters at Ellen's salon, as she said, they were pigs. They kept ordering drinks and food all day, and what made it all better that they didn't stop coming, they became around 50 men and women in three hours. I'm a hunter and my father is, but knowing all those people, seriously? That was too much for me. I was cool helping Ellen in the bar as usual, but those people, and the rest of the customers, I wanted to bang my head into a wall.

"Ellen, I'll take a 15 minute break, before I kick all those people out." I asked her as I chased her around the salon.

"You got soft girl." She teased without looking at me, putting a tray on one of the tables.

"Maybe, you're a hero Ellen, I need a break." I told her still running after her; I looked like a whiny kid.

"Fine, take the damn break," She told me, annoyed. "Just get off my back."

"Thank you." I said smiling sweetly.

"No drinks yet, we have a long day ahead." Ellen said giving me the Ellen look again, crossing her arms against her chest. She knew me too well, and sometimes, I hated that. I forced a polite smile fighting the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Sure Ellen." I said calmly before I walked away.

I went to my favorite place to hang out, behind the bar, sitting on the ground, no one can see me and it's kinda quiet there. But not before grabbing a bottle of beer, hoping that Ellen won't see me and kick my sorry ass for it. And that time, I was wrong about this place being quiet, because of the damn hunters' gathering, so I pulled my phone and my headphones out and played music on it in order to relax a little.

But, of course, I didn't get a chance. As my damn phone started to ring, and of course, it was Sam. I sighed trying to calm myself down, as I pressed the answering button.

"Hey Sam," I said softly.

"_Can I kill Dean_?" Sam asked, he sounded mad, but his voice was low, I guessed that Dean was near by.

"Sure sweetie, just make sure to hide his body in a good place." I said sarcastically, not losing the calm tone I was talking with.

"_He is making up stuff now, we went to mom's grave and he didn't get near it at all, walking around the cemetery, and now, he saw a, well, he said it could be an unholy ground there_," Sam said, he was talking fast and not making any sense that I had to stop him.

"Dude, look, I didn't get any of what you said, but an intro to an upcoming fight between you and Dean, plus, you know your brother and his issue, easy on him, Sam, okay?" I told Sam, trying to calm him down, he went through much in the last few weeks, with both me and Dean, and mostly Dean after I snapped out of the grieve period I went into after John's death. Sam was our rock, and still is, but that rock was about to snap, the guy had enough and I couldn't blame him.

"_I don't know Josie, an imaginary hunt? That's way too much, even for Dean_." Sam said huffing in frustration. "_And now, he is dragging my ass to meet with the father of the girl whom Dean thinks her grave was the one causing the unholy ground issue_."

"What? God!" I exclaimed wiping my face, Sam was right, that was too much, even for Dean. "Okay, Sammy," I sighed, pausing, I didn't know what to tell him, "Okay, just stay with him, Dean is so fragile right now, do what he wants, and just stop him from doing anything stupid, that's all you can do. And please, don't snap, we don't want a fight. Okay?" I said hearing him sigh.

"_I will do my best_." Sam promised.

"That's my boy. Just don't kill him, that's my job." I joked.

"_Fine_," He said, felt like he wanted to say something else but he stopped awkwardly.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, don't worry. I gotta go now, talk to you later_." Sam said, and hung up fast before I could say bye.

"Nice talking to you too Sammy." I muttered sarcastically talking to myself.

Putting the phone down, there was no time for nothing but drinking my beer, half the 15 minutes was already gone. But, because today was my lucky day, I couldn't drink the cold, refreshing, tasty beer. Jo leaned from the other side of the bar, that her head was upside down, and her hair was all over my face.

"Times up Josie, back to work," She told me with a sneaky smile.

"I really hate you right now." I said pulling her hair a little to hurt her.

"Ow, my hair." Jo winced making me chuckle. And her head was no longer annoying me, but all of her, as she walked around the bar standing in front of me. "Time for my break." She said snatching the beer from my hand.

"Hey, that was mine." I pouted like a fifth grader as I stood up.

"Now its mine." She said taking a sip from my beer.

"Bitch!" I muttered loud enough for her to hear, walking next to her as I shoulder barged her.

"I heard that." She said hearing what I called her. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"That was the point." I said walking around the bar, standing there waiting for orders, when Ellen walked by putting an empty shot glasses on the counter.

"Who said you are allowed to drink now?" Ellen said firmly glaring at Jo. A smirk crossed my lips.

"That was Josie's," The bitch, I mean Jo said.

"You're the one who is drinking it now in front of me, not Josie." Ellen said with the same firm tone. "Bottle down," She said pointing at the counter. "No drinks till we are done with this mess, two more hours ladies, hold it." Ellen told both of us, and she didn't wait for us to answer, she walked into the kitchen.

Once Ellen walked away, I leaned against the counter closer to Jo. "You're lucky we aren't in jail, I'd have either killed you, or made you my bitch for being a snitch."

"But we aren't in jail." Jo said smirking at me.

"Watch your back, Jo." I whispered leaning up the counter. "Watch your back." I said in more like a threat than anything else, walking away from the bar, seeing the smirk that was on Jo's face fading, and that made me smirk.

**...**

After four long hours, I was finally in bed, at 10pm. But it felt like 3am, doesn't make any sense, maybe, but that was how I felt. But thank God that Ellen closed earlier tonight, since the hunters were there all day and we had a few other customers, she said it was enough for today, and closed. And she did the right thing, because Jo and I were looking like two dead chicks, and I got snappy almost breaking a fight. I so didn't plan that my day would be like that, I thought I'd chill at the Roadhouse with Ash and tease Jo. But again, I was wrong, and Ash wasn't even there that day.

So, when I got into my room I laid on the bed with my clothes on, I was too tired to take them off, and I thought of what Ellen told me, maybe she was right when she said I got soft. Well, I didn't care, all I knew now that I needed to check on my boys and then, a long happy time with my pillow and bed. But first, I had to seriously take my clothes off, been wearing them all day, so I changed into, well, nothing, I just took my clothes off and laid back on the bed in my underwear, it wasn't like anyone would visit me, so. When I relaxed again, I pulled my phone out calling Bobby, he went out last night without saying bye, and I knew it was one of those hunts, and I had to check on him.

"Sup' old man?" I teased when he picked up the phone.

"_Oh it's the brat_." He teased back.

"How is the secret hunt going? You know the one you left the house for and didn't tell me anything about it. Bobby, if it's a woman, I'd totally understand." I told him, knowing I was probably gonna get a full ear.

"_A woman, sure. You got me Josie_." He said grumpily, typical Bobby.

"Dude, chill, I was just checking on you. Jeez." I huffed rolling my eyes. "So, what's wrong? Troubles in paradise, you and Rufus got into a fight?"

"_How did you know who I was with_?" Bobby exclaimed. He thought when he didn't tell me where he was going or who he was with, I wasn't going to find out, but, by doing that he made himself very clear.

"You're my sweet old man; I'd know when you hide something." I teased letting out a small laugh, it was always amusing when Bobby gets stuck like that.

"_Fine Sherlock_," He sighed. "_This hunt ain't an easy one, and this Rufus son of a bitch is not making it easier, whiny old man_." Bobby said with a louder tone, probably to make Rufus hear him.

"He is your old hunting buddy, just bear with him," I told Bobby. Seriously, I was about to bash my head into the wall, again. Men! First it was Sam and Dean, and now, it was Bobby and Rufus, and they say women are needy and whiny. Bull-crap. Here, I had two brothers who were fighting their asses off, and two old friends who were doing the same, it was great, just peachy.

"_Anyway sweetie, I gotta go_." Bobby said with a huff, as I heard Rufus' voice in the background. Bobby knew that man since ever; they used to be best friends when I was a kid, but things changed, they usually meet now when there was such a hunt, to help.

"Okay, tell Rufus I said hi. And don't get yourself killed." I joked, but Bobby knew I meant it.

"_I'll do my best_." He told me.

"You better do. Love you."

"_Love you too kiddo_." Bobby said and hung up.

I put my phone on the night stand and got out of the bed, it was meant for a shower but turned out it was only teeth brushing, too tired for a shower, but I changed into my pajamas too. I was brushing my hair when the door knocked.

"It's open, unless it's Ash." I shouted at the door, still in the bathroom. I heard a laugh and I knew who it was.

"It's me Josie, Ash is still out." Ellen said as she walked into the room.

"Where is he anyway? He's usually here." I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"I have no idea," Ellen laughed.

"That's Ash." I said shaking my head sitting back on the bed. Ellen sat next to me at the end of the bed.

"Here you go," She said handing me a pack on money; I glanced up at her with a confused look. "Your money, you earned that today."

"Are you serious? I come to stay here, and I get money too? This place rocks." I joked and we both laughed. "But seriously Ellen, I can't take that, I helped you 'cause that's what we do, I don't want money." I said giving her back the money.

"You will take that young lady, you worked, and you will get paid." She said seriously glaring at me. I nodded with a smile before giving her a small hug.

"This is like a Déjà vu," I told Ellen who raised an eyebrow. "When I came here first time and helped you in the kitchen," I said seeing the smile that she made as she remembered.

"Oh, I remember that. It was after you came out of the shell, third day you came here, after you and Jo's fight." Ellen said, and I nodded at her. "Mentioning you and Jo, I'm proud today, you girls didn't fight." She said teasing me.

"Well, if you noticed Ms. Ellen, we didn't really have time to do anything today but work, fighting needs a bit of free time, maybe tomorrow." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Too good to be true." Ellen muttered, she meant me and Jo getting along, everyone knew that ship has sealed a long time ago.

"You were there when it all started, so," I said giving her a tiny shrug.

It was true; Ellen was there when it all started between me and Jo, the fights, the rivalry and the constant pain in all of our asses. Believe it or not, it wasn't my fault; I wasn't the one who asked Jo to be an annoying kid. The whole thing started when I came to stay there for the first time, and for a day and a half Jo and I kept a distance, I didn't talk to her and I just stayed away reading in my books, and she didn't bother either, till the big accident, when she saw my weapons, the gun and the silver knife I always carried with me since I was 12 years old. That was the moment Jo went crazy, wanting to play with my gun and of course I said no, guns are not something to play with, that was what Bobby taught me, but Jo wouldn't let go and we got into a huge fight. When girls our age fight over boys, we fought over a gun. And the truth was, Jo wasn't really interested in the gun, it was her being jealous because I was getting a different kind of treatment than she was, even though we were close in age, well I was two years older, I still am, but I was being treated like an adult, and she was still being treated like a baby, she was 13, she was a baby. And for me, still kinda is.

On the other hand, I was jealous of her, for having Ellen. Jo thought that being treated like an adult was a fun thing, but it wasn't really. No kid supposed to carry a silver knife to school, or know the things I knew, or help in hunts or when hunters needed help at Bobby's house. With the blood I saw, the ghosts, and all the scary things, I sure was envying Jo on her overprotective mother, who saved her seeing all those horrible things I saw when I was younger, at least Jo had a childhood that lasted more than mine. And for that, I was jealous. Not that Bobby was wrong or that I would ever question the way he raised me, God forbid. The man did the best he could, raising a kid that not his, on his own, Bobby was and still a hero, my grumpy, occasionally drunk, and swears a lot hero, but he is _my_ hero. He did everything he could to raise me, and so did Ellen with Jo, but in a whole different way, and for that both me and Jo turned to be a very different characters, which was and still is the main reason we fight and argue a lot. Well that was the main reason, but now, we have a new reason, and deep down I knew that the day would come when me and Jo would fight over a boy, like two normal girls. I only hope I won't kill her, Ellen would hate me for that.

"True, I was there." Ellen sighed making me snap out of my thoughts. "And I got on your side, remember?"

"Yes you did, and I really respected you for that. Not a lot of people would do that, yes Jo was wrong, but,"

"But she is my daughter." Ellen completed my sentence, and I nodded. "She is my daughter, but she was wrong."

"Yes, as usual." I muttered, teasing Ellen. She laughed and hit me softly on my knee. "Oh, guess who we saw few weeks ago?"

"Who?" Ellen replied.

"Gordon Walker." I told her seeing the eye roll she made.

"That psycho, how did you run into him?"

"Vampire hunt, he tried to kill us, kinda." I told her seeing the surprised look on her face.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, the vampires weren't killing people, they were veggie-vamps, or something, and they used to eat cows and animals, not people. So after the lecture Sam gave me and Dean that we shouldn't kill them since they don't eat people, we let them go. But jerk-face didn't like it, and he fought me and Dean." I said. "We kicked his ass."

"I can't believe it, I mean that guy is a good hunter, but for a man, he is a dick." Ellen said, she knew Gordon, and it wasn't a pleasure seeing him.

"Amen sister. Remember the last time he was here. I wanted to kill him."

"I remember, I banned him from this salon for a reason." Ellen said. "He wasn't only rude, but he tried to hit on you, perv."

"Yeah, well, that's the drill I guess, almost got me killed, a year later he was hitting on me. What a gentleman." I mocked rolling my eyes.

"Well, I kicked his ass for you dear, and I'd do it again." Ellen said with a warm smile.

And that made me smile; she was always caring, treating me like that, like I was her daughter. It was always nice being around her, talking to her about stuff generally, like maybe a mother daughter talk. I didn't have a mother to talk to since I was ten years old, so I wasn't sure if that was how things work out, but I was sure it was close enough, and it felt nice, I'm sure if my mum was still alive she was going to be like Ellen. So having Ellen, for me it was a big thing, the closest thing I could get to have a mother, and I was satisfied. And for a while, we kept talking about random things, hunts, people we knew, and even music. It was nice.

"I better leave you now, you look tired." Ellen said as she stood up from the bed.

"No, its fine, just the day started in a not good way." I said with a yawn rubbing my eyes. She looked at me with question in her eyes. "Nothing, the boys were fighting, I had to leave, Dean was a piss off about that, usual." I mumbled. I was starting to lose control about what I was saying.

"Why didn't you go with them anyway?" Ellen asked me, folding her arms against her chest.

"It's a private matter, I didn't want to be involved, and I needed a time out. Awkwardness in the air," I paused. "I just didn't want to be there when they visit their mother's grave, that's all."

Ellen smirked at me, giving me _the_ look again. "You know, if you need any advice about, you know, anything, you always can ask me." She offered, with the same smirk on her face.

"What that means?" I asked in confusion, I was starting to feel that this wasn't going to be comfortable at all.

"I mean about boys." Ellen told me, I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"What? Boys? Seriously Ellen, I have done all the possible mistakes out there, when it comes to boys, I'm way beyond this." I told her shaking my head, letting out a nervous chuckle. And I knew I was starting to blush, I didn't talk about boys with anyone before, not to mention the situation, Ellen was acting like a mother now, and that, that wasn't comfy at all.

"Aww, look at you blushing." Ellen giggled; she was amused seeing me like that.

"Shut up, I'm not." I said hiding my cheeks, but she kept laughing. "Plus, I'm old enough to handle boys, thanks anyway Ellen." I said with an eye roll.

"Really? Okay," She said simply, but I knew it wasn't over yet. "What about Dean then?" She asked and my jaw hit the floor, I couldn't believe she asked me that.

"What about Dean?" I asked acting dumb, that was awkward. But Ellen gave me a 'don't fool with me girl' look. "You know Jo has a crush on him." I burst saying, and that was stupid, and totally irrelevant.

"We are not talking about Jo." Ellen said softly. I tucked my hair behind my ear looking nervous. "Don't act innocent; I saw how you two are looking at each other."

"I don't know, look," I sighed. "We are in a weird situation, not you and I, its weird too, but I meant Dean," I stuttered, I wasn't making any sense. "I don't know what to say Ellen; I never had such a conversation before. And Bobby and I talk about boys, well, wasn't helpful. So, I'm just,"

"Josie, honey," Ellen sighed interrupting me. "All I'm saying is he likes you, even if you don't see it, 'cause you're thick, doesn't mean its not there."

"But," I started, trying to talk but she shook her head at me.

"No buts," she said. "I'm telling you what I saw, and think," Ellen said softly with a warm smile. "Don't be silly and open your eyes." She told me. I was staring at her with a surprised expression on my face, I didn't know what to say, and that was amusing for her, as she gave another giggle walking towards the door. "Sleep tight Josie, I will need your help tomorrow too." She joked.

"Good night Ellen, and thanks for the very awkward conversation." I told her, I was smiling, and I still felt my cheeks warm. She smiled back at me before walking out of the room.

**...**

After the long talk with Ellen, I was exhausted, I felt like I was drunk, even thought I didn't even have but one beer with dinner that night, but that wasn't all. When I laid in my bed, closed the lights, and pulled the covers over my body, my damn phone rang, and it didn't need a rocket scientist to know who that might be.

"_Hey Josie_," Dean said when I picked up the phone, he sounded upset, and I could tell from his tone.

"Hey Dean, what's wrong?" I asked him. I was too tired to turn on the lights, I was still in bed, and I only hoped I won't fall asleep talking to him.

"_A fight with Sam, again_." Dean told me, and there was a pause, he was drinking.

"And now you're in a bar, drinking your ass off," I sighed. "Dude, he is your brother, not your annoying wife. You two really need to talk." I huffed, all the fighting was making me feel bad, and guilty for not being there with them, even though I was sure as hell it wasn't going to help.

"_Well, he is worse than an annoying wife_," Dean snapped. "_I know there is a damn hunt in this town, and Sam, he is just,_" He paused, he was too angry to talk. "_First it was you, now it's him._"

"What? Woah, don't pin this on me Dean, I'm not even there." I snapped back, he chose the wrong person, at the wrong hour. "All Sam wants is you to talk to him, you are frustrating him, never talk about feelings, and he only wants to make sure you are alright, not a crime you know." I shouted through the phone.

"_Well look who is talking_." Dean yelled. "_The one who left us in the middle of all this, and feelings, ohh, don't get me started_."

"I didn't mean that kind of feelings you moron," I yelled louder, and sat straight in my bed as I turned on the small lamp next to me on the night stand. "You better hang up Dean, I can't help you, you are twisting things, and I had a really long day that started with you, fighting, I don't want fights, no more. Thanks." I sighed, my tone lower. After all the fights I witnessed today, I didn't want to get into one myself.

"_I'm sorry_," Dean said softly.

"You say that a lot." I teased, I was still upset but I also wanted to sleep. "Dean, can we fight tomorrow, when I'm actually awake? I'm half asleep already, and you're lucky 'cause I'll probably forget half of what we said in this call."

"_I didn't want to fight with you_." Dean admitted.

"Well you did!" I snapped a little.

"_I didn't mean to_," He said with a similar tone, but then I heard him sigh. "_I was mad at Sam, I know there is a hunt in this town, and he is saying I'm only imaging things so I won't think about Mom and Dad._" Dean told me, and I was with Sam on this one, and apparently that was obvious to Dean from my long pause. "_Come on Jos, not you too._" Dean sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you kinda are," I told him. "And before you snap, remember this morning when you knew Sam wanted to,"

"_Fine, fine, I get it._" He cut me off. "_But I know I'm right. There is a freaking hunt_,"

"Dude, stop whining, and prove it already." I said cutting him off, _it was my turn_. "Prove us wrong, and you'll get to brag."

"_I will. Because you are wrong_!" Dean said.

"Whatever dude, gotta go, I need to sleep Dean, please." I said turning the lamp off sliding under the covers again, I was going to hang up wither Dean was on the line or not.

"_Okay, one thing first_,"

"I'm not wearing anything Dean," I lied knowing what he was going to say. "Bye." I said and hung up before he could say anything.

**...**

The next morning, I found three missed calls on my phone, and all were from Dean. I remembered we talked last night before I went into a semi coma, and I called him back. I hoped he was going to tell me that there was no hunt and they were coming back today or something, after all I wasn't having anytime alone with all the calls, it was like I was with them, so what was the point of staying away? There was no point, exactly.

"I believe you had something very important to tell me?" I said once Dean picked up.

"_I was right, there is a case_," Dean said in triumph. "_And Sam was watching porn_." He added.

"Huh?" I said in confusion, I was still a little sleepy. "Dude, the case,"

"_Dean stole a girl's diary, a dead girl's diary_." Sam shouted into the phone. "_Morning Josie_."

"Morning Sam, bad boy, at least watch porn when no one can,"

"_Off point_," Dean said interrupting me. "_I won_." He said, he sounded like a kid who just got a star in math exam.

"Good for you, if that's all? I wanna go now." I said yawning.

"_No, for once, I have a speech for both of you_." Dean said. He was talking about me and Sam.

"Oh great, 'cause sure that's how I imagined my morning." I mocked him.

"_I know how to do my job, despite what anyone might think_." Dean told us, he was still upset. "_And now, when I say there is a hunt, then there is a hunt. Next time I need a therapist, I will visit one_."

"Easy Dean, you might pull something." I teased, but I knew he was probably going to say something back, so I started talking. "Dude, did you steal a girl's diary? God, I'm happy I hide mine." I couldn't believe I just said that, I was still blurry.

"_You have a dairy?_" Dean exclaimed in surprise.

"No, I don't." I said fast. "Dude back to seeing and hearing things, wow. You need a doctor Dean."

"_Anyway_," Sam said saving my ass. "_We probably will take a couple of days to finish this, so,_"

I sighed. I wasn't planning on staying at Ellen's for two more days. "Better shag asses then guys, I didn't plan to stay here forever."

"_You could have come with us_," Dean said, trying to make me feel bad, and he was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Yeah, but I wanted a rest from your ugly face, so," I teased.

"_Your loss_." He said back.

"I doubt it."

"_Okay, time to hang up before this turns into a fight_." Sam said.

"Okay, oh," I remembered they didn't tell me what the case was about. "What the hell is this case about?"

"_A dead chick_," Dean said, as that was explaining it all.

"And?"

"_We think someone brought her back to life, now_," Sam explained, but I talked cutting him off.

"Now she went on a killing spree," I said cheerfully, which came out wrong.

"_Killing people make you happy Josie_?" Sam snarled.

"No, of course not, pfft, dude, come on. Just have fun killing your first zombie," I said trying to sound less excited, I didn't want Sam to kill me, but zombies that was new.

"_Okay, enough with the chit chats you two_," Dean said and looked like he grabbed his phone back, turning off the speaker. "_Time to do some hunting_."

"Whatever suits you buddy, I have things to do too." I told him as I got out of bed. "And Dean, you know, if you needed any help, don't call me." I teased him.

"_Sure Josie_," He said. "_But you will have to make it up to me later_."

"In your dreams Dean." I smirked, hearing his chuckle. "Stay alive."

"_Only 'cause you asked nicely._" Dean said and hung up the phone. "_See ya Jos_."

"See ya Dean."

I was done with the call, so I went to grab a shower before I got out helping Ellen. And it was a whole lot different than last night, normal, with no parties. I spent most of the day working, and I didn't hear from the Winchesters all day, but I thought I'd give them time, plus, if they needed me, they would call.

And they did call, the next day. It was confirmed that the girl was a zombie; the thing was that none of us knew how to kill a freaking zombie. There were too many legends on that, my favorite was cutting the head off and feeding the heart to dogs, it sounded poetic, and unreal. And due to my lack of information, I wasn't much of help with that case. But I didn't think much of it, I knew the guys would work it just fine, and they didn't call me fighting again, that was a score.

But when I thought I could have a nice relaxing day, life proved me wrong.

"Josie," Jo called me as she sat across the table. I looked up at her chewing my food.

"What?" I said with a full mouth. "You have been lurking all day, so, what do you want?"

"I want to ask you about something." She said, I was about to snap at her, but she saw the glare I gave her. "Something Josie, not someone," Jo told me.

"What? Hurry, I only have one break, and I don't want to waste it on you." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"How is it out there? You know hunting, people and all." She asked, looking like a curious kid. I didn't know what I should tell her, I heard her talking about leaving and hunting on her own, that was stupid, I pretended I didn't hear it. I didn't want her to ask me about anything, not only that Jo was green, like baby green too, but I also didn't want to get in trouble with Ellen.

"It's a jungle out there." I joked, giving her a sarcastic look, as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm serious." She pouted.

"I'm serious too." I huffed putting my sandwich down. "Look Jo, as much as I want to make you suffer, I don't want you to get killed." I teased seeing her glaring at me. "It's a freak show out there, you are much better here, you don't want to get hurt, your Mum would, well you know how much she loves you."

"Yeah, and that's the problem, I want to go out and see new things, maybe hunt too." Jo said getting all worked up.

"What part of it's a jungle out there you didn't get?" I snapped. "I'm serious, and," I paused. "I wish I had a mother to stop me from doing all the shit I did when I was out there, and not only the hunting," I admitted. "You are not ready, having a silver knife with you all the time doesn't make you a hunter Jo, its serious, and you are far from being ready." I said seeing the disappointment look she had on her face.

"You of all people, I didn't think you would talk like that!" Jo said, sounding upset and mad at me.

"What did you want me to tell you? How its super fun and you can do whatever you want?" I asked, my voice getting louder, she was acting stupid and she brought this on herself. "Well yeah, it's fun, super fun, till you get your ass kicked, or worse, till you get your freaking self dead." I shouted. "Do you want to see my scars Jo? Or hear how many times I almost died, or oh, maybe how many times,"

"I got it Josie." She snapped cutting me off.

"I don't think you did." I sighed. "You can leave, go out and do whatever you want, but not hunting, it's a maze that you won't manage to get out of, and it won't matter how good you are." I told her, I was shouting and I knew I looked mad, I wasn't the best person to talk to anyway, and she was stubborn, and stupid. I didn't want her to get herself killed; again, she was green, and not ready for such a thing, she wasn't going to make it.

Jo didn't talk back to me; she got up from the table walking back to the bar without saying a word. I sighed and finished my food, and I knew I better get the hell out of here, it was stressing with all the new changes. I should say goodbye forever to my quality time, next time I better go to Antarctica or something to be alone.

That was when I pulled out my phone calling Sam.

"_Hello_." He said picking up the phone, and even with hello, I knew he sounded upset.

"Is everything okay?" I asked getting worried, they didn't call me all day, I knew the hunt was over, because Sam texted me, but, I was still worried.

"_Yeah, we are on our way back, you got my text, right_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy, I got it." I told him. "But that wasn't,"

"_Dean wants to talk to you_." Sam said as I felt the static, from moving the phone, he couldn't talk as Dean probably grabbed the phone from him.

"Talking on phone while driving is not safe." I teased knowing that Dean was on the line now.

"_Not when you talk to an angel_." Dean said, and that was, weird.

"Are you alright?" I asked sounding worried. Dean laughed.

"_No flirt is working with you, huh_?" He said.

"Uh, no, I know all the tricks, and that was a desperate one." I told him with a tiny laugh.

"_Yeah, it was_." Dean said, he sounded upset, too. "_We talked, Sam and me_."

"And that's good. Is that why both of you are gloomy?"

"_Kinda_." He laughed.

"It will all fade, you will be alright. Soft boy." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Only now, you gotta hurry up, before I kill someone."

"_Look who missed us_," Dean teased.

"Shut up, and hurry." I told him, laughing a little.

"_We'll be there today_." Dean said. "_Two hours at the most_."

"And I will be ready." I said and hung up the phone, getting back to my room to get my stuff ready to leave.

* * *

**So, so, so, hope you liked that long chapter? Let us know what you think. Reviews are love people, show us some ;) Please review.**

_**(**__*__**) Shameless self promotion.. So, I've posted a Hawaii Five-0 story, and if there are fans of the show here and would like to check it out, it would be awesome. (Asya55)**_


	40. Its Always the Blonde

**Authors' Note: **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, dandy44, ginkies, Lucy Colt, sam and dean crazy ass wrench: Thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews, so glad you liked last chapter and hope you'll like this one too :D**

**Special thank you to Jannine90, dude, thanks for all the reviews, you rock :D**

**This is part one of No Exit. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hurry up a little bit for God sakes." Josie muttered to herself, tapping with her fingers on the table while checking her phone every five seconds. She was sitting in her room waiting for the Winchesters to arrive so the three of them could take off together like they arranged the night before.

Josie was still at Ellen's Roadhouse, but every second passed made her want to get the hell out as fast as possible. Jo and Ellen were fighting like it was their last fight ever. Jo wanted to leave and try her luck being a hunter, while Ellen – of course – didn't agree, Jo was her only daughter and the only family that was left since her husband died. And the women didn't stop arguing and fighting since Jo revealed the veil off her plan. Which left nothing to Josie but to hide in her room, she didn't want to get involved in this, not after the talk she had with Jo the other night, not that Josie cared about upsetting Jo, but she knew that Ellen was probably going to snap if she knew that Josie had a tip about Jo's plans before her. So, Josie only hoped that Sam and Dean would arrive before she gets involved one way or another.

_'We arrived, coming in.'_ Josie read the text Sam sent her, getting ready to leave, she grabbed her duffel bag heading out, taking a deep breath, she walked out to the Jo and Ellen's war zone.

Both women stopped fighting glaring at Josie when she walked out of her room. "Don't mind me, keep going. Hopefully I will see some blood too, it's better than the WWE." Josie mocked sitting on the bar, seeing how both Ellen and Jo were glaring at her angrily.

"You knew about this, right?" Ellen asked Josie, shooting her an angered glare.

"Woah, look, I told her she is too green for it." Josie said defensively waving with her hands.

"Still, you knew and you didn't tell me." Ellen snapped.

"Yeah mum, because you should know everything. Oh, wait you already know everything, and you control everything." Jo yelled.

"I say you shut the hell up." Ellen yelled back.

"And I say I won't, you can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm old enough to decide for myself, damn it." Jo shouted louder at her mother.

"Oh my God," Josie shouted at the two of them. "Would you two shut up?"

"I'm the only one who gets to yell here ladies." Ellen told both girls, shutting them up. "And Josie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like that would cut it Ellen, come on, I told her everything she needs to know so she,"

"Believe her mum," Jo said cutting Josie off. "She said the same things you said, what a good friend." She added glaring at Josie.

"Buzz off Jo," Josie snapped. "First, I told you the truth. Second, I am a good friend, or you were going to be dead now cutting me off, and annoying the shit out of me since I got here, I didn't kill you only for your mother, who might allow me to do it now?" Josie said looking at Ellen.

"If I wanted her dead, I'd have killed her myself, after the crap she said." Ellen growled looking at her daughter.

"Hands off anyway," Josie told Ellen catching her attention. "I ain't a snitch Ellen, plus, I'm getting out of here like in ten minutes. Sam and Dean are coming to pick me up. You can yell as much as you can." She huffed and stood up from her chair, carrying her bag ready to leave, even though Sam and Dean weren't in yet.

Ellen was about to say something when the door opened, Sam and Dean walked right through it with a confused expression on their faces.

"Finally!" Josie sighed and walked to hug Sam. "Took you long enough Dean," she said glaring at him.

"What? Easy, I just got here." Dean told her.

"Well, you picked out the worst time Dean." Ellen sneered making Dean look at Josie giving her 'what the hell?' look. She shrugged shaking her head.

"Let's see what they think about this!" Jo burst walking to Dean and Sam.

"Here we go again." Josie muttered seeing the look on Ellen's face.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked Josie. But she couldn't answer; she was interrupted with the entrance of two customers and their two kids.

"Are you guys open?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"No." Ellen and Jo said at the same time.

"Just shut up." Josie told them, and walked to the man and his wife who looked confused. "Sorry sir, we are out of service now, there is a good place down the road. You should check it out." She said smiling at them. "I'll walk you out," she told them motioning to the door. "Cute kids." She told the woman as they walked before Josie out of the salon. "I'll be waiting by my car." Josie told the guys.

"Can't you wait five more minutes?" Dean asked titling his head towards Ellen and Jo, but Josie shook her head firmly.

"No way in hell." She said and then looked back at Ellen and Jo, "Have fun killing each other." She huffed and walked out of the door muttering and cursing.

**...**

Josie waited ten minutes by her car outside of the Roadhouse till the Winchesters came out walking towards her.

"We got a case," Sam told her waving with a file in his hands.

"Let me guess, the blonde missing chicks' case, right?" Josie said rolling her eyes.

"How did you know?" Dean asked her, leaning on the car next to Josie.

"I got an offer last night to work this case, teaming up with Jo; it's her file, right?" Josie asked and Sam nodded. "Well, at least Ellen stood her ground, for now." She sighed.

"What do you mean for now?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, Jo planned this, and you saw the case. She won't give up; she'll find a way or another to get out." Josie replied. "Pennsylvania, long trip, I hope this damn case is real or I'll come back and bash Jo's head till she dies."

"You've a lot of anger in that little mind of yours." Dean told Josie, teasing her.

"Yeah, I do." She said leaning off her car. "And if you don't shut up, and go back to your car, you'll see some of that anger too. Jerk."

"Hey, don't be mad at me now." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't start fighting, enough fights already." Sam huffed looking at the two of them.

"Whatever." Josie muttered and got into her car.

"You sure your car can keep up with mine?" Dean teased walking in front of Josie's car back to his.

"My baby can take your piece of crap for a car down Dean, and you know it." Josie told him with a smug smile.

"Call my car a piece of crap again, and die!" Dean snarled glaring at Josie, patting on his car.

"The road will prove it Dean; we will see whose car is better, long way to Pennsylvania." She said with the same smile on her face, knowing that she got under Dean's skin, making him mad talking about his beloved Impala like that. Dean glared at her for a second before he made a face mimicking her as he got into his car. "Baby." Josie laughed.

"I'm riding with you," Sam said getting into the passenger's seat with Josie. "He will be a pain in the ass since you technically challenged him."

"Dude, Dean is always a pain in the ass." Josie laughed starting her car. "And its two days drive, you can imagine. But all we can do is to put on some good music." She smirked turning on the radio. "And beat your brother in that race." Josie said her grin getting wider.

**...**

"So, this – whatever it is – takes blondes only, right?" Josie asked.

"Looks like it." Dean answered her staring at the building they were about to check out, "And it has a pattern too, but we need more info."

"Well, whatever that thing is, its racist man." Josie pouted. "Do you know how many guys I had to beat for calling me blonde? Stupid people."

"What are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed looking at her confused. "That has nothing to do with what we are dealing with, whatsoever."

"It does, I could be in danger 'cause of this damn hunt, who said that thing won't grab my ass for being a blonde?" Josie asked glaring at them, folding her arms against her chest. "Huh? Huh?"

"I won't let it, no one grabs your ass but me," Dean said poking her a little, smirking he made her chuckle. "And seriously Josie," His tone shifted. "Since when you are afraid of getting grabbed, from what I know, you run into danger, not the other way around?" He asked her, earning a glare from her.

"Since this is Jo's hunt Dean, didn't you get it yet?" Sam smirked looking at Josie.

"You know what?" Josie started moving away from them. "Screw you both." She cursed shoving Sam walking past him. "I'll be inside, doing your work, wusses." She said crossing the street in order to walk into the building.

"Don't get so excited, you might pull something." Dean teased calling after her.

"Bite me!" She yelled back at him from across the street, that she made people look at them.

"Only if you ask nicely." Dean teased calling after her, but she ignored him and walked inside.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Lets get inside; Josie is already in by herself." Dean told his younger brother starting to walk. But Sam held him by the arm stopping him. "What?"

"We need to talk about something before we go in." Sam said looking serious. Dean gave him an impatient look.

"Sam, there is nothing to talk about now, at least wait till we check this thing out, man." Dean huffed rolling his eyes, starting to walk away from his brother again.

"What you are going to do with Josie then? Just ignore the whole thing, and keep up with the teasing and flirts? Keeping her with us in every hunt?" Sam asked his brother making him turn around and glare at him. "You're holding on to her, while you have no right to. You want her around all the time, but you still didn't give her an answer. I wanted to talk to you about that a while ago, but,"

"But it's never a good time, seriously Sam; couldn't you pick time that's worse than this, now? Really?" Dean snapped shaking his head.

"There is never a good time with you Dean." Sam muttered.

"Look, I know what I'm going to do!" Dean told him firmly. "Jeez, even Josie didn't push me around like you are doing right now."

"Yeah, because she doesn't want to raise her hopes then you crush them. She got used to be disappointed in you Dean," Sam said. "Maybe she thinks you,"

"Shut up Sam," Dean growled, angrily. "You said enough." He told his brother turning around walking away, but he turned around looking at Sam again. "I'll make it right this time, just trust me, okay?" Dean sighed.

"Fine, but you know who I'm siding with on this deal." Sam said walking next to his brother.

"I know Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Now, can we focus on the hunt?" He huffed as the two of them walked silently into the building.

**...**

Josie sneaked into the flat the girl disappeared in; the lock on the door wasn't a problem for her, but walking into the flat was. She thought Sam and Dean were going right after her, but she was inside for over ten minutes and none of them showed up. And after seeing the heavy dark amount of the ectoplasm in the apartment, she got worried, knowing that they were probably facing one old pissed off spirit. That had too much time and rage tainting the building like that.

Josie saw that there were also cracks on the walls, they were small but there was ectoplasm oozing from them as well in a smaller amount. She was staring lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Sam and Dean walked into the place.

"What do we have here?" Dean asked suddenly making Josie jump.

"Shit!" She snapped putting her hand on her chest. "Dean, you could have knocked or something. Damn it." Josie said catching her breath, "That wasn't cool."

"You got soft." Dean teased.

"No moron, check this out." She said pointing at the walls. "See that, that's major crap we are about to step in."

"Holy crap!" Sam exclaimed looking at the ectoplasm in the walls, reaching to touch it. "That's not going to be good." He said looking at Josie who looked both nervous, and grossed out.

"Guys, I know what we are dealing with here," Dean said seriously catching their attention; both Josie and Sam looked at him curiously. "It's the stay-Puff marshmallow man." He told them smirking.

"Yeah, laugh, and joke," Josie said forcing a smile slapping his arm. "Not funny Dean, this shit is serious, I haven't seen a thing like this before." She said looking at Sam, then back to the wall.

"I saw that like twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit." Sam told them.

"Great." Josie muttered sarcastically. "That's comforting."

"Well, our job here is to find this badass before it snags anymore girls." Dean told both his brother and Josie, who was about to say something but they heard someone coming across the hall on their way to the apartment.

"Okay, that wasn't thought of," Josie muttered sarcastically earning a glare from Dean. "Just saying," she said with a shrug.

"Shut up and stand behind me." Dean said but Josie moved his arm away.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said peeking out of the doorway.

"Yeah, I love the furnishings. It's so spacious," they heard a woman saying. "And the location is so convenient for me."

"What the hell?" Josie exclaimed. "I know that voice." She said sharing a look with the boys, walking ahead of them but Dean walked faster being in the front, and the three of them who were there, the building manager and Jo. "Of course." Josie huffed shaking her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean exclaimed, seeming a bit angry. But Jo smiled at him walking towards him.

"Here you are, honey." She said walking to his side hugging him.

"Honey?" Josie snorted watching what was happening with a confused look on her face.

"This is Dean, my boyfriend," Jo introduced Dean to the building manager."Josie, his sister, and Sam, his buddy." She continued.

"Good to meet you. Quite a gal you got here." The manager told Dean smiling at him.

"Yeah, she is a pistol." Dean said pulling Jo hard against him, faking a smile to the man. But seeing Jo that close to Dean, Josie couldn't take it anymore, not after she said she was Dean's _sister_.

"My brother's girl is awesome" Josie burst stretching her hand to the manager, but not before stepping on Dean's feet first. "As you know I'm the sister," she said making Jo glare at her. "Awesome building sir, I had to come and see it by myself, I had to make sure my brother is comfy." She told the man with a smile.

"No, no, don't worry; I fixed up the whole place myself. Your brother and his girlfriend will be very comfy here." The man said with a wide smile.

"Oh, I bet on it now. Hell, I'll make sure of it." Josie said turning around glancing at Jo and Dean. "You're dead, both." She mouthed to them, before turning around smiling at the man again.

**... **

"Where did you get that money from?" Dean asked Jo once the four of them were inside the apartment. "And don't tell me it's from working in the Roadhouse."

"Dean, that's not the problem, the problem that she is here in the first place." Josie snapped glaring at Jo.

"First off, I got that money from kicking asses in poker, and I saved it, it was time to use it, so I used it to rent this place for the hunt before someone else's dies." Jo said looking at Dean. "And Josie, you have nothing to do with this, I asked for your help and you said no, now let me do this my way." She told Josie.

"Your way? Your way?" Josie yelled at her. "You have no way sweetheart, you can not be here, I'm going to drag your ass back to your mum before she knows and kills us all."

"Jo, does your mother know you're here?" Sam asked her calmly.

"Of course not Sam," Josie answered first. "I wonder how she even let her out."

"I'm not an idiot, she thinks I'm in Vegas, I made Ash lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos." Jo said to Sam, ignoring Josie.

"You shouldn't lie to your mum, and I agree with Josie, you shouldn't be here either." Dean told Jo.

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it." Jo huffed rolling her eyes at Dean. "And that goes for you too Josie, if you don't like the hunt, or me in it, you can leave."

"Yeah, 'cause that's exactly what you want, huh?" Josie hissed facing Jo intimidating her that Jo had to take a step back from her.

"Look Josie, all I'm asking is a chance, and," Jo started, but she was cut off by Josie.

"You have two options here Avril, it's either you get out of here now, and I'll pay you back your money, or wait and I'll call your mum. Pick one." Josie told her firmly. "You ain't a hunter Avr, I mean Jo, and trust me I know you better, you won't be one." She added seeing how Jo was looking angrily at her.

But Jo couldn't get a chance to reply, as Dean's phone rang catching their attention.

"It's your mum." Dean informed Jo.

"You can not tell her." Jo said fast.

"She will kill me." Dean said picking up the phone. "Hi Ellen,"

"_Is she with you_?" Ellen asked. "_She left a note saying she is in Vegas, but I don't believe it for a second._"

"No, I haven't seen her." Dean replied.

"_Sure about that_?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said looking at Josie who was silent watching the conversation, still looking mad.

"_Fine, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt back here, won't you_?" Ellen sighed.

"Absolutely." Dean said firmly and was about to hung up.

"_Is Josie there? I want to talk to her for a second. Her phone is closed_." Ellen asked. Dean paused for a second.

"Josie isn't here, for now, she is checking something out, but when she gets here I'll tell her to call you." He said fast. "Great, you're welcomed Ellen. Bye." He hung up.

"That wasn't smart dude." Sam muttered looking at his brother, then looking at a very pissed off Josie, who was still silent.

"Now Ellen will sure kill you Dean." Josie snapped. "I'm out of here,"

"Josie, wait." Dean called walking to her.

"You said I wasn't here," She said storming out of the door slamming it behind her.

Dean huffed about to walk after Josie. "Dean, that won't be so smart," Sam said stopping his brother. "Let her cool off, you don't want to talk to her when she is like this."

Dean huffed wiping his face walking back into the apartment. "Happy now?" He asked Jo who shrugged and went to sit on the table.

"I don't care really. I came here for a job, not to babysit Josie." Jo replied looking at the two men in the room with her. "Can we at least get some work done here?"

**...**

Josie was standing by her car outside of the building. She needed to cool off and maybe some fresh air, away from both her friends, and that building that she was starting to hate, feeling the scary vibe that was coming out of it giving her the creeps. She couldn't explain it, but Josie didn't care, she hated it and that was it. She got herself a beer and sat there watching the street drinking it slowly.

"Hey," Sam said coming sitting next to her on the car.

Josie looked at him for a second then back to the street. "Ass off my car," she told him. "I'm mad at you too, ass off." She said pushing him away.

"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed as he got off the car and stood in front of Josie. "I did nothing back there."

"So, I'm pissed off at all of you, sue me!" She said with a frown taking a sip of her beer. "Jackass." She muttered.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked pointing at the beer in her hand.

"From the store dumbass," Josie answered making Sam roll his eyes at her. "And now, I don't have more. I know you'd ask that." She told him taking another sip.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Sam said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, I wasn't going to give you, you can't drink during work." She said and took a sip from her beer, seeing the look Sam gave her, raising his eyebrow pointing at the bottle in her hand. "I'm older, I don't follow the rules."

Sam looked at her watching her drink again as he rolled his eyes. "Are you coming back in?" He asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Sam?" She snapped, "I have Britney Spears to save there, stupid Jo and her stupid stubbornness. I swear if she got herself killed, I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back and kill her again myself." Josie yelled starting to get angry.

"Well, in her defense, she did a good job on research. Solid file, she did her homework." Sam said hesitantly. "Maybe, you know, she can take care of herself."

"Dude, am I speaking a language you don't understand?" Josie said getting off her car. "Research isn't that hard, well it's hard but hunting is harder, she knows nothing Sam, and," She paused sighing. "Ellen would die if something happened to Jo, I mean, seriously, who picks life like ours, she knows better, her dad was killed during a hunt. If I had a mum like Ellen, and I didn't have to hunt and go after crazy ass monsters like I'm doing now, I'd fucking take it. Not go after this, she is stupid." Josie shouted. There was more than one thing at stake, the hunt, Jo's life, and her own life if Ellen knew.

"Would you please calm down? Dean is with her inside, he won't let anything happen to her." Sam said trying to calm Josie down.

"Yeah, I bet." She mumbled taking the last sip of her beer.

"What did you just mumbled?" Sam asked making Josie glare at him. "Are you serious? You think her and Dean," He paused seeing the serious look on her face. "You know that won't happen,"

"Right! Sure, nothing will happen," Josie said sarcastically. "Look Sam, I'm going in there to finish this damn hunt, either I like it or not. As I said, Britney needs to be saved." She mocked tossing the bottle in her hand in a trash cane that was near. But Sam got in her way.

"Why do you keep calling her that?" He huffed, and then waved with his hands. "I don't want to know," he said making Josie give a tiny smirk. "If you're worried about Dean, I don't think you should, he has no,"

"Sam, look," Josie cut him off. "This isn't about Dean, or at least not the major problem, alright? This is about Jo, in a weird twisted way she is like that annoying little sister I have, and I don't want her hurt, we fight all the time, we can't stand each other for more than five minutes but I still care, she cares too. And even more, I don't want Ellen to be heart broken after her girl gets hurt, she won't handle it, Jo is the only family she has left, and I can't be behind this." She stopped collecting her breath, "Again, we need to save Brit." Josie told him with a smirk starting to walk away from him.

"You called her Avril upstairs." Sam teased walking after Josie.

"Well, Avril is too good for her, so I stick with Brit." She said making a face at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"You two have a weird way of dealing with each other." Sam said shaking his head.

"Dude, all I think that she isn't made for this, being a hunter, she can go pop sing or apply for American Idol, or whatever, and leave this to the big guys," Josie said stopping and turned around to face Sam. "You know better than me that every hunt is a gamble, on our lives, we never know what's coming for us, it's a risk."

"I know, and I agree with you, you only need to stop freaking out, and focus on the hunt," Sam snapped at her this time. Josie looked at him confused. "You're over stressed, and it's not only over the hunt, chill." He told her in a calmer tone.

"You know Sam, you can pull this crap on your brother, but not me," She said shoving him away. "Stop acting like a social worker, its getting less trendy. Ask around, Oprah." She mocked walking back to the building.

"You have issues." Sam huffed walking next to her. She grinned at him and nodded. "Lots of them too."

"I know." She said cheerfully, grinning. "Tell me, did you know anything about the place that can help us?" Josie asked seriously changing the subject, losing the grin she had.

"Yeah, we read Jo's file and I researched a little too, the place is clean, like clean, clean." Sam said running his hand through his hair, "Its confusing, all the deaths, and its squeaky clean, that's why we made teams to look around the building, but I came to check on you first." He informed as the two of them were back in the building now.

"Well, I already checked, nothing weird, I didn't have my EMF though," Josie sighed. "Nothing but a weird feeling that someone is watching you all the time, its creepy I'm tellin' you. But, other than that, nothing weird, probably we need a deeper kind of research. As you said with all these deaths, this place can't be that clean, clean." She said and Sam nodded agreeing on what she said.

They kept walking till they ran into Dean and Jo. The girls shared a pissed off glare before Dean started to talk.

"We found this." Dean said showing them a piece of paper, opening it; they saw a piece of a person's scalp, probably a female with blonde hair. "Inside the wall." Dean added.

"Inside a wall?" Sam exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah, I felt something weird and we checked a vent, the EMF went crazy and then Dean tried to look inside," Jo explained what happened to them during the search. "And Dean found this."

"Are you okay?" Josie asked her coldly, trying her best to keep the poker face she decided to pull off.

"Yeah." Jo answered briefly without looking at Josie.

"Good," Josie replied and looked at Dean. "Get rid of that, we need to work harder on this."

"Woah, I get rid of that, we get some rest, between the fights, and the weird hunt," Dean said cutting Josie off; she rolled her eyes at him. "Rest, if you don't mind, no more work tonight."

"Okay, I'll go with Dean and you girls get back inside." Sam told both girls. Josie nodded already starting to walk to the apartment.

"I'll go with you!" Jo said to Dean.

"No sweetie, you won't, you are coming with me." Josie told her without turning around.

"I don't want to." Jo said stubbornly.

"I wasn't asking Joanna, I said you're coming with me." Josie said firmly, turning around to look at Jo and the boys, with an angry expression on her face. "Get in the damn flat, now." She said pointing at the door she was standing now at.

Jo looked at Sam and Dean for help, but none of them said anything, even Dean gave her a small shrug. So, she huffed walking to Josie. "You're a bitch!" Jo said grumpily and stormed into the flat.

"You're welcomed for keeping you alive." Josie muttered rolling her eyes, looking back at the Winchesters. "Finish up guys, hurry before I kill her." she told them.

The two men nodded and walked away, as Josie took a deep breath walking inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, the ep took its own life, that we had to make it into two parts, the other reason was, the lack of reviews. Let us know what you think of this chapter, and over 6 reviews, the next one will come faster, another reason to review, humm, there is an answer next time to Josie's question! *Evil smirk.* So, Please review..**


	41. America's Favorite Serial Killer

**Author's Note: **

**ginkies, dandy44, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, Dean's Sassy Seductress, groovinontheinside, eva972: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one too ;D**

**And since you guys were awesome enough to give us the reviews we wanted, this is an extra chap ;) Don't get used to it lol. **

**No Exit p2, big surprises coming up ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Josie went into the apartment after Jo; the two of them didn't talk most of the time they spent there, deciding not to talk to her till the Winchesters came back, Josie tried to avoid Jo because she knew they would fight if they talked. Plus, Josie needed a plan to get Jo out of there, she only hoped she'd convince Jo to leave, or she was going to call Ellen, that was the only solution, she only had to take a few curses and shouts from Ellen, but Josie knew as long as she kept Jo safe, Ellen would be pleased, as much the situation might allow.

"What? You are giving me the silent treatment now?" Jo whined.

"What made you think you're that important?" Josie mocked her getting up from the chair. "I just don't want to hear your voice, so shut it." She said and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Stop treating me like I'm a baby!" Jo shouted making Josie stop walking, turning around to look at her. "I'm not, not anymore."

"Jo, stop right there," Josie said firmly. "I have nothing to argue with you about, I gave you advice and you didn't take it, I'm done with you. I don't care what you want to do, or what you will do, and you should do the same. What I do isn't your problem." She told her with the same tone about to walk away.

"All that because of Dean, right?" Jo said. But Josie didn't answer her looking at her with a blank look. "Admit it, you don't want me near him, because somehow," but Jo cut off her sentence seeing Josie walking back to her, and the blank look she was giving turned into an angered one.

"What part of what I do isn't your business you didn't get?" Josie snarled being right in front of Jo, who startled from the sudden move taking a step back, "There is a wall behind you, you can't get away, and you know if I wanted to hit you, or even kill you, that'd be easier than slicing a cake." Josie told her and pushed her to the wall. "So can any monster out there."

"I-I just want," Jo startled, but again, she was cut off by Josie.

"I didn't say you can talk," she said firmly. "You got a chance, till the morning, if I woke up and found you here; I will call your mum and drag your ass back to Nebraska myself."

"That's not fair," Jo yelled leaning off the wall, shoving Josie. "Why you get to be a hunter and I can't, why you get everything and I can't? You weren't born a hunter; you were like me one day." She kept ranting, pushing Josie one more time. Josie glared at her shoving her back against the wall making a thud.

"You're a hopeless case; I have nothing to say more than what I already said." Josie huffed in frustration backing off. "Don't push me Jo, so far you only saw the nice me, I don't want you to get hurt and especially by me."

"You can't hurt me, and you know it." Jo said stubbornly.

"I can, and again, don't push me." Josie told her. "Your mum won't mind me giving you a lesson, some tough love, maybe breaking few rips."

"You won't call her Josie, and I'm not leaving."

"You know, if it was up to me, I'd let you stay, learn something or two and see things, but its not, damn it." Josie snapped. "I don't mind you out there, yes it's dangerous but you won't understand till you see on your own, but again, no promises, I can't give you my word that you won't be hurt."

"Then let me be here and see for myself." Jo yelled, seeing a spark of hope that Josie would soften and let her stay.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Josie said crushing her hope. "It's your mum's call Jo, not mine. She wants you back and I owe her the truth."

"You all say the same, you, mum, and Dean, like you are perfect, you never lie or do something you weren't supposed to do!" Jo said whining again.

"We did, and we regretted it, that's why we are trying to keep you from doing the same, thick head!" Josie told her. "Jo, I'm tired and you gave me a headache, I need to rest, and I'm taking the master bedroom." She told her walking away. "And oh, mentioning Dean, hands off. Don't even think about it."

"You're afraid I'd steal him from," Jo smirked but she was interrupted with Josie's sarcastic laughs.

"Sweetie, you can't steal a pen from me if you wanted. Not a guy!" Josie said still laughing. "See why I call you green?"

"Because you're a bitch?" Jo said angrily hating Josie calling her green, again.

"Isn't that why you're jealous in the first place?" Josie smirked teasing her, not letting Jo answer, Josie walked right into the room leaving Jo standing alone in the living room.

**...**

Next morning Josie woke up and walked out of the room to the living room seeing Jo sitting on the table still researching, but she ignored her walking to Dean who was sleeping on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Ouch," Josie muttered seeing the twisted way Dean was curled up in the chair with. "Oh, you still here," She teased Jo who made a face at her.

"Good morning to you too Josie," Jo said sarcastically.

"Where's Sam?" Josie asked still looking at Dean.

"Went to bring us coffee." Jo answered with a huff seeing how Josie was ignoring her.

"Cool, 'cause I can use some," Josie said wiping her face. "Did you get some sleep?" She asked Jo casually, trying to show no concern.

"No, I was working all night." Jo answered making Josie look at her with a sarcastic smile.

"A step further to self destruction, I can't be more proud of you." Josie mocked turning her attention to Dean. "I gotta wake him up; looking at him hurts sleeping like that, damn." She said reaching for Dean to wake him up. "Dean, wake up," she shook his shoulder. "Dude," she said shaking him again.

"Josie," Dean mumbled smiling, still asleep. Both girls shared a look while Josie chuckled.

"Time to wake up Dean," She said kicking his leg with her feet. "Because this is getting awkward." Josie trialed off.

Dean snapped awake wiping his face, moaning in pain from sleeping in the chair. "Morning,"

"Morning princess, looks like you were having a good time." Jo said sarcastically. Dean looked at her confused then at Josie who shook her head and laughed.

"Stop dreaming about me Dean." Josie teased walking away from his chair.

"I can't help it I guess." He smirked getting up from the chair.

"I understand; I'm too hot for you not to think about." Josie teased.

"Or too annoying!" Jo burst making both Josie and Dean look at her confused. Josie rolled her eyes. "We have work to do, guys." Jo added.

"Since the moment is officially ruined, I'm out of here." Josie huffed grabbing her phone from the charger turning it on.

"Where you going?" Dean asked looking back at Josie.

"Something I have to do." She told him and glared at Jo. "Be right back." Josie said and walked out of the place.

"Do you know where she is going?" Dean asked Jo.

"I might have an idea." Jo replied with a huff.

**...**

Josie walked out of the flat through the corridor outside; she pulled out her phone and dialed Ellen's number. She told Jo last night, if she was still there in the morning, she was going to call Ellen, and Josie was serious, not only that Jo was sure in danger, but she was also getting on Josie's nerves.

"Hey Ellen," Josie said when Ellen picked up her phone, it was early but Josie knew she'd be awake.

"_Hey darling, why you calling so early_?" Ellen asked in a worried tone.

Josie took a deep breath and started to talk. "I'll tell you something but promise me you won't yell or kill me!"

"_She is with you_!" Ellen said angrily. Josie sighed and said nothing. "_Since when_?" Ellen asked.

"Since you called, but I swear I couldn't talk to you, plus my phone was out." Josie said fast. "I did everything I could to make Jo go back home, but she is stubborn as hell, I gave her till this morning to leave or I call you. And here I am, I'm being a snitch now. But,"

"_You ain't a snitch girl, you did the right thing_!" Ellen told Josie. "_She is stubborn like her dad, I knew she'd do that,_" she muttered. "_Josie, promise me you will take care of her,_" Ellen asked.

"Of course I will Ellen, plus, I'm not alone, Sam and Dean," Josie said but Ellen cut her off snapping.

"_I didn't say Sam and Dean, I said you Josie. I trust you_," She said confusing Josie. "_I won't trust her with a Winchester._"

"Ellen but,"

"_No buts, you make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, I'll be here first thing in the morning_." Ellen said firmly. "_Promise me_."

"I promise." Josie sighed and hung up the phone. She wasn't sure she did the right thing. Ellen was mad, and what she said confused Josie, but it was too late now.

Seeing Sam coming from across the hall snapped Josie out of her thoughts. "Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I hope I just saw a ghost, its worse," Sam told her nervously.

"What's wrong?" Josie frowned.

"Another girl disappeared, there are cops outside."

**...**

"A prison?" Dean exclaimed.

The four of them were investigating about the last victim, knowing that now the case was getting more and more serious with another girl's disappearance, but for their bad luck they didn't know anything about the history of the building, till Jo noticed something in the old pictures. The building was an empty field, next to a prison. So, Jo called Ash asking him for more information about that prison, and it was her turn to share it with the rest.

"Yes, Moyamensing prison, built in 1835, torn down in 1963." Jo told Dean. "And get this they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door." She told them.

"Well, then, we need a list of all the people executed there." Sam said.

"Ash is already on it." Jo told him.

They kept working and researching till Ash sent them the list of the names of the people who were executed in the field, there were over a hundred and fifty names, but one name caught Sam's eye.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam exclaimed looking at the computer's screen. "Isn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?" He wondered looking at his brother.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Son of a bitch!" Josie and Dean said at the same time.

"This keeps getting better." She added pacing around the room.

"Wait, wait, who is this guy?" Jo asked confused.

"America's first serial killer, before they even knew what a serial killer meant." Josie answered her.

"He confessed of killing 27 women but some put the deaths up to 100." Sam added.

"And his victim flavor of choice. Pretty, petite blondes," Dean said. "He used chloroform to kill them," he paused thinking for a second. "Which is what I smelled last night in the hallway."

"Oh, didn't they find remains of the girls at his place?" Josie asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, hair locks and body parts, yes." He replied.

"So, easy, we find the bones, salt and burn them." Jo said simply.

"Pfft, right," Josie said letting out a nervous laugh. "That is impossible."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"His body is buried in town," Sam answered her. "But it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." He said making Jo look at him confused.

"Yeah, because he asked too, he used to mutilate his victims and do some other horrific things to them too, and he didn't want anyone to do the same to his body." Josie huffed. "Again, keeps getting better." She said leaning on the chair Dean was sitting on, the two of them shared a nervous smile, as he patted lightly on her hand.

"It can get worse Josie," Sam said with a frown.

"Amuse us Sam." Josie said sarcastically.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it the murder castle, the whole place was a death factory." Sam told them. "They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers...," he paused as the three of them stared at him. "Inside the walls."

"Oh shit," The girls said at the same time.

"He used to leave them for days, some he'd suffocate some he let starve to death." Sam finished.

"So, we still can find that girl Theresa alive, right?" Jo asked. "She could be inside the walls."

Dean suddenly stood up. "We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We got to smash these walls." He said and the rest of them nodded.

"We need to go in teams," Sam said. "Let's not forget that the two of you are Holmes type." He told the girls.

"Believe me Sam, that's not something you forget." Josie mocked; she was getting nervous and edgy by the second. Not only Jo's life was on a stake and she was officially responsible of her after what Ellen said, but Josie's life was also in danger, knowing now what kind of ghost they were facing.

"Okay, Jo comes with me and Josie goes with Sam. Fine?" Dean told them.

"Nope, I'm coming with you and Jo," Josie said making them look at her with eyebrows raised. "What?"

"It would work better if you went with Sam, don't you think?" Jo told her.

"No, my ass is on the line here," Josie shook her head. "Nothing you guys will say is gonna make me change my mind, and Jo, don't try thinking to go with Sam, I'm stuck to you like glue today." She said making Jo huff. "That's the spirit."

"So you're going for Jo, not for me!" Dean said leaning closer to Josie, who was standing next to him.

"I'm coming for you, but I just told them that." Josie whispered smirking.

"Better answer." Dean joked making her laugh a little.

"Yeah Dean, don't wanna lose you even before the hunt starts," Josie teased. "That'd be lame."

"How come you are always sweet to me?" Dean said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for you." Josie teased. She was thankful to what Dean was trying to do, he saw how nervous she was and he was trying to lighten up the mood, even if it was temporary. Dean smirked and was about to say something, but they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Guys, can we skip the flirt session till we are done with this?" Jo said. Josie glared at her but she couldn't tell her anything, seeing the worried look on her face, she knew that Jo was more scared and nervous than her, which made her let go.

"Fine, after you Jo." Josie sighed. She nudged Dean. "How come every time we start to flirt, someone does that and stop us?"

"I know!" Dean said. "We need to demand our flirt time." He smirked.

"I second that." Josie giggled. She turned around looking at Sam who was raising an eyebrow staring at her and Dean, waiting for them to move.

"No, no, keep going, its not that we have important things to do or anything." He said mocking.

"Sorry for trying to loosen up Sam," Josie huffed walking out of the door to where Jo was standing. "Douche."

"I heard that!" Sam said walking after her.

"She wanted you to hear it stupid." Dean teased walking out of the door closing it behind him.

"Yeah, I'm stupid." Sam said rolling his eye.

"What does that mean?" Dean grunted.

"Hey, so not the time ladies," Josie said pulling Dean's arm away pushing him in front of her. "We all can fight when we are done, deal?"

**...**

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall." Jo said on phone. "Sam's almost done with the first floor. He hasn't found jack squat, either." She told Josie and Dean.

The three of them were inside of the building's walls. They separated from Sam and both teams were checking the wide place from the inside. And as for Dean's team, he was in the lead, Jo after him and Josie at the tail, they insisted that Jo stay in the middle being the newest member of the team.

"Well, this is like a freaking maze; you can hide girls' scout here, not one chick." Josie huffed.

"Good news, it's too narrow now," Dean told the girls. "We can't go further, no space." He informed.

"I think I can," Josie said stepping from the back.

"Why can't I?" Jo asked. "We technically have the same body."

"Because I'm older, and hotter, and that I won't let you get down to a psycho killer alone." Josie told her as she started unbuttoning her shirt. "Take that, it's new, if I died, you can take it."

"No one is dying," Dean told her. "You won't go deep, you just check out and we will come back later with tools."

"If you say so," Josie said as her and Jo switched places, Josie was now right next to Dean. "May I pass?" She asked and didn't wait for an answer from Dean; she forced herself between Dean and the wall, being now pressed against Dean's body in the tight space between him and the wall.

"I should have cleaned the pipes." Dean muttered.

"I heard that." Josie said elbowing him.

"I said I wish the pipes were clean, you're wearing a white top." Dean told her.

"I know what you said Dean," She said still trying to get between the pipes and the wall to cross to the other side. "Just shut up."

"I still think this is not a good idea." Dean huffed and held her arm.

"We have no other option Dean." Jo told him from the back. Josie nodded and sighed.

"I agree, plus, even if this didn't go well, you guys will come for me," she said.

"Don't die." Dean told Josie releasing her arm.

"I'm not planning to." She told him smiling nervously. "Keep her safe." Josie said pointing at Jo.

"You stay safe too." Jo told Josie.

"I'll do my best." Josie smiled before she passed to the other side. "I'll be on phone with you." She said starting to walk away till Dean and Jo couldn't see her anymore.

**...**

"Would you calm down? Please!" Jo said running after Dean in the hallway.

"That damn thing got Josie don't ask me to calm down." Dean said snapping at her.

The plan didn't go well as they all expected. It started off smooth till Josie went so far ignoring what Dean said to her, ending up with no phone reception and couldn't talk to them. The last thing they heard her saying was her exclaims and screams. Dean and Jo tried to find her in the place she told them she was at, as they ran around the place cracking a wall to get through it to her, but all they found was her phone, but no sign of her.

Dean was rushing through the hallway when he bumped into Sam. "Woah," Sam exclaimed seeing that Dean kept walking and didn't even turn around to check. "What's going on?" He asked looking at Jo.

"He's got Josie." Dean growled.

"What? How?" Sam asked walking after his brother.

"She went inside the damn walls, kept going, she was alone." Dean said getting angrier. "I let her go, damn it."

"Hey, its fine we will find her, she will be alright." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"Right, like we found the other girl! Huh?" Dean said bitterly.

"We can look in the walls again, I can get," Jo started but she was cut off by Dean.

"No one will get anywhere. I won't let him get you too." He told her firmly. "And we spent a long time in the walls already, and we found nothing."

"We will look again at the papers Dean; maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong." Sam told his brother as they reached the flat. Sam rushed right to the papers and the laptop to research, Jo joined him sitting across the table. While Dean was pacing the place looking more nervous and worried now than mad.

"We better hurry then." Dean said.

"I think I've got something," Sam said showing them the papers he had in his hand for the building. "If you look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?" Sam questioned looking at Jo and his brother, both of them looked disappointed.

"We been there all night Sam, we found nothing." Jo told him.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean confirmed, huffing.

"The one in the basement guys," Sam told him patiently.

"This building doesn't have a basement." Dean told his brother.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this," Sam said showing them a map. "Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for,"

"Let's go!" Dean said grabbing his jacket not waiting for his brother to finish the sentence. If there was a chance to find Josie, he was going to take it, and time was important, they needed to move, and fast.

"Fine, let's go!" Sam said but then looked back at Jo. "Do you still want to come?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Josie would have come for me," Jo said walking to the door with Sam. "I'm going."

**...**

Meanwhile, Josie woke up finding herself in a dark place where she couldn't move freely, fighting to reach her pockets, she found the small lighter she had with her. Turning the lighter on was a decision she regret once she saw where she was. It was a small box, more of a coffin that she was laid in, turning the light around her, Josie saw the blood that was on the top, looking like it was from the scratches other girls made into it, fighting till the bled out. Josie never took herself as a coward, or a claustrophobic, but knowing what was coming, she was starting to panic, finding herself muttering with prayers she didn't think she still remember, feeling tears falling down from her eyes.

"Don't panic, don't panic, stay calm, don't fucking panic." She kept telling herself, trying not to lose whatever was left of her self control. "Don't pan," She stopped hearing something outside, Josie took a deep breath as she reached for the small breaks that let her peek outside of her coffin. "Hey?" She yelled as much as she her panic and the situation let her.

"Anybody there?" Josie heard a girl calling, she seemed like she was crying.

"Yeah, yes," Josie answered her. "Are you Theresa?"

"Yes," the girl answered with a sob.

"I know this is last thing you want to hear, but, I was here to save you." Josie said to the girl.

"Oh god, oh god," Theresa cried getting hysterical. "He is out there and he is gonna kill us."

"No, no one will kill us," Josie told her. "My friends are looking for us, they will save us, clam down please." She said pleading her to calm down, because Josie was already shaking, and she didn't need the hysteria. But they heard the sound of someone approaching them, and Theresa started to cry and scream.

"Oh, god, it's him!" She screamed.

"Calm down," Josie told her peeking from the small cracks seeing if there was someone really out there. And she saw him, she saw the ghost of Holmes walking to her, Josie tried to back off and hide but she knew she was right there exactly where he wanted her to be, and she had no weapons on her, "Shit," Josie muttered seeing that his hands was reaching for her. Trying to search her pockets or boots for a knife or something, Josie was panicking, the ghost's hands were close to her, and there was not enough space to hide in such a small place.

"You're pretty, so pretty." Holmes whispered to Josie, she saw his evil blood shot eyes staring at her while his hands were still trying to reach for her.

"I'm prettier when I'm not trapped in a coffin." She muttered feeling the ghost's hands on hers, his eyes staring at her still. "Take your hands off me you son of a bitch!" Josie screamed struggling to break free from his grip. But her screams were mixed with Holmes' screams and she felt his hands loosen.

"You bitch!" He growled angrily. "What did you do to me?" he said as his hands were burning up.

Josie was confused, she didn't know what happened, and she wasn't wearing any silver or iron, but her necklace which the ghost didn't touch. But she didn't think much about it, it was time to use it against the ghost, she started to kick the coffin trying to break it, "I don't know you son of a bitch, but I'm happy you're in pain." She said seeing that he was coming back again for her.

But suddenly Josie heard a gun shot, and even though she didn't see who it was, she knew. "Josie, Josie!" She heard Dean calling.

"Here Dean, here!" Josie answered.

"Wait, I'm getting you out, hang on." Dean told her as he was trying to open the pinned in the walls coffin. He opened it and Josie rushed crawling out of it. "You okay?" Dean asked taking her in his arms.

"Not really." She said. "The girl Dean, the other girl," Josie said pointing at the cages.

"Sam is getting her out, she is fine." Dean said reassuring her, still keeping her in his arms.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out." She told him.

"Well, we have a plan to keep that bastard down here forever, but," Dean paused.

"But I need to the bait, right?" Josie finished his sentence. He nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." She huffed. "Next time make sure the ghost killer likes boys instead." She said making Dean laugh.

"Great, that's the spirit. Only now we need to prepare a few things first, and then we start." Dean informed her.

"Oh, where is Jo? Tell me you didn't leave her,"

"She is safe, outside of the building, and away from here." Dean interrupted informing her.

"Great, that's all I needed to hear. Now I'm ready." Josie said nervously forcing a smile.

The plan was luring Holmes' ghost to Josie using her as bait, and when he reaches her, the boys shoot a packs of salt they already installed on the walls around all the entrances of the chamber, and when they do, Holmes won't be able to step outside and hurt any more girls. And the plan worked the way they wanted, they saved Josie, keeping the former serial killer, the first of them all, and the evil spirit they were hunting away, stopping it from harming anyone else.

**...**

"Here you go," Jo said handing Josie a bottle of water, and her shirt that she left with her earlier.

"Thank you," Josie said taking the bottle of it as she sat on the ground. "That was terrible," she said referring to the hunt. "Still thinking this is a good job Jo?"

"Here we go again." Sam muttered earning a glare from Josie.

"We just saved a girl sending her home alive; she will live a happy long life because of us. It's worth it." Jo said making Josie shake hear head.

"I'm too tired to argue." She said tossing the bottle back to Jo, standing up brushing her clothes off, putting her shirt back. "One question," Josie said looking at Sam. "What will happen if it rained heavily or someone got down there by any chance? That sick bastard might get them, or get out."

"One step ahead of you." Jo said smiling.

"That's why we are waiting here." Sam added. And before Josie could ask any further questions, they heard the sound of a truck, when they looked; they saw Dean driving a cement truck towards them. "For that." Sam smiled waving for Dean to stop with the truck.

"Awesome guys," Josie laughed, she saw Dean coming to them with a grin on his face. "Stealing a cement truck? Dean."

"I only borrowed it, I'll give it back." He said winking.

Josie laughed shaking her head as the four of them watched the cement pouring into the sewers, making sure that nothing comes out, or goes in.

"Oh, Jo, I have something to tell you." Josie started. "Your mum is on her way here,"

"WHAT? I thought you said," Jo exclaimed.

"I gave you a time to leave, and I called her, I had to, I'm sorry." Josie said cutting her off. "But you're safe, and you got through your first hunt, she won't be that mad, I guess."

"You don't know my mum then." Jo sighed. "She is going to drag me back home."

Josie wiped her face motioning to Jo to walk with her away from the Winchesters. "Listen," she said facing Jo. "You know that even with all of the shit we pull and all the fights we are like sisters right?" Josie asked. Jo nodded still looking sad. "Exactly, and I care about you Jo, I don't want you to end up dead. You saw what happened to me, it could have been you,"

"I know," Jo interrupted. "And I also know that we save people." She added about to argue again.

"That's right, but," Josie sighed. "I get what you want, but I'm telling you, after starting to hunt since I was barely 15, I'm sure to tell you that any life would be better than this. You save people, but with every hunt, you lose a part of yourself, you will do things you regret later, meet worse kinds of people, and tough life. I'm not trying to fight or do anything now; all I'm saying, you still got a chance, don't waste it." She said softly.

"Maybe you are right." Jo teased smiling.

"Bitch, I'm always right. Duh!" Josie teased back and both of them laughed. "Only use that tiny brain of yours, blonde."

Jo laughed nodding. "Alright jerk." She said and both of them hugged.

"Okay, enough with that, it's getting too girlie for my taste." Josie joked pulling back.

"Yeah, and Dean is staring now too." Jo said pointing at Dean, who was smirking watching them.

"Mind your own business pal!" Josie chuckled.

"I am, keep going girls," Dean smirked giving them the thumps up. Jo looked back at Josie shaking her head.

"He is always like that, right?" She asked making Josie laugh.

"Yeah, always." She answered her still laughing. "Anyway, lets get ready to face your mum, she is about to arrive." Josie said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome." Jo huffed sarcastically. Josie sighed and patted on her shoulder, as the two of them walked back to the boys.

* * *

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I`ve been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me,_

_But it`s time for me to let it go_

_Yeah, I`m ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I`m ready to love again_

_**'Ready to Love Again' by 'Lady Antebellum'**_

**...**

_"No, I have to; I want things to be clear." Josie said firmly. "I'm done with this, all of it, the games, the teasing, the one night stands and having sex with you just because I'm too stubborn, or to win a bet with myself." She told him. "I'm done, with all that. I'm done with all that with you."_

_"I don't understand." Dean said as he sat straight helping her to sit too. _

_She looked into his eyes taking a deep breath. "If you want us to do this, to be together, there is only one way," she sighed. "But, this, random sex and getting hurt again, no. I'm sorry. I can't." _

_Dean nodded as he smiled at her. "And I respect that." He said pressing a soft kiss on her lips before he got out of bed putting his shirt on, turning around to look at her. "You didn't expect an answer now, right?" he asked freaking out a bit making her laugh._

_"No, don't worry." She told him. "Maybe I won't get an answer from you at all, but, but I had to tell you." She shrugged. "Better late than never." She smiled at him. _

_**Chapter 37, The Birthday Girl.**_

**...**

"That went better than I thought!" Sam said leaning against Josie's car.

"You were in Josie's car, so it went well for you." Dean huffed talking to his younger brother.

"Guys Ellen is pissed, and I can't blame her, at least she didn't yell at us shooting us Tarantino style. So yeah, it went well." Josie said sitting next to Sam. "And she called Jo inside to talk, we can take off when they are done, say bye and hit the road." She said and Sam nodded while Dean was looking at the Roadhouse.

"We are going back to Bobby's, or?" Sam asked.

"No idea," Josie said with a shrug. "But if I'm tagging along, I need to drop off my car. If not, then I'll go back to Bobby's and you guys go to wherever."

"You're tagging along." Dean said looking back at Josie.

"Sir yes sir." She said sarcastically. "See Sam, the queen has spoken." Josie mocked rolling her eyes.

"Funny," Dean said smirking as she made a face at him. "You are looking good in a skirt by the way." He said in a flirty tone pointing at the mini denim skirt she was wearing.

"I know thanks." Josie said sticking her tongue out. "Are you hitting on me or something?"

"No, just flirting." He said innocently.

"Right," Josie laughed. "I wouldn't like if you were hitting on me Dean," She teased spilling on her sunglasses, "You know," Josie started but she was cut off, her phone rang. "For god sakes!" She huffed as Dean shook his head.

"You should get that." He said. She nodded walking away in order to take the call.

"Hello!"

"_Good evening, is this Miss Josephine Walden_?" Josie heard a man asking on phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" She said sounding confused.

"_Its Richard King_," The man told her. "_I'm your family lawyer_."

"Oh, hello sir," She said. "Is everything okay? Anyone is suing me, or my parents' house burned?"

"_No, no, nothing like that_." Richard said.

"Did I lose all my money?" Josie asked fast.

"_Again, no Ms. Walden, everything is fine_." He told her, laughing a little.

"So, we didn't talk in over three years Mr. Richard, please tell me what is going on, because I'm freaking out." Josie said impatiently.

"_Something strange happened and_," He paused. "_I know that you don't have any close relatives from both sides, that's why it's a strange thing, but_,"

"Sir, please, I just had a long few days, and you are not making any sense to me. Please."

"_Alright_," Richard said sounding like he took a deep breath. "_A young lady called me a few days ago asking about you, she said she is your cousin_."

"Cousin? I have no cousins; I have no uncles or aunts to have cousins, sir." Josie said.

"_Exactly, and I told her that, but she said she was from your mother's side, and_,"

"My mother didn't have any brothers or sisters, and as far as I remember she didn't mention any relatives," Josie said cutting the man off. "That young lady – and for a reason I don't know – is lying," She said.

"_If you allow me, I could meet with her and see what she wants, I knew that your mother had family in Greece._" Richard told her.

"Greece? Well I didn't see them for 25 years and I won't start now." Josie huffed. "I don't have family Richard, if you want to meet with that woman, be my guest, but I am not paying for that." She told him. "I suggest we just forget about this, and move on."

"_As you wish Miss_," The man said.

"Thanks for calling sir." Josie said about to hung up. "Oh, what did she say her name was?" she asked.

"_Erin, she said her name was Erin, but she didn't give me a last name_." Richard answered. "_By the way, there was some paper work for your father's_,"

"Sir, I thought I was paying your firm for that, didn't I?" Josie said cutting him off. "I don't have time for any paper work. That's what I'm paying you to do for me."

"_Of course_," The man huffed. "_Have a nice day Miss_."

"You too," Josie said and hung up. "A cousin, that's rich!" She said sarcastically shaking her head, putting the phone back into her skirt's pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked walking to her.

"Yeah, it's okay," She answered with a smile, taking off her sunglasses. "Is Jo out yet?" Josie asked Dean.

"Nope, still inside." He told her. "Um, we need to talk." Dean said seriously making Josie frown.

"Am I in trouble?" She joked. "You look so serious."

"Its serious, but no you are not in trouble." Dean said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay," Josie said folding her arms against her chest. "Talk."

"One thing first," Dean started. "I want to say I'm sorry,"

"I knew it's about the hunt," Josie snapped. "Dude, it was my call to go in there and,"

"Its not about the hunt Josie, will you just listen?" Dean told her seriously.

"Okay, grumpy, sorry." She said staring at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Dean told her. "Everything I pulled since we were kids, embarrassing you on your first date, when I slept with you and left and never called back, and when I was stupid enough to tell you about a girl I liked, not thinking of what happened between us a week before." Dean sighed reaching for her hands holding them. Josie was still staring at him, her heart racing as she didn't know where exactly this was going. "I'm also sorry for never calling on your birthday," Dean said laughing bitterly, seeing Josie's sad smile.

"Dean, were you," she sighed trying to back off.

"I'm not done yet." Dean said staring into her hazel eyes. Josie nodded not tearing her sight from his honest green emeralds. "I'm sorry for everything I did and hurt you, and for everything you went through because of me, I'm really sorry, and," He sighed. "I wish I can take it all back, but I can't. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Dean," Josie sighed, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It doesn't matter, its all in the past now, you're not the same douche bag you were,"

"Doesn't take what I did back Josie, you know that." He said. Josie smiled shaking her head.

"You," She started but couldn't finish her sentence. "I don't care, I accept your apology Dean, it doesn't matter what happened." Josie said wiping a tear. "Dude, you made me tear. Knock it off." She joked trying to hide her tears.

Dean smiled and hugged her. "I'm so relieved to hear that." He said hugging her tighter. "The answer is yes!" He whispered in her ear.

Josie pulled back from the hug with a shocked and confused look on her face. "What answer?"

"You kinda asked me a question, and the answer for it is yes, I want more," Dean said as Josie was starting to tear up again. "I want more than a one night stand or as you called it a random sex, I don't want to hurt you anymore. We can try this out and see where it will take us. I want you Josie, and I hope it's not too late." He told her with a nervous laugh. "So, what do you think?" Dean asked, his hands squeezing hers.

Josie started at him for a minute, she was silent. She was touched with every word he said to her, how he apologized, feeling how sincere he was and how he meant every word. Josie saw that Dean has changed from the guy who didn't care about anything but what he was going to eat and who he was spending the night with, to a mature man, who wasn't afraid to take a step and apologize for a mistake he did, to open up for her and allow her in. How Dean didn't hide what he felt this time, but instead he came and asked her for a second chance, promising her that he won't hurt her again, giving a chance for them to be more than a hunting buddies or friends with benefits. He was literally redeeming from his past and his history with her. And even though Josie waited for this moment her whole life, she couldn't believe it was happening, knowing that she had only one answer for Dean.

Josie nodded hesitantly at first but then with more confidence, while her tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "I think that's a good idea," she said laughing and crying at the same time.

"I think that too." Dean sighed in relief as she threw herself in his arms, feeling his fast heart beats against her chest. "I think that too." He repeated holding her tighter to him, feeling how she was slightly shaking. "Big deal, huh?" Dean teased.

"Sort of, yeah." Josie laughed wiping a tear that escaped her eye. "Big deal!" She confirmed nodding taking a deep breath.

"You are going to let me kiss you now, right?" Dean smirked asking her nicely.

"Least I can do, right?" Josie smiled when she saw the sparkle in Dean's eyes.

"Right!" He said pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Josie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"You have no idea how much that kiss means to me." Josie said breathless, smiling at Dean, their lips were still locked.

"I think I do." He said smiling, brushing his lips to her again.

* * *

**I know we've skipped the last part of the episode about Jo's father, but we will get to that later. Thought that moment was perfect to end the chapter...**

**...**

**See, told ya guys, big stuff coming up, and more later after this turn in Josie/Dean relationship :D Hope you liked this chap, and sure you know what to do ;)) let us know what you think and PLEASE review, more reviews = more chapters. Show some love..**


	42. Demons of All Colors

**Authors' Note: Hi guys, sorry for taking a month to update, the last month was super busy for both of us but we're back and rolling now, we hope you'll like this update and promise we'll update some more very soon.**

**ginkies, dandy44, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Dean's Sassy Seductress: Thank you guys for all the reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one as well. **

**Sparkly Blue Eyes: Special thank you girl for all the reviews, you rock.**

**A new banner was added for Josie's outfit, if you want to check it out.**

**This is our version of 'Crossroads Blues', enjoy..**

* * *

"This was like the lamest day of my freaking life." Josie huffed getting into her car.

"All I hear is whining, Josie." Bobby said grumpily, "Like you've been doing the whole day. It's getting old, and annoying." He added, getting into the car as well.

"Well, you're the one who dragged me back, took me to this stupid lawyer, and made me wear a suit, a suit Bobby, and not even with pants, with a skirt." Josie whined some more, taking off her suit jacket throwing it in the backseat. Bobby rolled his eyes at her.

"At least you look like a girl." He said seriously, teasing her. Josie made a face at him, hitting his shoulder.

"I always look like a girl, Bobby, a hot girl too." She pouted. "And stop annoying me, or I swear I'll let you walk home from here."

Bobby was about to answer her, saying something to tease her some more, but Josie's phone rang interrupting.

*_"He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop. He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman. A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_."

"Seriously?" Bobby said sarcastically commenting on her ringtone, but Josie grinned at him muting her phone. "Aren't you gonna answer that?" Bobby asked her, huffing.

"Its Dean, he's been nagging all day, hell, since I left." Josie said, putting her phone away.

"Kind of guessed from the tone, Josephine," Bobby told her, rolling his eyes. "So, you two are in a relationship now?" He asked softly making Josie look at him confused raising an eyebrow. "What? I'm not supposed to talk about that?"

"No, not that but," Josie stuttered biting on her lip. "It's kinda awkward." She shrugged. Bobby sighed shaking his head. "But yes, before I called you to tell you about the lawyer, I had a small talk with Dean, clearing things out, and he asked me out, sort of." Josie said nervously. "I told him on the day of my birthday that if he wanted me around he has to make a call, I didn't want to waste more time. So,"

"It was the right call girl." Bobby told her, patting on her shoulder. Josie smiled at him as she let out a sigh.

"I was worried you won't be okay with this." She admitted.

"Dean has changed, and you too." Bobby said. "But if he ever hurts you, I will,"

"Woah! Easy there tiger!" Josie interrupted laughing a little. "Let's just hope for the best, alright?" She said. "Some positive energy Bobby, for once."

"Alright, alright, I was just telling you I've got your back." Bobby said nicely, smiling.

"I already know that!" Josie said with a smile giving him a small hug. "But, back to business, we need to talk." She said rolling her eyes at her phone that started to ring again.

"What do you want to talk about, princess?" He asked sarcastically.

"Bobby, come on. You made me leave the boys, dragged my ass here once I told you about this Erin chick, and now you're asking? You heard what the lawyer dude said." Josie said as she started her car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"You heard the man, he showed you everything she sent him," Bobby told her. "It's solid, she lived all her live in Greece and she came back last year, and when she looked for a family, she knew you were there."

"Yeah, I've seen that movie before." Josie muttered sarcastically. "It's ridiculous. You can't just pop in people's lives like that." She said almost yelling. "Mum said that to me once that she had no family, so."

"You're taking this harder than you should." Bobby told her. "What is going on with you?" He asked seeing the way she was reacting to the whole situation.

"I don't want family, alright?" Josie snapped speeding down the high way. "I have you, Sam and Dean, I need no one else."

"The girl looked for you for over a year Josie, at least give her a chance." Bobby advised, but Josie shook her head.

"No!" She said firmly. "I won't. She can't be part of my life, no one will." She trailed off.

"You're going to meet her or talk to her on phone, not take her to a hunt, Josie." Bobby said firmly, knowing what exactly Josie had in her mind.

"So, you know what I mean from the start?" Josie asked pissed off, knowing that Bobby was trying to make her confess.

"Of course I do, why do you think I asked you to hurry up so we go to the lawyer? Because I know you would do that," He said seeing that she was now glaring at him angrily. "Correct me if I'm wrong." He asked her, but Josie growled turning her attention back to the road. "Exactly. And I bet you didn't even tell Sam or Dean."

"Of course I didn't." Josie said. "I won't meet this woman, not only that I'm sure my mum doesn't have any close family, or that I won't easily trust a stranger whom I didn't see in my life, but also that I won't get her mixed up in my life Bobby, its better like that, she won't miss me because we never meet, she is safer away."

"She is your family Josephine, a person that," Bobby said trying to convince Josie, but she shook her head cutting him off.

"Not because she is blood, means she is family." Josie said firmly. "I don't want to talk about that again, please." She sighed. "And don't mention anything in front of the guys." She asked making Bobby huff.

"Stone headed as usual Josie," Bobby said. "But it's your call after all."

"Thank you." Josie said sighing, smiling at Bobby. "I'm not staying by the way; I'll drop you off and hit the road."

"A hunt?" Bobby asked. Josie shrugged.

"No idea, but I think so." She replied. "Plus the fact that Dean was worried that I took off immediately after our talk, I gotta go back."

"Fine," Bobby said grumpily. "Tell Dean I'll be watching his every move."

"Aww, look at you in the protective daddy mood." Josie laughed teasing him. "It's cute."

"I'm not joking," He said with the same tone.

"Fine, fine, jeez!" Josie huffed. "That brings back memories." She muttered to herself.

"I heard that." Bobby told her.

"Won't be the first thing you were not supposed to hear," Josie said sarcastically, smirking.

"Please, I don't want to remember." Bobby said screwing his face, remembering what she was talking about.

"You mean when Dean answered the phone by mistake and you heard us," Josie teased but she couldn't finish her sentence as Bobby glared at her angrily.

"Keep going with that, and I'll take all I said about you and Dean back." He growled. Josie couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey old man, I was teasing you." She said still laughing. "Aww, sorry. Come on, it's been what? Seven years?"

Bobby glared at her shaking his head. "Drive silently, Josephine." He asked her, still trying to shake the memory off his mind.

"Alright," Josie chuckled as she kept driving silently. "Oh," she started. "Did you know about Ellen's husband and Uncle John?" She asked Bobby.

"Know what?" He asked back confused.

"Right after I called you, Jo stormed out of the Roadhouse, I guess Ellen kicked her ass for going on a hunt and sticking around," Josie said. "But we were not there, me, Sam and Dean were outside, and when Jo came back and we asked her what was going on, she said that John killed her dad, and that's what Ellen told her, a reason why she didn't want Jo around the Winchesters, I remember her snapping at me on the phone asking me not to leave Jo alone, and something about trusting me only. It makes sense now, not that I believe that John killed anyone."

"Well, sometimes in our job we do things we don't want to." Bobby told Josie, who looked at him confused.

"What does that mean, Bobby?" She asked with a frown. "You think John killed a fellow hunter, its John Winchester we are talking about."

"I didn't say anything Josie, I wasn't there and we don't know what happened." Bobby said calmly.

"Well, I think we won't be seeing Ellen or Jo for a while now," Josie huffed looking back at the road. "I didn't get to talk to the boys or even Ellen, I left in a hurry after your command, but it's pretty bad. I didn't want to stick around either, wither this thing was true or not, the damage is already done." She sighed.

"Yes, there was nothing you can do. And Ellen is a hard headed woman; nothing would have changed her mind." Bobby added.

"Yep," Josie shake her head sighing. "No one can change the past."

**...**

Josie dropped off Bobby, grabbed her bag and left right away. She couldn't help but feel excited to get back to the Winchesters, feeling it a little bit strange, as she only left for two days, but the fact that she left right after her and Dean talked about their relationship made her a little bit confused, feeling that she missed on something, and for that, she couldn't wait to go back to Dean.

"Shit, Dean." Josie cursed remembering how many calls she got from Dean, the ones she turned down, which was all of them, knowing that he was probably pissed off by now, or out looking out for her killer. Josie huffed dialing his number, and it kept ringing with no answer. "Awesome, he is pouting now." She muttered trying for the fifth time, but again, she got nothing but voice mail. "Dean, its Josie, call me."

Josie knew that the Winchesters were in Missouri, where she was heading, but she didn't know where exactly, something Dean missed on mentioning in all the texts he sent. She also didn't know what kind of case they were working on. And trying Sam's phone wasn't much of help either, he didn't answer just like his brother. Josie had nothing to do but to keep driving till either of them calls her.

"Let's enjoy the ride till any of the idiots call." She told her car, "Some music will help, right Eden?" Josie asked turning on the radio, but she wasn't in the mood for anything, having too many things to think about, leaving no place for music, as she kept turning stations looking for something good to listen too. "Usually I'm not that picky, but these songs really suck." She muttered still looking.

*_*'I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now. No mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart.'_

"Okay, sadistic but good," Josie laughed, she kept listening to the song driving slowly waiting for a phone call from Sam or Dean. "So, basically angels suck, note taken." She commented sarcastically on the song, hearing as another song started. But Josie turned off the radio fast as the phone started to ring. "Hey Dean," she answered picking up.

"_Wow, you answered this time_." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, I called you back and you didn't answer, so," Josie said back.

"_I was hunting a demon, what is your excuse_?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Bobby Singer." Josie told him, hearing his sigh. "I guess its good enough for you." She teased.

"_Don't be a smartass_," Dean huffed.

"Are you okay? You sound like Sam now, too grumpy. If that's because of the calls, I really couldn't answer you then, sorry." Josie apologized.

"_I was getting worried Josie, you didn't answer all day, and I had no idea what were you doing_." Dean told her, still sounding grumpy and annoyed.

"Dude, I'm not a baby," Josie sighed. "Sorry, again, but I couldn't answer."

"_And of course you won't tell me why, right_?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to know everything, Dean." She teased.

"_Right_!" Dean commented.

"Dean, how bad is this case?" Josie asked. "Stress level bad."

"_High_!" He answered with a nervous chuckle. "_A Demon, a crossroads demon, it made deals with some locals, the bitch gave them ten years, now she is back to collect_,"

"By sending hellhounds after her prey right? A person who was stupid enough to make a deal with the devil,"

"_Yes, one guy summoned her, but after she made the deal with him, the demon didn't leave, she went around sweet talking people to make deals_." Dean said, sighing. "_And its back now to collect; ten years by the clock._"

"You got to be desperate to do that kind of thing," Josie commented. "Selling your soul, I didn't even know that was real, thought it was fiction like Faustus, or an urban legend or something."

"_Well, its not_," Dean told her. "_And people are dying._"

"Alright, I'm on my way, just text me where exactly you are; I'll be there in the evening. You can fill me in the rest of details when I arrive."

"_Sure_," Dean said ready to hang up.

"Hey, Dean,"

"_Yes? Josie_,"

"Sure you're okay?" Josie asked in concern, even through phone, she could feel that something was wrong with Dean.

"_Yes, why_?" He asked calmly.

"Other than not flirting with me the whole call, well um, I can say everything is wrong." Josie said nervously. "When you get attached to a case like that, it always ends up bad." She told him honestly. "I can hear it in your voice." She could hear his sigh through the phone.

"_I'll try not to do anything stupid till you come_." Dean told her, not denying what she said or defending himself, not even joking his way out as usual.

"You better," Josie told him seriously, his response made her more worried than she already was. "See you tonight." She said and hung up sighing. "Stupid fucking demons," She cursed speeding up the highway.

**...**

Calling Dean for the second time when she arrived in Missouri, Josie parked her car outside of Evan Hudson's house, where Dean said him and Sam will be at now. Evan was the fourth person who made a deal with the crossroads demon, the one who was still alive.

Josie grabbed her suit jacket from the backseat of her car and walked out of it, she grabbed a small silver knife hiding it in the back of her skirt, since she had no space to put a gun, and to hide that she wore the suit jacket buttoning it, as she walked away from her car seeing that the Winchesters were already there and waiting for her outside of the house, standing by the Impala. She walked to them with a smile on her face.

"Look at you in a suit!" Dean smirked checking her out. "Rocking the outfit,"

"Don't make me hit you!" Josie said standing right in front of the guys.

"How come we didn't see you in a suit before?" Sam asked making Josie roll her eyes.

"I drove all day for this? What the hell? Don't we have a case or something?" She said shaking her head.

"Nah, he's got a point." Dean added. "So, why?"

"Have you two ever seen me in a dress?" Josie asked. Both men shook their heads.

"Oh, wait, once, when you were still living in California." Sam said. Josie shook her head glaring at Sam.

"You lived in California?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when I was with Nick," She muttered.

"Oh," Dean said leaning off his car. His smiling less stressed face was now gone, as he started to move away towards the house. Josie sighed, elbowing Sam.

"Thanks dude," she said to Sam before she walked to stand in front of Dean. "Answering your question, Bobby made me wear this for the thing we were working on. I hate suits, plus, I don't run FBI fake agents like you do, I only use my charm to get what I want." She teased laughing a little.

"I think the skirt should have been shorter, but," Dean said checking her out again, looking her up and down. "I give you 8." He teased her back.

"Give me 10 and I'll let you take this suit off later." Josie smirked raising an eyebrow waiting for Dean's answer.

"You got your 10!" He said fast with a grin.

"Glad to see you better since Josie got here," Sam said standing next to both of them.

"I was right then, something is wrong!" Josie said interrupting Sam.

"Sam, please stop talking." Dean huffed shaking his head, "And I'm fine." He told Josie.

"Right?" She muttered sarcastically.

"You too, stop talking or I'll start asking about California." Dean told her.

"I have nothing to hide, Dean, unlike you." Josie said, taking a step further towards him.

"Can we stop now, all of this?" Dean said firmly. "I'm fine, and we are running out of time, we should check with the Hudson guy, not stand here talking." He said breaking eye contact with Josie, walking away from her and Sam, to the house. "You two coming?" He asked without looking back at them.

"Typical." Josie huffed sharing a look with Sam.

"He's been like this since we knew about the demon." Sam whispered to her. "He's taking it,"

"Personally," She finished his sentence. Sam nodded. "I kind of noticed." Josie added walking to stand next to Dean. "Hey, I have no clue about this case but what you told me on phone, what am I gonna say?" She asked.

"Nothing, just leave the talking to me." Dean told her knocking on the door.

"Alright, Larry King," She mocked. But before Dean could answer her, the door opened.

"Yes?" A man questioned seeing the three of them there.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked politely. The man looked suspiciously at them for a second before he answered.

"Yeah." Evan said.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked the man firmly, straight to his face, making Evan snap a little; his eyes widening hearing the name of the bar. "Would have been about 10 years ago," Dean finished. But Evan didn't answer; he hurried closing the door in Dean's face looking panicked. "Come on, we are not demons." Dean yelled at the door.

"Great job Dean, very smooth." Josie said sarcastically.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam questioned calmly, obviously looking annoyed.

Dean looked at his brother and Josie, before taking a few steps back from the door. Stepping back to it, he suddenly kicked it open, walking in with Sam following.

"Of course," Josie mumbled to herself walking after them. "Damn skirts." She cursed hurrying upstairs. When she came up stairs to the office, Sam and Dean were already in talking with Evan.

"We are here to help you!" Josie heard Sam saying.

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean told Evan. On that, Josie walked into the office, watching what was going on.

"What?" Evan exclaimed. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Sam answered him. "What matters is we are trying to stop it."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Evan asked.

"You don't," Josie said calmly stepping in. "But you also know you don't have many options here Evan."

"Can you really stop it?" Evan asked them eagerly. "I don't want to die." He sighed, wiping his face with his hands.

"Of course you don't," Dean said sarcastically, his tone showing he was only getting started, sounding edgy and mad. "What did you ask for anyway? Huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?" He asked Evan.

"My wife," Evan sighed looking at the ground.

"Right, getting the girl," Dean let out a nervous laugh. "That's worth a trip to hell for." He scoffed.

"Dean, stop!" Sam said stepping in front of his brother, while Josie stood still staring intensely at Dean.

"No, he is right!" Evan told Sam. "I made the deal, no one twisted my arm," He said looking at Dean. "That, uh, woman, or whatever she was, at the bar, she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts, at first, but," He paused sighing. "I don't know. I was," Evan paused again, "I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Josie questioned. "How?"

"Julie was dying; she had cancer and doctors stopped treatment." Evan sighed. "They were moving her into hospice. They kept saying _matter of days_."

"You did that to save her?" Dean asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, and I'd do it again." Evan said looking Dean in the eye. "I'd have died for her on the spot." He added.

"Did you ever think about her in all this? What do you think she'd feel? Huh?" Dean snapped, losing his coolness. "What she'd think when she knows you are going to hell? And that you did that for her. What she'd feel after you leave her?"

"Dean!" Josie said walking next to Dean, trying to calm him down. She stood between him and Evan, holding his shoulder, shaking her head.

"If you were in my place, you'd do it." Evan told Dean. Then he turned to Josie. "She's your girlfriend?" He asked him, but Dean didn't answer glaring at the man. "You are?" He asked her, Josie gave him a small nod. "Imagine her dying in your arms; if you love her like I love my wife, you know you wouldn't let her die. You'd do anything for her, even if it's selling your soul." Evan said firmly.

Josie's face dropped looking at Dean, who didn't answer Evan. He only stood still for a minute glaring at him before he shared a look with Josie, pulling away from her storming out of the room. Sam sighed following his brother outside, while Josie waited with Evan.

"I'm so sorry sir," She sighed. "Don't take this,"

"I get it, trust me. But she is my wife," Evan said cutting Josie off. "I don't want to die, but then, I had no choice but this."

Josie sighed one more time, forcing a nervous smile at the man before she walked out of the room to where Dean and Sam were standing. "For saving the guy, you sucked." She told Dean. "So, what the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped.

"Enough with how I'm doing guys," Dean said firmly, looking at both Josie and his younger brother. "You two stay here, keep Evan safe, throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound, and keep it away as long as you can." He told Sam handing him a small cloth bag.

"And where you going?" Sam asked.

"To summon the demon!" Dean answered.

"Are you nuts?" Josie yelled at him.

"Maybe a little," He replied with a smile.

"This isn't a joke, Dean." She said angrily.

"Look, I think I can trap it. Exorcise it and buy us time to figure out something more permanent." Dean said calmly.

"How much time, genius?" Josie asked.

"I don't know, a while." Dean said. "It's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine." He joked.

"No, no way." Sam said shaking his head.

"Not allowed to say no, Sammy," Dean said, turning to Josie. "Or you too," He told her. "Unless any of you have a better idea."

"Forget it, we ain't gonna let you do that, end of story." Josie told him. "With your reactions and everything you pulled off, there is no way we're letting you summon this damn thing." She said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Dean asked confused.

"She's right," Sam said agreeing with Josie. "Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

"What the hell you two are talking about?" Dean snapped at them, looking both angry and impatient.

"You've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why." Sam said firmly.

"We don't have time for this!" Dean said starting to walk away.

"Dad Dean, dad," Sam sighed, making his brother stop. "You think maybe dad made one of these deals, huh?" He asked making Dean turn around, "Hell, I've been thinking it too." Sam admitted looking upset. "Sure you have been too."

"It fits, right?" Dean asked, sighing. "I'm alive, dad's dead, the yellow-eyed demon involved."

"Guys," Josie started, but Dean didn't give her a chance to go on.

"What? Look me in the eye and tell me it didn't cross your mind, Josie." He said staring into her eyes, but Josie couldn't, she broke their eye contact looking the other way. "Exactly." He said bitterly. "What if he actually did it? My life for his soul," Dean asked them.

Josie and Sam were silent; they didn't know what to say as they shared a nervous look.

"Hey, guys, I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan shouted from the room.

"Okay, keep him safe," Dean told both Sam and Josie hurrying out.

"Dean!" Josie called walking after him. "I can't let you go alone." She said holding on his arm.

"Josie, I'll be fine. Help Sam, I'll be back." Dean said, pressing a soft quick kiss to Josie's lips, before he walked away from her, running downstairs.

"Let's go." Sam told her softly. She nodded walking back with him to Evan's office.

**...**

Josie was standing next to Evan while Sam was surrounding the doors and windows with some sort of a dust, from the small cloth bag Dean gave to him earlier.

"Sam, what is that?" Josie questioned curiously.

"Goofer dust," Sam answered.

"Seriously? Hoodoo stuff," Josie sighed. Sam looked at her shrugging, as he kept spilling the dust on the floor, this time he was making a circle around Evan.

"We only need to keep him inside;" Sam told Josie, pointing at Evan. "Do not get out of it, if you want to stay alive." He said to Evan; straighten up after he finished the circle.

"That's it?" Josie asked seeing the empty bag in Sam's hand.

"Yeah, the last of it," He nodded with a huff. "I only hope it will,"

"Did you hear that?" Evan snapped cutting Sam's sentence off.

"What? What do you hear?" Josie asked looking around, hearing nothing.

Evan looked around, "Its right outside the door." He said with a shaky voice, pointing at the office door.

Sam and Josie stared at the door, waiting for something to happen. They waited for a few seconds before something hit the door hard, trying to open it.

"Holy shit!" Josie snapped, "Sam, get in the circle." She said pulling Sam's sleeve, not tearing her sight from the door that looked like it was going to snap open any second.

Sam got into the circle, standing in front of Josie and Evan. "Stay where you are, alright?" He told Evan, whose eyes were glued at the door, he gave Sam a tiny nod swallowing hard.

But suddenly, the hits stopped, everything was quiet. "What just happened?" Josie exclaimed. "Is he the only one who can hear the hound?" She asked Sam.

"Yes," He replied looking around. "Do you still hear it?" Sam asked Evan, who looked around the room listening.

"No!" Evan shook his head. "Is it over?" He asked Sam.

"I hope so." Josie said staring back at the door. But when she looked at Evan, she saw that his face dropped looking pale. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Its here!" He said looking panicked. The vent small window went flying across the room, Evan back off panicking even more, as he was the only one who could see or hear the hellhound.

"Stay still!" Josie said firmly holding his arm, keeping him in place. "I hate that we can't see this damn thing." She muttered angrily.

"You don't want to see that thing," Evan told her staring at the hound, "You don't." He repeated looking like he was about to get a heart attack from the sight. Seeing the scratches the hound was making on the floor, right outside of the dust circle.

Josie looked at him taking a deep breath, seeing the facial expressions Evan had, the way he talked, and the scratches that _thing_ did; she knew she could take his word for it.

"What is happening?" Sam yelled, as a strong wind started to blow in the room, papers started to fly everywhere, but the worse part was that the wind was also blowing the dust away, breaking the protection circle. "The circle is broken," Sam shouted ready to run. "Come on." He said taking Josie's hands, pushing Evan in front of him as the three of them ran out of the room. They got out to the corridor finding another room across the hall, Sam opened it and the three of them walked into it.

"Oh my God," Josie exclaimed resting her back against the door, supporting it with Sam, as the hound was now kicking it, and she knew that her and Sam wouldn't keep it holding for much longer. "Dean, please hurry up." She pleaded.

"I don't know if I can keep it," Sam paused feeling the knocks on the door stopping.

"Is it over?" Evan asked them. Josie and Sam looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Yes, I think it's over." Sam sighed, resting his back at the door. While Josie wiped her face, sharing another worried look with Sam, wondering what Dean did to himself to get this done.

**...**

After Josie and Sam made sure Evan Hudson was alright, the two of them called Dean to check on him, after that the couple waited for Dean to come back so they'd leave town that night. But when Dean showed up he had the strangest story of how he got Evan out of his deal. Dean told his younger brother and Josie about the crossroads demon, how she knew him, knew about Sam, Josie, and even John. How that demon told him that John made a deal for Dean's life, for the exchange of John's soul, and that now he was paying for it, in hell. The demon also told Dean she can bring John back, if Dean made a deal with her, but Dean could get a hold of the demon trapping her, refusing to make a deal with her, but he made her go away without exorcism when she promised she'd leave Evan Hudson alive, breaking his deal.

"Dean," Josie called from her seat. She was riding with Dean in his car, while letting Sam drive her car, Josie wanted to be with Dean now, seeing how confused and sad he was.

"Humm?" Dean hummed without looking at her, his eyes still on the road.

"You know that demons lie, that's their way of doing things." She told him, and this time Dean looked at her for a second before he looked back at the road.

"She wasn't Josie," He said, sounding sad and tired thinking about that over and over. "How I am supposed to live with that?" Dean asked her. Josie stared at him speechless; she didn't know what to say that could possibly make him feel better.

"Dean," She started but seeing the look he had in his eyes, Josie stopped talking placing her hand on his knee, softly patting on it.

"The thought of dad there," Dean sighed. "How could he do that? Chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch all his life, he should have gone fighting, not like this, making a deal with a demon, for what? For me, when he should have killed it." He said getting angry, sounding disappointed.

"Dean," Josie sighed. "Your dad was a good man, he saw you dying, and he had to do something." She said trying to clam him down. "You're alive 'cause of what John did, you're saving people because of what John taught you and Sam, hell, me too. That man we just saved will live happily with his wife, because of us, because of John." She said seeing that Dean was a little calmer now. "That's what we all going to remember John, that's his legacy, all those people who are alive and happy because of what he did, and what we are doing now."

Dean looked between Josie and the road, as a long moment of silent passed, when he glanced back at her, Dean looked like he wanted to say something but he hesitated, turning his attention back to the road.

"What is it?" Josie asked him.

"Do you think the demon could bring dad back like she said?" Dean asked making Josie frown.

"Dean, you know she won't, or she can't. And she was probably lying the whole time," She said softly, resting her hand over Dean's. "Dean, you didn't really believe her or," she paused looking intensely at him. "You didn't consider making the deal, right?" Josie asked, but she got no answer, when Dean just looked at her silently, turning on the radio loud, as he kept driving.

* * *

_The songs: *Candyman by, Christina Aguilera. **Angels, by Within Temptation._

**...**

**So, what do you guys think? Hope you liked the chapter. Let us know what you think of it. Reviews are always fun :D Please review :)**


	43. Evil Walks

**Authors' Note: **

_**Asya55**_**: Hey guys, I know you probably hate me by now and saying sorry is like a broken record, but I'm really sorry for not posting earlier, I was applying for school, had tests, started school, and was super busy. Plus, I was working on a new story and it took a lot of time as well. I'm sorry again and I really hope you will like this chapter, its long enough and I also hope you will check out the new story, its called 'Apocalypse Please' I already posted two chapters of it, my newest baby lol. So, a new chapter and a new story, I hope you will like them - I also updated Evanescence. Busy week lol :D So, take your pick, or all of them, as long as you enjoy & review ;)..**

**Lucy Colt, Jannine90, ginkies, dandy44, deansgirl1, sam and dean crazy ass wench: Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one too.**

**This is the ep Croatoan.. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean unwrapped his arm from around Josie's waist, waking up before her, he tried to be as quiet as possible so he won't wake her up, but once his hands were no longer around her waist, Josie's eyes fluttered open.

"Dean? What's the time?" She yawned still not fully awake.

"It's almost 5.30am. Go back to sleep." Dean told her, brushing some hair away from her face. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its okay," Josie said stretching her body. "Just keep quiet, Sammy is still asleep." She whispered with a smile. "At least he got some sleep, he's been tossing and turning all night, I could hear him."

"Yeah, I heard him too." Dean said glancing at his younger brother on the other bed. "But he seems okay now." He told Josie who nodded at him.

"Why up so early?" She asked him. Dean looked at her with a smirk on his face, leaning down starting to kiss her neck. "Dean, what are you doing?" Josie whispered, laughing a little, but again, Dean didn't answer her, he kept kissing her neck, his hands slipping under her top. "Dean, your brother is right next to us." She said stopping his hands from going further.

Dean huffed stopping the kissing, looking up at Josie. "This is so frustrating," He said. "Josie, I barely kissed you in the last week. And we are supposed to be in a _relationship_. I used to get more action with you when we weren't together."

"You think you're the only one who is suffering here?" Josie sighed. "Hold it, alright? We had work, I had to leave, and then the damn crossroads hunt. We had a busy week Dean, and you insisted we take the same room, I can't have sex with you while Sam is in the same room."

"Well if you didn't leave and went to Bobby, maybe we could have spent sometime together." Dean told her, making her to roll her eyes at him.

"Dude, I told you I had to go, when Bobby asks for something, I better do it." Josie said, trying to keep her voice down so she won't wake Sam up. "Stop whining Dean, it's not sexy, thought I already told you that." She teased seeing the look he gave her. "I told Sammy to give you the bottle every two hours when I'm not around, I know it's not like breast feeding but,"

"Well, I didn't get any breast at all Josie, so." He said cutting her off.

"Rude." Josie said slapping his arm.

"Can you blame me?" He pouted rubbing his arm where she slapped him.

Josie looked up at him, seeing in his eyes how bad he wanted her, she checked him out biting on her bottom lip. Checking Dean out, with his messy hair, sleepy eyes, and naked chest, she felt her temperature rising, knowing she wanted him, so bad. And the fact that the last few months were hard on her, since the last time they had sex – almost two months ago now. Even though back then Josie only did it as a bet, she was now longing for him to touch her.

"No," Josie sighed, she leaned up pressing her lips to his feeling him resting her head on the pillow as he deepened the kiss. Josie brushed Dean's lip with her tongue, showing him what she wanted, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth, teasing her with it making her let out a soft moan when his tongue started to tease hers. Josie's breath caught as she stopped kissing Dean. "Dean, this is just wrong, Sam is right there." She said almost breathless, pulling back from the kiss.

"Josie, you're killing me." Dean groaned. "I remember when you didn't mind having sex in public places." He sighed, starting to kiss her neck that time, tracing his fingers softly on the shape of her silver necklace.

"Dude, that was once… damn." She moaned. "It was, shit Dean, stop." Josie gasped when he started to nip on her neck. Dean stopped for a second before his tongue traced a line down her neck, before he sucked on her neck, his other hand that was still under her shirt started to stroke her body, sliding up to her breasts. Josie arched under his touches and kisses, as a sharp moan escaped her lips. "Dean, please," she begged. "Stop."

Dean didn't stop; he only started to kiss up her neck. "You know you don't mean that." He whispered huskily in her ear. Josie bit on her lips as she tried to stop herself from screaming his name asking him to do whatever he wanted with her. She tried her best to focus and clear her head.

"I don't, but," Josie gasped when she felt his hand on her breast, stroking gently. "We have to stop, please." She begged, swallowing hard. Josie felt Dean's heavy breath on her sensitive burning skin. "Sorry, but dude, Sam." She said barely able to talk.

"So un-fucking-fair," Dean huffed leaning up sitting back on the bed next to her, taking his hand out from under her top.

Josie nodded still trying to control her breath; she looked over at Sam's bed seeing that he was still peacefully asleep. "Yes, but if Sam woke up on us shaking, Dean, he'd be scared for life." She sighed.

"He isn't that innocent, Josie." Dean said rolling his eyes on her.

"He isn't, I know." Josie sighed. "But seriously, dude? How desperate you're for wanting us to do this, here, and now?" She laughed shaking her head, "Just, just give us sometime. And you better forget everything about New Orleans Dean." Josie told him, pointing at the first times they had sex, "And don't you ever try having me with people around, last time wasn't pretty." She shook her head again at the memory, smirking.

"I better think how having you first, Josie." Dean huffed, reaching for his t-shirt that was resting at the end of the bed.

"I didn't say you can wear anything, yet." Josie smiled. But Dean grinned shaking his head.

"It's fair. We are both covered." He teased. Josie pouted staring at him while he was putting his t-shirt on. "By the way, that necklace you're wearing is a pain in the ass." Dean pointed at her the silver heart-shaped necklace she was always wearing.

"Well, get it over it, coz I won't take it off. Don't punish the necklace," Josie told him. "You know, I'll go grab a shower, and you go get us some food." She said sitting up.

"Want to save some water?" Dean asked her with a cheeky grin that made her chuckle.

"No can do." She said giving him a quick kiss, pulling back before he kisses back. "Look, tonight, you book us in another room, alright? Looks like it's gonna be a long few days with no work, things are kinda quiet, so, get us a room in this crappy motel, and then," Josie winked at him.

"Fine, but I don't like," Dean started but Josie shook her head, cupping his face with her hand motioning him slowly towards her.

"Shhh," she said closing the gap between their lips, for an eager, heated kiss. "That's for now, only few hours Dean." Josie smiled running her hand down his neck and chest.

Dean sighed staring into her eyes nodding. "Do you have to be so hot?" He groaned kissing her again.

"That's just the lack of sex." Josie teased pulling back. "Enough Dean or I will," she paused, sighing. "I need a cold shower now, please."

"Fine," Dean told her shaking his head, he sat on his side of bed watching her getting up, checking her out.

"Staring is creepy Dean," Josie told him laughing; she went to her bag checking for clean clothes.

"I can't touch, staring is all I have right now." Dean said getting out of bed walking into the bathroom. Josie chuckled still searching into her bag.

"We need to wash the clothes," she said sniffing one of her shirts looking disguised throwing it back in the duffel. She grabbed a clean set of underwear, and a new top from the bag, while her jeans, jacket and boots were already waiting for her on a chair near by. She didn't know if they were going anywhere but she wanted to be ready, plus, with Dean all over her, Josie knew she better keep as much clothes on her as possible. "Dean," Josie called walking to the bathroom as the door was opened. "I said we need to wash the clothes." She said standing by the door.

"Some privacy please!" Dean said kicking the door with his leg. "Can't a guy just pee in peace?"

"Aww, that's coming from the guy who was groping me three minutes ago, who also wanted to have sex with me while his younger brother in the room?" Josie mocked laughing. "Didn't take you as the shy type, sweetie." She said laughing a little bit more.

"Shut up," Dean said from inside. "I need to focus here."

"Dude, you're peeing, not working on your Math homewor," Josie paused, cutting her sentence off. "You're only peeing there Dean, right?" She asked suspiciously. But she didn't get an answer; she heard him flushing the toilet cracking the door a little bit open.

"I'm not that desperate." He told her walking to the sink to wash his hands. Josie walked into the bathroom. "I didn't say you're allowed in, yet." Dean told her, teasing.

"And I didn't ask for your permission." Josie said pushing him away from the sink, standing right in front of the mirror. "Plus, you gonna wash up and brush your teeth, just hurry cause I need the shower."

"You can shower, I don't mind." Dean smirked at her seeing her rolling her eyes.

"You're full of shit man," Josie said. She shook her head sighing. "You asked me to leave when you were pissing, but me taking a shower in front of you is cool, right?"

Dean nodded at her grinning. He spit in the sink and washed his mouth. "Of course," He told Josie, walking to stand behind her, pressing her back against his front, his hands on her hips. Josie tried to ignore him focusing on what she was doing. "Don't pretend you don't care, I can feel your body sweetheart." Dean said whispering in her ear, his soft warm breathe gave her a shiver that ran through her whole body, and he felt it. "Exactly."

"Dean," Josie groaned making a space between their bodies. She pressed herself against the sink, but Dean took a step further, pinning her body between him and the sink, he kicked the door closed with his leg. Josie turned around knowing what he had in mind. "Are you serious?" She asked and he nodded at her with a smirk on his face. "It will get nasty. And I don't want Sam to hear us."

"He won't," Dean said huskily, his hands running down her body pressing her to his own, harder.

Josie stared into his green eyes for a minute, she was on edge, and she knew she'd break at any second. And Dean saw it, he saw how she looked at him, his smirk widened and he leaned brushing his lips to hers. Josie kissed back deepening the kiss, her body was no longer tensed against the sink, and she let her weight off the sink relaying on Dean's body now. Dean took it as a chance, knowing Josie was almost there, he slipped his hands down her small PJ shorts making her moan into their kiss.

"Screw it," Josie gasped breaking the kiss, she climbed on the sink, sitting on it. Dean smirked at her.

"That's my girl!" He said taking off his t-shirt. Josie took a sharp breath staring at Dean's body; a second later she took off her own top. "Damn!" Dean exclaimed seeing her topless in front of him.

"Keep it as quiet as possible." Josie sighed, her hands pulling him to her for another kiss.

"You're the vocal one here, baby." Dean told her between kisses. "Right?"

"Right," Josie said through his lips, biting on his bottom lip a little. "I'll do my best," she said pushing him away. She smirked at him before she took off her shorts, wearing nothing underneath it, seeing the hungry look on Dean's face; Josie chuckled throwing the shorts at him, they hit his face.

"Holy shit Josie!" Dean exclaimed throwing the shorts away. He saw her sitting on the edge of the sink, spreading her legs as she smiled sexily at him, giving him _'come to me_' sign with her finger. He walked back to her but she shook her head stretching her leg towards his chest, keeping him in place.

"Pants down first, Dean." Josie said licking her lips waiting for him to do what she wanted, running her feet down his chest that tensed under her touch, till she reached the hem of his sweats, when she nudged him a little and took her feet off his body. Dean worked fast on his pants, slipping them down. Josie bit on a moan when she saw him naked in front of her, but he stood still in his place. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Josie asked, pleading for him to reach her.

Dean smirked rushing to her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her into a heated kiss as he stood between her legs. Josie kissed back pressing her naked body against his. Dean looked up at her intensely; both of his hands sliding down her back down to her sides, till they were on her legs, he didn't break their eye contact the whole time. He smirked one last time before he pulled her legs and her whole body further off the edge of the sink, pressing her body against his, Josie gasped from the sudden move. "Let the fun begin." Dean whispered huskily in her ears.

**...**

After the _quality_ time Josie spent with Dean, she got under the shower, it was still early and she needed something to keep her awake until Dean brings the coffee. Fifteen minutes later, she was done, turning the shower off, stepping out as she wrapped a towel around her body, and a smaller one around her head. The room was quiet, Dean was still out, and Sam was in bed, but suddenly, she heard a loud thud coming from the room, a thud that made her snap rushing into the door to check what was going on.

Walking out, Josie saw Sam on the floor, he fell off his bed. And on that, Dean entered the room.

"Woah, what's going on?" He asked putting the food and coffee he got on the table as he hurried to his brother.

"I- I don't know, I heard him and I just walked in, he was on the floor." Josie said bending over to help sleepy Sam up.

"I'm fine, I'm good." Sam muttered, waving them off, getting up on his own.

"A freaky dream?" Dean questioned carefully, knowing how sensitive Sam was to the subject. Sam looked up at his brother, and nodded.

"What happened, Sam?" Josie asked, worried, "You know, just calm down, until I get dressed, okay?" She smiled patting on his shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Dean asked her, smirking. Josie rolled her eyes walking back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Women!"

"We need to go, fast." Sam said.

"Dude, why?" Dean asked him confused, turning his attention back to his brother.

"I saw a dream. We need to help these people." Sam said. But before Dean could answer Josie opened the bathroom door a little, poking her head out of it.

"Dean, please hand me the jeans." She asked softly. "Sam, wait for me, don't tell your brother everything."

Dean rolled his eyes walking to give Josie what she asked for, "I knew you would need my help." He teased her and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Bite me." She teased back, shutting the door in his face. A few minutes later Josie walked out of the bathroom all dressed. "So, Sam what the hell?" she asked walking to sit next to him on the bed.

Sam started to tell Josie and Dean what he dreamt off. The freaky dream that started with a guy around their age or younger, who was strapped to a chair begging for his life, begging Dean not to kill him, shouting over and over 'Its not in me.' but Dean didn't care, he killed the guy.

"I won't just kill a guy like that!" Dean protested pacing the room. "You didn't have any dreams in a while Sam, how would we know this one is one of _those_ dreams, not just a nightmare?"

"Because I'm telling you Dean, I can feel it!" Sam snapped at his older brother.

"Guys, stop," Josie sighed glaring at Dean to shut him up. "If you're sure Sam, we can go and check out what's going on, it's not a big deal; we have nothing to do anyway."

"That simple?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, that simple." Josie answered with a shrug.

"I know where we should go," Sam said getting up. "Oregon." He informed them still looking dazed; he didn't wait for anyone to answer hi, walking into the bathroom.

"Enough for me." Josie said getting up as well.

"What? You're going to listen to him?" Dean exclaimed. "You know Sam's dreams are always related one way or another to the yellow eyed demon."

"Exactly Dean, that's why we should go," Josie said. "As you said, he didn't have any dreams in a while, this could be something, a lead to the demon too, who knows?"

"I'm not happy about it." Dean huffed.

"Suck it up." Josie smirked. "I know why you're grumpy, but we really should go, or Sam might take off on his own, we don't want fights or any of this shit now."

"I'll go get the car ready." Dean sighed walking to the door. "By the way, you're so hot when get all serious." He smirked making Josie chuckle.

"I try." She said kissing him softly. "Go ahead, I'll get Sam and follow you."

"Okie dokie." Dean said kissing her one more time before walking out of the room.

**...**

It was morning by the time the three of them arrived at Rivergrove, Oregon. They weren't sure yet how they would start looking for the guy Sam dreamt of, but then, Sam noticed a familiar face, one of the men who were in his dream. Josie preferred to stay in the car while the Winchesters went to talk to the man, it didn't take them long, as they came back with information about the young man Sam saw in the dream, a name and an address as well. When she saw them walking back to the car, Josie got out and met them half way.

"So?" Josie asked.

"Duane Tanner, he lives with his family, up Aspen way." Dean told her and the three of them started to walk further into the town.

Josie shrugged as she walked looking around unimpressed, she didn't watch out for her steps, barging into a tree."Ow!" She winced.

"Watch out Josie," Sam chuckled checking on her.

"Stupid tree hit me." She pouted glaring at the tree like it was a real person. "What's Croatoan?" Josie asked checking out the tree, seeing the writing that was carved in it.

"Croatoan!" Sam muttered looking back at the tree. Dean raised an eyebrow; he had no clue what they were talking about. "Roanoke, lost colony, ring a bell?"

"Nope!" Josie said shaking her head, while Dean shrugged with the same look on his face.

"I wonder what you were doing at school." Sam huffed rolling his eyes at them. "Did you pay any attention at history class?" Once again, Josie simply shook her head

"Yeah, the shot heard around the world, how bills become laws." Dean said and Josie started to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't school." She said.

"That's not school. That's 'Schoolhouse Rock.'" Sam spat out.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged carelessly. Josie laughed nudging him.

"Sam, please just tell us."

Sam rolled his eyes on both of them sighing. "Fine. I'll do you a favor." He teased a little. "Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree."

"Croatoan." Dean said as Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, and there were theories, Indian raid, disease but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone, wiped out overnight." Sam added.

"You think coz of this word here," Josie said pointing at the tree. "That's what's going on here?" She asked.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good." Sam told her with a frown. "But, what could do that?"

"Well, your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow eyed demon somehow, so..." Dean said, starting to get worried, sharing a look with Josie, who also looked worried. "We should get help."

"Good idea, I will call Bobby, he can help." Josie suggested pulling out her phone.

"Maybe Ellen too," Sam said and Josie nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean said pulling him phone as well. "Um, guys, I don't have a signal."

"Me neither," Sam informed.

"Shit, me neither." Josie said as well. "That's never a good sign."

Dean looked at them for a second before he went to check a payphone near by, putting it back right away. "The line's dead." He told Josie and Sam. "I'll tell you one thing, if I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." Dean told them.

"Okay, great, we defiantly should get the hell out of there. Now!" Josie said starting to walk back to the car.

"Woah, woah, wait." Sam said holding her still. "We still don't know what's going on yet."

"Dude, I don't think it's a good idea to stay," She said nervously. "Sam, Dean, let's get out when we still can."

"We can't, not yet." Sam said while Dean stood still watching the two of them. "Right Dean?"

"Dean, your brother is nuts, lets go and if he didn't agree, drag his ass along with us." Josie said snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Both of you, a moment of silence please." He said waving them off with his hands. "Josie, go to the local motel and book us a room, Sam and I will go to the Turner guy's house."

"A room? Are you kidding me?" Josie snapped. "If I got killed, it's on your hands. Idiots will get us killed." She muttered hitting Sam in the arm. "And you, ugh!" she growled at Dean.

"Josie, calm down." Sam said rubbing his arm.

"No," She huffed. "I have a very bad feeling about this hunt, and then your dream, the whole thing stinks. But whatever, I'll do as Colonel Dean asked."

"You're hot when you are mad." Dean smirked watching Josie's outburst. She glared at him speechless, rolling her eyes, Josie walked away from the two men, she was too mad to even think of something to say back. Josie wasn't exaggerating when she said she had a bad feeling about that hunt, but she wasn't going to leave the Sam and Dean behind and leave, she knew she didn't have a choice there but to stick around until it's all over, only hoping it was going to end up alright.

**...**

"Hello, hi, anyone, hello!" Josie called. She was at a check desk at the local motel in the town, but unlike any other place this motel looked empty, seeing no one in, out, or around it. Josie kept calling until a woman finally appeared, walking out to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked faking a smile; she obviously looked annoyed with Josie's presence.

"Uh yeah," Josie said, unwillingly her hand reaching for her gun. "I need a room, please. Double. Don't know for how long yet."

"Sorry miss, we don't have any available rooms." The woman said.

"Really? Why I don't see anyone around then?" Josie asked and the woman glared at her, but shifting fast to her fake friendly smile.

"Sorry, I can't help you. If you excuse me, you can help yourself out." The woman said rudely, walking away from Josie.

"Bitch!" Josie muttered walking out of the motel, but she didn't leave, she knew that woman didn't want her there for a reason and as stupid as that sounded in her head, she had to know what was going on in that motel. "I'm just like these brainless blondes from crappy horror movies," Josie muttered pulling her gun out, "I hate Dean's guts, I hate your guts Dean Winchester." Josie kept talking to herself, cursing herself and the Winchesters for going to that town in the first place, not to mention it was her idea to listen to Sam and agreeing on going in that hunt.

Josie reached the other side of the motel, and through the window she saw the woman who talked to her in the motel with another man in the room, but that wasn't all, there was a younger woman – around Josie's age – was strapped to a chair. The young woman was screaming and crying asking the couple to let her go, but the man didn't blink, he held a shotgun at her about to shoot.

"Hey, stop!" Josie said from outside, but the man turned to look at her, still holding the shotgun, shooting. "Son of a bitch." She cursed falling on her back with broken glasses shattered all over her and around. But seeing the man looking down at her from the window, Josie had to snap out of it, she realized her gun was still in her hand, not waiting for him to shoot at her first, Josie aimed and shot, two bullets in the heart, watching as he fell back into the room.

"Damn it!" Josie muttered getting up off the ground feeling the pain all over her body from the thud, and the pain from the glass' scratches. She dusted off her clothes and ran back to the motel.

"Bitch, you killed my husband!" The woman said meeting Josie on the motel's door, as she was aiming a rifle at her.

"Uh yeah, he shot at me," Josie shouted, "Put the damn rifle down lady, or I will shoot you."

"No!" The woman screamed.

"Put it down!" Josie ordered.

"No!" the woman snapped, shooting at Josie.

"You missed bitch!" Josie said and shot the woman. "Awesome, it's not 2pm and I have already killed two people." She muttered sarcastically walking into the motel to release the girl who was held in there.

"Help, help me!" Josie heard the girl's calls.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming."

"Help me; they were going to kill me." The girl cried. Josie walked to her, putting the gun down.

"Easy there girl, I'm going to release you." Josie sighed walking to untie the ropes from around the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer Josie; she got up turning around with a cruel look on her face, a huge shift from her crying face. "My name is your death." The girl hissed before attacking Josie.

"Fuck that!" Josie muttered before the girl jumped on her and the two of them fell to the ground. The girl was trying to do something Josie didn't expect, she was trying to wound Josie or bite her. "Oh no sweetheart, I don't swing that way." Josie said kicking the girl to the ground, and before she attacks again, Josie pulled her gun out shooting, but she wasn't fast enough, again the girl jumped on her, taking her down, and even though Josie shot her, it didn't stop her, "What are you?"

"You will know soon." The girl said punching Josie in the face, busting her lip.

"Oh, I don't think so, bitch!" Josie growled, feeling her fingers on the trigger, her palm gripping on the cold metal of her gun, she shot the girl again, stopping her from biting or wounding her. Josie pushed the dead body off of her laying on the ground panting. "Don't pass out, don't pass out, please, don't pass out." Josie kept talking to herself as she felt dizzy, her head was hurting and she felt like zoning out. "I'm defiantly going to pass ou…"

**...**

"Josie, Josie, come on baby, wake up!" Dean shook Josie's body until she opened her eyes a little, snapping. "Woah, woah, its me, Dean." He said trying to calm her down.

"I really want to kill you right now. Ow!" She moaned in pain. "And I have a terrible headache."

"We will fix up all that but we got to go now." Dean said helping her to get up. "Good job by the way, taking three down on your own, phew!"

"Wasn't my favorite moment Dean, I killed three people." Josie sighed taking his hand standing up with his help, leaning against Dean's body for support since she was still dizzy. "Ugh, the bitch was ruthless; my head is going to explode." Dean held her closer to him as they walked outside. "How did you find me anyway?"

"It was a lucky guess you might be still here, I only hoped it won't be late." Dean sighed. "I went to check if there was anyway out of this damn town, but they aren't letting anyone in or out."

"Peachy," Josie huffed. "Should have listened to me Dean, we should have ran out of here after the," she cut her sentence seeing the man who was standing next to the Impala holding a gun. "Is that the man from earlier?"

"Yeah, I met him on the road, he isn't infected." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, I'm just loving the gun that's aimed at me." Josie scoffed. "Any idea what's going on in this town?" She asked.

"Not yet, but we," Dean started but he felt Josie's body shaking in his arms. "Josie, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Not really," She muttered weakly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she one of them now?"

"Woah Sarge, easy, it's my girlfriend." Dean said holding Josie's limp body tighter to him.

"I'm cool; those scratches aren't infected; only some glasses." Josie said. "Can I get into the damn car, coz I'm about to faint again." She moaned in pain, clinging to Dean for support.

"Yes, come on." Dean said opening the backseat door to her, "Get in, and watch out for your head." He instructed and carefully helped Josie to go into the Impala, closing the door behind her.

"Dean, would you please tell that man I don't like the fact he is aiming this gun at me?" Josie said pulling her gun out, aiming it at the Sergeant.

"Sorry, but after such a day, I won't trust anyone." Sergeant told her.

"Easy, take it easy there buddies." Dean said starting the car. "We are heading to the medical center; we will get her tested there."

"I'm not getting tested." Josie protested, "I'm not infected, the bitch tried but I killed her first."

"What did she try to do to you?" Dean asked checking on Josie from the rearview.

"She tried to bite me." Josie answered. "Kinky."

"Whatever that thing in these people, they are trying to pass it on one way or another." The sergeant said.

"Well, whatever that thing in these people, I didn't get it, so gun down please." Josie huffed lowering her gun. "Or you can just aim it at Dean." She suggested.

"How kind!" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Anytime honey," She said with a small smile. "If I passed out, don't worry about me."

"Why would she pass out?" The Sergeant asked.

"Big fight, she is better asleep now, you don't want her freaking out on you." Dean replied.

"I heard that." Josie muttered from the backseat. "Shut it now Dean."

"Nice girl!" The sergeant commented.

"Oh yeah!" Dean said shaking his head, smirking a little.

**...**

When Dean arrived at the town's medical center Josie was still out, he carried her inside and laid her on one of the beds. Josie was away the whole time and now she spent most of her time since she arrived in a small coma, for over three hours.

"Hi guys." Josie greeted walking out side, "And weird people I didn't see before." She said looking at two woman who stood there, two blondes.

"Welcome back to the walking talking world of people, Josie." Dean said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks, I guess." She smiled looking back at the women. "You are going to tell me who they are?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam started. "This is Doctor Amanda, and that's Pamela, the nurse." He told Josie.

"Josie, I'm their, um, partner." Josie said nodding at the women. "Doc, can you get me like the strongest painkiller you have, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on Pam." The doctor said getting the hint that Josie wanted to be alone with Sam and Dean.

"Thank you." Josie said sweetly. The three of them waited until the doctor and Pam were out, before Sam shut the door behind them. "Okay, I'm still hazy and I've the world's nastiest headache, but I want to know what the hell is going on in this fucked up town!"

"Easy there, you don't want to faint again." Dean said.

"Uh yeah, that's why I want to know," Josie huffed. "I want to know how a small chick could take me down that easy, only because of an infection or whatever. Please guys, let me know."

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Sam started to tell Josie what happened, from the start.

He told Josie everything that happened since she left, how Dean and him went to Duane Turner's house, and what happened with his father and brother, as well as what happened with his now dead mother, whom Dean just killed because she was infected as well, when her son infected her with his blood before running away. Then, Sam told Josie what they knew about the new biblical virus, the Croatoan virus. How John Winchester always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name known as daeva or reshef, a demon of plague and pestilence. But what they didn't know was how to stop that virus from spreading, or a way to cure it, that wasn't in any journal.

"That's really, awesome." Josie said sarcastically. "And you said there was sulfur in the blood, right?" She asked and Sam nodded.

Dean was about to say something when Doctor Amanda walked into the room. "Excuse me, but it's been over four hours, Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

"Yeah, sure doc, you can do that." Dean said softly, the woman nodded and walked away.

"The Turner kid? He is here." Josie wondered.

"Yeah, he showed up out of no where, we didn't know if he was infected or not." Sam answered.

"And I didn't shoot him." Dean added. "Unlike Sam's great vision."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Which I still don't know why…" he added looking at his brother, waiting for an answer, but Dean ignored him.

"We need more alcohol." Dean demanded. "Would you please get me more?" He asked Sam, who sighed and walked out of the room to get what his brother asked for, even if he wasn't convinced.

"What are you doing anyway? Molotov bombs?" Josie asked walking to Dean.

"We have nothing else to do, so," He replied, still trying not to make any sort of eye contact with anyone.

"Dean, it's me, not Sam." Josie sighed making him glance up at her. "Exactly," She smiled getting closer to him. "I have killed two innocent people today, only because I thought they were infected, while the fact is I was stupid and too freaked out to see what was what. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I shouldn't have let you go on your own." Dean muttered breaking their eye contact.

"And you shouldn't think about that either, you didn't know." She told him. "Anyway, I'll go help Sam getting the stuff you want and help you guys make explosives. I have always wanted to do that." She joked trying to light up the mood. Dean nodded smiling at her.

"Good, I can use some help here." He said.

"Sir, yes sir." Josie teased walking away from him. "Dean," she called. "Why the door is closed?"

"What door?" Dean asked.

"Sam is in and," Josie's sentence was interrupted with the sound of a crash and shouts, and from the small glass window in the door, Dean and Josie could see the nurse, Pamela, attacking Sam, throwing him on the floor as she got on the top of him, cutting her palm as well as Sam's chest and pressed her blood against the wound.

Dean didn't want to watch more, he kicked the door open shooting the infected nurse knocking her cold. But, it was too late; Sam already had the virus in his system.

**...**

"All of you shut the hell up!" Josie shouted. "No one is shooting anyone. Damn it."

"Josie, I'm infected, they are right. Dean, just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam pleaded. "I'm not going to be one of those things."

"We still have got sometime." Dean said. He couldn't believe Sam was really infected, and whatever these people were saying he was not going to let anyone hurt his own brother.

"No Dean, we don't." Sam said back, he made Dean to look at him with both anger and confusion.

"I understand he is your brother but," The sergeant started already pulling out his gun aiming it at Sam.

"No sir, you don't understand," Josie said getting between him and Sam, pointing her gun back at the man. "Make a move and I'll shoot you."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Duane shouted. "Wait until he lashes out and kills us all."

"No," Dean said. "Get the hell out of here, take my car." He said throwing the keys to the sergeant. "You have got the explosives. There's an arsenal in there, you two go with him. You got enough firepower to handle anything now." He told Duane and the doctor. "Josie."

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere, you staying, I'm too." She said.

"Oh no, no, no one is staying, you guys should go it's your only chance." Sam said.

"Sorry Sammy, you ain't going to get rid of me that easy." Dean said, "But Josie, you should,"

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere." She said stubbornly.

"Okay, it's your funeral." The sergeant said as he walked out of the room with both Duane and the doctor.

"Lock the doors Dean. I'm not going anywhere." Josie said taking a seat next to Sam. "Don't look at me like that; I know you were going to ask me to leave again."

"You two are stupid, you can't stay with me, of all the shit you did this is the stupidest of them." Sam snapped at his brother and Josie.

"Not for me, not really," Josie shrugged. "I have done some pretty stupid things; this ain't on the top of the list."

"Yep, same here." Dean added. "I wish they had something to pass time here." He joked leaning against a desk.

"Just give me the gun and get the hell out of here." Sam asked again, his tone rising, he was frustrated from what his brother and Josie were doing; he couldn't believe they were rescuing their lives for him. "I'm sick, it's over for me."

"Sam, please stop with the farewell talk," Josie snapped, losing the calm tone she was talking with a few seconds ago. "We are your family, and I made an oath to your dad I will take care of you, so better suck it up and let us do our job. We aren't leaving."

"If I flipped, it's over, not only for me, for all of us." Sam said, still trying to convince them to leave him. "Dean, please."

"Don't bother Sam," Dean sighed looking up at his brother. "No one said we are only here to just save your ass."

"What? What do you mean?" Sam exclaimed in confusion.

"Means I'm tired, tried of all that, this life, this job, and this weight on my shoulders, man, too much, I'm tried of it." Dean said. "We live together."

"Or we all die." Josie finished his sentence. Sam looked at them in shock. "Yeah Sam, what will be the point of living alone anyway?" She shrugged getting up. "There isn't."

"All of that because of dad, what happened,"

"No, it's not only that, Sam." Dean cut off his brother's sentence. "Part of it is, but…"

"Someone is out there." Josie said interrupting Dean. They heard the knocks on the door a few seconds after. It was the doctor, she came back.

"You better come and see this."

**...**

"So that's it?" Josie asked utterly shocked. "No people, no virus, you aren't infected anymore?" She asked Sam, "What the hell?"

"Don't look at me, I have got no clue." Sam told her.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one." Dean said leaning off the hood of his car.

"Well, I'm glad Sam is okay but," Josie huffed. "What happened? Why now, why here, I mean, something weird happened here and for what?"

"Too many questions Josie, and we don't have answers." Dean said walking around his car. "But you're right,"

"Uh yeah." She nodded.

"Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just freaking melted." Dean added.

"Why was I immune?" Sam muttered.

"Yeah, you know what? That's a good question. I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away." Dean snapped.

"Okay, let's just stop now." Josie said. "And just get the hell out of here, please."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said getting into the driver's seat, both Sam and Josie followed right after.

**...**

"Who wants some beer?" Dean asked cheerfully. Sam smiled grabbing a bottle.

"God, you're an angel." Josie said as Dean handed her a bottle as well, leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just in time."

"I'm always in time, honey." Dean smirked holding her closer to him making her giggle.

"Hold me tighter and I will fall asleep in your arms, Dean." Josie laughed pressing her body against the fence staring at the running water. The three of them kept driving until they felt better, being away from River-Grove, and now they stopped for a beer break, they didn't get any food or sleep yet but the fact they were done with the Croatoan nightmare was enough for now, deciding to enjoy a moment of silence, enjoying the divine place they were at.

"If I held you tighter, I will fall asleep myself." Dean laughed. "At least you got a few hours."

"I was passed out dude." She said poking him.

"Seems comfy to me." Dean teased her.

"Totally comfy, hint the awesome headache I'm having right now." Josie said rolling her eyes.

"I thought when you two get together there will be less fights." Sam commented, teasing.

"I thought so too." Dean added. Josie snorted pushing Dean away from her.

"So, this is my fault now! Awesome, you guys are douches." She said slapping Sam's arm. "I will push you dude, watch it." She pouted threatening Sam who was sitting on the fence.

"Scary," Dean joked grabbing her waist. "And hot."

"Yeah, that was only a hint of what I can do." Josie smirked. "I'm glad we all are okay." She said softly, resting her head against Dean's shoulder.

"Me too." Dean sighed.

"Um," Sam started catching their attention. "That doesn't explain what you two said last night."

"I said nothing, I only yelled and I don't remember half of what I said." Josie shrugged.

"What about you Dean? The talk about Dad, about the job, and you Josie, life isn't worthy living." Sam told them. "I hate seeing you two like that. And Josie, what oath you took?"

"Oh no, I have a massive headache, and this isn't a Q and A competition Sam."

"She is right." Dean told his younger brother. "Plus, Sam, we thought we are going to die, lots of crap was said. Forget it."

"Yep, forget it sounds cool. And a big comfy bed, and a shower, god, some food too." Josie said day dreaming. "I would die a happy woman."

Sam and Dean laughed at her. "Wow, keep dreaming Josie." Sam said making her roll her eyes at him.

"Can I push him?" She asked Dean.

"We just saved his ass, we can wait till tomorrow." He laughed.

"Fine, tomorrow then." She said sticking her tongue out at Sam who was zoned out, staring at his brother. "Sam, whatever the question you're going to ask, don't, let go."

"I wasn't going to,"

"You were."

"He won't stop, right Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded at him, letting out a small shrug. "I just think maybe we ought to go to the Grand Canyon." He said changing the subject.

"What?" Sam asked laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, or Hollywood," Dean added.

"Vegas man," Josie suggested.

"You two are crazy." Sam laughed at them.

"He said that last night too, dude, next time you will pay, I was called crazy way too many times, its time to gain some profits." Josie said as the two guys laughed. "Dean are you vibrating or?"

"No?" Dean replied in confusion, reaching into her jeans pocket pulling out her phone. "That's what was vibrating." He laughed.

"Blame the lack of everything," Josie laughed. "I'll get that until you guys decide where we should really go."

"Don't take so long, leaving me with Sam here." Dean said.

"That was the idea, Dean!" Josie said before she pressed the answering button. "Hello! Who is this?"

"Hi, this is Josephine?" Josie heard a woman asking.

"Yeah, who is this? And how did you get this number?" Josie asked the woman again.

"Um, I'm Erin Williams, your cousin." The woman answered, "I allowed myself to call you, was wondering if there is any chance we could meet?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let us know what you think, a small review would do it. Please review & show some love. Thanks for reading :)**


	44. While You Were Asleep

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the great mind of Eric Kripke, this is just for fun. **_

_**Author's Note: **_

**First off, so so so sorry guys for taking such a long time to update, writer's block, school, lots of blah, and I didn't mange to work on this story at all. So sorry and I hope you will like this chapter, it's a bit short but promise a new longer one later this week :D Enjoy it.**

**deansgirl1, dandy44, Jannine90, Lucy Colt, sam and dean crazy ass wench, Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, hope you will like the new chapter as well. **

**Everyone alert/fav the story, thank you guys, hope you will like what's coming next, and don't be shy, reviews are always welcomed ;)) **

**Part one of S2E10, Hunted. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello! Who is this?"

"_Hi, is this Josephine_?" Josie heard a woman asking.

"Yeah, who is this? And how did you get this number?" Josie asked the woman again.

"_Um, I'm Erin Williams, your cousin_." The woman answered, "_I allowed myself to call you, was wondering if there is any chance we could meet?_"

Josie's eyes widened hearing what the woman said. That moment right there was what Josie afraid of the whole time since she knew about that alleged cousin of hers. "Um, hi, who gave you that number?"

"_The lawyer, I kept asking him until he gave it to me, well one of his assistants_," Erin said.

"Well, there was a reason I didn't want anyone to get the number miss, I don't want any calls." Josie said coldly.

"_I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you, you're the only family I have left here, and_," Erin started, sounding sorry and shocked from the way Josie talked to her, but Josie didn't give her the chance to continue.

"Look Erin, I really have no time for any family gatherings, plus, I don't really know you." Josie said; the sound of Dean and Sam arguing caught her attention. "My life is upside down these days, most of the days, I can't afford any,"

"_All I'm asking is to meet you, we are family_." Erin said.

"No offense, but I don't know you, never heard your name before, so, don't pull the whole we are family card, won't work on me." Josie said; all she wanted now was to get back to Sam and Dean who seemed like they were fighting.

"_But, I_,"

"Sorry, but I gotta go now." Josie told Erin. "Bad timing, really."

"_Maybe we will talk later_?" Erin asked, in a last chance to get Josie to talk to her.

"Yeah, maybe." Josie said and hung up fast. She walked up to the boys who were shouting and yelling at each other. "Guys, guys, what the hell?"

"Nothing Josie, absolutely nothing." Sam said before walking away from her and Dean, who sighed watching his brother getting into the car.

"Dean? Are you going to talk or will huff and leave too?" Josie asked him.

Dean let out another sigh shaking his head. "I slipped and told Sam something I shouldn't have said." Josie raised an eyebrow waiting for Dean to explain. "Josie, I really don't feel like sharing now, I can't afford another argument."

"Well, excuse me Dean, I'm stuck with you and Sam all day everyday, I'm allowed to know what's going on, not to mention the fact I'm your damn girlfriend." Josie snapped. "You better start talking, or you will have another pissed off person to deal with."

Dean sighed and started to talk, he knew Josie wasn't going to let go, and he didn't want another angry person, enough with Sam. "Before dad died he told me something," He paused looking away.

"I'm listening, what did John tell you?" Josie asked curiously.

"He told me things, about Sam," Dean said, pausing again.

"Only Sam?" She asked, and seeing the look in Dean's eyes, she knew the answer, even if he didn't speak it.

"Yeah, only Sam." Dean said, making sure there was no eye contact with Josie, who knew he was lying.

"Fine," Josie sighed, knowing it wasn't the best time for another argument. "What did he say? Dean, talk, one sentence and pause, shit that's lame." She said trying her best not to snap, she knew talking wasn't one of Dean's qualities and that pissed her off, but she could understand, plus, the topic was now related to John and Sam, sure Dean wasn't going to be so much open about it.

"Dad asked me to take care of Sam, but, he meant the whole visions thing, and you saw what happened today, he survived from some weird ass virus,"

"So? I thought that was a good thing."

"Yeah, it is. I don't want my little brother to die Josie, but it was weird, how and why he survived?" Dean said back.

"So, your dad meant to take care of him as in what sense Dean?" Josie sighed, now worried.

"Dad told me that I have to take care of Sam, that I should save him when the time comes, do anything to make sure no one gets hurt," Dean started. "Even if I had to kill him."

"Kill who?" Josie exclaimed, her eyes widened, Dean glanced at her for a second before he looked back down. "I'm talking Dean, answer me!" she demanded.

"Kill Sam, Josie." He answered. "And before you ask, I don't know why he said that, I swear, and I shouldn't have said anything, stupid me."

"Dude, its not about saying it, its about your dad saying it in the first place, shit!" Josie said getting angry. "Its his damn son, even when John is dead he still fucks up with Sam." She started to rant, the more she thinks about what Dean said, she gets angrier.

"Josie, stop, we don't even know what that means." Dean sighed, knowing that he was about to have another argument, mentally cursing himself talking to Josie, if he knew she'd get angry anyway, he wouldn't have talked.

"Right! 'Coz that matters, really." She snapped. "Dean, he asked you to kill your freaking brother."

"I didn't freaking do it!" Dean snapped back.

"YET!" She burst.

"What that's supposed to mean?" He asked her, looking both shocked and angry.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to come out like that." Josie apologized taking a step closer from him, but Dean backed away glaring at her. "I meant, damn," she sighed. "I meant that you usually consider what your dad says as a matter of fact Dean, its like your own Bible, what John said, and he really shouldn't have said that, Sam will never hurt anyone or turn evil, even if John thought he could, damn it."

"I didn't say Sam will turn bad, or evil or any of this Josie." Dean said, still sounding angry.

"I know, but hey, I know that look, you thought about it."

"No, I thought about what dad said, not what Sam will do. I freaking wish dad didn't even tell me this shit."

"Fine, lets just stop right there," She sighed, "I'm too tired for this shit, we didn't sleep in two days, I earn it. Maybe if we got some sleep we won't fight like that."

"Maybe," Dean said softly. "Let's go then, drive off to the nearest motel and get some rest." He said as Josie nodded agreeing.

"But sure that John only talked about Sammy, right?" She asked again, staring at Dean, waiting for him to say something else, even if she knew he probably wouldn't.

"Yes, I thought I told you that already." Dean sighed.

"I was making sure, that's all." Josie said sounding unconvinced.

"Oh," Dean started catching her attention. "He said one thing about you." Josie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "He made me promise I will hit that." He smirked slapping her butt. Josie jerked away not expecting the move.

"Asshole!" She muttered shoving him away, walking towards the car.

"You know you love me." Dean teased, forcing her to look back at him, but she didn't talk, she only flipped him the finger turning around again and got into the car.

Dean watched her get into the car, as the smirk on his face faded. He sighed shaking his head, walking to his car as well.

**...**

"Are we going to share a room all together or what?" Josie asked with a sleepy tone, she was stretched in the backseat half asleep.

"Two rooms!" Sam said firmly. "I want to be alone."

"Okay boss, don't get your panties in a twist." Josie joked, yawning. "Its better that way, right Dean?" she asked but he didn't answer, glancing at her in the rearview, "Thought so." She muttered sarcastically.

"How come you're that cheerful thought you wanted to sleep?" Sam sighed looking back at her.

"I'm already asleep dude; this is not me here," She answered and burst into laughter.

"You sound wasted Josie." Dean remarked and she laughed harder.

"Yeah, I feel wasted. It's the lack of sleep sweetheart." She said, still laughing. "And I think I banged my head pretty bad too, this is going to be an awesome week."

"Get some rest Josie, and stop talking." Sam told her, turning to cover her body with a small jacket that was in the backseat.

"Well Sam, you two aren't talking, thought I'd do it for you." Josie said, seriously this time.

"Get some rest." Sam said softly ignoring what she said. She sighed rolling her eyes before she closed them muttering with curses at both of the Winchesters.

**... **

Once they got to the motel, the three of them went into their rooms without even saying goodnight, Sam and Dean weren't talking, while Josie was too tired to even think about any of it, all she wanted was to lay down on the bed and sleep the whole day, like she said her head was hurting from the fights she had during the last hunt, at the motel where she fought with the couple and the infected girl. So, once she got to the room, she changed and dived under the covers, feeling her stiff cold body slowly getting warmer as Dean's strong arms were wrapped around her, Josie was comfortable and safe enough to drift into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

"Josie, hey, Josie." Dean called softly shaking her to wake up. "Wake up, its midday already."

"Dean, shhh, I want to sleep, I only slept for an hour." She muttered covering her face with the blanket. "Wake me up when its morning."

"Its morning!" Dean said laughing a little. "You slept for a day Josie, wake up."

Josie uncovered her face looking at Dean in confusion. "I feel like I slept for a few minutes," she pouted. "And my head still hurts."

"I got us some coffee, it will help." Dean said smiling at her; Josie nodded softly and straightened in her seat.

"Sleep isn't awesome like it should be, I feel like a train ran over me." She said stretching her sore body.

"We had a lovely day," Dean said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," She said laughing a little. "Did you check on Sam?"

"Not yet, I think he is still asleep, its been harder on him you know." Dean said and she nodded.

"Or he is still pissed off." She added. "He won't let go that easy, you know Sam."

"I know Sam, he can be grumpy and annoying as much as he wants, but he will get round soon."

"If you say so," She sighed getting out of bed, "As long as he doesn't do something stupid, when he is mad like that, he always acts stupid." She said making Dean look at her with a worried filled eyes. "I didn't say he'd, I–"

"I better go check on him though." Dean said cutting her off.

"Dean, wait I will change and shower and will go check on him, I don't think he will talk to you now, not yet." She said. "I won't take long." She said grabbing a pair of jeans and a jumper out of her duffel, and a t-shirt to wear underneath. While Josie was busy getting her stuff out of the bag, she heard Dean's light chuckles. She looked up at him in confusion. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," He said still laughing. "Only that a kickass hunter is wearing this." He pointed out at her outfit; she was wearing a small SpongeBob t-shirt and a brief. "You look so scary wearing those." He teased.

"Funny Dean, so damn funny, I'm gonna roll on the floor from laughter." She said rolling her eyes. "And you are no longer allowed to take it off, see, being a smartass isn't that cute now, huh?" Josie smirked seeing the pout Dean gave. "Suck it Winchester." She laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"You're the meanest girlfriend anyone could have." Dean called after her.

"I was called worse." She giggled. "I'll be right back, don't go talk to Sam, I will." she said and closed the door behind her.

"Sir yes sir." Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes at her.

**...**

Fifteen minutes later, Josie was knocking on Sam's room door. "Sammy, open up, its me, not your idiot brother." She called as she kept knocking. "Come on Sam, don't be a baby." Josie kept calling and knocking but she got no answer, starting to get worried, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Sam's number, "Come on, come on."

_'This is Sam, leave a message and I will call you later.'_ Sam's voicemail answered.

"Dame it, Sam, you better be asleep or near 'coz I swear to god that if you took off on your fucking own I will fucking kick your fucking ass! Call me back punk!" She shouted through the phone knowing that Sam probably left when they were asleep last night or early morning, since he was angry at Dean. But as a last desperate move, Josie knocked a few more times on the door, waiting for a few more minutes. "Damn it Sam, so stupid." She yelled kicking the door in anger.

_'Sam, call me, text, anything. Tell me where you are, you stubborn brat, if you want to punish your brother I've nothing to do with it, CALL ME_!' Josie texted Sam, before she dialed another number.

"_Hi darling_," Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby, I need to ask you about something." Josie said fast.

"_Are you okay? Are the boys okay?_" Bobby asked, getting the vibe that something wasn't right.

"Yes, I mean no, look Bobby, um, have you seen Sam or did he call you or something?" Josie asked. "He kind of left without telling us."

"_What? What happened?_" Bobby asked.

"He fought with Dean about something John said, its stupid really, Sam took it personally and he just kinda, left. Dean doesn't know yet, we came back from a terrible hunt, went to bed, next morning, he is gone." Josie explained fast, summing up what happened to Bobby.

"_Easy there Josephine_." Bobby sighed. "_You didn't make sense, but I didn't see Sam, he didn't call me or even showed up._"

"Stupid boy, he always does that, once he gets into a fight with Dean about John, he takes off. Stupid, idiot Winchesters." Josie shouted getting angry, "I should have stayed with him, damn it, I should have known he'd do such a stupid thing, its just Sam, he always runs away."

"_Well he ain't a kid anymore Josie, he can take off for a few days. He won't be eatin' alive._" Bobby sighed. "_I let you go live on your own, and you were much younger_."

"Its not the same Bobby, he isn't living on his own, he is pissed, and mad at his brother, and yes, he could be eatin' alive!" Josie said, her tone still loud. "Bobby, its not a matter of personal freedom now, I just called to ask if Sam called or came to you."

"_Like I said Josie, he didn't_." Bobby told her. "_Give the boy sometime, he isn't a kid, he can take care of himself._"

Josie sighed trying not to yell at him, she knew he was right but she was too worried to admit it. "Okay Bobby, just, just call me if you heard from him."

"_Okay, I will._" Bobby sighed.

"Bobby, promise." Josie asked again.

"_Girl, I said I will_!" He said firmly.

"Fine, um, Bobby."

"_What? Anyone else is missing_?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha-ha, funny. No, you know, never mind, just call me if you knew something." Josie said and hung up, she meant to ask Bobby about the call she received earlier from her 'cousin' but she preferred to wait.

But Josie didn't give up; there was one last option, to call someone else who might know about Sam. Going through her contacts list, she found Ellen's number, calling her. "_Harvelle's, Ellen is talking_."

"Hey Ellen, its Josie,"

"_Hey girl, how you doing_?" Ellen said cheerfully.

"I'm good, still rocking the world." Josie said laughing a little, "Ellen, have you seen Sam? He kinda left after a fight with Dean."

"_No, I didn't see him Josie_," Ellen said fast.

"Ellen, please!"

"_I said I didn't see him Josie, I wouldn't lie to you_."

"Fine, but if you heard from him, or he came, he might, please, call me right away, I will try to be there as soon as possible," Josie sighed, trying to be calmer with Ellen than with Bobby, after all it wasn't their fault that any of this was going on. "And if you saw him, tell him I'm so mad and when I see him I will kick his ass." She added.

"_Fine, if I saw him I will tell him that_." Ellen said laughing a little.

"Thanks Ellen." Josie sighed.

"_Welcome Josie, you know he will show up, don't worry_."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again." She said ending the call, it was the time to go back and tell Dean that Sam was missing.

Walking back into their room, Josie saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "So? Did he talk to you or what? Is he still mad?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's mad." Josie sighed, taking a seat next to Dean on bed. "Dean, I'm going to tell you something I'm pretty sure you won't like."

Dean rose an eyebrow questioning. "What is going on Josie?"

"Its about Sam," She sighed again, "He isn't in his room, he isn't answering his phone, he left, Sam left while we were asleep."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chap, sorry its short, next one will be longer, just wanted to post something coz its been forever. So, liked it, you know the drill, show some love and review. Esp. if you want the extra new chap ;)) REVIEW!**


	45. How to Find a Winchester in 24 hours

**Authors' Note:**

**dandy44, ginkies, Jannine90, Lucy Colt: thank you guys very much for the reviews, hope you will like this chapter as well. **

**And anyone who fav/alert the story, thank you guys.**

**This is part two of 'Hunted', enjoy.**

* * *

_**Josie's P.O.V,**_

You know this awkward moment when so screwed and want the earth to crack underneath you and swallow you in? That's how I felt when I found out Sam was missing. Well maybe not missing, like missing, but he sure was gone and we didn't know where he was or how to find him. That alone made me feel like shit, a terrible, terrible. Not to mention the worse part, telling Dean that his baby brother was missing, and handling his craziness. I knew it would be terrible, for sure, but considering the few past days, I knew it meant to be worse.

When I told Dean his brother wasn't in his room, it was like facing a damn hurricane. Dean was angry, pissed off, and I just had to back off seeing him raging like that, the thing was, Dean wasn't angry at Sam, not fully, he was angry at himself for letting Sam slip like that, once again, Dean was being overprotective over his younger brother. Sam wasn't a baby, he could leave whenever he wanted but Dean was still acting like Sam was a kid, and he shouldn't have let him play outside because of the bad strangers out there. As for me, I was okay with Sam being on his own for a while, considering what happened and what Dean told him, the guy needed sometime to clear his mind, but what I was worried about, that Sam was mad too, he was probably going to do something stupid, that a Winchester thing, they talk, fight, get angry and leave, next thing you know they are calling for help, being so stupid not to slip. Which was the thing I worried to happen, Sam was alone, his phone closed, he probably stole a car or took the bus of whatever, and no one knew where he was, not Bobby, not Ellen not anyone. Dean made sure to call everyone asking about Sam, he called them again, even when I said I did call them and they knew nothing about where Sam might be at but they promised both of us they'd call if they heard anything.

It was going to be a long few days – depends on when and where we were going to find Sam.

* * *

"Slow down Dean, you don't want to get us killed, do you?" I sighed, holding on to my seat, Dean was angry driving his car like crazy, I felt bad as much he did, but there was no need to get us killed, not if he wanted to find his brother. Dean huffed and without talking he slowed down a bit.

"I'm trying to be fast, I always drive that way." He said and I laughed a little. "What are you laughing at now?" He growled.

"Sorry, really, but," I laughed a little more. "Sam will be okay Dean," I told him with a smile, I wasn't so sure about it but I had to say it. "And I'm laughing because you're driving so damn fast and we don't even know where we are going."

"Your head still hurts, right?" Dean asked, somehow sarcastic.

"Yep, it hurts, and I feel like I'm wasted." I admitted. I was worried, slept well yes but damn, it was still fucked up, and now with Sam's situation, it was peachy.

"Thought so," Dean scoffed earning a slap on the shoulder. I was about to say something but Dean's phone rang; I picked it up off the dashboard and checked the number.

"It's Ellen, calling from the Roadhouse." I said and handed the phone to Dean.

"Answer and put it on speaker, I'm driving." He said, his voice sounded eager, even if he was trying to act cool. I was surprised a little, I never answered Dean's phone, he was very protective over it, but now it was a little different, I liked to think it was because we are together now, not only because Sam was missing. Anyway, I shrugged and pressed the answering button.

"Hello." Dean answered.

"_Hey, its Ellen_." Ellen said.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?" Dean asked fast. I preferred to be quiet.

"_I have_." Ellen answered. "_But he made me promise not to tell you where he is._" She added and I sighed, a typical Sam move. Dean let out a desperate sigh as well.

"Come on Ellen, please." He begged. I looked up at him, still holding the phone; I sighed and reached to pat on his shoulder. "Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

I heard Ellen sighing through the phone, she was hiding something, or trying to tell Dean something but obviously she was having a hard time, to say it, or not. "_Dean, let's say you can't protect your loved ones forever._" She said, sounding unconvinced with her own advice. "_Well_," she started, "_I say screw this. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana._" And as simple as that, she told us where Sam was.

"Wow, Ellen, we had to beg huh?" I said, couldn't be silent more than that.

"_Just find him; he was acting weird, asking strange questions."_ Ellen said.

"Thanks Ellen, we will." Dean said and pointed to the phone.

"Thanks Ellen," I thanked her as well.

"_Welcome guys_." She said and I hung up.

"Thought she'd never tell us." I admitted and Dean looked at me. "I told you, I called her right after Bobby."

"Well, I'm glad she did." Dean sighed, looking a little bit relieved.

"Yeah," I said putting the phone back on the dashboard. "Dude, will you hurry a little? You're driving like an old lady." I teased a little, I knew Dean was eager now to get to his little brother, and well, I was eager to find Sammy too, we could reach Indiana by morning, but we needed to be faster.

"Now you want me to be faster?" Dean teased back.

"Sorry Mr. Fast and Furious." I smirked seeing the smile that was creeping on his lips. God, finally he freaking smiled.

"Just remember you asked for it." Dean said speeding up.

"You so gonna get us killed." I joked, hearing the amused laugh he let out.

**...**

We drove all night to get to Lafayette, Indiana. We weren't sure where Sam would be, but the town was small, with one motel down the road. So we took our chance and went there, to the Blue Rose motel. Dean parked the car in the motel's parking lot and we scanned the rooms and the cars outside, we thought it'd be better to wait than crashing the motel and pulling the whole FBI gig.

"Sam!" I yelled pointing at one of the windows, Sam was standing there giving us his back, and then he turned looking out of the window for a few seconds.

"Thank God you're okay." Dean sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," I sighed, I felt better seeing Sam in one piece, but then Dean looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes looking back at the window. "Woah, is that a chick in there?"

Dean looked back at the window seeing the girl as he sniggered a laugh. "Oh, makes him better than okay." He said proud that Sam was with a girl. Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Sam, you sly dog." He laughed.

"You should have worked as a pimp or something." I shook my head and walked out of the car hearing Dean's laughs. But before I could walk to the room, or even move at all, we heard the window glass in Sam's room cracking to pieces in a matter of seconds, didn't take a genius to know someone was shooting at the room, and it didn't take any other genius to figure out where the shooting was coming from, there weren't many buildings around. "Shit, Dean, its coming from that roof." I said and pointed at the nearest building that was facing the motel, seeing the small spark the glass of the gun made.

"Go, go to the room, I'll," Dean instructed but there wasn't really much time for that, we had to move, fast.

"Okay, okay, hurry." I said cutting off his sentence, already running to the room, pulling my gun out, I knew it wasn't going to help but it was something I'm used to do without thinking. Danger equals gun in my hand.

Once I reached the room, I looked back at the car but Dean was out of sight, he was already inside the building. So I knocked on the door, then I realized I was stupid, knocking, really? So I kicked the door and walked into the room, both Sam and the girl with him snapped looking at me, and on that queue the shooting stopped, I guessed that Dean found the fucker who was shooting at Sam.

"Josie?" Sam exclaimed, finally able to talk.

"Shit Sam, I hate you." I said and ran to hug him. I was so damn worried and with the shooting, I wasn't sure he was okay. "Are you hurt?" I pulled back checking his face and body.

"Josie, Josie, I'm fine." Sam said. "How did you find me? Is Dean with you?"

"Ellen told us. And yeah, Dean is with me but he went to see who was shooting at you," I told Sam. "Shit, we need to check on him, shit."

"Easy, Josie," Sam sighed, as he helped the girl to stand up, she looked so scared and I couldn't blame her, but now I was more worried about Dean.

"She's the girl from my dream, she was there too." The girl said looking at me; she was staring at me like she saw a ghost.

"Me? What dream?" I asked confused, I was lost there. Sam sighed.

"I'll fill you in later." He told me, turning around to the scared girl, that's her name from now on, since I didn't know her name. "Ava, stay here and don't move." Sam asked the girl who shook her head, still looking terrified.

"I will not stay here on my own, I'm coming with you." She said determined.

"Sam, no time for that." I said losing my patience, we had to go, with or without that girl, who I still didn't know who she was or what was she doing there with Sam, especially when I saw that small engagement ring in her finger. I took a mental note to ask Sam later who she was. "I'm going to check on Dean, dude." I informed and without waiting any longer I went outside, gun in hand and ran to the building, and I could hear Sam and the girl after me. When I reached the roof of that building, it was empty, no Dean, no one, only an empty bullet cases and fainted signs of struggle. "Blood," I pointed at the floor, my heart was racing, I didn't know whose blood was that, Dean, or the attacker, and if not Dean's, where was he?

"Check this out." Sam said getting on his knee, picking an empty bullet case off the ground. I got down next to him and checked the damn thing out.

"Sam, this isn't good." I muttered feeling worse by the second.

"Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" Ava said and I didn't bother to answer, the girl was a civilian, she wouldn't know.

"Trust me they wouldn't do us much good." Sam told her softly, she shook her head and stood there restless, watching us. "These are 223 caliber, subsonic rounds. The guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle." He said pointing at the bullets.

"Shit Sam, a freaking sniper was after your ass, and now Dean is missing, this is awesome." I snapped.

"Who are you guys?" Ava exclaimed hearing out talk. Sam looked at me with his puppy eyes, in a 'speak no more' kind of look. I huffed and walked away from him as he went to talk to the scared girl, trying to convince her we aren't a group of sickos.

"Josie!" Sam called after me; I turned around to look at him seeing the worried look on his face. "Now what?"

"I don't know, I don't believe Dean left like that, he wouldn't, he was so eager to see you, we drove all night." I sighed.

"Maybe we can try to call him." Sam suggested and I couldn't believe I didn't think of that, as simple as it was, I didn't think of it.

"Yeah, good idea." I huffed. "You were always the smart one." Sam rolled his eyes at me and pulled out his phone to call Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Sam talked on phone, my heart raced, Dean actually answered.

"_Hey, Sammy, I've been looking for you. Josie with you, huh?"_ Dean asked, Sam turned the speaker on and I could hear his voice, something wasn't right.

"Yeah, I'm here Dean. Where are you? What happened?" I asked fast, worried and curious to know.

"_I'm fine Josie, had to leave, checking out this funky town_." He said through the phone.

"Funky town?" I mouthed to Sam, that wasn't a thing Dean would normally say, plus, that town was terrible to begin with.

"_You ditched me, Sammy_." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now, there's someone after me." Sam said. "Josie said you went after him."

"_Yeah, but found no one_." Dean said. I knew he was lying, he was fast enough to find that son of a bitch who wanted to kill Sam, and the shooting stopped too, it wasn't a coincidence.

"Dean, where are you?" Sam asked, pointing to me to be quiet.

"_I'm staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you and Josie meet me here_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said and hung up. "Dean is in trouble."

"Duh!" I snapped. "I told you, he went after that sicko who was shooting at you; no way didn't he find anyone. I'm sure."

"Well, he also gave me a code, _funky town_," Sam said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you find a better code? Sam, really," I rolled my eyes and Sam gave a tiny shrug.

"Dean's idea he picked it." he said. "Important thing now, it's a code that someone has a gun on him."

"Great, even better. And its probably who took him is the same person who was shooting."

"Probably yeah, but who's that person?" Sam sighed.

"We need to find him, Sam."

"We will, I will talk to Ava first, she needs to leave." He said.

"Who is she anyway?" I asked. Curiosity was killing me I was dying to know who that girl was.

"I will take her to her car and will tell you everything, curious cat." Sam said teasing me a little.

"Fine jerk." I said as we walked back to Ava.

**...**

I went to wait by Dean's car, while Sam went to say goodbye to his new friend. It didn't take him long to be back, he gathered his stuff and checked out of the motel and when he was all done, he joined me by the car.

"Do you have the keys?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, and Dean would kill us if we hot wired his baby." I said.

"We will take my car then." Sam smirked and I rose an eyebrow questioning. "Come on Josie, you know what I'm talking about." I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh bad Sammy, stealing cars, banging engaged chicks, wow,"

"No, no, I didn't bang anyone, alright." Sam said defending himself. I knew Sam well, and I knew how to make him talk. "She was just here to help, Ava is like me, she sees things, she saw me blowing up in an explosion, and she managed to find me in order to warn me. We looked over a few things, but it had nothing to do with banging anyone."

"Shit, is that the dream she was talking about?" I asked and Sam nodded. I didn't ask what were the other things they were checking out, she was like Sam, visions, dreams that comes true, I knew they probably were looking into their situation, Sam left for that reason and now another girl just like him came out of the blue, didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Spill it Sam, I was there too, right?"

"Sort of, she said I was with a girl, and you heard her when she saw you." He sighed. "But I know now, so we can be careful."

"If you say so," I scoffed. "We have to go anyway, Dean is in danger."

"Yes, we need a little plan first." He said walking with me to 'his car'.

"Sam the only plan now is to stay in one piece, I'm not in the mood to blow up. Thank you." I said and he laughed a little. "Laugh it up Sam; it wasn't that funny when you left yesterday, not even waiting for us to wake up, no, you just left. Nice Sam, that was great."

"Look Josie, I had to know, Dean was hiding things from me and I was angry, I'm sorry I had to leave like that but," He sighed.

"You didn't even bother to text me, I don't mind a little escape you know, but that was stupid, Dean was dying to know where you were, and hey, he was right, look what you got yourself into." I snapped at Sam, I didn't mean to yell at him but the situation was too much for me, Dean was gone now, right after we found Sam, my head still hurt, the shooting, everything was driving me crazy.

"Josie, I didn't ask anyone to shoot me, I don't even know who the hell is that person." Sam yelled. "I was checking out a whole different thing."

"Yeah, the yellow eyes demon 'different thing', right?" I said and Sam stopped in his track and glared at me. "Special girl, special boy, together working, yeah, I figured."

"You knew sooner or later I was going to check it out." He said stubbornly. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know how stupid you're Sam." I said. "Now lets put that aside and find your brother. I should freaking put you two on a leash, damn it, just like dogs."

"Josie, I get you're pissed but," he started but I waved him off.

"Let's not talk, let's find Dean." I said rubbing my forehead, headache was starting to screw my brain.

"Are you okay? Your head still hurting," Sam asked and I sighed.

"No," I lied. "I'm fine let's just find any near store, I need some alcohol."

"Josie, don't lie, are you okay?" He asked again, firmly this time.

"Sam," I huffed. "Look, I'm not fine, but we have important shit to do now, I can rest when we are done." He looked at me silently; he knew I was right; the priority now was to find Dean. "Great, let's go then."

**...**

We arrived to the place Dean gave us the address to, he said he was there and so was his kidnapper, we were dying to know who took him and wanted Sam dead too, and more of all, why? Was it a person or a monster, but what kind of monsters shoot at people? It didn't make much sense, but it didn't take long time to figure out. As we reached the front of the house, well house was a too much of a word for that place, it was an abandoned house, and in the dark, it looked scary, a place you'd see a ghost, or a serial killer to hide kind of a place, it wasn't comforting. Sam took the lead, he walked in front of me, gun in hand as he peeked through a crack in the walls of the house, I did the same, I looked and I saw Dean tied to a chair, while a damn piece of cloth in his mouth keeping him from talking, but what shocked the hell out of me was what I saw later, who took Dean, and who shot at Sam. Gordon Fucking Walker.

"Fuck!" I whispered. "Its Gordon." I gasped looking at Sam, whose eyes were as wide as mine now.

"Okay, calm down no need to freak out." He whispered. "Change in plans. I will go in, on my own," he said and pointed out to me to wait until he finishes, he knew I'd interrupt. "You call the cops, tell them about him, say whatever you can say, you know better than us, I will walk in and distract him while you untie Dean."

"Fine, fine, but, what about the trap he sat you?" I asked. I didn't want to leave Sam alone, more now after we knew it was fucking Gordon.

"I can handle it, just do what we said, and leave that psycho to me." Sam said firmly. I was about to protest again but he shook his head. "Dean is waiting, Josie." I sighed and nodded at him, like I knew how to get to Sam, he knew how to get to me.

"Fine, go, be careful." I said and he gave me a nervous smile and hurried to the back door, I pulled out my phone and called the cops. I did what Sam suggested, I told the cops everything I could about Gordon. I wanted to make sure he gets a special treatment, as a terrorist, he sure deserved it. I tried to keep my voice down at much as I could, which was hard, I'm a noisy person who always speaks loud.

When I was done with the call – when they asked me who I was and I hung up – I put the phone back in my pocket, but not before shutting it down, this number was burned now, I didn't want any trails. I pulled my gun and my small knife out and waited, I knew Sam was going to blow up the damn trap and wait for Gordon, and I didn't have to wait long, hearing the first explosion, and even I was waiting for it, it made me jump, and before I could breathe, I heard another one. I was confused; I thought it was one trap, praying Sammy was alright.

I looked inside and saw that Gordon was away, Dean was alone in the room, and I had to take the chance, even though my head was killing me. Things were spinning, the sound of the explosion and the pressure that came out of it weren't helping they made me feel worse. Still, I had to get inside and help Dean, so, I kicked the door in order to get in, but I was weaker than I thought, it took me a few kicks to manage it.

"Shhh!" I pointed at Dean, hurrying to untie him, I unwrapped the cloth that was on his mouth first thing. "Dean, thank God." I sighed and kissed his lips, a soft quick kiss; I knew it wasn't the time for anything but…

"Sam, the explosion!" Those were Dean's first words.

"He's okay. We knew the fucker was setting us up." I told him and untied his hand, and then he did the rest, untying the other hand and his legs. Once he got up, we both ran to the back room where the explosion happened. Sam was there panting, while Gordon on the floor unconscious. "Sam, are you okay?" I asked hurrying to check on Sam, he was injured but wasn't as bad as I thought he might be.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam said still panting. "Dean, are you okay?"

"I'll be, when I kill the son of a bitch." Dean said snatching my gun pointing it at Gordon.

"Dean, no!" Sam said blocking Dean's way. I stood still; I didn't mind killing Gordon, it'd be better for the world to have a less punk in it.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice." Dean said.

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of." Sam said and glanced up at me. "Tell him."

"It'd be better if killed him and got this over with." I said and Sam frowned.

"Come on guys, let's go." Sam said and almost dragged me and Dean out of the 'house'. I sighed and walked next to Sam, I reached to hold his hand, seeing how weak he looked.

"You did a great job back there." I said and Sam smiled at me. He was about to say something when we heard the gun shots. The son of a bitch was awake, Gordon was shooting at us. "See why I wanted him dead?" I shouted as I started to run.

"You call this taken care of?" Dean scoffed as he covered my body as he ran holding me. There was a small hill made of dirt and dead grass, but it was enough for us to hide behind.

"There," I pointed out and the three of us jumped hiding. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I knew I was about to lose my conscious.

"What the hell are we doing?" Dean asked, annoyed we were only hiding and not taking actions against Gordon, who was still shooting at us.

"Just trust me on this. All right?" Sam said and I looked back and forth between them, I was dizzy and my sight blurry.

"The cops are," I started but the sirens of the police cars cut me off. We waited and watch, personally I was gloating because Gordon deserved it, he deserved even more but for now, I was satisfied.

"Anonymous tip," Sam said smiling at me. Dean let out an amused laugh and said something, I didn't understand what Dean said, I felt the world spinning and all I heard was hums and buzzes. Suddenly, all lights and sounds were out.

**...**

I wasn't sure for how long I was out, but when I woke up I found myself in a comfy bed while Dean dozed off next to me, looking around the small motel room I saw the shadow of Sam's body standing near the window. Checking out the small alarm on the nightstand, I saw it was a little after five in the morning. Yawning like a cow, I got up of bed, realizing then that I was in different clothes, someone – probably Dean – changed them, I was now in a wide white t-shirt and, well that was it, plus underwear, that was pretty much what I wore.

"Shit!" I cursed once my feet touched the cold floor, and at this point Sam turned to look at me.

"Josie thought you'll never get up." He said, I couldn't see his face because it was mostly dark but I could hear the tone, a mixture between very tired, pissed off, and sad.

"Well, I still feel like shit," I said and walked to him, suffering from the cold floor and the stupid headache. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," He sighed.

"What happened, Sam?" I asked.

"Ava, she is missing, and her fiancé is dead." Sam said. My eyes widened and I held into Sam in order not to fall down to the ground.

"What, how, why?"

"We don't know, I don't know." Sam said, confused. "After you fainted we had to leave, but I called her like she asked me, she wanted to make sure we ere safe, but she didn't answer so we drove to her house, she wasn't there, and her fiancé was dead, in their bed, and," He took a deep breath. "There were traces of sulfur."

"Demons," I sighed and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Sam," I said patting on his arm, hearing his sigh. "We will look for her, who knows."

"Yeah." He said sounding unconvinced, he just lost a friend, even if he only knew her for like a day, she came all the way to help him, help us, and she was a nice girl who had nothing to do with all this crap, I didn't know her but I felt bad, she was innocent and only God knows what happened to her. "Let's get you back to bed." Sam said nicely to me.

"Yeah, I feel like I didn't sleep at all." I yawned.

"You slept for over a day Jos, more like a small coma." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Time to get some real sleep," I said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek. "That means you too, Sammy."

"I will get some rest, I earned it." He said and I nodded smiling.

"We are going to be okay Sam, everything will be okay." Sam looked at me and smiled. We both knew I wasn't sure of what I just said, but we needed to hear it, it would keep us going, at least for another day.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, show some love and please review. Thanks in advance :)**


	46. A Ticket to Heaven

**Author's Note: Hi guys, do not shoot please, sorry for taking so long to update but, now its back, and right in time. Its been two years since this story was published and its time to thank everyone for their awesome support, this chapter is for all of you (L), and sorry again for the awful delay. Hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

**Dandy44, ginkies, Lucy Colt, Jannine90: Thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews, hope you will like this chapter as well.**

**Alerts of all kinds, thank you.**

**Here you go, S2E13: Houses of the Holy.**

* * *

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear_

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

_**Angels, by Within Temptation**_

**...**

"Josie, Josie, Josie," Dean kept calling from his bed, and when she didn't answer, he called some more. "Josie, I'm calling for you." He pouted with a louder tone.

"And I heard, I just chose not to answer," Josie huffed walking out of the bathroom, in nothing but her pink matching bra and panties. "Dean, I was showering and changing, thought you can survive twenty minutes alone."

"Hey, hey sexy, don't get cranky, I was just checking on you." Dean said with a flirty smile, checking her half naked body out. "Looking good by the way." he smirked.

"Dude, I just got off you." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want? If you can see, I'm not ready yet." Josie said pointing at her wet hair and unclothed body.

"Yeah, um, do you have any change? I need more quarters for the Magic Fingers." He asked. "Its, just, wow, you really should try it."

"Oh, no thanks, enough with _your_ magic fingers." She said walking to her bag looking for money. "Dean, really, I'm getting jealous of this thing, you use it a lot."

"No, come on, nothing to be jealous of." He laughed. "But really, you should try it."

"I said no," Josie said turning around, tossing some coins on the bed for Dean to catch. "I'd go for a massage, not this."

"Trust me, its better than a massage." Dean said putting a quarter in the small machine that was on the night stand, near his bed. "Come on babe, hop up." He asked with a smirk, asking Josie to climb on him and straddle his body.

"Dude, no." Josie laughed, starting to soften a bit, about to accept the offer.

"Josie, I'll make you, better come on your own and save some blood." Dean joked, and this time Josie sighed walking to him.

"You're such a bad influence." She said getting in bed, then straddling his lap as he held her waist in order to press her harder to his body and support her. Dean smirked and turned the machine on, as it started to vibrate the bed and them in order. "Crap."

"Oh yeah, told you it was awesome." Dean said, as Josie started to actually like that strange way of relaxation. "Totally worth the money."

"Shhh, stop talking, this baby is good." Josie said pressing her body tighter to Dean's. "One of those in my hand and I wouldn't need a boyfriend."

"What?" Dean exclaimed this time while she laughed at his reaction. "That's not what I planned."

"I bet its not what you planned." Josie said moaning, she was toying with him the whole time, and now she was leveling up her game. "Man, that feels good,"

"Josie, I don't like where this is going." Dean said, forgetting about the massage, which Josie ruined.

"Dean, shut up, really, I'm," she cut off her sentence letting out a louder moan rocking against his body.

"Okay, this got to end." Dean said as he pushed her gently off his body, sitting down on the bed instead of lying, and as that was a cue for the machine to stop.

"What? Turn it on again." Josie asked him. "I was starting to enjoy."

"No, it was weird, and creepy." Dean shook his head.

"Uh, you have been using it for a while, and now you just realized its creepy?"

"Yes, for you it is creepy," Dean said. "Is it that weird when I use it?"

"Yeah dude, maybe even more, coz I'm way hotter than you." She teased laughing a little. Her plan worked. "But don't worry, you are still better than any machine baby," Josie smirked pulling him to her, pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss.

"Of course I am." Dean said and she fought against rolling her eyes. "Um, Josie, Sam won't be here for a while."

"Um, Dean, Sam is about to come," Josie said mimicking the way he talked. Dean sighed and leaned to kiss her, a harder kiss this time trying to seduce her to resign to his needs. "Baby, this isn't going to work." She smirked pulling back, seeing the disappointed face Dean gave her, but he couldn't say anything, as the door was opened and Sam walked in.

"Hi gu…," Sam stopped his greeting seeing them in that position on bed. "Oh come on, do you ever get enough?"

"Hey, hey, easy tiger!" Josie said pushing Dean away. "Nothing was happening, come on in dude." She said, using it as an opportunity to get up. "I'll go put something on, and then you can tell us about what you did."

"Yeah, good idea." Sam huffed taking a seat on the other bed.

"Good timing dude." Dean sighed. "You always pick your moments."

"What? Dude, you practically never leave the bed now, if it wasn't for this hunt you were going to be locked in your room with the poor girl for another two weeks." Sam said sarcastically.

"You are just jealous." Dean smirked teasing his brother.

"Yeah, sure, totally." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'm here now." Josie said walking back into the room. "So, what did you do?" She asked Sam. "Did you see that lady?"

"Uh, you mean the crazy hooker who said she was touched by an angel, who asked her to kill people." Dean commented, earning a light kick from Josie.

"Her name is Gloria Sitnik, and I'm not sure if she's crazy." Sam said. "Yeah, blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace."

"Oh, yeah, Oh, yeah, you're right, sounds completely sane." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dude, don't be a jerk," Josie huffed elbowing him as she sat next to him on the bed. "So, Sam, what about the dude she stabbed?"

"Oh, Carl Gulley," Sam said, taking a seat on the other bed. "She said she killed him 'cause he was evil."

"Was he?" Dean asked. He didn't know anything about the case, he was too lazy to work making Josie and Sam to do most of the work.

"Well, either she knows something we don't know, or she is actually nuts." Josie started as she went to bring a few papers from her bag. "I checked the guy's background, he's clean I couldn't find any dirt on him. He didn't have a criminal record; he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends, and was a churchgoer." She finished, letting out a tiny shrug giving the papers to Dean.

Dean took the paper and didn't bother to look, handing them to his brother. "Hmm. So Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko? I mean, she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?"

"No, but she's second in town Sherlock." Josie said. "If you bothered checking the damn papers."

"Yeah Dean, she's the second to do that whole 'angel told me to kill that evil guy' move." Sam added but Dean shook his head and got up, he took a few steps and then turned around to face his brother and girlfriend.

"A little bit odd, yeah, but supernatural… maybe." He said, unconvinced. "But angels? I don't think so."

"Why?" Sam asked, while Josie looked carefully at both of them.

"Because there is no such thing, Sam."

"Dean, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted."

"There's a ton of lore on unicorns, too. I hear that they ride on silver moonbeams and they shoot rainbows out of their ass." Dean said.

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" Sam said in a fake shock, mocking his brother who didn't look happy.

"That's cute." Dean huffed, while Josie stifled a laugh. "What, laughing girl, nothing to say about that?" he asked her.

"Uh, no, not that its gonna change your mind, just gonna start a bigger fight. Thank you very much." Josie said shaking her head. "But from the look on Sammy's face, he isn't done, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not." Sam said. Both Josie and Dean now rolled their eyes.

"I'm just saying, man, there are some legends that you just file under _bull crap_." Dean said.

"And you got angels on the _bull crap_ list?" Sam asked and Dean simply nodded.

"Yep," He said.

"Guys, can we just skip that talk?" Josie sighed, sensing a fight coming.

"No," Sam said. "And come on here Josie, what do you think of all of this?"

"Don't get me involved in this, I like to keep my opinions to myself. Thank you." She said.

"See, even Josie doesn't buy it; she's just too nice to say it." Dean said and Josie looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Actually, I'm too nice to you Dean, not to Sam." She said with the same smile. "I do believe in angels, I believe in God, heaven, all the things you don't buy."

"Wow, and I thought you are sane!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's the atheist talk." Josie snapped a little at him. "You have the right to diss anything and say its crap, but you aren't that casual when someone says they actually believe, guess who's a dictator now, thought this is a free world, I want to have faith, religion, or even pray to a rock, its out of your damn business, and you ought to respect that, don't go all satanic on me idiot."

"Woah," Sam said seeing her snapping like that.

"Yeah, he had to hear it." She said, looking back at Dean. "Look Dean, I don't care what you believe or don't believe in, but mutual respect is what I'm asking, not because your brother here saying he believes in something you don't, means you get all its _bull crap_." she said and mimicked Dean's voice when she said 'bull crap'.

"I didn't disrespect anything," Dean said defending himself.

"You did!" Josie said back.

"Guys, easy." Sam asked both of them.

"You started this, deal with it." She snapped a little at him. "And Dean, why, why so much hate?"

"Its not hate, dammit." Dean said. "I never saw an angel, and I don't believe in what I don't see."

"Lame excuse." Josie said.

"Dean, we have seen things most people couldn't even dream about." Sam said.

"Exactly." Dean nodded glaring at Josie. "With our own eyes. That's hard proof, okay? But in all this time, I have never seen anything that looks like an angel." He said.

"Like I said, lame excuse, you just don't want to believe in anything, too hard for you to admit." Josie told him.

"Well, don't you think we would have crossed paths with them, or at least know someone that crossed paths with them?" Dean asked both of them. "No." he answered his own question. "This is a demon or a spirit. They find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killing these randoms."

"Maybe," Sam sighed.

"This is why I didn't want to talk in the first damn place." Josie muttered.

"Okay, now I agree with you, lets just skip this talk, I'm going stir-crazy," Dean said, the topic was too much for him, he convinced himself a long time ago with certain things and now, it was hard to even start thinking again, he lived in peace with his own believes and this case was starting to bug him, opening doors he had closed for sometime now. "Lets go check on Gloria's apartment." He suggested.

"I was just there, nothing, not sulfur, no EMF." Sam informed.

"You didn't see any fluffy, white wing feathers?" Dean asked, sarcastic teasing his brother.

"Jerk!" Josie muttered.

"No smartass," Sam answered. "But Gloria said the angel gave her a sign, right beside Gulley's doorway."

"Could be something in his house, worth checking out." Dean said.

"Lets go, no more talking, or I'm gonna bite both of your heads off." Josie said getting up grabbing her jacket.

"Love it when you're mad," Dean said poking her side making her snap a little and pushed him away.

"I don't like you at the moment." She said.

"Josie," He sighed holding her hand making her turn around to look at him.

"Look, its just a case, lets finish it and see, I don't think this is an angel either, not because I don't believe but, I don't think angels are like that," she told him. "They are the soldiers of heaven, they can be badasses but merciful, they won't just ask someone to kill, not like that, maybe the woman is crazy, or that guy is actually bad, but, angels are much better than that." Josie finished. "I don't want to fight." She said after a small pause, looking into Dean's eyes.

"I don't want to fight either, even though I don't agree with what you just said," He teased smirking as she rolled her eyes at him. "Lets just go, work to do, angel girl."

"Yeah, jerk face." She smiled as they walked out of the motel heading to the Impala.

They drove to Carl Gulley's house, once they got out of the car they started to check out the place, in case they would find something, Dean was the one to go first, he took the steps heading to the front door.

"Sam, Josie, I think I found something." He said serious making Josie and Sam look at him. "It's a sign from up above." Dean said pointing at a small statue of an angel by the door. "I think I learned a valuable lesson. Always take down your Christmas decorations, after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from god." He joked.

"I'm laughing from the inside." Sam said, not amused of his brother's jokes.

"Asshole." Josie said taking a few steps away to what it seemed like a small garden that was untaken cared of. "Its open," she said simply looking at the boys.

"Yeah, it is." Dean said walking after her and Sam, who walked silently. The three of them walked until they saw a small door to the basement.

"Um, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations." Sam remembered.

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and both stared at the hatch for a moment.

"Guys, we won't lose anything." Josie said opening the door. "Ladies first." She said getting in but not before snatching Dean's small torch.

Once Josie walked into the basement, Dean and Sam followed, and they started to roam the small place looking for any evidence to proof that Gloria was right… or wrong.

"Hey!" Sam called, he was on his knees looking at something Josie and Dean couldn't see yet, the place was dark and the light they had wasn't enough.

"You found something?" Dean asked walking to his brother. "What is it?"

Sam got closer and he took something out of the cement wall showing it to them. "It's a fingernail." He replied.

"Oh, dear God." Josie exclaimed. On the other hand, Dean went straight to some shovels handing one to Sam and one to Josie, she took a deep breath before the three of them started digging the floor. It didn't take more then twenty minutes for them to find the bones, bones and hair remains of a woman's body.

"So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian." Sam commented.

"Whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that." Dean said back.

Josie got up dusting her clothes off. "Lets get out of here guys." She asked, even with everything she saw and dealt with before, this place gave her the creeps.

"One thing first," Dean said. "We won't leave anything for the chance; we gotta salt and burn the remains."

"But her killer is gone, if that guy killed her," Josie started but Dean shook his head. "Fine, I'll bring the salt."

"Good girl." He said watching her climbing the stairs.

**...**

Back at the motel, Josie went to take another shower, her second for the day, not only she had so much dust on her but the sight of the body and the event of the day, it made her feel weird, once again that case was getting under her skin, touching a side she forgot about a while ago, or pretended she did. Walking out of the bathroom she saw both Sam and Dean in the room talking.

"What did I miss?" She asked seeing the look on their faces.

"There is another killing." Dean told her. "Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded sighing.

"Do I have a choice?" She muttered before she went after them to check on the new victim's house.

Arriving at the house, the three of them broke into it, Josie and Dean went through the house searching for anything they might find, while Sam was checking the guy's computer. They didn't find anything suspicious in the house, nothing at all, even Sam didn't find anything on the computer, nothing but a locked file, he was trying to decode it hoping he would find something, and it took him a few tires until he did. Opening the file Sam called for his brother and Josie, finding out what was on that file, they knew that innocent guy, wasn't really innocent, talking to a thirteen year old girl on a chat room, setting an appointment to meet with her.

"They were going to meet up today?" Josie asked, feeling a shiver down her spine seeing the emails.

"Yeah, but he died yesterday," Sam answered.

"Talk about perfect timing to stab someone." Dean added.

"Guys, this is weird, I still don't support the whole angel thing but, its getting closer and closer to the same point." Josie sighed.

"This is weird for sure, I mean," Dean started. "I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-Gooder, like a…"

"Avenging angel?" Sam finished his brother's sentence. But Dean didn't look happy with what his younger brother said. "Well, how else do you explain it, Dean? Three guys not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-Class pervs," he explained. "And I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy…"

"We will find more dirt." Josie finished and Sam nodded agreeing with her.

"Hey!" Dean called for them, he was giving them his back looking through some papers.

"What?" Both of them answered.

"You said Carl Gulley was a churchgoer, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of his church?"

"Uh... our lady of the angels?" Sam said slowly, remembering the name.

"Of course that would be the name." Dean said showing them a paper with the same name of the church, he found in the house. "Looks like frank went to the same church."

"Another visit?"

"Another visit."

"Guys, can you spare me this visit?" Josie asked.

"Why angel girl?"

"Call me angel girl again Dean, and I'll kick your ass." She said. "I'll go, but will wait outside, alright?"

"Nope," Dean answered. "You're the one with the religious background, you are going to be better than me talking to the, whoever is going to be there."

"That didn't stop you before, Dean."

"Guys, easy, seriously, this case is driving you two nuts." Sam sighed. "But Josie, Dean is kinda right, I'd rather you being with me than him, he is smooth, as you know." He said pointing at his older brother.

Josie looked at both of them and huffed muttering something they didn't recognize. "I take that as a yes." Dean said sarcastically.

**...**

"Um, guys, you go first, and I'll follow you in." Josie said getting out of the Impala.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her, but she gave him a nervous smile and waved him off.

"Its all good Sam, gotta make a call." She said. "Go, go and I'll be right in."

"Sure you are alright?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"I swear I'm alright, phone call, that's all." She smiled, the Winchesters shrugged after sharing a look and then they headed into the church on their own, while Josie waited outside to make a phone call. In the past few weeks Erin, the alleged cousin, didn't stop calling and texting Josie asking her to meet up at least for once, so Erin would proof to Josie they were really related, and every time Josie either ignored or said no, but it was getting on her nerves, she finally decided to answer her back. Agreeing.

_"I will call you by the end of the week, to set an appointment to meet up. Josie."_

That was Josie's text to her 'cousin', thinking now that talking to that woman would stop her from calling and texting like a stalker, only now, Josie had to finish the hunt, and to tell Sam and Dean all about her problem, wishing herself best of luck trying to tell them that she hid this whole thing from them for over a month. She shook her head, trying to forget all about that problem for now, as she headed into the church, hurrying to Dean and Sam, seeing them standing with one of the priests.

"Hi, um," She started.

"This is Josie, our sister." Sam said introducing her to the priest who smiled at her shaking her hand.

"So, father, we heard about the murders." Dean started.

"The victims were parishioners of mine. I've known them for years." Father Reynolds said.

"The killers said that an angel made them do that? Do you believe this might happen, father?" Josie asked, while the priest shook his head with a sad look upon his face.

"They said so, misguided souls." He commented. "To think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder," He paused letting out a sigh. "Its tragic."

"So," Dean started. "You don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" He asked the priest, making Josie roll her eyes.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe." Father Reynolds answered. "It kind of goes with the job description." He said, pointing at his collar. Dean nodded while Sam started talking, pointing at a big painting of an angel killing a hideous creature.

"That's Michael, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right, the archangel Michael, with the flaming sword, the fighter of demons, holy force against evil." father Reynolds said.

"So, they're not really the Hallmark-Card version that everybody thinks?" Sam asked again. "They're fierce, right? Vigilant."

"I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful," The father said, while Dean didn't seem comfortable with the conversation. "But, yes, a lot of scripture paints angels as God's warriors." He added. "'An angel of the lord appeared to them, the glory of the lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.'" He quoted, looking at the three of them, but they gave him a blank look. "Luke 2:9." He said while they smiled at him awkwardly, as if they remembered.

A few minutes later, father Reynolds walked Sam, Dean and Josie outside, as they had a small talk with him. He told them about the young priest, father Gregory who died two months ago, and how it has been a hard time in the church and in the neighborhood, for being such a violent place to live, stressing that they do need help around there, more of a 'divine' help, and he has been praying for that for a long time now.

After the father went back inside, the three of them walked to the small memorial that was made for the young priest, where he was shot outside of the church.

Dean checked out a picture of him. "I guess its starting to make sense now." He commented. "Devoted priest dies a violent death, that's vengeful spirit material right there. He knew all the stiffs 'cause they went to church here, I'm willing to bet, because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew." He said fast, excited that he was getting closer and closer to solving the case – in his opinion.

"Then again," Sam said. "Father Reynolds started praying for God's help, about two months ago, right?" he questioned looking at his brother and Josie, who was silent the whole time. "Right about the time all this started?"

"Oh, come on, man. What's your deal?" Dean asked getting annoyed of his little brother.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Look, I'll admit, I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mister '700 club?' Seriously, from the get-go, you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man." Dean said, snapping a little. "What's next? Are you gonna start praying every day?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do." Sam said with a serious face.

"What?" Dean asked, in surprise.

"I do pray every day." Sam answered. "I have for a long time." He added while Dean looked shocked, like he was struck by a lightening.

"The things you learn about a guy." Dean said still giving his brother the same look, while Sam and Josie shared a look, only the two of them knew what it meant. "Come on, lets go check father Gregory's grave." He said already walking away from them.

"Go ahead; we will be right after you." Josie said.

"Wow, Josie, I thought you lost your tongue or something." Dean said, half sarcastic, half serious.

He hated when she was silent, because it meant one of two things, either she was upset, or that she was about to snap causing a big problem, and at the moment he knew it was probably the second, from what was going on in that case, and the way he was talking, he knew Josie was mad, very mad too, maybe she doesn't show the spiritual side of her, but she was faithful, part of the way she was raised, something that always reminded her of her family. Josie, though, doesn't usually mention it, and Dean knew that, somehow, he was pushing her to talk to him, even if he didn't notice he was doing that. Seeing that in the last few weeks she was acting weird, he knew she was hiding something and it didn't make her happy, still, being in a relationship wasn't easy for him either, Dean only knew one way to get Josie to talk, teasing her, leaving the easier way out, which was simply asking her 'what was wrong?' like any guy would have done.

"Go Dean," She huffed looking away from him, "I had enough of your shit today, so please. You know what? I'm not even going to join you, I'm heading back to the motel."

"Josie, wait, we do need you in this case." Sam said but she shook her head.

"No, let your atheist brother work it out, he knows better than us." She snapped looking now at Dean. "I'm not Mother Theresa Dean, but I know one day you will burn in hell!" Josie said and walked away fast.

"Happy now?" Sam asked him.

Dean shot his brother an angered glare before he walked into the church.

**...**

Josie didn't walk to the motel like she said, she only walked a few blocks away from the church and then, she walked back after she made sure Sam and Dean were inside. She needed sometime to herself, the case was getting on her nerves, Dean was getting on her nerves, what she was hiding was getting on her nerves, what she was thinking as well. Everything seemed to her now as a large stone that was pressed against her heart, keeping her from breathing, all she had right now was … was to cry, to cry her heart out, trying to release some of the tension she was facing at the moment. How she thought her life would somehow get better being with Dean, and how that wasn't right, nothing has changed, maybe one thing, they were having more sex, but, other than that nothing changed, he was the same to her, showing no more than he showed in the past year, that alone was enough disappointment to her.

Thinking back, to her biggest problem at the moment, her so called cousin, a problem Josie couldn't even think of how to deal with. To take Bobby's advice and give the girl a chance or to forget all about it like her mind was telling her. Josie didn't want to be a bitch, she did want a family, someone from the innocent old days, but her mind told her that whoever she was going to let in, either will hurt her, or will get hurt because of her. Plus, the fact that she needed to tell Sam and Dean, nothing forced her but if she did consider them her family, she needed to tell them.

Josie sighed heavily as she walked back into the church, this time it wasn't for the hunt, this time it was for her own sake.

She was taken back a little bit, it has been a long time since she prayed, or went to a church. But the burden on her shoulders, everything she kept away, everything she hid and thought of was now lurking in her mind. The hunt they were working on did get to her; how she remembered things she thought she forgot, how Dean's talking made her angry, taking it personally. All she knew right now that she needed some peace, which she wasn't going to find but in one place, the church she was inside at the moment. Josie sat there in silence, as she cried, cried while praying. Something she did miss.

But even with that, she didn't have enough time for her prayers or her tears, feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket, she wasn't going to answer but it kept ringing. Checking out the number, Josie saw Dean's. She sighed before she answered.

"What?"

"I need you, something happened to Sam." Dean said fast, his voice sounded nervous. "Hurry, we are still in the church."

"I'll be right with you." She sighed.

**...**

Josie walked out of the church and then back in, only from another door that was closer to the graves. She could hear Dean's voice in the smaller chapel, he was yelling, which made her wait outside till he finishes, she was emotionally exhausted, and in no need for another fight.

"You know what, Dean? I don't understand." Josie heard Sam shouting. "Why can't you even consider the possibility?"

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean asked in an angry sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Sam replied, snapping a bit. "Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop. Maybe this is God's will."

A moment of silence passed, none of the men talked, and Josie couldn't see their faces to tell what was going on, not to mention that Dean didn't tell her much on the phone, she was lost in the silence, until Dean broke it.

"Okay. All right." He started, "You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's… hey, good for you." Dean sighed, taking a seat near his brother. "I'm sure it makes things easier. I'll tell you who else had faith like that," He paused, as Josie now listened carefully. "Mom." He finally said. "She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us." Dean said as his voice getting emotional. "In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told me that before." Sam said softly.

"What's to tell? She was wrong." Dean said back. "There was nothing protecting her, there's no higher power, there's no god. There's just chaos and violence, and random, unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds."

"Poor bastard." Josie muttered as she heard Dean's talk, wiping a few drops of tears escaped her eyes. She wanted to run and give Dean a big hug, hearing him talking like that, she knew what was wrong, why he hated all the spiritual talks and believes, how everything rooted to the same problem, his past, his family, and now, his mother. Dean's defense mechanism, like Josie's was doing the same things her mother used to do, Dean was rejecting it, believing that none of Mary's believes saved her.

"You want me to believe in this stuff? I'm gonna need to see some hard proof." Dean said. "You got any?" He asked his brother. But then, Josie made her way into the chapel, making sure both of them heard her, which didn't stop Dean's speech. "I do have proof that we're dealing with a spirit."

"Some solid detective work you got there Dean." Josie said walking to him.

"You are about to see more, let's go to father Gregory's grave." He said getting up.

"Wait, what happened? Sam seems alright. Right Sam?" Josie asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"I'm alright." Sam said, but Josie didn't look convinced, looking back at Dean.

"He is not," Dean told her. "He saw the _angel_, and it told him to kill, a guy who didn't do anything yet."

"Well, we looked into the records, that angel or spirit of whatever is sharp, it knows whom to pick." Josie said earning a glare from Dean. "I'm just sayin'."

"Well, whatever that thing is, it won't get my brother. I will make sure of that." Dean said, walking before them out of the chapel, on his way to the graves.

"You okay Sam?" Josie asked again once Dean was out. Sam gave her a small nod staring at her.

"Were you crying?" He asked making Josie look the other way.

"No, I'm good," She said but she was obviously lying, she still had tears in her slightly red teary eyes. "Lets finish this first and then we will talk, alright?"

"Fine, alright." Sam said. "Let's go before Dean kills us or something."

"Yeah, just, Sam," she said looking into his eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. We are not some weak people who don't know what is going on, we know, we have better knowledge of the bad before the good, just don't let this drag you with it, I have faith, but I don't think you are right on this one."

"But I saw it, the angel and-"

"And it's probably not even an angel."

"But-"

"No buts, lets see what Dean found first, and then we can judge. Let's go."

**...**

Back at the young priest's grave, Dean showed Josie and Sam the proof, a plant called Wormwood, that's associated with the dead, specifically the ones that are not at rest. And that plant didn't grow but on father Gregory's grave, only there. But even with that, Sam wasn't convinced, starting another argument with his older brother, ending up with a small challenge to get this whole thing over with, a spell that would summon the dead priest's soul and the three of them agreed on it.

Walking out of the church, they made their way to a store to bring what they needed for the séance, to summon the soul of the dead young priest. On the way back, Sam snapped seeing a man, saying that he saw the sign and that was the man the 'angel' told him about, but of course Dean didn't allow Sam to follow the man who drove away. Not only that, but Dean locked Sam out of the Impala, as well as Josie, after he shared a look with her asking her to keep an eye on Sam. Dean told them to go back to the church and summon the spirit, while he will go after that guy and see what his deal was.

Going back the church, Sam and Josie started to summon father Gregory's spirit, when father Reynolds found them and was about to kick both of them out when they saw the younger priest's spirit. Father Gregory, who died on the steps of the church, and now thought he became an angel, taking orders from God passing them to people he thought they needed redemption, people like Sam. But after a long talk with father Reynolds, Josie and disappointed Sam, Gregory knew he was nothing but a spirit of a man, who wanted to change the world but sadly, he didn't get the chance. It didn't take long for father Reynolds to reform a small prayer to help father Gregory to cross over.

**...**

O holy hosts above  
I call upon thee as a servant of Christ  
to sanctify our actions this day  
In fulfillment of the will of God

I call upon the archangel Raphael  
Master of the air, to make open the way  
Let the fire of the

Holy Spirit now descend  
that this being might be  
awakened to the world beyond

* * *

"I have to admit, I hate that Dean was right." Josie said crashing on her bed once she and Sam walked into their room. Sam didn't answer her as he looked sad and disappointed. "Sammy!"

Sam finally looked at her with his sad famous innocent look. "I wanted to believe, I wanted to believe that in this mess we are living in, there is actually something good in this world, with all what we do Josie, with all what we see, all the darkness, its hard to believe, there is so much evil that I feel like I could drown in it." He said with teary eyes.

Josie looked at him before she got up and walked to stand in front of him. "You won't, I didn't say there aren't good things Sam," She smiled taking one of his hands in hers."You know, it's like my mom used to say, 'people with faith are always challenged'. We see darkness, we see crap, we see bad things that so many people wouldn't even believe or imagine, all that makes you want to give up, to admit that there is no good in this world, but its not. We are the good in this world, trying to stop this, help good people, busting our asses to stop the evil, and not only us, so many other people. Difference is, good people are mostly silent, bad ones on the other hand, you see them on TV all the time, especially elections time." She joked and Sam smiled as well. "Its never that dark, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Who said angels aren't there? Dean, I love him but screw what he thinks, I do believe, in God, and in Angels, they are here, watching over us and, come on, do you think we are still alive coz we are that good? We know better."

"Josie, and what about me? What I'm in, my destiny, every time I think of it, I imagine what I might end up like, what I might become." Sam said with a sad tone, and look.

"We won't let you, you know," She smiled. "Consider me your own private angel," Josie smiled tip-towing to kiss his cheek. "Maybe I'm a petite girl, but I can kick asses. Don't forget your annoying brother too."

"I did not, but you know its bigger than you, or even Dean." Sam told her.

"I know, but we will do our best, we are together, means we are stronger." She said back, wiping a tear before it escapes her eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked and Josie forced a smile nodding. "I'm serious Josie, you have been acting kind of strange lately, I can tell."

"Sam, its been a really long day, we can talk later, alright?" She sighed.

"Fine, but we will talk." He said and once again she nodded.

"We will, man, such a nagger." She said teasing a little. "I'll go get some fresh air."

"You mean cry alone since nobody is watching, like you have been doing for the past few weeks, right?" Sam said and Josie looked at him in surprise. "I know you better than you think, Josie."

"Sam, so not the time, I just need some air, if you don't mind." She said snapping a little. It wasn't a good feeling to be caught, she felt like she was busted, Sam did know her well, and she always tended to forget that.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Alright, just don't wonder around, you are tired."

"I'm supposed to be older; you don't get to be the boss, boy." She said and he rolled his eyes at her. She laughed a little and walked out, but before she closes the door behind her, she walked back into the room and took a bottle of beer from the small fridge, smiling at Sam and walked out.

Josie stood outside drinking her beer and thinking, and crying, like she was doing for the past week, or so. She gave her back to the room in order for Sam not to see her, but she had to get it together now, hearing the roar of the Impala seeing Dean parking it before he walked out of it waving to Josie, who pulled her famous poker face now, getting ready for whatever Dean might say or do.

"Hi, are you alright?" Dean asked her and she nodded taking a sip of her beer.

"Better now, you? You look, um, weird. Everything okay?" She asked him, offering her beer. Dean sighed as he took a flask out of his pocket, taking a sip from it.

"What I saw, well, it was weird." He said, sitting on the porch in front of the room. Josie stood in front of him waiting for more. "The man I went after, the spirit was right, he was bad news, I stopped him but,"

"But what? Did you kill him?" Josie asked.

"No, I did not." Dean said. "But he is dead, if I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't believe, not in a million years." He added, looking dazed. "It was like… it was meant for him to die, today, Sam, Gregory, me, it wasn't going to matter."

"So you're saying that-"

"It was… God's will." Dean said and Josie looked at him in shock. "I know its weird coming from me, of all people, but its what I saw."

"I believe you, at least you are honest enough to admit that, even if you don't… you know buy it." She said sitting next to him, hugging him a little. "Sorry for being such a bitch today." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it, I was a tool myself, sorry for that." He said giving her a small smile, leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know this whole faith and religion thing matters to you, and I'm sorry for not respecting it."

Josie looked at him and smiled. "I heard you at the church, talking about your mom," She said looking into his green intense eyes. "My mom was the same, a believer, that's a big part of why I still believe, for her memory. And the fact I need to believe in something more than the power of my gun or kicks, something much bigger."

"You never talk about your parents, or your beliefs." Dean said to her, he was a little taken that Josie was opening up to him.

"I know," She smiled. "I only thought its fair enough to share that with you."

"Sounds good to me too." Dean said smiling back at her. "Is Sam alright? I know it was hard on him."

"He isn't happy, I tried talking to him but, we all know he listens to his big brother more than the rest poor us."

"As if," Dean said sarcastically. "He listens to you the most, we all know that."

"We aren't fighting over whom Sam listens to, get your ass in the room and talk to your brother." Josie said, as firm as her laughs let her be.

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked getting up. "Love it when you take charge."

"Who doesn't?" She teased.

"You coming in?"

"Nope, not yet, I need some air, to clear my mind."

"Sure you are okay?" Dean asked making Josie sigh nodding at him.

"Yes, go to Sam, he needs you now more than I do." She smiled. Dean looked at her unsure, before he nodded and walked into the room, leaving Josie outside fighting with her fears.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys, reviews are always appreciated, so please, drop a small nice review :D And promise, updates are not going to take that long, next time, a surprise ;)) SO REVIEW :D**


	47. Breaking Josephine, Part One

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, all belongs to the CW & E. Kripke.**_

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, this is not gonna be long. Due to some disagreements/issues between me and Johanna24, I won't keep going with this story, but I've an obligation to finish it, or at least stop at this point of the storyline we had planned. Still, I will be starting a new story with the same characters, still I WILL NOT be following the same storyline, it will be a new story in the shape of the old one, because I won't let any of you guys down and just stop half way. And I PROMISE, it will be as good as you're used to, if not better. As long as you are still reading, I'll keep going. Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope the final chapter(s) will be good enough for you. **  
**Plus, sorry for not updating in months, with all the disagreements, school, exams, and working on other stuff, I couldn't just work on this story, writer's block mixed with blahness. Only apologizing and hope you are still around to read.

**Lucy Colt, ginkies, dandy44, Princesa de la Luna, deangirl72, and the guest reviews: thank you guys so much for the support and the great reviews, also FB buddies, and everyone who helped me to restart working on this story and not giving up, THANK YOU! **

**Here you go, part one of the final, enjoy!**

* * *

_Knowledge came and devastated  
Pressure building behind her eyes_

_Breathing buried under the weight  
Will she, has she died also this day_

_Her death has been swallowed up by life  
This dead will rise_

_Dying to death and raising to life  
The moment we became alive death was waiting, chasing_

_And all of us fell and kept breathing  
One day, today_

_A sprits alive, a body has died  
And death has been swallowed up by life_

_This death will rise  
Dying to death and raising to life_

_With mournful joy she finally lets out her cry  
Death has been swallowed life_

_This dead will rise_

_**'Uncle Bobby' by 'Flyleaf'**_

**...**

_**Then…**_

"Sir, please, I just had a long few days, and you are not making any sense to me. Please."

"_Alright_," Richard said sounding like he took a deep breath. "_A young lady called me a few days ago asking about you, she said she is your cousin_."

"Cousin? I have no cousins; I have no uncles or aunts to have cousins, sir." Josie said.

"_Exactly, and I told her that, but she said she was from your mother's side, and_,"

"My mother didn't have any brothers or sisters, and as far as I remember she didn't mention any relatives," Josie said cutting the man off. "That young lady – and for a reason I don't know – is lying," She said.

"_If you allow me, I could meet with her and see what she wants, I knew that your mother had family in Greece._" Richard told her.

"Greece? Well I didn't see them for 25 years and I won't start now." Josie huffed. "I don't have family Richard, if you want to meet with that woman, be my guest, but I am not paying for that." She told him. "I suggest we just forget about this, and move on."

"_As you wish Miss_," The man said.

"Thanks for calling sir." Josie said about to hang up. "Oh, what did she say her name was?" she asked.

"_Erin, she said her name was Erin, but she didn't give me a last name_." Richard answered.

**...**

"_All I'm asking is to meet you, we are family_." Erin said.

"No offense, but I don't know you, never heard your name before, so, don't pull the whole we are family card, won't work on me." Josie said; all she wanted now was to get back to Sam and Dean who seemed like they were fighting.

"_But, I_,"

"Sorry, but I gotta go now." Josie told Erin. "Bad timing, really."

"_Maybe we will talk later_?" Erin asked, in a last chance to get Josie to talk to her.

"Yeah, maybe." Josie said and hung up fast.

**...**

In the past few weeks Erin, the alleged cousin, didn't stop calling and texting Josie asking her to meet up at least for once, so Erin would proof to Josie they were really related, and every time Josie either ignored or said no, but it was getting on her nerves, she finally decided to answer her back. Agreeing.

_"I will call you by the end of the week, to set an appointment to meet up. Josie."_

That was Josie's text to her 'cousin', thinking now that talking to that woman would stop her from calling and texting like a stalker…

**...**

_**Now…**_

"Come again! A cousin?" Dean exclaimed looking at Josie with a confused look upon his face.

"Yeah," Josie sighed. "I was as surprised as you are; I mean I still don't believe any of this shit."

"Josie, seriously, this is confusing, tell us what is going on." Sam asked.

Josie nodded and started from the beginning. Telling both Sam and Dean how it all started, from her lawyer calling, until her last call with her 'cousin' Erin. "...and now she begged for me to meet up with her, I don't want to, not really, but Bobby is pushing me and she is so annoying. I want to get this over with." Josie finished.

"Why didn't you tell us when it happened?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Don't glare at me like that grumpy. I just thought it's a prank or something, didn't take it seriously until a few weeks ago. Plus, Dean, you know how the last few weeks were like. No time for family drama, enough with the shit we had to deal with." She replied. Dean huffed and stood up pacing the room.

"I don't like this!" He stated. "Something is weird about the whole thing."

"Dean, what the hell man?" Sam protested. "Not everything in this world is weird, alright!"

"All I saw was creepy and shit like! It always turns out to be shit, especially with us." Dean defended his point of view. Josie looked back and forth between the brothers before she got up pacing the room along with Dean.

"I kinda agree with Dean," She sighed. "I mean Sammy, its _our_ life, something always turn out to be crap."

"You guys are so negative." Sam sighed. "What do you want to do now anyway?" He asked Josie.

"I don't know yet, that's why I wanted to talk to you and Dean." She replied. "Bobby is all supportive of me meeting up with her, he thinks it's a good idea to have a normal whatever, blah blah, he said a lot of crap." She laughed a little, nervously.

"I agree with Bobby." Sam said with a small nod.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean protested. "Josie already has a family, US! She doesn't need a foreign chick who – by the way – we have no idea about, to come and pretend she's family."

"Is it just me, or you're jealous?" Sam asked, teasing his older brother.

"Pffft, of course not. Don't be such a bitch Sam."

"I think you're the one who's acting like a jealous bitch, Dean."

"Hey, idiots, stop arguing." Josie huffed. "I asked for your opinions, not for you to fight, we are supposed to be getting somewhere, not this."

"He started it." Dean said pouting like a kid. Sam rolled his eyes looking the other way.

"Let's just focus, guys!" Josie said taking a seat next to Sam. "I think I might call her,"

"What?" Dean snapped. "You said you weren't sure."

"I'm still not sure bro, but I don't want to regret this later, what if she is really family?" Josie asked, but Dean's growl made her share a look with Sam. "Dean, don't shoot me for asking this, but are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous Josie!" He said snapping a little at her.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist punk!"

"I just don't get the idea," He said nervously. Josie looked at him with a confused look on her face. "It just stinks, and maybe it annoys me a little that you think you need other person to make you feel like you have a family, when you've got us."

"Awww," Josie said getting up walking to him. "Dean, you, Sam, and Bobby are my family, and that chick may say whatever she wants, if she thinks she is 'family' she's got to earn it, I just want to meet her and get it over with."

"But we will be there with you." Dean said and Josie nodded agreeing.

"Of course! I need my boys with me." she said smiling. "Alright, I will call her tonight and set a date to meet her, and then we see."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Me too…, kinda." Dean added.

"Awesome then," Josie chuckled. "I'll call Bobby and tell him, maybe he will stop nagging. But, um, I'm really hungry now, and arguing made me hungrier, can we go eat?"

"You read my mind." Dean said pulling her by the waist closer to him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you think about, Dean." Sam said making Josie giggled.

"See who's jealous now." Dean said smugly.

"I'm so not jealous of you, get out!" Sam said.

"Okay, okay, guys, wanna fight, let's do it Fight Club way, no shirts, no shoes. Show me some skin." Josie said making both guys look at her weirdly. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I don't like when you get twisted." Sam said grabbing his jacket. "Winchester is out!" he said and walked to the door.

"Wuss!" Josie called after him. "Tell me you're not freaked out too, dude! Coz its Fight freaking Club, pure awesomeness." she said looking at Dean.

"Hell no, I agree with you." Dean said laughing.

"Good, coz that is one hell of a movie, and a book, it rocks!" She said and Dean nodded agreeing checking her out. "Oh, I won't like what you gonna say, right?"

"Oh you gonna love it." Dean said.

"I don't want to know," Josie said slipping away from his grip.

"Babe, wait! You brought it up."

"Hell, my bad!" she said grabbing her jacket as well. "Waiting for you by the car."

"Josie, wait,"

"Nope. Walden's out!" She said and ran out of the room.

Dean sighed rolling his eyes, grabbing his car keys. "She totally would have loved it." he muttered to himself before walking out.

**...**

_Dying to death and raising to life  
With mournful joy she finally lets out her cry_

_Death has been swallowed life  
This dead will rise_

* * *

_**Part One: The Usual, with Salad and Beer.**_

**...**

_Well, my sweet Josephine  
Are you still racing stray dogs  
Across the old stream?_

_My neighborhood queen  
Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?_

_My neighborhood queen,  
Are you still kissing cowboys that cry, Josephine?_

_Dreamt I was back with the pirates and cats of my Sommerville  
The girl in the alphabet shirt covered in dirt lives on the hill_

**...**

"So, tell me Josie," Dean started, catching Josie's attention as she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to talk. "How come your dad had a lawyer and all these fancy stuff? I mean he was just a hunter, right?"

Josie shook her head as she chew her food fast in order to answer his question. "Nope," she said with a mouth full of food.

"Sexy." Sam mocked, teasing her.

"It is Sammy, I like a woman who can eat!" Dean said smirking at Josie.

"See, idiot." She poked Sam after swallowing. Then she took a sip from her coke and looked at Dean. "My dad was a hunter until he wanted to start a family, and mom was a nurse, but she stopped when she got pregnant. A while after I was born mom started her own catering small company, not company exactly; she used to work from home and stuff. Dad on the other hand he was a VERY good guitarist, and he used to compose songs, that's how he made some sweet money." Josie smiled. "He was really good and mom. Oh my God, just remembering her food, I can taste it just by thinking about it," she sighed with a sad smile.

"Why can't you cook like her then?" Dean teased this time.

"Coz I can play like my dad, I took one good thing, didn't want to be greedy." She laughed, giving him an innocent look.

"Won't work on me, babe." He said making her laugh; it was still new to her ears hearing him calling her 'babe'.

"Jerk," She said getting back to her food. "So, I texted this Erin chick, long story short, she will be in South Dakota next week, I can meet her then, and it will be near Bobby, and you guys will be with me, its gonna be alright."

"Don't you think taking both of us will be a little awkward for your cousin?" Sam asked, seeing that Josie flinched a little hearing the word 'cousin', "Did you just flinch when I said cousin?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did not!" Josie huffed.

"You sure didn't." Sam said sarcastically. "Anyway, it might be a bit strong since it's the first time."

"Sam its not a date." Josie said. "I don't know her and I owe her nothing, I can take whoever I want."

"And I agree," Dean commented. "That woman is a stranger. At least Josie won't be on alone."

"I didn't say she should be on her own, not that Josie can't handle strangers… you kill ghosts for crying out loud." Sam told her. "Still, I only said you two should go, at least the first time, I'll be waiting back at Bobby's."

"And why is that Mister Too Shy to See a Girl?" Josie asked glaring at him.

"For the same damn reason I've said already, you don't want to intimidate the girl." Sam sighed rolling his eyes. "At least you and Dean are a couple, its legit."

"And you're Dean's brother and my best friend." Josie said stubbornly.

"You don't say?!" Sam said sarcastically with a smirk, teasing her.

"Bitch! I'm not kidding." She pouted elbowing him.

"Me neither," He said. "People don't take their best friends to meet their long lost family members."

"We are no ordinary people." Josie said.

"Josie, Sam, you can argue all day long and we still won't get to know what to do." Dean said making both of them stop and look at him. "I've a very effective solution to this."

"Don't say rock, paper, scissors." Sam said, rolling his eyes again.

"Nope," Dean smirked fetching his pockets for something. "This," he said victoriously, showing them a coin.

"I should have seen this coming." Josie laughed shaking her head. Sam agreed laughing a little. "Fine, let the better idea wins. Or the worse." She said giving a small shrug.

"Nah!" Josie started as he was about to flip the coin. "You know, if Sam doesn't want to go, he shouldn't."

"Couldn't you just say that half an hour ago, we could have saved a long stupid conversation from happening." Dean rolled his eyes at her, earning a kick.

"I do what I want!" Josie said kicking him one more time. "Plus, Sammy wants to let me down, so,"

"Nice one, I won't feel guilty." Sam said eating his salad.

Josie stared at him with a smirk on curling on her lips, Sam knew she was going to do something he wouldn't like. For a while minute Josie was like that, and she was starting to creep Sam out. "Maybe I can't make you feel guilty but I sure can make you suffer."

"Play nice!" Dean said to both of them, drinking from his beer. "Josie, lets go dance," he asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If you're trying to seduce me,"

"I'm trying to have fun with my girl, seducing you would be easier than making you happy, Josephine." Dean cut her off, smiling as he was shaking his head.

"That's not a compliment, doesn't feel like it." She smirked looking at Sam, who smiled in return. "You pick the song we are gonna dance on."

"I have already picked a song," Dean said as he took her hand guiding her to the jukebox, "your favorite Zeppelin song babe."

"And you know which one is that? Wow, I'm shocked." Josie teased, Dean wasn't the boyfriend type and she didn't expect much from him, which was the sad truth, after all they hadn't talked seriously since they started their relationship, their only serious talks were about either food or cases.

"I'm not that bad," Dean pouted as he went to the jukebox and played a song, Josie's favorite Zeppelin song as he promised, 'You Shook Me'. Josie looked at him with an impressed smile. "Told you,"

"Well," she bit on her bottom lip as she started to sway on the song, "bonus, baby!" Dean smiled and went to grab her by the waist, letting her relax on the song and on his body. Josie wasn't the best dancer but she knew how to sway, grind and how to move her body on a song, for her it wasn't about being good but about feeling the song and letting it get to her bones, feeling the vibes and the words and the tones, it wasn't just music for her, it was like air and water, something she knew she couldn't live without. The way she was raised and her passion for music made her treat it with respect, only few things earned Josie's respect and good music was sure on the top of the list.

_You shook me so hard baby,  
Baby, baby, please come home._

_I have a bird that whistles,  
And I have birds that sing._

_I have a bird that whistles,  
And I have birds that sing._

"God, you are so damn hot dancing like this!" Dean whispered in her ear, Josie smiled winking at him while she kept dancing against his body. So much emotions were fighting inside of Dean at the moment, the music and the way he felt Josie's body dancing against his, it wasn't as easy as it might seem, he had denied his feelings for so long but the more time they spend together, the more he realizes he won't be fighting for so long, sooner or later he was going to give up, and now, with her in his arms looking at him with that charming smile, and her naughty hazel cat eyes, Dean was lost, too weak to resist Josie and her dirty dancing and tricks.

_You know you shook me baby,  
You shook me all night long,_

_I know you really, really do baby,_

_I know you shook me baby, you shook me all night long._

_You shook me so hard baby…_

Dean wasn't dancing much, he was watching Josie and just moving in order to help her to enjoy her dance. But once again he was way too weak to just stand there watching her. Josie was dancing with her back to him, as she rubbed her back to his front, her hands back wrapped around his neck while she was dancing like a naughty little snake who was taking its time and waiting for the right time to attack, slowly and nicely she was moving her body, and Dean was suffering as much as enjoying. Finally, and when the song was almost over, with the climax of the song, Dean turned Josie's face to him by the chin and then she turned around with a questioning look on her face, but before she could ask him what was going on, Dean pressed his eager lips to her which made her smile and kiss him back, turning her full attention to him instead of dancing… they were kissing while the song was ending and half of the people in the place watching them, but they didn't care, it was their moment and none mattered, but that one kiss.

**...**

Dean leaned up to kiss Josie as she could taste herself when their lips touched, she smiled and let herself melt in his arms, kissing him deeper with more passion, but before Josie could do more, as she intended to tease him a little before… well she had a few ideas in mind. Dean pulled back rolling on the bed next to her, Josie looked at him with a confused look as she pulled the sheet on her naked body.

"Did you just stop kissing me and pulled back or I'm seeing things?" she asked him, moving to be in front of him, but Dean stared at her and said nothing. "Dude, seriously, I'm starting to get worried, did I break something?" she asked, joking.

"No," Dean finally answered her with a chuckle. She laughed and crawled closer to him, straddling his lap.

"What is it then?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You," Dean sighed. Josie kept staring at him waiting for more. "I'm not an idiot, I know you aren't feeling well, for weeks now. Ever since we started dating, for a while you were different, I don't know, you were glowing and you looked happy but later, you started to get back to the same way you were and even worse," he said and now Josie looked away unable to look into his honest eyes anymore. "So, what is it? Sam keeps hinting and hinting, I noticed but I wasn't sure if you were going to talk, then I knew I wouldn't know if I didn't ask."

"Dean, we are having some fun right now, don't ruin it." she answered softly, starting to kiss his neck, trying to make him forget about that serious talk they were going to have.

"This is exactly why we never talk Josie," Dean snapped a little. "You keep things inside, you always go talk to Sam, I'm your boyfriend now and now just the guy who comes when you want sex, it should be more than this, or am I wrong?"

"Dean, I want to talk to you but I just don't know how, all we do is sex since we started dating, and that isn't enough as you just said." She said, thinking that the moment was officially ruined.

"Did you try talking to me? Or you just wait for me and you know I wasn't in a real relationship before?" he said with the same tone. "Not to mention you either go cry on your own thinking I didn't notice, or you go talk to Sam."

"Are you jealous of Sam?" Josie exclaimed.

"Its not jealousy, I know you two are best friends but its about you and me now, or its just about sex?"

"Oh, no no no, don't turn this on me!" Josie said laughing angrily, getting up from Dean's lap, tossing the sheet as she went to grab a shirt. "Oh, maybe you just care now coz someone else is going to be in my life? Lets face it Dean, you only care about what you want, this is new for me."

"I can't believe you are saying that!" He yelled getting up as well. "So I'm the bad guy now, either I care or not, that's typical Josie, reminds me of why I didn't want a relationship in the first place."

"Wow, so now I'm a burden? That's rich, really!" Josie yelled back. "You know Dean, you don't have to stand me and my stupid girlie shit, and you have choice."

"Actually I don't!" Dean yelled back.

"Give me one good reason." She screamed at him, Josie did want to talk to him, wanted to tell him that she'd always wanted him to care about her and she did feel good when he asked her, no idea how the devil got between them and that fight started, maybe because he mentioned Sam and compared between their old friendship and Dean and Josie's new relationship, she loved Dean but there was a hidden wall between them, still. She loved him but she couldn't trust him fully, not yet.

Dean looked at her and said nothing, he was silent while his head was about to explode with thoughts and his heart about to burst with emotions. He wanted Josie and he knew now that it wasn't just about the sex or the hunts or any of that, he was sure now why he wanted her with him and why he asked her out in the first place, he couldn't deny his feelings anymore but he didn't have the courage to admit or declare them to Josie yet.

"I need some air." That was all, the only thing Dean managed to say as he went to grab his jeans and shirt.

"Typical," Josie huffed shaking her head, she knew the tears were about to run down her cheek, any second. She tried to hold it together until Dean was out. "Don't bother coming back tonight, you should stay with Sam."

"Josie," Dean started but she stopped him with a glare.

"Don't!" she said, her voice quavering and she didn't give him the chance to say anything else, Josie walked to the bathroom slamming it in his face.

* * *

Songs: 'Uncle Bobby' by 'Flyleaf'. 'Josephine' by 'Teitur'. 'You Shook Me' by 'Led Zeppelin'.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry it was a bit shorter for such a long time but I promise I won't take so long to update, will be posting part2 very soon. Sorry about any mistakes, its 4am and I wanted to post sooooooooo bad :D Let me know what you think and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

**~ASYA**


End file.
